Survivng the summer, with my best friends brother
by Storylover2016
Summary: Mercedes is ready to have fun with her three best friends Quinn, Santana, and Tina at Quinn's family beach house. She just wants to enjoy the summer before college with her best friends and have fun. But Sam Fabray Quinn's older brother has a different plan for Mercedes. You see they have never really gotten along, but Sam is making it his mission to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes Prov:

I couldn't believe I was finally done with high school. The day I have been waiting all my life for is finally here. I had finally graduated high school and was on my way to beginning a new chapter in my life. The best part was I was spending this new chapter and the summer with my best friend/ sister Quinn, and my other best friend Santana.

Quinn and I have known each other ever since kindergarten. There wasn't any grand gesture that tied us together. Nothing big really happened. All I can tell you is one minute I am sitting alone at my assigned desk, and the next thing I know I have this blonde little curly haired girl was sitting next to me. She took out her crayons and turned to look at me, and said "Would you like to share my crayons with me." I nodded my head and we started to color together.

That's all it took for our friendship to take flight. After that we spent every waking moment together. I don't think a day went by that we weren't together, we even went on family vacations with the other ones family. We didn't even consider each other to be friends. At this point we just called each other sisters, soul sisters actually. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her and there's nothing she wouldn't do for me. We meant everything to one another.

I was happy to have a friend like her because with the family I had I really needed it. My mom and dad were always busy. They were never really home, and when they were they were always doing something work related. I knew they cared about me, and that they loved me. But it was hard to believe it when I barely got a how are you doing from them when I saw them. That's why I was glade I had Quinn and her family to be there for me. They were like my second family and I was grateful to have them with me.

But nothing in the past really mattered. All that mattered at the moment was I was going to be spending the summer with Quinn, and a few of our other best friends up at Quinn's families beach house. Yeah that's right her family has a beach house. They were beyond rich. But they weren't one of those asshole families who treated everyone else like shit. They actually cared about people and tried to help others who were less fortunate out as much as they could.

I was currently waiting for Quinn and the rest of my friends to show up when I heard my phone go off. I looked down to see that my mother was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mercedes have you left the house yet?" She asked as me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. My parents rarely call me, and when they do it never has anything to do with me.

"No mother I have not left the house yet. I will be leaving in a few minutes. Why?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure I reminded you to lock up. We have a lot of valuable items dear." I found myself again rolling my eyes. You see my family was rich as well. Maybe not as rich as Quinn and her family, but we were rich. With my father being a doctor and my mother being a lawyer how could we not be?

I heard a knock at my front door. "Hold on mom." I said to her. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Quinn, Santana, and Tina. I smiled at them and gestured for them to come in.

'Your mom' Quinn mouthed to me. I nodded my head, we both rolled our eyes and laughed.

"Okay mom I'm back. Yes I plan on locking everything up. So don't worry nothing will be missing when you get back." My friends and I laughed at my words. I could hear my mother scoff on the other side of the line.

"Okay well I'll be talking to you soon." Before I could say anything she had hung up the phone. It use to bug me that neither of my parents said I love you to me, but now it meant nothing. I didn't need their love to help me get threw life, that's why I had Quinn, my friends, and Quinn's family. They were all I would ever need in life.

"Sounds like you just got off the phone with the wicked witch of the west." Santana said as she picked up one of my begs.

"How did you know? Was it my platonic voice, or the sound of her annoyingness coming threw the phone?" I questioned as Quinn, Tina, and grabbed the rest of my bags.

"I would say both." Jenna said causing us all to laugh. We walked out to Quinn's ford focus and put my bags in.

"Listen I don't want to think about my parents right now, actually I would rather not talk about them at all this summer. I want to spend the summer with my best friends, and having the time of our lives before we go off to college." I said to them. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"You said it girl, this summer is going to be amazing!" Quinn said to me. "Now lets get a move on. I want to be there before dark. You know I hate driving in the dark." Quinn said to us as she got into the car. I hopped in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Buckle up Santana." Quinn, Tina, and I all said at once, causing us to laugh. Santana hated wearing a seat belt, and has been busted on more then one account for not wearing one. So now whenever one of us is with her we constantly remind her to buckle up.

Santana groaned but she grabbed her seat belt and buckled up anyway. "Okay everyone I'm buckled up now, let's get going." She said to us. Quinn smiled at us and started up the car.

We were only ten minutes away from Quinn's camp when she turned to look at me gave me her don't hate me look.

"What did you do?" I asked her. She turned back to look at the road.

"Well you see, I kinda forgot to tell you something."

"Oh fuck the shit is about to hit the fan." Santana said from the back seat.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" No one said anything for a while. Then Quinn turned to look at me.

"Samandhisfriendsaregoingtobetherethissummeraswell." She spoke so quickly I barely heard what she had said.

"What did you say?" I asked her, making her repeat herself. She took a deep breath and looked at me again.

"Sam and his friend are going to be there this summer as well." She said to me as she quickly looked back at the road.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I was beyond shocked, I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, this must be some kind of joke. There is no way she just said Sam and his friends were going to be at her beach house as well. This has to be some kind of joke, please tell me she was messing around.

"Are you messing with me Quinn? Please tell me your messing around with me, and that Sam is not going to be there this whole summer." I said to her as I turned to look at her. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid not Mercy. I had originally thought it was going to be just us there. But he called a few days ago to tell me that he would be there as well. I was really looking forward to spending the summer with you guys. So instead of telling you that he would be there I decided that I wouldn't tell you until we were to far away from home for you to do anything."

I looked at her face to make sure she truly wasn't messing with me. I sat there trying to think about everything she had just said. If her camp wasn't four hours away from where we lived then I would definitely be finding my way home some how. I know I might sound dramatic, but people have no idea what a pain in the ass Sam really was.

Sam was Quinn's older brother, by a year. And the one person I really couldn't stand. Sam had always found a way to torment me. Ever since I was younger, I remember the first time we met. It was mine and Quinn's first sleepover and I had just arrived at their house. A little blonde boy opened the door and smiled at us. He said his name was Sam and he welcomed us into his home. After my nanny left me and Quinn bolted up the stairs and into her room. We played in there for a while.

When Sam had asked if he could join Quinn said no girls only. I remember feeling really bad for him, because I didn't understand why he couldn't play. Back then I never really understood the boys only girls only thing. It seemed stupid to me, but Quinn was my friend and I was having fun playing with her. So when Sam asked if I minded I sided with Quinn. He slammed the door, on us and didn't speak to us for the rest of the day.

Ever since then Sam Fabray has hated me. I even tried apologizing the next day but he wouldn't listen to me. Instead he tripped me and I fell into mud. That was the day I started to hate Sam right back. Ever since then we have been at each others throats, always giving the other one a hard time. When ever we were with one another it was a bad time. We constantly fought or argued over something. I tried to ignore him but it seemed like he was always trying to get on my nerves in some way.

"Hey it's going to be okay. I promise Sam isn't going to be that bad. Plus were going to have an amazing summer together. Don't let Sam being there ruin it." Quinn said to me pulling me out of my train of thought. I sighed at her words, but nodded my head. Quinn was right, I shouldn't let Sam being around piss me off. This was our summer before college and I was going to make the best out of it.

"Yeah it's going to be an amazing time. Plus we all know that deep down Sam is just afraid to tell you how much he likes you." Tina said to me. I laughed at her words expecting the rest of the girls to laugh with me. But instead they just sat there.

"Is there a reason as to why you guys aren't laughing? I mean come on there is no way Sam likes me. When Sam likes me hell will freeze over."

"Oh come on girl the only reason to why Sam is such an ass to you is because he wishes he could get into those panties of yours." Naya said to me causing Tina and Quinn to laugh.

I was about to respond, but then I realized the car was stopped and we were at the beach house. "Finally." Quinn said as she got out of the car to stretch. Tina and Santana followed her. I sat there for a moment before I got out of the car as well. I looked up and saw Sam and his friends walking over to us, with his friends

"Damn Sam you never told me your sister and her friends were so hot!" A guy with a mow hawk said as he winked at us. I couldn't help but blush some at his words.

"You can say that again!" Another guy who was shirtless said as he smiled sweetly at us.

"That's because they're not, they're annoying." Sam said to everyone as he walked up to Quinn. "Hey there little sister, ready to have some fun this summer." He asked Quinn as he squeezed her.

"Can't freaking breath here Sam." Quinn said to him as she squirmed her way out of his grasp.

"Hey there Santana and Tina. Glade you could make it." He said to them as he gave them both a hug. They hugged him back and smiled at him.

"Damn Sam college has been good to you. If I wasn't swinging for the other team, I would definitely be all over you." Santana said to him as she ran her hand down his chest. He smirked at her.

"When ever your ready Santana, I'm here for you." He said to her as he winked at her. His eyes then traveled to be, and his smile grew.

"Oh and if it isn't my favorite Cupcake." He said as he made his way over to where I was with his arms spread out for a hug. I dodged his hug and moved away from him.

"No way am I letting you near me Sam." I said to him.

"And why is that Cupcake?" He questioned as walked closer to me. Most people would think Cupcake was a cute nickname. Well let me tell you it isn't at all cute. The reason as to why he calls me cupcake was because when we were younger he smashed a cupcake into my face on my eighth birthday. Ever since then he continues to call me cupcake. He knows it bugs the shit out of me, yet he still calls me it.

"Hey leave hot mama alone." The guys with the mow hawk said to me as he put his arm around me. "Hey there hot stuff my name is Puck, and that Asian nerd over there is Mike." But you can call me anything you want." Puck said to me as he kissed my hand.

"Okay guys that's enough flirting with my sisters friends lets help them bring their luggage into house." Sam said to them. The guys nodded their heads and started to grab our bags. It only took a few trips to get all of our luggage into the house.

"Damn girls pack so much shit. I mean I have like one and a half bags, you guys have like six each." Puck said as he dropped the last of our bags onto the floor.

"That's because girls like to actually put an effort into the way we look. We don't just wake up looking good." Quinn said to him as she dropped her bags as well.

"I highly doubt you wake up looking bad." Puck said back to her causing Quinn to blush.

I looked around and notice I didn't have my purse with me. "Hey Quinn did you see my purse?" I asked her. Breaking her out of her starring contest with Puck.

She turned to look at me. "No I didn't see it. Maybe you left it in the car." She said to me as she turned back to her luggage.

"I'll be right back." I said to them as I walked out of the house and into Quinn's car. I reached into the Quinn's car, and grabbed my purse. As I was standing back up I felt someone behind me. I quickly turned around to see Sam standing there.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked him as I shut the door. I tried to move past him but he blocked my way. "Seriously Sam, what is it you need?" I asked again.

"I can't just come out here to make sure you were okay, and didn't need any help?" He questioned as he closed the space between us.

"You trying to help me out? Please don't make me laugh." I said to him as I backed up trying to get away from him. He came closer and put both hands onto each side of me. "Sam what are you doing?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" He asked me as he moved closer.

"Sam seriously what is wrong with you?" I asked as I tried to push myself further into the car.

"Nothing is wrong with me Cupcake. I just think your beautiful."

"Oh please." I scuffed. "I know you better then that Sam, remember?"

" You know people can change?" He said to me as he closed the distance between us so there was none.

"Guys like you don't change Sam." I said to him. He looked at me with hurt and sad kind of look.

He leaned closer to me and smiled. He moved my hair away from my ear. "Were going to be spending all summer together Cupcake. That means I have all summer to change your mind and make you mine." Sam said to me. He pushed off away from the car and walked back into he house. I would believe his words if I didn't know the type of guy Sam was.

Sam never wanted to be with anyone. He pounced from one girl to the next. I knew there was something going on here. There was no way Sam really liked me. He was definitely trying to mess with me, and mess up my summer. Well if he wanted to play games then we could play games. As I watched him walk back into the house all I could think was, I wasn't going to fall for his fake charm.

So what do we think about this new story? I'm really liking it and hope you guys like it to. Leave me a review to let me know what you think!:)

Facts about me that have to do with the chapter!

1\. I have always wanted to have a friend like Santana. Yeah she can be a bitch but she tells it how it is. That's why I love her.

2\. I hate the way the Glee producers just pushed aside Mercedes/ Amber Riley in the show. I personally think she is amazing, and makes the show great.

3\. I hate how they down play Sam and Mercedes relationship, I truly believe they belong together.

4\. I am really liking this chapter/story so far


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes Prov:

I waited a moment for Sam to walk into the house before I followed behind. When I got inside everyone was sitting and talking.

"There you are." Quinn said as she got off one of the couches and walked over to me. "We were just about to pick which rooms were going to be staying in." She said to me as she started to pick up her bags.

"Well I want my usual room." I said as I picked up some of my bags and headed up the stairs.

"I'll take my usual as well." Quinn said as she followed me up the stairs.

"I don't even know why we do this. Ever time we come here we say the same damn thing. We get it people were staying in the same rooms as we usually do." Santana said to us as she scoffed and grabbed her bags.

"Wow someone needs to get laid." Tina said as she grabbed her bags and followed Santana up the stairs.

Quinn and I laughed at Tina's words. We continued up the stairs and turned to the right. I walked right into my room and set my bags down.

"No fucking way!" I heard Quinn scream from the hallway. I ran back out of my room and into the hallway. I went to the door next to mine and opened it. There stood Quinn and Sam in a starring contest. "This is my fucking room Sam, get the fuck out.?" Quinn screamed at Sam.

Sam just stood there and smirked at her. He shock his head at her. "I don't think so sis, I want this room this year." Now it was my turn to freak out.

"Your doing what? These rooms are jointed, there is no way I am going to be sharing a bathroom with you Sam." I said to him as I walked further into the room. I was now standing side by side with Quinn and we both had our arms crossed.

"Well look at this, you to could pass as Quinn's twin sister, two very hot twins." Puck said to us as he walked into the room. Quinn and I both blushed at his words.

"Dude stop flirting with my sister and her friend." Sam said to him. "And as for you two." He said as he pointed at Quinn and I. "I am staying in this room, so I guess Quinny here is going to have to find her way across the hallway." He said to us. His words pissed me off, he knew that this was Quinn's room and that her and I always shared the bathroom in between.

"Sam why can't you just stay in the room you usually do?" I asked him.

He stepped closer to me. "Because Cupcake I want this room. The fact that we share a bathroom is just a plus." He said to me as he gave me a wink. I pushed him away from me and stepped back some.

"Fine you can have the room, but there is no way I am sharing a bathroom with you. I would rather share one with mohawk over there." I said to him as I pointed at Puck. I walked out of the room and into mine. I picked up my bags and was about to walk out of my room when Sam came walking in.

"Really Cupcake your overreacting, you know that right? What's the big deal?" He asked me as he walked into my room.

"Sam I don't think I am overreacting, I think your being ridiculous." I said to him as I tried to walk out of the room. He stepped in front me. "Move Sam, I am not in the mood for your bullshit right now."

"Mercy please don't make me stay in here." Quinn said to me as she walked into the room with Puck following behind her.

I scoffed at her words. "Quinn there is no way you really expect me to be sharing a bathroom with Sam. Sam of all people, come one now."

She walked closer to me. "Please Mercy, I will kill Sam if we have to share a bathroom together." She said to me as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it into her own.

"And you don't think I will kill him?" I asked sarcastically. She gave me a pleading look. Then gestured her eyes to the left of her. I followed her eyes which were on Puck. My eyes traveled from him back to Quinn. Then it hit me, she wanted to be sharing a bathroom with Puck. Not that I blamed her because he was seriously hot, and I could tell she was interested in him.

I let out a loud sigh, if I hadn't loved her so much, I wouldn't be so sweet to her. But I knew that she was really interested in this guy, and trust me when I say she never really gives guys a second chance. Not after Finn her boyfriend of four years cheated on her last year with Rachel Berry.

When Quinn found out she was heart broken and really didn't want to talk to anyone. The only person she really talked to was me, and that was just a few words here and there. It took forever to get her out of her funk. I hated how heartbroken she was, but I hated Finn and Rachel even more. They spent the rest of junior year and senior year flaunting their relationship.

Ever since then Quinn hasn't dated at all. And trust me when I say plenty of guys were interested in her, and wanted to be with her. But she put them all down and didn't give them a second look. The fact that she was actually interested in this guy was a big deal. So as much as I hated Sam, I loved Quinn more and I wanted her to be happy.

"Fine, I will share a bathroom with Sam, but you owe me big time." I said to her as I winked at her letting her know I knew exactly why she didn't want to share a room with Sam. She winked back and mouthed 'thank you.' I just smiled back at her.

"Okay then it's settled. Puck will be sharing a bathroom with Quinn, and I will be sharing one with cupcake here." Sam said to everyone as he put his arm around my shoulder. I groaned at his words and pushed his arm off of me.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be sharing a bathroom, I'm so excited." I said sarcastically. Sam rolled his eyes at my words but continued to smile at me. I noticed he was doing that a lot lately and it was freaking me out. "Okay everyone out, I need to get settle." I said to them as I gently ushered them out of my room. Once they were out of my room I started to unpack and put my things away.

After we all got settle in we deiced to order something for dinner. We were all sitting in the living room trying to decide on what to order. It seemed like everyone was in the mood for something different. One wanted Chinese, the other Italian, and another wanted to have Mexican. We had been sitting there for what seemed like forever and we sill hadn't decided on what we wanted for supper. I was getting really sick of hearing them bicker, so I decided to take charge.

"You know what, why don't one of us just go pick up the food from the different places." I said to everyone causing them to stop fighting and look at me.

"But that's a lot of work, and a waste of time. We should just agree on one thing." Mike said.

"I think it's a great idea considering it doesn't seem like we're going to agree on one thing anytime soon." Santana said as she set down her Mexican menu.

"Okay well who is going to go and get all this food at all these places?" Quinn questioned as she looked around the room. No one said or did anything. We just all kind of sat there looking at one another, like we expected someone actually volunteer to go and get all of that stuff. I knew that if I didn't volunteer to go and get the food, no one would.

"Fine guys, I will go and get the food. But since I am going to get the food, you all have to pitch in and pay for my meal." I said to them as I started to pick up my phone so I could place my order.

"Deal," Everyone said at once as they grabbed their phones and started to place their orders as well.

We all placed our orders and sat down to wait for them to cook. Most of the food only took a half hour to cook, and it had been twenty minutes already. So I got up and walked over to Quinn's purse.

"Quinn are your keys in your purse?" I asked her as I started to search threw it.

"Yeah, in the little pocket on the inside." She yelled to me from the other room. I searched for a few seconds more before I found them.

"Okay well I'm headed out, I'll be back in a bit." I yelled to the group. I slipped on Santana's flip flops and walked out the door. I walked over to Quinn's car and got in. I buckled up and was about to start the car when I heard someone open the passenger seat.

I turned my head to see Sam shutting the door and grabbing his seat belt. He then started to buckled up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm buckling up, safety first." He said to me as he buckled himself in and gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes at his words.

"I didn't mean what are you doing buckling, I meant what are you doing in the car?"

"Ohhh." He said, pretending he had no idea that him being there was what I was talking about. "I'm going to go for the ride with you, I figured you were going to need some help so I decided to keep you company Cupcake." He said to me.

I wanted to make a big deal out of the situation, but after everything that had happened today, I didn't have the energy to fight with Sam at the moment. So instead of saying anything I just started the car and drove off.

"Wow no fighting? No Sam your such a jerk? No leave me alone Sam I hate you? Nothing?" He asked as he turned to look at me.

"I don't have the energy to fight with you today Sam. You have already cause me enough stress for the day." I said to him as I turned to look at him, then back at the road.

"What, I've barely been with you Cupcake. How have I already caused you so much stress?"

"Well for starters I didn't know you were going to be here this summer. Quinn didn't tell me till we were only like ten minutes away from the beach house, because she knew I wouldn't come if I knew. Then I thought I was going to be spending a bathroom with my best friend, because that's how it has been for the last twelve years, but no you decide that you want to be a pain in the ass and take Quinn's room, forcing me to share a bath room with you. And now you have decided to come on the ride with me to be nice. Which in your world means bug the shit out of me. Does that sum it up for you?" I asked him as I looked at him quickly then back at the road.

Sam didn't say anything. Actually he just sat there and was quiet. I had thought he was going to just be silent. But when I looked back at him, and I saw his face I knew he was going to open his mouth.

"You would really not come if you knew I was going to be here?" He asked me catching me completely off guard. I didn't expect him to ask me that. I thought he was going to be a dick back to me and piss me off even more, but instead he asks that question. I looked at him for a moment to see if he was messing with me, but he wasn't. I suddenly felt like a major bitch.

I turned into the first place that we had to stop at which was a pizza place for Quinn and Mike. I turned off the car and looked at Sam.

"Sam I didn't mean it in a bad way, okay. But you can't blame me for feeling the way I do. You have never actually been nice to me, and we never get along. Why would I be excited to be spending the summer with someone who hates me?" I asked him as I turned to look at him. He looked back at me with a sad expression.

"I don't hate you Mercedes, I have never hated you." He said to me as he turned to look out the window. "I'll admit I have been an ass in the past, and right now I really can't tell you why. But I can promise you that I'm not the same guy Mercedes, I have changed." He said to me as he turned back to look at me. "Give me the chance to prove to you that I can be nice, I want to be your friend Mercedes."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. I mean this was Sam Fabray we were talking about. He never talked like this, he never was sweet or caring. And the fact that he had actually called me by my name instead of calling me cupcake meant he was being serious. Which only made me feel worse considering he was actually upset about what I had said.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't know you felt that way." I said as I turned to look back at him. "If your truly trying to be nice and turn over a new leaf then I would like for us to be friends." I said to him as I gave him a small smile. He smiled back at me.

"Okay cupcake lets get going. I'm starving, and if I don't get some food soon then I might just have to eat you." He said to me as he gave me a wink and headed out of the car. Usually I would be offended at what Sam had just said, but instead I just shock my head and got out of the car.

Sam and I actually had an amazing time with each other. He wasn't the normal asshole that I was use to. No instead he was sweet, funny, and charming. I was really enjoying my time with him, and was sad that we were at out last stop for the night. We pulled up the Chinese restaurant were Sam and my food was at.

"Thank god, I can't wait to get this food and then get home. I was really considering eating you." He said to me as we got out of the car. "Not that I wouldn't mind." He added as he opened up the door to the restaurant and gestured for me to go first. I blushed at his words some and walked ahead of him.

Sam had been flirting with me the whole ride. He wasn't overly flirtatious but he sent me flirts that were extremely noticeable. The weird thing was I didn't find myself rolling my eyes or getting pissed at what he was doing or saying. I found myself blushing and slightly flirting back, it was a whole new territory for us. We always acted as if we hated each other, so for us to actually be getting along, was strange.

But in a way I liked the way things were going. I liked the kind of attention Sam was giving me. I mean come on the guy was made like a god, he was absolutely gorgeous and sexy. It was hard not to like when a guy like him flirted with you. It made me wonder if I could actually like Sam. I mean the way he has been acting has been totally out of character and he has actually been nice. Could he actually like me as well? Had he really turned over a new leaf? Were the girls right about how he felt about me? I guess only time would tell.

"Sexy Sam." I heard someone say, bring me out of my train of thought. I looked ahead of us to see a beautiful blonde standing there with a bright smile one her face.

"Beautiful Brittany, how are you?" Sam said back to the girl obviously knowing her. The girl from behind the counter reached her arms out and her and Sam hugged. They let go of one another after a minute and the girl gave him a seductive smile.

"Damn Sam you have become built. This past year has been really good to you." She said to him as she touched his muscles.

"Not as good as it has been for you Brittany, your looking hotter every day." He said to her as he winked at her.

I couldn't help but feel jealous. I mean really, they were just sitting there talking like I wasn't even there. Not once did she notice me, or did he try to make my presence noticed. I wanted to leave, and let him find his own way home, but that would be overly dramatic and I really had no reason to be jealous. I mean it wasn't like I had feelings for Sam or anything. He was just the asshole who has tormented me my whole life.

"We placed an order, is it ready?" I asked the girl. She quickly turned her head to look at me and gave me a once over. Looking me up and down then smiling at me. I could only imagine the bitchy things that were going threw here mind. You see unlike the rest of my beautiful friends I wasn't a size four, no more like a size fourteen. Not that I ever cared about what others thought about me, I was happy with who I was and how I looked. But that didn't stop the bitchy stick thin girls from giving me evil looks.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I'm Brittany." She said to me as she let go of Sam's arm to reach her hand out to me. I quickly took her hand then let go.

"I'm Mercedes, and I'm hungry and tired. So could you please just get us our food." I said to her in a bitchy way. Instead of being pissed about how I had just treated her, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh your Mercedes, I have heard so much about you." She said as she glanced at Sam then back at me. "And no problem, let me run out back and get your order." She said to us as she went into the kitchen.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked me as he stepped closer to me. I moved away and ignored him. I couldn't tell you why I was acting like I was, I was just pissed and wanted him away from me. Sam gave me a look as if to ask what's wrong? But I just ignored him and starred at the spot in which Brittany had just left.

Within seconds she was back with out food and handing it over to us. "Here you go." She set the food on the counter. Sam took out his wallet and paid for the food. "You know lord Tubbington really misses you. Your going to have to come over to see him." She said to Sam as she handed him back his change.

I didn't want to listen to them flirt some more, so instead I grabbed the food off the counter and walked out to the car. With the way I was feeling I didn't feel like driving. So I got into the passenger seat and wait for Sam to come out. It didn't take long for him to come out as well. He got into the drivers seat and buckled up.

"Seriously Cupcake what is wrong with you?" He asked me as he started up the car.

"Nothing, just drive so we can get home already." I said to him as I looked out the window. I heard him sigh. But instead of saying something he just took off and started to drive home. I knew I was being bitchy, but I couldn't help it. And I honestly couldn't tell you why I was acting the way I was. I mean I was upset because Sam had flirted with another girl? Like who was I, I wasn't that type of girl, especially since he wasn't my man. I blamed the girls for putting weird thoughts into my head making me think things I would never have thought before. Sam didn't like me, and I didn't like him. It's that simple.

Two chapters in one day? How much do you love me right now? Are we liking the story so far? Leave me a review to let me know what your thinking. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's Prov:

I could feel the tension in the car. It seemed unreal how one minute Sam and I were laughing and having fun, and the next minute I was ignoring him. I hated the way I was feeling right now. I hated being in situations like this. I had been looking out the car window the whole ride home, and Sam had been glancing my way the whole time. He had tired to talk to me, but I ignored him and continued to look out the window.

I can't tell you how happy I was to finally see the beach house. I practically jumped out of the car when we got there. Sam beeped the horn and everyone came pilling out of the house. I grabbed my food and walked into the house. I went straight into the kitchen to get a plate to put my food on, and something to drink.

I heard somebody walk in, I knew it was Quinn so I didn't even bother with turning around. "Hey Mercy what's wrong?" She asked me as she grabbed a cup to get something to drink in.

I shock my head. "Nothings wrong, why do you ask?" I questioned as I began to put some of my food onto a plate.

"I ask because ever since you came back, you bitchy wall has been up. What did Sam do now?" She asked me as she turned me to look at her.

When I thought about her question I thought about how Sam really didn't do anything wrong. Actually I was the one who was out of line. I knew Sam and I knew how he could be. I mean so what he flirted with a girl who is beautiful and everything I'm not, why should I care? I guess you could say that's what bugged me the most. I cared and I had no idea why, I had never cared before. I really didn't want to tell Quinn why I was upset, I wouldn't hear the end of it. But I also knew that if I didn't put a smile on and act like nothing was wrong, then Quinn would be hounding me for the rest of the night.

"Nothing's wrong Quinny, you know how Sam can be. Sometimes I forget to just not let him get to me." I said to her as I gave her my best fake smile. She smiled back at me and nodded her head.

"Yeah that's why I am in your debt for forever. I couldn't imagine sharing a bathroom with him. I really would have killed him." I nodded at her words. Wondering how I was gong to last all summer without killing him myself.

"Yeah your freaking lucky I love you. If I end up killing him, then it's your fault." We both let out a giggle and continued to get our stuff ready. "Hey what is up with you and Mr. Mohawk?" I asked her as we walked out into the living room area where everyone else was getting settled into. She turned her head to look at Puck and smiled.

"I don't know Mercy, I mean I never thought in a million years I would like a guy like him. Sure he is hot, but he screams bad boy. What I like best is when you talk to him you see past that bad boy persona that he has going on. You see this sweet caring guy." She took her eyes off of him to look at me. "I guess I am sick of wanting to be with someone who acts perfect. I would rather take a chance with someone who isn't."

I nodded my head at her words. I knew exactly what she meant. Finn Hudson was the definition of perfect. He had that whole boy next door thing going on. He was the star quarterback, he dated the hottest cheerleader in school, he got perfect grades, and everyone idolized him. He was a teens definition of perfect. It made sense that she would want to be with someone who wasn't perfect.

With Finn she was constantly trying to be perfect. She always dressed to impress. She worked out everyday to keep a fit form. Made sure she please him sexually anytime she could. And was constantly routing for him with anything he did. I think that's why she was so upset about him cheating. She had done everything she could to make him happy and it still wasn't enough. She deserved to be with someone who loved her for the real her, not the perfect her.

As we walked into the room I noticed that there was only three spots for me to sit. One was at one end of the couch next to Sam. The other was in the middle of Sam and Puck. And the last spot was next to only puck at the other end of the couch. I knew that I was being childish but I didn't want to be anywhere near Sam right now. My emotions were all wacked out, and I was acting like a crazy ex. I needed time and space away from him. So I quickly took the spot that was only next to Puck, and Quinn took the one that was in between Puck and Sam.

"Damn I get to sit next to two gorgeous women for the rest of the night. Someone pinch me I must be dreaming." Puck said to Quinn and I as he looked back and forth between the two of us. I gave him as smile. I heard a low growl coming from the other side of Puck. I turned my head to see that Sam had a pissed of expression on his face.

Quinn turned to me and gave me a look as if she was asking what the hell is wrong with him? I shrugged me shoulder and brushed it off. I had no idea what was wrong with Sam. If I had to guess he was probably being protective of Quinn. He knew all about Finn and the pain he caused her. He probably didn't want to see her go threw it again.

"Okay what movie are we going to watch?" Santana asked as she turned on the T.V. and put Netflix on.

"Nothing romantic." I said to her as she started to go threw the movies. I heard Puck gasp from beside me.

"A girl who doesn't like romance movies, I am definitely dreaming." He said to me as he pretended to faint.

"Oh please don't get us started on this subject?" Tina said as she let out a groan.

Mike turned to look at her and gave a look of confusion. "Why don't we want to get onto this subject?"

Tina let out a loud sigh. "Because every time we get on this subject Mercedes over there goes on a long ass rant that I am not in the mood for hearing at the moment." She said to him as she took a drink of her soda.

"Hey it's not my fault romance movies are so damn stupid and cliché." I said to them as I looked around the room. "I mean come on it's always the same thing. The bad boy falls for the goody goody to shoes girl who has cancer. The shy girl has two hot guys chasing after her, and those hot guys just happen to be a werewolf and a vampire. The doctor falls in love with his patient who has cancer. Or the very worst one is the rich bitchy girl falling in love with a poor worker. Then letting him go at the end of the movie so he dies, and she can live. I mean come on." I said to them.

"Ughhh you got her going." Santana said as she gave Tina a slap on the shoulder.

"OW. Hey your the one who got her going, asking which type of movie we should watch. You know that always sets her off." Tina said to Santana as she slapped her back.

Mike and Puck were laughing at their bickering. "You guys it wasn't even that bad. I mean it was a paragraph rant." Mike said as he continued to laugh.

"That's because you have no idea what she was like after she watched Titanic. God that was the worst summer of my life." Sam aid with a groan as he sat back on the couch.

"Oh my god I totally forgot about that summer." Quinn said.

"How could you? That whole summer she went on and on about how stupid the movie was and said she hated you guys for making her watch it." Sam said to Quinn.

"Well I mean come on. That door was big enough to fit you, me, puck and Quinn on it. She was a damn toothpick and he was just as skinny. They could have both fit onto the board. Talk about a selfish inconsiderate bitch." I let out a huff and crossed my arms

"Oh please don't get going again Cupcake." Sam said to me.

"Fine, but like I said nothing romantic, unless you want me to complain for another summer." I said to everyone as I started to eat my food.

"Damn I like a girl who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it." Puck said to me as he gave me a wink. I ignored his antics because I didn't want him to think I was interested

"Okay how about we watch the fast and the furious?" Santana asked as she went threw the movies.

"Yes!" Sam, Puck, and I said at the same time.

"Seriously just marry me already hot mama." He said to me as he out his arm around me. I looked at Quinn and noticed she had a sad expression on her face, and Sam had that same pissed off on as before. I moved forward causing Pucks arm to fall off of me.

"If you like Fast and the Furious then you should be talking to Quinn. She loves the movie more then Sam and I do. She's the one who got me to watch it." I said to him as I glanced in Quinn's direction. Puck looked generally shocked.

"No way Princess you like fast and the furious? I took you more for a twilight girl." He said to her as he turned to face he completely. Quinn sat there with a what the fuck face as she looked at me. I gave her a gesture as to tell her to go with it.

"Ummm yeah I love the movies. I mean fast cars and running from the law, who wouldn't love that." She said to him. "Plus the hot guys in the movie are just a plus." She said to him as she rubbed his arm some flirting with him. Puck seemed to really like the affection because he smiled brightly at her and winked at her.

I turned back to look forward. Tina and Santana were giving me looks as if to say what was that about. They knew we were lying. Quinn was more of a twilight girl. Not that she didn't like the fast and the furious series, but she would much rather watch a romance movie. I gave them a look to say we will talk later. They nodded their heads and turned to look at the t.v.

"Okay can we get this movie going?" Mike said with a mouth full of food. "I have never seen any of these and they sound good.

I gasped out loud. "You have to be kidding me? You have never seen any of the movies in the series?" Mike shook his head as he took another bite of his pizza. "Holly shit Santana get this movie going before the world ends." I said to her. She laughed at my words and started the movie up.

We ended up watching the first three movies of the series. To say the least Mike really liked the movies.

"Damn I can't wait to watch the rest of them." He said to us as he started to get up and stretch. "That last one was amazing."

"Of course you would say that considering your Asian." Puck said to him as he walked out of the room.

"That is really racist." Mike and Tina said at the same time. They turned to look at one another and smiled.

"I hate when people say shit like that. Puck is lucky he is one of my best friends." Mike said to her as he gave her a smile. She let out a loud groan and nodded her head.

"I know what you mean. I once had someone ask that if they put a string in front of my face would I be blind." She said to him causing Santana to start laughing.

"Damn that's really bad. Who asked you that."

Tina pointed to Santana. " That bitch over there." Santana put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry but that was the best one I have ever come up with. I was really happy with that joke." She said to them as she started to laugh again at her joke. She walked out of the room.

"Some people." Mike said to Tina. She nodded her head and smiled at him. I knew that look they were giving one another. I could tell they like one another. I was honestly happy for her. Since her relationship with Artie didn't work out. They decided that since they were going to be to far away from one another that they should just end it. She needed a pick me up to boost her confidence.

"Come on Mercy." Quinn said as she reached her hands out to me. I knew she wanted to give Tina and Mike some time alone. I took her hands and we started to walk out of the room. I turned back to see Sam sitting there on his phone. God guys can be so clueless sometimes. I mean can't he feel that they need some alone time?

I walked back into the room and grabbed his hand pulling him up with me. Once we were out of the room Sam spoke up.

"Damn Cupcake if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." He said to me as he squeezed my hand tighter. That's when I realized we were still holding hands. I quickly pulled my hand away from his.

"In your dreams Sam." I said to him as I started to walk up the stairs. He quickly followed behind me.

"Every night." He whispered into my ear. I was thankful we were at the top of the stairs, other wise my legs might have given out and I could have fallen down all those stairs. I turned to see Sam and I noticed his eyes were darker then they usually were.

"Yeah Sam like I am your type." I said to him as I started to walk to my room. I was almost at my door when I felt him tug on my hand causing me to turn around and face him. He gently pushed me so I was against the door, and he put his hands on each side of my face. He was so close to me and my body was responding to him. I hated my body at that moment. We weren't suppose to like his touch. "Sam what are you doing?" I asked him as I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't have to look at his beautiful green eyes that a women could get lost in.

He took the opportunity to kiss my neck. I tried not to moan but I couldn't help it. His lips felt amazing against my skin. Everywhere he kissed was on fire. He worked his way up to my ear and I could feel his breath on my ear. "Your definitely my type Cupcake. Your all I can think about. Can't you feel how much I want you?" He asked me as he humped his hardness against me. I couldn't help but gasp, I was in a state of shock. I mean this is Sam we were talking about. My best friends older brother who was an asshole to me all the time. There was now way I excited him this much.

He started to kiss his way around my face, until he was right next to my lips. They was barely nothing separating them. I could feel his breath on my lips and I felt like I was going to faint from the anticipation. Right as he was about to kiss me we heard a door open. I quickly pushed Sam away from me and fixed myself some.

Quinn came walking out of her room and smiled at us. Her smile quickly faded as she looked at us. "What's wrong with you guys? You look flushed. She said to us as she made he way over to where we were.

"Oh Sam and I made a bet who could make it to the top of the stairs first, we raced up here is all." I said to her with a smile. She nodded her head and smiled again.

"Okay, can I sleep in your room tonight. I need a sst." (Soul sister talk) I nodded my head and smiled at her. Of course you can." I said to her as I gently pushed in the direction of my room. I was about to walk in as well. I had the door almost shut when I saw Sam put his hand out to stop it.

"Remember what I said Cupcake." He then removed his hand and walked into his room. I shut my door and spun around to see Quinn standing there with a look of confusion.

"What does he want you to remember?" She asked me as she started to take her clothes off and change into her Pj's.

I knew I couldn't tell her what he had really said. I would never hear the end of it from her, Tina or Santana. " He wanted me to remember that he would always be faster then me, since he won our little race up the stairs." I said to her as I started to strip as well.

"You should know not to race Sam Mercy, he played football, he will always win." She said to me as she finished getting dressed, I nodded my head at her.

"Your right Sam always does win." I took of the rest of my clothes and changed as well. I couldn't help but think Sam may win at most things, but he will never win my heart.

So how are we like the story? Is it boring? Is there to much talking? Do you want to know what Sam is thinking? Do we like the couple pairings?

Leave me a comment to let me know what you think! :)

Fun facts about me having to do with the chapter

1\. I don't hate twilight I actually use to like the movie.

2\. I am a hopeless romantic and I love romance stories

3\. I also love thrillers and actions. Probably more then romances

4\. I love the fast and the furious series and I am still not over Paul walkers death

5\. If Sam was to say those things to me I would have felted into a puddle onto the floor.

6\. I really hope you all are enjoying this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes's Prov:

After we changed into some Pj's Quinn and I sat down on my bed. Neither of us said anything, we just sat there enjoying each others company. After a few minutes I felt her shuffle to turn and look at me . I did the same to her and smiled.

"Have you ever liked someone right away?" She asked me as she turned to look at me fully.

When I thought about it I have never really liked anyone. I mean sure I have had little crushes one guys but nothing major. Not that it could ever progress to being anything anyway, they only ever had eyes for Quinn. If it wasn't eyes for her then it was eyes for Santana or Tina. I was just the cute, curvy friend that they hung out with to these guys. "Not really, but then again I have never really liked anyone."

"I don't know what it is Mercy, but I really like this guy. I mean Puck is funny, sweet and caring. Not to mention extremely hot, but I don't think he likes me that much." She said to me with a sad expression.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her as I put my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged.

"I don't know, he seems like he's more into you." I was shocked at her words. Sure Puck had lightly flirted with me, but he didn't seem like he was that interested. Just like how other guys acted towards me.

"Come one Quinny, any guy who would pick me over you is crazy." I said to her, causing her to give me a pissed off expression.

"I hate when you say stuff like that Mercy, you have no idea how beautiful you actually are. Guys are always trying to get with you. They only go after me because I am the more approachable one out of the two of us. You put this wall up, making them think they have no chance with you." She said to me with a hint of anger in her voice.

I scuffed at her words. "Please tell me your joking right? Come one Quinn guys aren't falling at my feet. Not only that but your gorgeous Quinny, your everything I wish I was." I said to her as I put my head down low.

I felt the bed shift some. Quinn was now right in front of me, she pulled my shin up. "Mercedes Jones you are seriously the most beautiful girl in the world. You have beautiful curly hair, long lashes, brown eyes that captivate any guy, curves for days, and a smile that lights up a room. Any guy would be lucky to have you, that's how I know Puck is interested in you."

I found myself scuffing again. I got off the bed and started to pace. "There is no way Puck is interested in me Quinn, your just imagining things. And if guys like me then why don't they ever ask me out? How come they will only sometimes flirt with me? How come I am going to be in college and I have never been kissed? Why have I never had a boyfriend? If guys find me so irresistible then why have I never had any of that? Huh?" I asked her as I stopped pacing to look at her.

The thing about Quinn is she can never hide anything for me. Her face gives her away every time. So as I was looking at her, I noticed she had this guilty expression on her face. I immediately knew something was up, and that she knew something.

"Quinn?" I said to her as I walked closer to her so I was right in front of her. "What is it?" I asked her.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said to me as she got up from the bed and walked over to the t.v. "So do you want to watch a movie? Or maybe do each others nails? Maybe a new hairstyle?" She asked me trying to get the subject to be changed.

"Quinn I know what your trying to do and it won't work. What do you know?" I asked her as I walked right up to her and stood in front of her again. She started to bite her lip and give me her 'I'm sorry look.' "Quinn tell me what it is." I said to her with anger in my voice. I was in no mood for games at the moment.

She let out a loud sigh, and took a deep breath. "I promised him I would never say anything." She said to me as she started to shift back and forth on her feet.

"You promised who that you wouldn't say what?"

"Sam has been threating guys to not date you for years. He basically told them that if anyone of them even so much have looked at you, that he would beat the living shit out of them. That's why guys only flirt a little with you, he basically threatened to kill them if they did anything more." She said to me as she let out another breath.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I knew Sam had some input into why guys didn't ask me out, but I thought he was messing around. That he would tell them he was just kidding. I didn't know he went as far as to actually warn them not to be with me. I mean who does he think he is. He doesn't own me or have in say in who I date. No wonder why guys never acted to interested in me. I was going to kill him.

I didn't say anything to Quinn. I marched myself out of my room and walked over to his. I pounded on the door. When I didn't hear anything I just walked in. As I did so Sam was always walking out of the bathroom in only a towel. I would have marveled over how hot he looked at the moment if I wasn't so pissed at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me Sam!" I yelled at him as I walked closer to him.

"Cupcake, what are you doing in here? Not that I mind." He said to me as he continued to dry off his hair.

"I can't believe you would do that to me Sam. I know you don't like me, but really you had to go and threaten guys not to date me? How immature are you?" I asked him as I poked him in the chest a few times. he looked at me with a shocked expression. He then turned to look at Quinn who had just entered the room.

"You told her." He said to her as he gave her a pissed off expression.

"She deserved to know." Quinn said with a shrug

"Oh no Sam you have no reason to be mad at all. I am the one who has a reason to be mad. What makes you think you have a right to threaten guys who like me?" I asked him as I gave him a push.

"Cupcake I have every right to do whatever I want. Those guys only wanted one thing from you." He said to me.

"Oh so your saying none of them would want to ever be with me. All I am good for is sex. Thank you for informing me Sam. I might as well start being a whore since that's all guys would ever want from me. Your a fucking asshole Sam." I said to him as I started to walk out of his room. I was almost out of his room, but he grabbed me and pulled me back so I was right against him. "Let me go Sam." I tried to pull myself away from him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Mercedes your taking my words and twisting them. I'll I'm saying is guys want sex, all guys do. Your first time shouldn't be with an asshole who only wants sex."

I rolled my eyes at his words." You act like your different then those guys. And it wasn't your decision to make Sam. If I wanted to give my virginity to a guy who was an asshole then I could. It's my life and you have no reason to interfere. I have never even been on a date Sam. I have never been asked out. For god sake I have never even been kissed. And that's all because you decided you would play big brother and scare every guy away from me" I shouted at him.

Sam didn't say anything, he just pulled me close to him and brought his lips down on mine. I was so shocked that I didn't respond at first, but when he deepened the kiss I responded immediately. I pulled him closer to me and started to really kiss him back. When I heard him moan is when I was brought back to reality. I pulled myself away from Sam and pushed him back some.

I couldn't believe Sam had just stolen my first kiss. The guy that has been making my life a living hell for the past twelve years just stole my first kiss."Now you've had your first kiss." Sam said to me as he tried to grab me into another kiss. I was in a state of shock, before I knew it my hand was moving and I had slapped Sam on cheek.

"How dare you steal my first kiss you selfish, conceited asshole." I shouted at him. I turned around and walked out of his room, and walked right back into mine. I found myself pacing and I couldn't breath. I honestly couldn't believe I had just had my first kiss, and with Sam of all people. My blood was boiling, how could he do that to me. Take something as special as my first kiss from me. He had already deprived me of having a boyfriend or even a damn date. He had to just go take that from me.

I heard arguing coming from Sam's room. No doubt it was Sam and Quinn going at it. I sat down on my bed and tried to wrap my brain around what had just happened. I mean one minute I go from never being kissed, and the next I am having my first kiss with someone who I don't like. I don't know how long I sat there thinking about what happened, but I was brought out of my thoughts when Quinn reentered my room.

"So that was intense." She said to me as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to me again. I gave her a look as if to say I am not happy with you either. She put her hands up in defense. "I know I should have told you, but I didn't because I thought Sam was going to make a move on you."

"I don't want Sam to make a move on me Quinn. Me and Sam don't belong together in any way shape or form."

She scuffed at my words. "Mercy you can be so blind sometimes. You guys have a chemistry like I have never see before. That kiss in there was hot."

You would think that most best friends would be pissed about you and their brother getting together, but not Quinn. No instead she was trying to get us together.

"The chemistry your feeling is dislike for one another." I got under my covers and starred at the ceiling. "I don't want to talk about this Quinn. Can we seriously just forget about this?" I asked her. She nodded her head at me and smiled.

"Sure Mercy we can forget about it. But for now, don't think this conversation is over missy." She said to me as she got under the covers as well. I shock my head at her words. I turned over so I was facing away from her and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for my eyes to feel heavy and for me to find myself in a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed Quinn wasn't in my bed anymore. I could smell coffee being made from down stairs. I got up from my bed and stretched. It seemed like all at once I remembered last nights events. I couldn't help but groan out loud. I was still pissed at Sam and I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I decided it would probably be better if I ignored him altogether.

I walked out of my room and went down stairs. I could hear everyone talking from the kitchen and laughing. As I walked in everyone turned to look at me and smiled.

"Damn hot mama I love what you wear to bed." Puck said to me with a smile. I looked down and realized I was still in my short shorts and a large shirt. I wasn't really embarrassed, this is what I wore all the time and it wasn't like I looked bad.

"Well thanks mohawk." I said to him as I walked around the table so I was sitting next to Quinn and Santana.

There was all kinds of donuts on the table, my stomach growled. "I grabbed a glazed donut and took a bite. I couldn't help but moan as I did so. Glazed donuts were my favorite kind of donuts. I heard Puck groan as well.

"Damn Mama you keep getting hotter and hotter." He said to me. I ignored his words and poured myself some coffee.

"You know Mercy your lips are looking extra big today, like they're swollen. I wonder why." Santana said to me with a smirk on her face. I immediately knew what she was talking about. Quinn must have told Santana and Tina what went down yesterday. I rolled my eyes at her words.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said to her as I took another bite of my donut.

"I think she's talking about how you and Sam kissed last night." Tina said.

I chocked some at her words. I really didn't want this to be something we were discussing in front of everyone. I turned to look at Sam to see he had a smirk on his face.

"Damn man you kissed hot mama?" Puck asked Sam. "Good for you man!" He said to him as he put his hand up for a high five. Sam slapped his hand and then winked at me. I rolled my eyes again. I had really just wanted to forget the whole thing. I didn't want to go threw this whole conversation.

"Can we not talk about Sam ruining my first kiss." I said to them as I finished my donut and deinked my coffee. "What are we going to do today?" I asked them.

"Okay Mercy we'll leave you alone for now. And I say we go hang out on the beach." Santana said to us.

"I agree I need to get my tan on." Quinn said.

"I'm up for a day of looking at gorgeous women in bikinis." Puck said as he finished off his coffee.

I nodded my head at everyone's words. A day at the beach was definitely something I was looking forward to . I love the water and I loved to tan, it was a win, win situation.

"Okay then it's settled we will get ready, and we'll go down on the beach." Sam said as he got up and stretched. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in your bathing suit Cupcake." He said to me with a smile. I scuffed at his words.

Instead of responding to his words I got up and looked at the girls. Want to get ready in my room?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads.

"Yeah let us go and get out stuff." Tina said as she got up from the table and started to walk up to her room. Everyone was leaving the table to get ready.

I sat there for a moment thinking about what the girls were going to say to me. I knew I was getting myself into a pickle. But if I didn't talk to them now, then it would be a whole day of teasing and asking questions that I had no answer to. I really had no idea what was going on with Sam. He had never acted like this before. I mean sure he would flirt with me sometimes, but that was just to get me flustered, this was a whole new level of flirting and a different side of him. One that I have never seen before. I decided to push my thoughts of Sam aside for the moment. I finished my drink and decided to get going as well. As I got up I notice that it was only me and Sam in the room.

He was looking at me and smirking. I didn't even say anything to him. I was still pissed that he stole my first kiss from me. I got up from the table and started to walk away. I was almost at the stairs when I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around. There stood Sam with a smirk on his face.

"Cupcake, I can't help but notice that your upset. Care to tell me why?" He questioned me.

Is he serious? Please tell me that he is joking and that he did not just ask me that. "Sam you have got to be kidding me."

"No Cupcake I am not kidding you. I don't understand why your so upset."

I scuffed at his words. "Of course you don't understand why I am so upset because stealing girls first kisses must come natural for you, right. I mean god Sam who does that. Who just takes away someone's first kiss without even asking. I didn't even want you to kiss me, you just did." I said to him as I pushed him away from me some.

When I looked up at his eyes I noticed they were a darker green then normal. The same green they were before he kissed me yesterday. He came at me so my back hit the wall behind me. He was so close to me, I felt like there was no space left in between us.

"Let's get one thing straight Cupcake, your wanted that kiss just as much as I did. You can deny it all you want, but at the end of the day we both know the truth about it." He whispered into my ear. He backed up so he was looking me right in the eye. "And the next time that I kiss you Cupcake, and trust me, there will be an next time. You will be the one begging me to do so."

Just as quickly as he had pinned me to the wall he had unpinned me and walked away. I honestly couldn't breath at the moment. I felt like the air was sucked out of the room. As much as I hated to admit it my body reacted to Sam in a way that it had never reacted to another man. Just a single touch from him and I was putty on the floor.

But if Sam thought that I would ever be asking him to kiss me then he was dead wrong. I would never be desperate enough to actually beg for him to kiss me. There was no way I was begging him for anything.

So let me know what you guys think. I love hearing you input. Just a heads up the next chapter will have Sam's point of view in it. So that should be fun!

Fun facts about me and how I feel, that have to do with this chapter.

1\. I truly believe Quinn has self esteem issues. She is always trying to be perfect in the show, which makes her seem like a bitch.

2\. I think Puck and Mercedes relationship was a joke. The producers put them together for all of what, three shows, maybe. Which is stupid because I think they would make a good couple.

3\. ^But I am happy they didn't make them into a long lasting couple because we all know Sam and Mercedes belong together.

4\. Glazed donuts truly are my favorite kind of donuts. Especially when they are home made and not store bought.

5\. I absolutely love the beach, and when I was younger i was convinced that if I spent enough time at the beach in the water, I would turn into a mermaid.

6\. I wish I had a man like Sam in my life right now. Maybe that's because I believe Sam is beyond hot and that the producers of glee down played him way to much. They basically made him out to be an idiotic nerd. When he really is a hot, funny, jock. At least he is in my opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's Prov:

I know she's pissed at me, and honestly she has every reason to be. If I was Mercedes I would have reacted in a harsher way. I was actually lucky she wasn't as pissed as she could be. That's how I know she has feelings for me as well. Any other girl would have been beyond pissed and probably would have tried to kick me ass if they found out what Mercedes found out today.

I knew what I did was wrong, heck I'll even admit that I was an asshole for doing what I did. But there was a reason for me ways. I had never told anyone this but there was another reason as to why I told those guys to back off of Mercedes. Other then the fact that I liked her, I knew what they truly wanted out of her.

It seemed like everyone knew I had feelings for Mercedes, except for her. Even the guys at school knew about my feelings and they laughed me for it everyday. Well one day someone thought it would be funny to make a bet and see who could get Mercedes first, meaning whoever had sex with her first won. Just to piss me off. They all even out money on it, the bet was up to over a thousand dollars. When I found out about the bet, I lost it.

I knew most of the guys at my school were assholes, and that they made bets all the time. Bets that I didn't participate in because I didn't play games like that. Sure I slept around but I would never use a girl to win a bet, when I was with a girl it was because we both wanted to be with one another. So like I said I knew guys made bets on other girls, but making a bet on Mercedes was something I wasn't going to deal with.

I'll admit I went a little overboard with how I reacted to the bet. But I wasn't going to let anyone one of these assholes mess with Mercedes heart like that. Sure I was an asshole but not that much of an asshole. So I threatened every guy at the school, even the ones that were younger then she was. I wanted them all knowing that she wasn't a pon in there game and that none of them were to ask her out.

At first I don't think anyone took me serious. But when I started almost getting into fights with the guys that made the bet, everyone knew I wasn't messing around. They all backed off and left her alone. They said that the bet was off, but I knew that it wasn't. But I wasn't worried about them making a move because they knew what I would do if they did so.

I wanted to tell Mercedes why I had truly told all those guys to back off, but I just couldn't. If she knew that most of them would only want to be with her because of that bet, it would kill her confidence and fierceness that I loved so much. I couldn't let them destroy her light, I would rather her be pissed off at me then for her to know the truth.

I didn't know what to do know. I wanted this summer/year to be different for Mercedes and I. I wanted to show her how I truly felt and make her mine finally. I had waited so long, and I was tired of waiting. I have wanted Mercedes Jones for the last twelve years. No girl had ever even entered my mine like she did. Not even the girls I would be with at the time would be stuck in my mind like she would be.

The problem is our relationship is messed up, it always has been. I don't think there has ever been a moment in time where her and I were actually getting along. It all started when we were younger and her and Quinn had their first sleepover. I remember how I felt when I first saw her, even then I knew she was beautiful and wasn't like any of the other girls I had saw before. She was beyond beautiful and I knew I wanted to get to know her, and I had tried. But my sister basically said Mercedes was her friend and that I couldn't play with them.

I wouldn't have cared if it was just Quinn who had told me to leave them alone. But when Mercedes did, it really crushed my little heart. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would act like that, so when she did it made me mad. I felt so much anger at the moment, I remember slamming Quinn's door and not talking to them for the rest of the night. To Mercedes credit she did try to apologize to me, but my little ego was bruised so I ended up tripping her and she fell in mud. That was the day are feud began, and that was the day I wish I could go back and change.

Many times I tried to flirt with Mercedes, to see how she felt about me. But never had she really given me a response back. And when I tried to make amends with her, she would shut me down thinking I was just messing with her. But I wasn't, I have wanted this war between us to end for so long now. I don't want us to have this kind of relationship anymore. I want so much more then that.

A ringing tone brought me out of my train of thought. I looked down and saw that Brittany had sent me a message. I couldn't help but smile, Brittany has always been one of my best friends. I could tell her anything and she could do the same with me. She knew how I felt about Mercedes and was always telling me I should grow a pair and ask her out.

I looked down and opened the txt.

Brittany: Hey Sexy Sam, do you have any plans for the day?

Me: Yeah the gang is going to the beach, would you like to come?

Brittany: I would love to. I have been in need of a good lay at the beach. Plus getting to see Mercedes in a bathing suit is a must!

I couldn't help but laugh at her words. That's what I loved best about Brittany. She loved women just as much as I did and wasn't afraid to show it. She was full on lesbian and always appreciated the beauty in any women.

Me: Your right about that one Brit. Are you just going to come over, or do you want me to pick you up?

Brittany: I'll drive to you guys. I already have most of my things packed anyway, I should be there in like ten minutes. Oh and did you ask Mercedes out yet?!

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She asked me almost everyday if I had made my move on Mercedes. And everyday I got my ass chew out because I hadn't done so yet.

Me: No Brittany I have not asked her out yet, but I did kiss her.

Brittany: YOU DID WHAT?! How come I am now just hearing about this? And if you don't make a move, I will!;)

Shit, shit, shit. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut. I knew I was going to be grilled when Brittany got here. I also knew that she would never truly ask Mercedes out, but she would definitely flirt.

Brittany: I am on my way right now. You have a lot of explaining to do mister.

Me: I know, I know. I'll see you when you get here. Love ya

Brittany: Love ya too!

I smiled as I set my phone down, maybe having Brittany here will give me the confidence I need to tell Mercedes how I feel. Sometimes all you need is a kick in the ass to get things going, and Brittany definitely had no problem doing so.

Mercedes's Prov:

I walked into my room knowing I was about to get a talking of a life time. When I walked in all the girls turned to look at me.

"Damn someone looks flustered, where you just with Sam?" Santana asked me.

"I'm not flustered. So what are w wearing today?" I asked them as I walked into the room going over to my closet.

"Oh look who's trying to defer the question, how adorable. But it isn't going to work, tell us about the kiss." Tina said to me as she walked over to me turning me around so I faced them. I let out a loud sigh knowing I wasn't going to get out of this one.

"There's not much to tell. Him and I were fighting one minute, and the next Sam was kissing me." I said to them hoping they would just drop it.

"Oh please she is underestimating the situation, it was so intense I felt uncomfortable standing there." Quinn remarked causing me to roll my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore guys, can we just drop it." I said to them. I was so sick of hearing or talking about Sam. He was definitely number one on my shit list. He was the last person I wanted to be reminded of at the moment.

"How many times are we going to just drop in Mercy? Huh? You know you say that whenever we talk about Sam and you. When are you going to wake up and deal with this?" Santana asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am so sick of you being so blind. You need to wake up and smell the roses Mercy. You like Sam, and he likes you, stop running from the truth." Her words left me shocked. Why did everyone think I liked Sam, or that he liked me? I didn't like Sam, and I never would.

"I don't know what your talking about. We don't like one another San." She scuffed at my words and started to get undressed.

"Whatever you say Mercy. But trust me when I say this, you and Sam will end up together." I didn't respond to her words. Instead I just started to get undressed as well. I decided on wearing my bathing suit that was black. The top was like tank top, and the bottom was like a mini skirt. The suit as a hole made hugged me generously. I always felt like I looked good when I wore it.

Santana started to laugh as she saw what I was wearing. "What I don't look good?" I asked her suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Oh no girl, you look better then good. You look fucking hot! I'm just afraid Sam is going to have a heart attack when he see's what your wearing." Quinn and Tina started to laugh at Santana's words, were as I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Lets get going I am ready to have some fun in the sun." I said to them as I grabbed my beach bag. We all grabbed out stuff and headed down stairs. When we go there all there all the boys were waiting for us with a cooler.

When we stepped into the room they all turned to look at us. "Damn sexy mama you are trying to kill us aren't you." Puck said as he winked at me. "Your looking pretty damn hot to Princess." Puck said to Quinn as he winked at her as well. I watched as Quinn's face got beat red. She smiled back at Puck then walked over to where he was.

"You all look hot, can we please get going to the beach?" Sam said to me causing me to look in his direction. His eyes were on me the whole time that he spoke.

"Yeah lets get going." I said as I grabbed my bags and walked out side with everyone following behind me. We walked down the long staircase leading to the beach. It was still early enough so not a lot of people were around. Which I was thankful for, that way we got the best spot.

We found the perfect spot and started to set up. As I was setting down my blanket I heard someone yelling. "Sexy Sam!" Wait I knew that voice. I looked up to see Brittany making her way down the stairs and over to where we were. I immediately felt angry, what the hell was she doing here?

"Beautiful Brittany, you made it." Sam said to her as he walked over to where she was. Brittany basically jumped into his arms and her spun her around. "I'm glade you could join us."

He set her down and she smiled up at him. "Well thanks for inviting me." She said to him. I felt myself getting more angry by the minute. Why would he invite her here? This was suppose to be just the gang. Sam's three friends, and Quinn's three friends, that's it. Not every blonde haired, blue eyes beauty within walking distance.

But why did I care? Why did it even bug me in the first place? Who cared if Sam wanted to invite his friend of a Barbie doll over. I had no reason to be upset. But I was and it bugged me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, do I actually feelings for Sam, do I actually like him?

#####################################

So that's chapter number five for you lovely people. I hate to say this but the next update won't be until Friday, please don't hate me. So how much did we like this chapter? Did you guys like having Sam's perspective on things? Do you understand his ways a little bit more? Do you love that she's jealous over Brittany, when Brittany is gay? Leave me some reviews to let me know what your thinking.

Fun facts about me what I like that have to do with the chapter. Or explanations on why I do certain things.

1\. I wanted there to be more depth about Sam then others realize. Hence why I made him out to be like a bad boy, when he really is just misunderstood.

2\. I based the bet off of something that happened to one of my friends a few years ago. Men who make bets like this are stupid and assholes. They shouldn't play with women's heart like they do.

3\. I wanted Sam to have a friend like Brittany to put him in his place and give him a push.

4\. I love Brittany and her sometimes stupid ways. She's beyond adorable and so pretty.

5\. I didn't want Mercedes to know that Brittany was gay right about. I wanted her to be jealous so she would start to realize her true feelings.

6\. I can't wait for you guys to read the next few chapters because they are going to be soooooo good!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes's Prov:

No, there's no way I like Sam, I couldn't like him. I mean this is the man who I have been fighting with since I was six. How could I possibly have feelings for him? But then why would him inviting Brittany bug me so much? Why would them touching and flirting bug me if I didn't like him?

"Are you okay Mercy? You look like your going to be sick?" Quinn asked me causing me to turn my head and look at her.

"What?" I questioned still feeling like I was in a daydream.

"I asked if you were feeling okay. You looked like you were going to barf all over the place." She said to me as she rubbed my arm. I nodded my head at her words.

"Yeah I'm okay." She gave me a look as if to say are you sure? I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"Quinn how have you been?" Brittany asked as she walked over to where we were.

"I've been great Brittany, how about you?" Quinn said to Brittany as she engulfed her into a hug.

"I've been great as well." They let go of one another, and Brittany turned to look at me.

"Mercedes, it's nice to see you , your looking as beautiful as ever." She said. It was really hard to dislike a girl like Brittany. Not only was she beyond beautiful, but she was actually sweet and nice. It made me want to dislike her even more. She was perfect in every way, no wonder why Sam liked her.

"Thanks." I replied to her quickly. I didn't really feel like talking to her.

"Have you been settling in nicely?" She asked me. Trying to start a conversation with me again.

"It's not my first time here. I have been here before." I said to her in a snarky voice. I then turned around to finish setting up my blanket. When I was done I sat down and started to put tanning lotion on. Hoping she would understand that I wasn't in the mood for talking to her. Apparently she took the hint because her and Quinn started to talk again. But not before Quinn sent me a look as if to say what the fuck. I just tolled my eyes and continued to out lotion on.

"What's your problem?" Santana asked me as she sat down next to me, followed by Tina sitting next to her,

"I don't know what you mean."

"She means you just put on your bitchy attitude when you were talking to Brittany." Tina said to me. She was going to say more to me, but Mike went over to her and started to put his stuff down.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked her as he gave her a smile. She shock her head no, and smile at him.

"Of course I don't mind. I would love for you to sit next to me." She said to him as she started to blush. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they were. I was done doing my front and only needed my back done.

" Can you get my back?" I asked Santana. She nodded her head and scooted closer to me. She grabbed the lotion from my hands and put some into hers.

"You know damn well what we're talking about Mercy. You were just a bitch to that Brittany girl. And that's not like you at all." Santana's words caused me to look up at where the rest of the gang was. They were all standing there and joking around.

I knew I must have been being really mean if Santana said so. She was the queen of mean. Some would even say she invited the word. I sighed at her words and nodded my head. I now felt like shit, I never was mean to anyone. I turned to look back at Santana

"Was I really that bad?" I asked her.

"Well in my world you were nice, but in your world and everyone else you were definitely mean. I've never seen you act like that before." She said as she rubbed tanning lotion on herself.

"I don't know why I acted that." I said to her as I put my head down. I was ashamed of my actions. I had never been so mean to anyone. The worst part was I was mean to her for no reason. She hasn't ever done anything to me.

"Well I know why." Santana said to me, causing me to pick my head up to look at her. "You like Sam. And your pissed that he invited another girl here to hang out with." I was going to interrupt her, but she put her hand up to stop me. "Before you say anything you should know I don't want to hear it. You don't have to admit that you like him mercy, but know that I know you do. Sam may be an asshole and has done some fucked up things, but he's not the one who is hidden hiding their feelings, he never has."

"What the heck do you mean?" I asked her, generally confused.

"God your so blind Mercy, you know that right? Do you know how many times Sam has tried to end this feud with you? He even went as far as to get you apology gifts. But you always shut him down and assumed he was just being an ass, or messing with you. You never took the time to realize that he really just being nice. So really you have no reason to be pissed off at him, you should be mad at yourself." She said to me as she motioned for me to do her back.

I nodded my head and took the bottle out of her hand. As I put lotion on her back I thought about her words, when I truly thought about it Sam did try to apologize more then once. One year for my birthday he got me with necklace that had my name on it, with a note saying he wanted to end the fighting we did. But I thought it was just a prank of something. I never thought he was actually sorry about it.

"All done." I said to her as I wiped the rest of the lotion on the towel I had.

"Thanks girl." She said to me as she turned back around. "I don't want you to be mad at me Mercy, but I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Nah it's cool San. You just gave me a little reality check. I love you, that will never change." She smiled at my words.

"Good because you'll never going to get rid of me." I laughed at her words.

"Who wants to play volleyball?" Puck said to us as he walked over to where we were. I noticed him and the others had set up a net.

"I do." I said as I got up from my blanket. I reached my hands out to Santana. "Come one San your going to play." She reached out to grab my hand.

"Of course I am, you should know that whatever team I am on, is going to win." I laughed at her words. She has always been very competitive and loved to win.

"Tina are you going to play?" Mike asked her as he got up of his towel.

"I'm not very good at sports." She confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He said to her as he reached his hand out for her. She grabbed his hands and smiled back at him.

"Okay, only if I get your help."

"So who's going to be captains?" I asked them.

"Sam and I." Puck said to me.

"Why you and Sam?" Santana asked him.

"Because we were the ones who set up the net." He said back to her. Santana rolled her eyes at his words.

"Okay then picks you teams." She said to him.

"Damn your feisty today. Okay I'll go first. I pick hot mama." Puck said to me as he winked at me and motioned for me to walk over to his side. I smiled at him and walked over to where he was.

I heard laughing coming from Brittany. I looked over to see her smiling at Sam, who looked like he wanted to punch something. She said something causing him to smile. He nodded his head at her words.

"Okay I pick Brittany." Sam said. Ughhh Why did he have to pick her. I hated how much it bugged me.

"Okay I pick Quinn." Puck said.

"Mike."

"Santana."

"Tina."

We ended up on the right side of the net. On my team was m Quinn, Puck, Santana, and I. One Sam's was Brittany, Tina, and Mike. I was actually really excited about this game. Plus the odd looked like they were in our favor. Not trying to pick on my girl Tina, but she doesn't have one athletic bone in her body.

We were playing till someone reached twenty one points. So far the game was really close. We had elven points and they had nine. To my surprise Tina was actually doing okay. I think it's because she wanted to impress Mike. Either way I was proud of her. It was our turn to start. Santana hit it and it went over the net. Mike hit it back causing it to come one our side. Quinn dived making sure it didn't hit the sand and caused it to go back onto their side. Brittany hit it causing it to come back to us. I jumped up and spiked it. It went back onto their side and hit the ground before Sam could save it.

"Nice job Mama, damn your good at this." Puck said to me as he gave me a side hug.

"Well I like to win." I said to him.

"Haha it seems like you all do. Nice freaking dive there Princess. I like a girl who can get dirty." He said to her as he winked at her. Quinn blushed and smiled back at him.

"Like Mercedes said, we like to win." Quinn said to him shyly.

"I already told you we would be the winning team, because you had me." Santana said causing us all to laugh.

We played some more and the score was now us sixteen, them thirteen. It was there turn to hit it over, and Tina was the one doing it. She had avoided doing it for so long, but Mike convinced her to try. Tina swung her arm back and brought it back up hitting the ball. Causing it to go over the net and over our heads. She hit it hard making it travel far away from us and hit a guy in the back of the head.

I immediately ran over to the guy. "I am so sorry. My friend isn't that good at playing volleyball." I said to him as I reached were he was, the guy rubbed his head some and looked up at me.

He got up and handed me the ball. "It's no problem beautiful. No harm done, I'll live." He said to me as he winked at me. I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"I am. But if you want you could give me a kiss to make me feel better." He said to me causing me to laugh.

I did something I would have never thought I would. I dropped the volley ball, reached up and pulled his head down, and kissed the back of his head. When I let go of his head he pulled back up and smiled.

"Remind me to get hit on the lips next time." I laughed again at his words, he was definitely flirting with me. And I can't say that I minded. He was really cute and had a nice body.

"I'll keep that in mind. My name is Mercedes Jones. But everyone calls me Mercy." I said to him as I stuck my hand out to shake his.

He grabbed my hand and turned it so he could kiss it. "My name is Arthur Abrams, but everyone calls me Artie. But you my dear can call me anything." I giggled at his words some.

"Damn Artie we were only gone for like two minutes. How did you already get a beautiful girl over here."

" Hahaha I have my ways." He said as he winked at me. I turned around and almost wanted to pinch myself. The guy that I didn't know kept walking, but the one I did stopped in his tracks. I think he was just as shocked as I was.

The other guy noticed that he was walking alone and turned around. "Kurt, babe, are you coming?" He questioned.

"Is that really you Kurty? I'm not dreaming?" I asked as I walked closer. Kurt walked closer as well.

"It's me Cedes." He said as he walked closer and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help the tears that started to flow, so many emotions were going threw my mind at once. I felt happiness the most.

"Oh Kurt I have missed you so much. I can't believe your here right now." I said to him as I squeezed him closer to my body.

"I'm so sorry Cedes. I'm so sorry." He said as he started to cry as well. I pulled back to look at him.

"I have missed you more then I can convey in words."

Before he could respond to my words Quinn's voice was heard. "What is going on here. You did know we were playing a ..." Her words were cut short as she saw Kurt. "OMG Kurt!" She screamed as she ran over to him and hugged him. When Santana and Tina realized it was Kurt they ran over as well and hugged him. Sam smiled at Kurt and nodded in his direction. While Mike, Brittany, and Puck stood there looking confused.

"Girls I do need to breath." He said to them causing them to laugh and let go.

"Kurt I have missed you." Tina said to him as she started to cry.

"Don't cry Tina, I'm here." He said to her as he hugged her some.

"Okay can someone please tell me what's going on here?" The guy who was walking with Kurt asked.

"Yeah it would be nice to know how you know this beautiful creature." Artie said as he looked at me. I smiled at his words.

"Wow where are my manners. Guys this is my amazing boyfriend Blaine Anderson. The love of my life. And our good friend Artie." He said as he kissed Blaine and pointed over to Artie. "Boys this gorgeous girl here is Mercedes. My best friend in this whole entire world." He said as he pointed to me. "And the equally gorgeous girls with her are Quinn, Santana, and Tina. My other best friends." He said as he pointed to them as well. "Oh and that hot guy over there is Sam. Quinn's older brother. I don't know the rest of them."

Sam laughed at Kurt's words. He walked over and gave Kurt a short hug. "It's been a long time Kurt. And these are my good friends, Puck, Mike, and Brittany." He said to him introducing everyone. Everyone greeted each other.

"So you guys went to school with Kurt?" Blaine asked us.

"Yeah we were all inseparable, that was until Dave Karofsky came along." Quinn said. Then she put a hand over her mouth.

"No you did not just say his name." Santana said to her as she gave her and evil glare.

"Why can't you say his name?" Brittany asked.

"Well for one he is the one who bullied Kurt. It got so bad that Kurt had to move away from us. And secondly whenever Mercedes hears his name she goes on a long as rant over how she hates the guy." Santana said as she turned to look at me. Causing everyone to look as well.

"No I am not going to go on a rant about how much I hate him. I actually feel bad for the guy. Back then I didn't know he was gay. But now that I do and I know the reason as to why he bullied Kurt, I can't hate him. He was just a sad guy who felt like he had to hide who he truly was. He even tried to kill himself. I don't feel hate anymore, I feel sympathy. Although I still hate that he took my best friend away." I said to them as I smiled at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back at me. "Well I am back. I'm staying here for the summer." He said as he looked at everyone. "We all are." He said as he looked at Blaine and Artie. "Arties parents own that house up there." Kurt said as he pointed to the house above us.

"Wait your here all summer?" I said completely shocked at his words. "We are too. At the Febray's beach house." I said to him excitedly. He smiled brightly at me.

"Yes I get my best friends back." He said to us as she grabbed us girls into a hug.

"Listen as liberating and sweet this has been. We were playing a game before this little reunion went down. And I would like to get back to that game." Puck said to us.

"Yeah I have to get some points so we can win." Mike said.

"Do you guys want to join us?" I asked them.

"Well I don't know about these two, but I would love to." Artie said as he got up and started to grab his stuff.

"Of course we will join you guys. I haven't played volleyball in a long time." Blaine said to us.

"I will definitely come over, but you know I hate playing sports. I will get my tan on." Kurt said with a smile. I nodded my head at his words. We helped them grab their stuff and move over to where we were. Then we helped them set up there stuff where we were.

"Okay so what are the teams?" Blaine asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Wait were not starting all over, are we?" Puck asked.

"Yes were starting over. It's only fare." I said to Puck.

"WHAT!" Santana screamed. "But we were winning." She whined as she started to pout.

"We can win again, San. No need to freak out." I said to her as I rubbed her arm some.

"Fine if were going to start over we keep the same teams." Puck said as he walked over to our side of the net.

"Okay so where does that leave me and Artie? Which team do we join. " Blaine asked again.

"Speak for yourself Blaine, I already know I want to be on the team that has that gorgeous girl on it." He said as he pointed over to where I was. "If that's okay with you guys?" He questioned.

"Man it's okay with me. A guy who can appreciate girls beauty just as much as I do, is always welcomed on my team." Puck said to him with a smile as they slapped hands, and high hiving one another.

"Okay then Blaine your on our team buddy." Sam said to him as he welcomed him over to their side.

"This is so not fair. Now I don't know what team to go for. My boyfriend is on one team, and my three best friends are on the other." Kurt said with a whine.

"Go for Blaine's team Kurt, he's gonna needs some cheering cause were going to kick his ass." I couldn't help but laugh at Santana's words. I high fived her and smiled.

"Okay guys lets get this game going." I said to everyone.

In the end we ended up winning. But it wasn't an easy win. We were tied most of the game and when we weren't we only were ahead by one point. But in the end the score was twenty one us, nineteen them.

"Ha I told you we would win!" Santana shouted as she and Quinn did a happy dance.

"Whatever, next time I am so going to be on the side that has mostly girls. You guys distracted the other guys." Blaine said with a smile.

"What's your excuse then? Because I know your strictly dickey." Santana said as she continued to dance. We all went to sit down on our blankets and grab something to drink.

"I am seriously starving." Sam said as he sat down on his blanket.

"Ughhh why where we so lazy yesterday. Why didn't we get food." Quinn asked as she sat down next to me. "Mercy, I think I might die from hunger." She said as she laid her head down on my legs. I laughed at her words.

"We'll go and shop for food this evening. But for now how about Subway?" I asked as I looked down at her then up at the rest of the group.

"Mercedes, just marry me now. I love Subway." Artie said to me as he gave me a wink.

"Hey, get in line buddy. I already asked her to marry me. Get in line." Puck said to him and they both laughed

"You guys will both have to find a new girl to chase. Because Sam's been after Mercedes since like kindergarten." Santana said. I gave her a look as if to say what the fuck. She just shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. I decided to ignore her words.

"Okay well I have a piece of paper. Everyone right down there orders and I'll go pick them up." I said to everyone. Their smiles grew.

"Your the absolute best Mercy." Quinn said as she got off my lap and grabbed the paper from me.

Everyone wrote down their orders. I picked up my purse and grabbed everyone's money.

"I would hate to be the one working at Subway right now. That's eleven orders right there." Kurt said to me with a look of sympathy.

"Ehhh it's there job to make sandwiches. I will just hand them the piece of paper instead of telling them everything anyway. That should make it easier." I said as I put on my beach dress to cover myself up some, then put on my sandals.

"That's a lot to carry. Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked with concern. I nodded my head at him and smiled.

"I'll come if you` want some help or company." Artie said to me with a smile. I was about to tell him sure. But I was interrupted by Sam.

"Actually I'll go with you. I mean last time they really messed up my sandwich. Plus you don't know where the new one is yet, and that ones closer." He said as he got up from his towel, he put on his shirt and sandals as well, and walked over to me. Artie just shrugged and smile at me.

"Another time beautiful." I smiled at his words and nodded my head.

"Okay let's get going." Sam said to me as he started to usher me to his truck.

"Damn Sam what is the rush." I asked him as I pulled my arm out of his grasp. He just shrugged his shoulders and opened my door for me. Which wasn't something Sam would usually do. I gave him a questionable look, but climbed into the truck anyway. He shut the door and walked around to his side of the truck. We both buckled up and he drove off.

No one said anything for a while. We were just sitting in a comfortable silence. The music was playing slightly. One of my favorite songs came on. It was Meghan Trainor's song, Dear Future husband. I smiled as I nodded my head to the beat. Before I knew it I was singing along.

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady

Even if I'm acting crazy

Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband,

Here's a few things you'll need to know if you

wanna be

My one and only all my life

Dear future husband,

If you wanna get that special lovin'

Tell me that I'm beautiful each and every night

"Damn Cupcake I forgot how amazing of a singer you are. Why aren't you trying to make a career out of it?" He asked me as he turned the music down some.

"Well I am doing some courses in college, it's my major, journalism in my minor." I said to him.

"I didn't know you liked that kinda stuff."

"You never asked." I said to him, causing him to nod his head in agreement. He was silent for a second before he finally spoke again.

"Mercedes?"

I sighed. "Yes Sam." I said to him as I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry about everything. I know I have never really said it, only wrote it. And maybe that's why you didn't take me seriously, but I am sorry. For being an ass when we were younger, for continuing this feud, for telling all those guys to leave you alone. It was wrong of me, and I am really sorry."

I sat there in silence for a moment. Did Sam really just apologize to me? I never thought I would hear him say sorry to me, for anything. I looked at him and for the first time in a really long time smiled at him

"Thank you Sam. It means a lot. And I'm sorry for not trying to end the feud as well, and for not believing that you wanted to end the feud." He nodded his head at my words. "So can we be friends?" I asked him causing him to stiffen some. But he nodded his head again.

I smiled to myself and turned the radio back up some. But as I did so I could have sworn I heard Sam say. Friends for now. But that was probably just my mind messing with me, right?

###################################

So first of all I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing on this story so far. I love reading all of your reviews and take them into consideration, so keep them coming. Some people wanted longer chapters well here you go. This one is pretty long, over 4,000 words, lol. But not all of them will be like that. This one just happened to work out that way. So how do we feel about the added characters? Do we like how flirtatious Artie is with Mercedes? Are we happy Sam finally apologized? Do you guys like Sam a little more now? Leave me a review to let me know what your thinking.

Me just telling you how I feel about things in this chapter, so you know why I write the way I do.

1\. I love volleyball and I am really good at it, so I made Mercedes be good at it as well!

2\. I wanted to have some jealousy between Mercedes and Brittany. And for those of you who think Sam shouldn't flirt with Brittany. Well Mercedes shouldn't flirt with other guys like Puck and Artie. Don't be sexist, lol.

3\. I truly believe girls and guys can be best friends. That's what Sam and Brittany are, just friends. And Mercedes and Kurt are.

4\. I wanted to bring Kurt and Blaine into this story because a glee story in my opinion is not complete without them. I love their relationship! I wish I had friends like them.

5\. I brought Artie in as well to be another one who is interested in Mercedes. Because I truly believe that they would have made a cute couple. But Glee never gave them the chance to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercedes's Prov:

To say the people at Subway where not happy would be an understatement. They were beyond pissed about having to make so many sandwiches in such a short amount of time. It was kind of funny to watch because the people making the sandwiches were both girls. So even though they were pissed they tried not to show it because they wanted to impress Sam. Who to my surprise didn't flirt back with them at all, only gave them a polite smile.

When we got back to the beach house everyone was more then excited to have their food. I grabbed my sandwich and chips and went to sit down on my blanket.

"So Mercy." Kurt said to me as he walked over to where I was, and sat down. "The girls and I were talking while you were gone. And we all agree it is time for a much needed girls night." I couldn't help but smile at his words. We use to have the best sleepovers. The thing about all of us and our relationship was we never ran out of things to say. We could talk for forever and never run out of things to talk about. And since we haven't seen one another for a long time then we would definitely have a lot to discuss.

"That sounds like an amazing idea Kurty. But what about Blaine and Artie. What will they be doing tonight." I asked him as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh Blaine and Artie are coming over as well. The guys are going to be doing a night of gaming, they've been bonding ever since you and Sam left. Talking about cars, action movies, and sports, typical boys." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes and looked over at the boys who were all trying to see who could eat their sandwiches quicker.

I looked back over at Kurt who had a look of admiration on his face as he looked at Blaine. I couldn't help but feel happy for him. Kurt had always dreamed about finding someone who made him happy, and loved him for him. I could already tell Blaine was that person.

"I'm really happy you found happiness Kurt." I said to him with a bright smile. He smiled back at me.

"I am really happy Cedes. He makes me feel like nothing else matters, as long as where together, that we can do anything. I love him more then I can express in words." He said to me.

"Awe our Kurt is in love." Santana said as she sat down on her blanket with Tina next to her.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend in the first place Kurt. I'm really happy for you." Quinn said as she sat down on her blanket with Brittany next to her.

"Yeah I never thought I would find a guy like him either Quinn. But I am beyond happy. I use to remember wanting to have a relationship like yours and Finn's." The minute the words left his mouth Kurt put his hand up to his mouth. "Shit Quinn I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It just slipped.

"Who is Finn?" Brittany asked.

"He's an overweight, pig hearted, ugly, pathetic, cheating piece of shit, is who he is." Santana said with a growl.

"He was Quinn's boyfriend who cheated on her." Tina said explaining it better to Brittany.

Santana scoffed some. "The worst part is he down graded. I mean no one is as great as our girl Quinn, but he really down graded. The girl is the most self centered, heartless, cruel, and fake person I have ever met." I could tell Santana was getting really pissed. So I rubbed her arm to calm her down.

"It doesn't matter who he cheated on her with. He should have never done it. Not that it matters, because Quinny here is a lot better without that piece of shit." I said to her as I gave her a quick hug. She nodded her head at my words.

"Amen! You deserve better. Just like my dad did. Finn's mom was only going to marry my dad for his money. That double crossing bitch. I'm glade my dad didn't marry her, otherwise I would have had to be a step brother to Finn."He said with a shudder. "That boy has no fashion sense at all." We all laughed at his words.

"Of course that would be what you were worried about. Not about the fact that he was an asshole, just his fashion sense." I said to him with a laugh. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"If he dressed half way decent then I could deal with his asshole ways. But that's all in the past. I'm not interested in the fact that Quinn has a new admirer." Kurt said as he looked over at the guys. Sure enough Puck was looking at her with a smirk. He winked at her, then started to talk to the guys again.

"He doesn't like me, he likes Mercy." She said with a sad expression.

I scoffed at her words. "Please he does not. He just finds me easier to talk to. You have to let your walls down some girl, because trust me he wants you." I said to her with a laugh.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off of you when we were playing volleyball Quinn." Tina said with a laugh. He always made sure you were in front of him. Brittany nodded her head.

"I have to agree, he was definitely checking you out." Brittany said to her with a smirk. Quinn started to blush. I couldn't help but laugh some.

"Oh no missy, you have no right to laugh, because your in the same boat." Kurt said to me, causing me to stop laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He shock his head at my words. "God your still the same Cedes. I am talking about the fact that Artie hasn't been able to stop looking at you either. I mean damn, he looks like he wants to get up in all the chocolate goodness." I couldn't really disagree with his words. Artie was definitely flirtatious and I liked it. "But him starring isn't even half as bad as Sam's. When are you going to jump that sexy mans bones?" Kurt asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh please Sam doesn't look at me like that. So what are we going to do tonight." I said to everyone as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Mercedes Jones I know what your trying to do, and it's not going to work. We will be talking about this tonight. Wither you like it or not." Kurt said to me, causing me to groan. I heard Santana start laughing.

"Damn Kurt I have missed my sidekick. Never leave me alone again. Maybe between me and you, we can get Mercy to see the truth." Kurt nodded his head at Santana's words. I rolled my eyes at their words. I kinda felt bad for Brittany. I mean Sam invited her here, and they obviously have something going on. I can't imagine how awkward it is for her to here these things.

"Anyway we have some shopping to do later." I said changing the subject. Everyone nodded their heads except Brittany.

"Hey Brit you should definitely join us tonight." Quinn said to her with a smile. I rolled my eyes some. Great just another way for her and Sam to be closer. Wait did I just think that? Why should I even care?

"Yeah you should Brittany." Tina said as well. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I would love to join you lovey ladies tonight. It's been a long time since I have had a girls night." Probably because you sleep with all your friends boyfriends, I thought. Damn it, stop it Mercedes you are being mean.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kurt said excitedly. I couldn't help smile at him. It was going to be fun.

We spent the rest of the day on the beach. After we finished at the beach we went home, showered, then shopped. And let me tell you having elven immature teens in a Walmart, is not a good idea. I thought we were going to get kicked out the way we acted. But we had fun and ended up getting more then enough food.

The girls, Kurt and I were all in the movie room. We decided it would be a lot better to sleep in there considering it was really big, and there was enough room for us to all be comfortable. We had all changed into Pj's and we were currently talking about our first crushes.

"Mine was definitely Sam." Kurt said without any shame.

"What, really?" I asked, generally shocked. He nodded his head at my words.

"Oh yeah I use to wish that Sam would be secretly gay, and be secretly in love with me." He said with a laugh. "Obviously I'm glade Sam wasn't secretly gay, because otherwise I would have never met the love of my life, Blaine." Kurt said with a smile. "What about you San, who was your first crush?" Kurt asked her.

"Well my first crush was Mercy." Santana said without shame.

"WHAT?! Why am I now only hearing this?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Idk, it doesn't matter now. Your one of my best friends and I love our friendship. But I use to wish that something would happen with us. I mean come on Mercy have you seen your ass, it is magnificent. And if I'm being truly honest you helped me come out." I was beyond shocked at Santana's words. I mean she had always been flirtatious but I didn't take it in any way.

"Wow San I never knew." I said to her.

"Please don't tell me your going to be weird now?" I laughed at her words.

"Shut up San. Nothing you could do or say would weird me out at this point. Plus I think it's really flattering. Being your first crush and all. That is definitely story to tell your future kids, aka, my nieces and nephews." Everyone laughed at my words.

"Ok, who was your first crush Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"My first crush was Melody Walker. She was beyond hot, and every guy wanted her. And so did I. Sadly she wasn't into girls. " Brittany said causing me to spit out my drink all over Santana.

"The fuck are your serious? Estas fucking bromeando. Para que hiciste eso." Santana said as she started to wipe herself off. She gave me a I'm gonna kill you look. "What did you do that."

"I just, I mean, I..." I couldn't even speak. I waited a moment so my brain could caught up with my head. "Are you gay?" I asked Brittany. She smiled at me and nodded.

"You bet your sweet hot ass I am." She said with a laugh. I suddenly felt like a major bitch. I was hating on Brittany for wanting Sam, when she didn't want him, and he didn't want her. They were actually just friends. "Why do you want to switch teams?" She asked me as she winked at me.

"No, it's just, I just..."

"You thought I wanted Sam. I know. But Mercedes your the only one who wants him, trust me." Brittany said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you didn't caught on." Kurt said to me. "I knew it the minute I saw her starring at your ass." I looked over at Brittany and she had a smirk on her face.

"What you have an amazing ass. I would love to get my hands on it." She said causing Santana to laugh.

"That's what I'm talking about." She said to Brittany as they high fived and laughed. Santana suddenly stopped laughing to look at me.

"No wonder why you were so pissed today. I thought you knew she was gay and was just mad that her and Sam were close. But in reality you truly believed she wanted him. That right there proves that you want Sam." She shouted at me.

"What I don't want Sam." I said to her, as I tried to avoid her eyes. Everyone in the room scoffed.

"Sam was right about you, your in denial big time about your feelings." Brittany said causing everyone else in the room to nod their heads. I felt like I was being ganged up on, and I hated it.

"Maybe I do okay. Maybe I like Sam. " I couldn't believe I had just said that out loud. Please tell me I didn't just admit that I liked Sam in front of everyone. I looked around the room and everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. I think they were in the same boat of me, not believing I had just said what I did. I stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to get something to drink." I said avoiding the subject yet again. I quickly walked out of the room before anyone could object to me leaving. I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

I stopped once I reached the counter and tried to control my breathing. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I mean I knew I liked Sam. There was no doubt in my mind that I did. But I had never admitted it out loud. I couldn't believe I had just admitted it to all of them. Now one of them was definitely going to tell Sam. I couldn't help but groan out loud.

I didn't want Sam to know how I felt. Sam wasn't the kind of guy to just date one girl. Actually now that I am thinking about it, he never dated at all. He had fuck buddies, that was about it. But nothing more, ever. And I would never just be someone's sex buddy, I deserved better then that. But then again I didn't want to be with anyone else. I might complain about wanting guys to be all over me, but I didn't want another guy. If I was being honest with myself I only wanted Sam.

I guess that's why I wasn't really upset that he warned all those guys to stay away from me. Yeah it would have been nice to have some attention from guys, but I would have never been with them. I couldn't have because my mind would have been on Sam. That's all my mind is ever on, and I hate it. I hate that I had to like Sam, I hated that he was the only one who made my heart beat so damn fast. Why couldn't I have fallen for a guy like Artie?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone enter the room. "Your deep in thought there Cupcake." I heard Sam say as he touched my shoulder causing me to jump. I quickly spun around and gave Sam a I'm gonna kill you look.

"Your scared the shit out of me Sam." I said to him as I tried to stop my overly beating heart.

"I'm sorry Cupcake, I called you name like twice but I got no response." He said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted at him. He looked at me with wide eyes and backed up some.

"I have always called you Cupcake, Mercedes."

"Well I don't like it, so stop. You use it as a way to torment me." I said to him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't use it as a way to torment you Mercedes. Not everything I do, I do to make your life hell okay." He said to me.

"Well you call me that to torment me. You call me that because you shoved a Cupcake in my face when I was eight. I remember Sam." I watched as Sam shock his head, when he looked up he had a sad expression on his face.

"You always think the worst of me Mercedes, do you know that? I didn't purposely shove the cupcake in your face. I know exactly what happened that day. I wanted us to be friends I didn't want to fight anymore. So when your mom asked who wanted to bring you your cupcake I volunteered to do so. I wanted to give it to you and say sorry for being so mean. But as I got closer to you I didn't even notice the hose that was on the ground and I tripped on it, causing the cupcake to smash into your face. You never even gave me the chance to explain, you just yelled at me and called me a jerk, then ran inside crying." He started off just talking but by the end of his story he was yelling some.

I honestly didn't know what to say at the moment. I was beyond shocked at the moment. I couldn't believe Sam had just said what he has said. And by how pissed of he looked I knew he was telling the truth. But that still doesn't explain why he called me cupcake all the time.

"So why do you call me Cupcake?" I asked him.

He sighed at me. "I called you Cupcake because that's my favorite food, and you remind me of them. Your sweet, soft, and colorful like they are. And if you think about it I started to call you it when you were seven. So there would be no way that I called you it because of the cupcake incident. But don't worry I will never call you that again, okay. Happy now?" He said to me as he walked over to the cupboard behind me and grabbed a glass. He acted like I wasn't even there as he continued to get something to drink. And honestly I didn't like it. He had never acted like this towards me, which only pissed me off. He was about to walk out of the room when I walked in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me Brittany was gay?" I asked him.

He put down his drink and smirked at me. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"You could have told me Sam. I made a fool of myself because of you." I said as I poked his chest some. He laughed at my words.

"Nothing I do is right, is it Mercedes. And your the one who made a foul out of yourself. I never said I was interested in her or that she was in me. You just assumed I wanted to get with her. Then you treated her like shit, and we all knew you did it because you like me, and didn't like the idea of me being with her." I was going to interrupt him but he put his hand up to stop me. "I know what your going to say, you don't like me. And honestly I'm not in the mood for this right now. Don't like me Mercedes, fine, or better yet act like you don't like me. And since me flirting with you, touching you, kissing you, or calling your Cupcake isn't something you don't like then I wont do it anymore, okay? I will act like your just another person and barely give you a second look, since everything I do towards you is wrong and you don't like it." He grabbed his glass and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Sam." I said causing him to turn around and look at me. "Kiss me." I couldn't believe I had just said that. I don't know if it is because I was pissed that he was going to ignore me, or that I didn't want him to. Maybe it was simply because I was sick of acting like I didn't want him, either way I had said it and there was no taking it back.

I looked at him and watched as he shock his head. "No Mercedes. Your pissed right now and not thinking straight." He said to me. He tried to walk back out again.

"You said that if I asked you to kiss me that you would. Well here I am Sam, and I am asking you to kiss me." I said to him. He turned back around and looked at me. His eyes were indifferent, like he was battling with his emotions. He shock his head no again. "I bet if I was Brittany or looked like her you would kiss me." I said to him causing him to give me a hard glare.

He walked closer to me. I stepped back some. He put his drink down on the counter and continued to walk toward me, making me walk back more until my back hit the counter behind me. At this point Sam was right in front of me. He put his hands on each side of me, enclosing me in. "Don't you ever, and I do mean ever, say something like that again. Your the only girl I want Mercedes, and I love the way you look." He said to me as he crashed his lips down onto mine.

I immediately responded to the kiss. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. His arms left the counters and he rested them onto my hips. He picked me up and put me onto the counter. He walked in between my legs, causing me to wrapped my legs around him and kissed him hard. I pulled his hair some, causing him to groan. He left my lips to kiss my neck making me to moan. I could feel him smile as he did so. He kissed and sucked on my neck before he made his way up to my lips again.

I couldn't help but think, his kisses are my kryptonite.

###########################################

So yet another chapter is finished. I was really happy with the reviews I got from the last one. You guys are amazing and I truly enjoy each and everyone of them. So please continue to leave me reviews to let me know what you think. Unfortunately I won't be posting again till next Friday or Saturday. Don't hate me, I just have a really busy life and Friday's and Saturdays are more like free time for me most of the time. :)

Just how I feel about this chapter or what some people have said.

1\. Some of you are never going to like Sam. And I mean like never. Which is okay because it is a free country and you don't have to . But know that I have a reason for everything he does, and you shouldn't be so quick to judge him.

2\. Some of you say that since Sam made all those other guys back off, that he should have stepped up and asked her out. Well you have to realize they both acted like they hated one another back them. Not only that but it is the twenty first century guys, girls ask men to marry them now a days. If Mercedes liked him then she should have spoke up as well. They are both at fault for that.

3\. I made Mercedes Santana's first crush because I truly believe that Santana had a thing for Mercedes in Glee. Maybe it's just my mind making it seem that way, but they really bonded over the years and I think Santana could have liked her.

4\. I wanted Mercedes to be the one to want the kiss this time. That way you guys wouldn't think Sam was forcing himself onto her again. Even thought we all know she likes it.

5\. I like animalistic guys. I want a guy to take charge, so I made Mercedes the same way. No I'm not talking about fifty shade of grey type of stuff. Just a guy who is somewhat possessive.

6\. This chapter is over 4,000 words again, which I hope made you guys happy. I will try to write long chapters, but sometimes I have to end them at certain points to keep the mystery alive and to make you guys want more!


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes's Prov:

Flash Back!

I don't know how long Sam and I were there kissing. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. It's hard to tell when your kissing someone like Sam. You just lose track of time. But when I heard my name being called, I moved back away from Sam.

"Mercedes? Mercedes are you down here?" I heard Quinn call out to me. I looked Sam and pushed him away from me.

"You need to get out of here, hide." I said to him as I pushed him towards the back door.

"Why it's not like I'm not staying here, this is after all my family's beach house." He said to me as he pulled away from me.

"I don't want her to know we were in here Sam. I don't want her to know I kissed you." My words made him stop. He turned around to look at me, he had a hurt expression on his face.

"And you think I'm the asshole? As much of an asshole as I am, I would never treat you like your treating me right now." I wanted to say something to him, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

"What's going on in here?" Quinn asked us as she looked back and forth between us.

"Nothing Quinn, absolutely nothing." Sam said as he walked out of the room. Quinn turned to look at me, and gave me a questionable look.

"What was really going on?" She asked me as she walked over to where I was.

I shock my head and put a fake smile on my face. "Nothing Quinn, Sam and I were just talking." I said to her.

"Okay if you say so." She said to me as she gave me a look. I knew she didn't believe me, but at least she was letting it go. "So are you okay? I could tell you were upset up there. We didn't mean to upset you, it's just as your best friends were obligated to tell you the truth." She said to me as she rubbed my arm.

"I know you guys were just trying to help. I'm more upset with myself, then anything. I haven't been acting like myself." I said to her as I put my head down some.

She picked my head up to look at her and smiled at me. "Maybe that's because your not being honest with yourself." I gave her a look and she put up her hands. "I'm just saying, when we are trying to hide how we feel, we act a lot different." She said to me as she grabbed my arm and she walked me up the stairs. I couldn't help but think I made a big mistake in the way I treated Sam in the kitchen.

End of Flash back.

That incident happened over a week ago. And since then Sam hasn't even looked my way. I can't tell you how weird it was to not have him around me. To have him basically ignore me and my presence. And when he did address me, he didn't call me Cupcake like he had done for so long, he called me Mercedes. Not Cedes, or Mercy, just Mercedes.

I know I should be happy that he had stopped calling me a name that I hated. But after he told me why he called me cupcake, I couldn't help but somewhat like the nickname. I mean for so long I had thought he was using it as a way to torment me and tease me when it was actually the exact opposite. Either way I hated the fact that he wasn't talking to me like he use to. I hated that I put us into this situation.

We were all currently in the living room deciding what we should do for the night.

"Well I think we should stay in and watch some movies." Kurt said with a smile. Everyone shock their heads at his words.

"Nah we can do that any day. It's a Saturday and it looks amazing outside. I want to do something fun and out there. " Puck said to everyone as he came and sat next to me and Quinn.

"I agree I want to get out of this house, or doing something fun in it." Sam said as he looked around at everyone.

"I say we have a party. It's summertime, and this is the perfect house to have parties in. Plus it's not like we have to worry about your guys parents coming home, they're gonna until next month." Puck said as he looked at Sam. Sam smiled brightly at his words.

"I think a party would be amazing. It would give me a chance to try out my new outfits i have been working on." Kurt said with a huge smile as he grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled at him and nodded his head.

"I think a party would be amazing. It would give me a chance to see Mercedes, aka my ebony goddess in something amazing." Artie said to me with a smirk. I gave him a small smile back, then let my eyes wonder to Sam. He had a sad expression on his face, but he didn't look at me.

"Hmmm I would love that as well. Promise me a dance tonight hot mama." Puck said to me. I couldn't help but notice Quinn's sad expression as well.

"Okay guys if were going to be having a party, we need to start getting stuff ready." Quinn said as she got up off the couch. I could tell she was trying to put some distance between herself and Puck. "We need some people to go and get food and drinks. We need some people to help set up stuff around here. We need some people to clean up around here. And we need some people to get the word out." She said as she looked around the room.

"I'll go shopping for the food and drinks." I said to her. She smiled at me and nodded her head. "Okay someone else should go with Mercy. That's a lot of food to worry about." Quinn said to everyone. I looked at Sam expecting him to say he would go with me. But he didn't say anything. He just sat there and looked around.

"I'll go with Mercedes." Brittany said with a smile. "I love to shop for food. Plus being able to spend a day with a beautiful woman doesn't sound to bad to me." I smiled some at her words. I was still trying to get use to the fact that Brittany was gay. The only girl gay friend I had was Santana, and she only messed around with me some. Never fully flirting with me, but Brittany was a totally different story. She never missed a chance to flirt with me.

"Great you two will be in charge of the food and drinks." Quinn said now I need some people to be in charge of getting the word out. It's still early, so if we get the word out now, some of our friends back in Lima could still make it."

"I think Tina and I would be perfect for the job." Kurt said as he looked over at Tina, who was in la la land with Mike. "I mean we always were great at gossiping. We would be the perfect people to get the word out. What do you say Tina?" Kurt asked as he smiled at her.

At hearing her name she stopped looking and talking to Mike. Shed turned and looked at the rest of us. "Huh?"

Everyone laughed at her some. "We were just talking about how you and I should be the ones to get the word out." Kurt said. Tina blushed at his words.

"Yeah that would be fun." Tina said as she looked at Mike then back at Kurt.

"Great. You guys should get going on that now, it's a long drive. Make sure people know that they can stay here, if they bring tents for them to sleep in. We don't have enough room for every one to be staying here. Also remind them that we will be taking anyone who drinks keys. Were not going to let people drink and drive." Quinn said to them. Kurt and Tina got up and nodded their heads at her words.

"Okay Santana, Blaine, and I will be cleaning the house up." Quinn said as she looked at Santana and Blaine.

"What fuck that, you know I hate to clean." Santana said as she crossed her arms and shock her head.

"Yeah you may hate to clean, but your the best at doing it when you do so. You make sure everything is perfect when you clean. Therefore you will be helping me clean Miss Sassy pants."

Santana rolled her eyes at her words. "Si que es makin racista la chica latina hacer la limpieza." She said in Spanish. We all rolled our eyes at her words. We didn't know what she was saying, but we knew it was something snaky and stupid.

"Blaine do you mind helping? I figured it would be nice to have a man with muscles in the house helping us move stuff around. Someone who wouldn't just move it out of the way, but would make it look nice as they did so." Quinn said to Blaine with a smile.

He smiled back at her and nodded his head. "I would be honored to spend the day with you two lovely ladies." Quinn nodded her head at his words. She then turned to look at the rest of the guys in the room.

"You lovely men will be settling things up out side. We need a bunch of the chairs from the storage area to be brought out and set up. As well as the floats and outside stuff we have." The boys nodded at Quinn's words. "And Sam knows that I hate things to look like a mess. So know that if you don't make it at least look presentable, then I will make you do it again, understand?" The boys nodded their heads at her words.

"Damn Princess, you know how to get things done. I am so turned on right now." Puck said to her. Quinn didn't even respond to his words. She just looked at the boys and smiled. Sam gave Puck a look then punched him in the arm. Puck smiled at him and put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay guys we all know what we have to do. So lets get doing it." Quinn said as she walked out of the room. I got up and stretched some.

"Let me get my purse and shoes and we can be on out way." I said to Brittany she smiled at me and nodded her head.

"I'll be in the car." I nodded my head at her words and went to go get my stuff. As I was putting my shoes on I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Sam standing there.

"Sam." I said as I stood up. I was generally surprised to see him there, and a big part of me was happy he was standing in front of me.

"Here." He said to me as held out a visa card to me. I looked down at the card, disappointed that this was the only reason he was talking to me. I shock my head at him and grabbed my purse. "I'm not asking you Mercedes, I am telling you, take the damn card. You know my mom would be pissed at me if I didn't give you this card." He said to me as he grabbed my hand and pushed the card into it. I winced when he called me Mercedes. I never thought I would say it, but I really missed him calling me Cupcake.

He was about to walk away when I grabbed him with my other hand. "Sam we need to talk about what happened the other day."

"Mercedes there is nothing to talk about." He said to me and he looked down. Avoiding my gaze.

"Sam I am sorry about what happened. I was just freaked out okay, I didn't want Quinn to see us kissing." My words caused him to look up at me and pull his arm away from me slightly.

"Mercedes you don't seem to get it. I would never do that to you. I would never make you feel like you weren't good enough for me to be seen with. I would never act embarrassed to be seen kissing you. If anything I would want everyone to know that I kissed you, because I am lucky enough to be able to. You might see me a asshole guy who has no feelings. but that couldn't be any further from the truth." He gave me one last look before he walked away from me.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. I couldn't believe Sam believed he wasn't good enough for me, or that I thought he wasn't good enough for me. I never even thought he would think something like that, if anything I would think he would think I wasn't good enough for him. I took one last breath and walked out of the house. I walked over to Brittany's car and got in.

"Hey there gorgeous, you were just talking to Sam, weren't you." She said to me with a knowing smile.

I buckled myself in and gave her a confused look. "What, how would you even know that?" I questioned, generally confused. I mean how in the world did she know that I was just with Sam?

"Oh Mercedes sweetheart you can't hide your emotions as well as you believe. Whenever you are with Sam or were just with him your face gets flushed and you look like your thinking about a million things in your head." She said to me as she started to take off.

"Oh." Was all I could get out. I knew I didn't have a great poker face. Especially when It came to Sam.

"Mercedes can I say something to you, and you not get mad." She said to me, as she quickly looked at me, then looked away.

"Yes." I said to her, slightly afraid of what she was going to say to me.

She took a deep breath, then let it out. "Mercedes Sam would kill me if I told you this, but I think you need to know what I am about to tell you." She said as she looked at me, I nodded my head and she continued. "The only reason Sam has ever been an ass to you, was so you could notice him. I remember him telling me how he felt like being an ass was the only way to get your attention. That when he was nice you didn't notice him at all. Granted that's not a reason for him to act the way he did. but he was just trying to get your attention."

She took a minute to breath before she continued. "Sam has always liked you Mercedes, I know this because he has been talking to me for years about you. Going on about how beautiful you are, how smart you where, how you were nice to anyone and could light a room up with your smile. How he knew he didn't deserve someone as amazing as you, but he wasn't going to stop trying until he got a chance with you. But after the way you reacted a week ago, I don't believe he is going to keep trying to win you over."

"He told you what happened a week ago?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Sam always comes to me to talk about you and what he should do. He was a mess the night he texted me. Once everyone was sleeping at our sleepover I snuck out and went to talk to him. He couldn't believe you were ashamed to be seen kissing him. Especially since your the one who wanted the kiss. Your really hurt his feelings."

Neither one of us said anything until we got to Walmart. She parked the car and turned to look at me. "I like you a lot Mercedes, and I truly believe you and Sam belong together. But you need to stop playing these games with him. If you want to be with him then do it. Stop thinking about everything else that comes with it. Because Sam deserves to be with someone who knows what they want." She unbuckled her seat belt and opened her car door. "Oh and I may look small and sweet, but if you break Sam's heart I will make you pay." She got out of the car and smiled. "Okay now that we got that out of the way, lets go get some food."

To say I was shocked by her words would be an understatement. I couldn't believe she would say something like that to me. Not that I blamed her because I would defend any of my best friends like she had done with me. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew what she was saying was right.

You would think that after what Brittany had said to me, we would be awkward with one another. But that was the furthest thing from the truth, Brittany and I had an amazing time together shopping. I really bonded with her, and got to know more about her. It only made me feel worse considering I treated her like shit when we first met. I was lucky Brittany wasn't one to keep grudges. She was sweet, nice, and someone you wanted to be around constantly. She had this way about her that made you feel like you were a kid again. She was so carefree and happy all the time.

When we got back to the house, we made sure we put all the drinks into the coolers with ice, and made sure we put the food that need to be refrigerated away as well. I had her help me make my family's taco dip and hot buffalo chicken dip. The taco dip was a cold dip that had to be refrigerated. And the hot buffalo chicken dip was something that had to be baked. So we made sure we did a few of the hot buffalo dips first, then we did the taco dips.

In all we made six of each. I didn't know how many people were going to be there, but I had a hunch that there was going to be a lot of people. Brittany and I were currently just getting done the dishes.

"Damn it smells great in here girls." Santana said as she walked into the room. "Mercy I can't believe you made my favorite dip.

"Which one is your favorite?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Definitely the hot buffalo one. I like things hot." Santana said to her.

"Hot like you?" Brittany asked, as she stepped closer to her. For the first time in forever I saw Santana Lopez was blushing. Quinn and I couldn't help but giggle some. Santana wasn't the type of girl to blush. Matter of fact she never blushed, so to see her doing it was really sweet yet comical.

"I like the Taco dip one personally." Quinn said. "But they're both amazing honestly." Quinn looked down at her watch then back at us. "Omg guys we need to get going. People are going to be here within the next hour or so."

"Okay were finished in here. Who's room are we going to get dressed in?" I asked as I put the last of the taco dip into the fridge.

"I think it should be Q's room today." Santana said.

"Okay sounds good. Make sure to bring at least five outfits." Quinn said to us.

"Damn Mercy both dips, your trying to make me fat." Tina said as she walked into the room. "What are we talking about in here?" She questioned as she looked at us.

"Were going to get dressed in my room. Five outfits at least." Quinn said to her. Tina nodded her head at Quinn's words.

"So were going to shower in her room. Wouldn't that take longer then if we just showered in our own rooms? "Brittany questioned.

"No were going to shower in out rooms. Then were going to get our stuff and get ready in her room. We like to get ready together so we always pick a room to do so it." Santana explained.

"Yeah but it's usually Mercy or Quinn's room." Tina said.

"Why is that?" Brittany questioned.

"Well that's because Santana's room is beyond messy, and Tina's room has so much stuff in it that there is never any room in it. Therefore we decided that Quinn's room and mine would be the best." I said to her as we started to walk our of the room.

We started to walk up the stairs. "I only brought one outfit though. I didn't know we were going to need five." Brittany said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Brit, you can look threw our stuff and if you like anything then you can borrow it." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah we share just about everything. Well everything except our men." Tina said with a smile. Brittany smiled again and continued to walk up the stairs. "Okay guys fifteen minute limit." Tina said with smiled.

"Fifteen minutes for what?" Brittany asked. confused again.

"Fifteen minutes to shower. That's our limit. That way we have a half hour to forty five minutes to get ready." Santana said as she walked off towards her room.

"Oh okay, I'll only need ten." Brittany said as she walked to the extra bed room in the house. The rest of us walked to our rooms as well.

It never takes me long to shower. Especially on days like today were I wasn't going to be wetting my hair. I wanted to be able to work with it, if I wet it, I wouldn't be able to do a thing with it. I quickly took a shower and wiped up. I put on a black bra with a matching thong, and covered myself up with my robe.

I walked over to my closet and looked at all the clothes I had. I didn't want to be wearing anything to hot. I mean it was after all summer, and I didn't feel like sweating my ass off. So I basically only had the options of dresses/skirts and shorts. So I picked out three outfits that were dresses/skirts with matching shoes, and three outfits that were shorts and shirts with matching shoes. I made sure to grab a curling iron, and some makeup. I put my stuff into one of my smaller bags, and walked over to Quinn's room.

I walked into her room to see a topless Quinn. She smiled at me, and finished putting on her bra. This was one of the things that I loved most about our relationship. Quinn, Tina, Santana and I were so close that things like this didn't bug us, heck we've even showered with one another. We consider each other to be sisters, screw that friend stuff.

"Hey girly, you packed six outfits didn't you?" She asked me as she sat down on her bed. I walked over and put my bad down next to her.

"You know it." Technically we were only suppose to bring five outfits. but I hated uneven numbers. I was kinda OCD about it.

We heard a knock at the door. We both gave each other puzzled looks. I walked over to the door and Brittany was standing there. I opened the door further and let her in. I closed the door and walked in behind her.

"Brit you never need to knock when we do things like this. All the other girls just walk in." Quinn said to her as she smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh okay, cool." Brittany said as she set her stuff down on the bed.

"Okay seriously I have nothing to wear." Santana said as she walked in and dumped her clothes on the floor, followed by Tina who shut the door behind her. Quinn gestured towards them, showing Brittany that no one truly did knock.

"She has more then enough to wear, she just has no idea what to wear." Tina said as she set down to bags of her own.

"Damn Tina we are only getting ready for tonight. Not a week long trip to Hawaii." I said with a wink. Tina always over packed. That's why we didn't stay in her room. Not because it was messy, just crowded with to much stuff. Tina stuck her tongue out at me, and I did the same to her.

"Okay let's see what everyone is going to wear." Quinn said as she walked over to Santana's pile, helping her first.

Ten minutes into it everyone knew what they were going to wear except for me. Usually it doesn't take me long to figure out what I want to wear, because I basically don't give a shit half the time. But this time was different. I was determined to make Sam notice and talk to me tonight. I wanted to make things right between us, and secretly I wanted my nickname back.

"Mercy what the hell is wrong with you tonight. It never takes you this long to get an outfit together." Quinn said as she finished putting on her dress. Every decided that dresses or skirts would be the best. Santana was wearing a red, strapless knee high dress. Quinn was wearing a flowered skirt, with a white kami. Tina was wearing a sundress dress that was purple. And Brittany was wearing a jean skirt with a pink low cut shirt. Since I knew I wasn't going to wear my shorts that ruled out three outfits. But I still had three that I couldn't decide from.

"I'll tell you what s wrong with out Mercy. She wants to look hot tonight for Sam." Santana said with a laugh. I couldn't help but blush some. I wasn't going to deny it, there was no point in doing so. They all knew I would be lying anyway.

"Awe that is so adorable. But honestly Mercedes you shouldn't dress to impress anyone but you. If Sam doesn't like what you look like, then he is a foul and doesn't deserve you. But something tells me you could war a plastic bag and Sam would be interested." Brittany said with a smile. Causing me to smile.

I couldn't help but want to slap myself for how crazy I just got. I know better then to dress for a guy. Especially Sam, he had pretty much seen me at my worst and never said anything. I nodded my head at her words and walked over to the middle dress. It was a light blue dress that I paired with white sandals, and white tear drop earrings.

"That is literally the perfect outfit Mercedes. Sam is going to be drooling when he sees you." Brittany said to me.

I smiled at her. "Brittany you can call me Mercy. I mean we are friends now." She smiled brightly at me.

"Sounds good to me, and you call me Brit." I nodded my head at her words and finished getting ready. I didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but something told me it was going to be big.

The party was in full swing. People I have never met were there. Puck somehow managed to get alcohol, which really got the party going.

All night I tried to get Sam's attention, but nothing was working. I knew he was truly pissed at me, but I didn't know how to fix it. I was currently sitting on one of the couching watching Sam when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"If you stare any hard he might explode." Santana said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh as well. "What are you doing not dancing chicka, you know them boys want to see that booty, shake, and so do I" I laughed again at her words.

"I don't know Tana, I'm just not feeling it." I said to her as I looked back at Sam.

"No your problem is that your trying to get Sam to notice you. What did you do to piss him off anyway? He has been acting so strange towards you." I frowned some at her words. "Hey don't worry about it tonight. Lets have some fun." She said to be as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We walked into the kitchen and she got us both a drink. I looked down at the drink in my hand and gulped it down. I hated the burning feeling it left me with, but after that went away I felt this amazing feeling.

"Damn Mercy, I have never seen you drink like that." Santana said to me. I shrugged my shoulders at her words. No I wasn't one who usually deinked, but I had finished high school and was going to college. This was my summer to have fun and I was going to make the most of it. Plus I wanted to get Sam out of my head at the moment. I just wanted to have some fun.

"Lets dance." I said to her a I grabbed her and dragged her onto the dance floor. She smiled at me and we started to dance with one another.

It was now about five hours later was around eleven o'clock at night. I was now on my sixth? seventh? I don't really know what drink I was on all I know was I was feeling good, and I was dancing with Santana again, and when I mean dancing I mean grouping. I knew a bunch of guys were watching us hoping they would be able to have piece of us, but I didn't care. They could think what they wanted, but they weren't going to have either one of us. Because tonight was about me having fun, not about me getting a man.

At one point I looked up and saw a girl all over Sam. The thing was Sam wasn't reacting to her. He actually walked away from her and walked to another part of the house. I watched as she followed him and I could feel myself getting pissed.

"Girl go get you man. Don't let that tramp think she can have him." Santana said to me. I nodded my head at her words. Santana was right, I needed to mark my territory. I removed my self from Santana and followed them. I walked into the kitchen and found the girl all over him yet again.

I didn't even know what I was doing. But before I knew it I was pushing her off of him, and grabbing him to me. I didn't even second guess it. I grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and kissed him. I could feel him smile against my mouth. He immediately kissed me back and brought me closer to him. I could taste the alcohol on his breath. And surprisingly it wasn't a turn off. I honestly felt like I could have him take me right then and there.

"Damn Hot Mama get some." I pulled back at Puck's words and smiled at Sam.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked him. He nodded his at me and handed Puck his beer. He grabbed my hands and led me away from everything. We went up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door behind us when we entered his room and turned to smile at me.

"Sam." I said as I stepped closer to him. "I don't know how, or what , like you thought, but I would never be embarrassed to be seen kissing you. I like kissing you a lot. I wish I could kiss you every minute of the day. I would die to kiss you.." I said to him in a slurred voice. I knew I was drunk, and I knew he probably was too, but I seriously didn't care. I was so sick of hiding it.

"I'm not gonna like Mercedes, it hurt when you told me to hide. I felt like you were ashamed of me." He said in a slurred voice as well. He then stepped closer to me. I could feel myself staring to cry some. "Hey don't cry." He started to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I'm just scared Sam. I mean I like you so much and I don't know how to deal with all these emotions. Your all I ever think about, and it drives me crazy."

"Mercedes, I like you a lot to. I always have, and I think about you just as much. No other girl even compares to you Mercedes." I smiled at his words. I was nice to know what Sam felt the same way about me. It was nice to know that this wasn't a one sided thing.

"Mercedes, can I kiss you." Sam asked in seductive voice. Causing me to laugh some. Then I immediately stopped laughing. "Mercedes what's wrong? I don't have to kiss you, I just really want to." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back.

"Call me Cupcake again Sam. I hate that you never call me it anymore. It was the name that only you called me, and it made me feel special." He pulled back at my words.

"I thought you hated it when I called you Cupcake?"

I scoffed some at his words. "I did, but that's before I knew the true reason as to why you called me cupcake. I miss having you call me it. It drives me crazy." I said to him. "Can I be your cupcake again?"

He smiled down at me and nodded. "You never stopped. You will always be my Cupcake, Cupcake." He said to me as he kissed my check. "So can I kiss you Cupcake?"

I nodded my head at him. Before I knew it he had started to kiss me. Almost immediately I found us getting more excited. One minute we were standing up kissing, and the next we were making out on his bed. I knew things were progressing fast but I didn't care. All that matter was that Sam and I were together, and we were finally at good terms. Plus I was his Cupcake again.

I woke up the next morning to the bright sun waking me up. I opened my eyes slowly and an immediate sharp pain was caused in my head. I shut my eyes and shielded myself from the sun's harsh rays. It took me a minute but I finally was able to open my eyes. When I did I noticed that I wasn't in my room. An immediate panic came over me, that was until I saw a picture of Sam and Quinn on the wall. Which meant I was still at the Febray's beach house.

I felt this heat coming from my mid section. I looked down and notice a arm draped over my stomach. I turned my head to see Sam sleeping soundly beside me. Almost all at once I realized I wasn't in the clothes that I was in last night. I was in one of his shirts, with nothing else on. Suddenly all of last nights events came into my brain at once.

And all I could think was HOLLY SHIT did I have sex with Sam Fabray last night?!

#############################################

AHHHHH Another chapter is finished and it is definitely a long one. I hope I didn't bore you guys with the chapter. I really liked this one and like were it was headed. I left it at another cliff hanger because I am evil like that, lol. Please leave me some reviews so I know what you thought.

Just me saying facts about the chapter, what I thought about it, and what I liked about this chapter!:)

1\. I think to many people blame Sam for everything that is going on, and were not even close to being halfway across the story. That's why I had added Mercedes making him feel like he wasn't good enough. Even assholes and bad boys like him have feeling guys.

2\. I wanted to have more Brittany in this chapter as you can tell. I wanted her to be another voice of reason for Sam. Because we really haven't had a lot of his prov. It's coming up, trust me. Probably next chapter.

3\. I really do make the dips that are in this chapter. No I didn't come up with the recipes, but I know how to make them. So if you want to know how to make them message me on here and I will tell you.

4\. I started to add a little Santana and Brittany flirting. I wanted Brittany to be the girl to make Santana's walls come down, like in the show.

5\. I wanted to show how close all the girls were in this chapter. They truly are more like sisters and they have no boundaries with one another.

6\. I loved how I made Sam and Mercedes tell each other how they were feeling. Even if they were drunk. A drunks mans words are a sober mans thoughts.

7\. This chapter is over 6,000 words long, how great is that?

8\. I love this story is so much and can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes Prov:

I didn't even think. I screamed, causing Sam to quickly turn and fall onto the floor. I grabbed the sheet that was on the bed and covered myself up with it.

"Damn Mercedes, did you really need to scream like that." Sam shouted from the other side of the bed. He stood up and gave me an annoyed look.

"What the fuck happened last night, did we have sex?" I asked him in a panicked voice. I was hoping we didn't, but by the way we both looked I had no idea.

He gave me a pissed off expression. "No Mercedes we didn't have sex. I stopped it before we could get to far." He said to me as he sat down on the bed. An immediate sense of relief came over me. I knew I liked Sam, but I definitely wasn't ready to have sex with him. But still this is Sam we were talking about. He wasn't known for stopping when it came to sex. I needed to know why he did stop.

"Not that I'm complaining. But why did you stop?" I asked him as I stepped in front of him. A million things were going through my mind. He probably changed his mind about me. He probably didn't like my body like I thought he did. He probably wanted to have sex with some who was more experienced then I was.

Sam sighed from in front of me. "Mercedes I already know what your thinking, so stop thinking it. I didn't take things further because it wasn't the right time to. We had both been drinking, and I knew you would regret it the next morning. Not only that, but when I do finally have you, I would rather have you willing and completely sober." His words made me smile. I never would have thought that Sam would be saying something like that to me, or to anyone for that matter. But it just goes to show you that you never fully know someone one.

"Thank you Sam." I said to him with a smile. He nodded his head at my words. "Since we didn't have sex, how did we end up like this?" I questioned. He patted the space next to him and I sat down.

"You see after we started to make out on the bed was when I decided we should stop. I knew that if I didn't stop then I wouldn't be able to stop at all. So I got off of you went into the bathroom to cool down for a bit. When I came back out you had just taken off you underwear and had and were about to take off the rest of your clothes.

Flashback

Sam's Prov:

I walked into the room and stopped Mercedes from taken off more of her clothes. As much I would love to see her naked, it just wasn't the right time. I didn't want our first time to be when we were drunk and in a hurry. I wanted our first time to be special and meaningful. I wanted it to be forever sketched into our brains. So no matter who we ended up with in life, we would always remember that night we shared.

"Sam I am trying to take my clothes off here." Mercedes said with a giggle. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was beyond cute when she laughed or giggled.

"Mercedes no more taking off any clothes. It's time for bed." I said to her as I tried to lead her over to the door.

"But I thought we were going to have sex tonight Sam. Don't you want me?" She asked me as she pulled her arm away from me a pouted. I couldn't help but groan out loud, why did being good have to be so hard?

"First of all when we finally do decided to be together sexually we won't be having sex Mercedes, we will be making love. And of course I want you Mercedes, I have always wanted you." I said to her as I gave her a reassuring smile. It wasn't a lie by any means. I wanted Mercedes more then I have ever wanted anything in my life.

"Then take me Sammy, make me yours." Mercedes then jumped on me and started to kiss me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her holding her in place so she wouldn't fall. I removed my mouth from hers and put her down gently.

"Not tonight Mercedes. Another night."

"You promise?" She asked me as she started to pout again.

"Yes Mercedes, I promises." I said as I smiled at her words.

"You have to pinky promise Sam." She said to me as she held out her pinky. I linked mine with hers. She giggled as I did so, now kiss you hand like this." She said to me as she proceeded to kiss her hand that was linked with mine. I did what she said so and she smiled.

"Okay Mercedes it's time for bed." I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out of the room yet again.

"No Sammy I don't want to go to bed in my room. I want to sleep in here with you." She said to me as she started to pout yet again. I scratched the back of my head.

"Mercedes I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?" She asked me as she started to cry. "Don't you want me Sam. Don't you want me to sleep in here with you?" She started to cry harder. I immediately felt like a dick. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Of course I want you to sleep in here Mercedes, I just don't know how well your going to react when you wake up tomorrow in my bed. I may be buzzed, but your drunk and you won't remember this." I said to her as I soothed her back

"I promise I won't be mad Sam, please let me sleep in here with you." She said as she hugged me closer. I sighed, I knew that I wouldn't be able to say no to her. And honestly I didn't want to. I just didn't want her to freak out in the morning.

"Okay Mercedes you can sleep in here." I said to her causing her to smile. "Come one lets get you into bed." I walked her over to my bed and sat her down. I knew what she wasn't wearing the most comfortable thing, but there was no way I was going to undress her. So instead I gently took her earrings out then her sandals off.

"Sam?" She said to me causing me to look up at her. "I don't feel so good." She said to me. And before I could get anything for her she started to puke. She puked all over her dress, all over me, and onto the floor some. "Sammy I am so sorry." She started to cry as she realized what she had done.

I tried to hold my breath not wanting to smell the awful puke smell. "It's okay Mercedes, just please sit still while I go and get something to clean with up with." She nodded her head at my words and calmed down some. I walked into the bathroom, took off my shirt, and my pants. I grabbed a few wet wash clothes, towels, and a trash bag. I put my shirt and pants into the trash bag and walked back into my room.

"Sammy you are looking hot with only your boxers on, Damn." Mercedes said seductively, then she started to giggle.

"Thanks Mercedes." I wiped up the floor, thankful for the fact that it was wooden. I put the dirty cloth in the trash bag. The walked over to Mercedes. "Okay Mercedes I am going to need you to stand up now, so I can take off your dress."

She smiled brightly at my words and stood up with my help. "Are we going to have sex now Sam?" She asked. I shook my head at her causing her to frown. "But you said we could later. And it's later now." She whined.

"Mercedes when I say later I mean another day. Now raise your arms so I can take your dress off." She did as I said and I was able to easily take the dress off of her. I quickly put it into the bag and then put a towel over her lower parts so I couldn't see anything.

I noticed that she had puke all over her chest, going down into her bra. I started to wipe the puke off of her. The problem was I couldn't do the rest without taking her bra off. And I knew that wasn't an option for me.

"Mercedes stay here. I need to go do something. Please don't move." I said to her as I put on a pair of shorts, and quickly got up and went to go find one of the girls. I walked around the party to realize that a lot of people had left. But there was still a got amount of people around. I made sure to grab a bottle of water and some aspirin for Mercedes. If she didn't take something now, she world be really hurting in the morning. After about a minute or two of searching I found Santana and Brittany dancing. I walked over to them. "Santana I need you. "I said to her as I started to pull her away.

She pulled her arm away from me. "Damn Sam, Mercedes wasn't enough for you." She said with a laugh.

I sighed at her words, knowing what she meant. "I need your help with Mercedes. She is upstairs and has puke all over her chest. I can't be the one to clean her up like that. I need your help." I said to her causing her to instantly sober up some.

"Okay, Brittany I will be right back." Santana said as she started to walk with me to the stairs.

"Wait I don't want to be left alone. Can I please come?" Brittany asked in a slurred/whinny voice.

"Sammy?" I looked up to see Mercedes standing at the top of the stairs with only a towel on.

"Mercedes I told you to stay in my room." I said as I started to climb the stairs. Once I reached her I pulled her further into the hallway so no one could see her.

"But Sammy you were taking so long, I missed you." She said as she went to hugged me some.

"Damn Sam she is really drunk." Santana said as she pulled her away from me and walked her into my room. "Okay sweet heart sit down on the bed so we can get you clean." Santana said to her. Mercedes nodded her head and sat down. I gave Santana the clothes and I turned around, so did Brittany.

"Tana was I really your first crush." I heard Mercedes ask.

"Yes Mercedes you really were my first crush. Now stay still so I can clean you up." Santana said to her. I couldn't help but laugh, I can imagine Mercedes being a lot of peoples first crush. After about three minutes Santana was finished cleaning her off. "Okay I'm done Sam, but she needs something to put on." I walked over to my closet and picked out a shirt of mine and some boxers for her to wear. I walked backwards and gave it to Santana. After about a minute or so I heard Santana speak again/"You can look now Sam."Santana said to me.

I turned around to see a Smiling Mercedes and an amused Santana.

"Sammy I want to go dancing." Mercedes said to me as she started to dance around the room.

"Not now Mercedes, another time." I said to her as I lead her back over to the bed and sat her down.

"You keep saying that." She said with a pout.

"Okay well were going to head out." Santana said to me as she grabbed Brittany and started walking to the door.

"Santana and Brittany sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, second comes marriage, here comes Santana with the baby carriage." Mercedes sung happily. I watched a Santana's face became beat red. I couldn't help but laugh at how she was reacting.

"Your fucking lucky that your drunk, and that I love you Mercedes. But you." She said as she pointed to me. "I will gladly go all Lima Heights on your ass so shut up." I put my hands up in surrender and smiled. Santana shock her head and lead Brittany and her out of the room, then shut the door.

"Sammy were all alone again." I heard Mercedes say.

"Yes we are, but were not doing anything bad. Come with me." I said to her as I grabbed her hand and brought her into the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here Sammy, are we going to shower together?" I couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"Mercedes I must say I like you drunk. Your flirtatious and sexy. But no were going to brush our teeth." I said to her as I made sure I put tooth paste on both of our brushes. I handed her, her tooth brush and we both brushed out teeth. After that I walked her back into my room and sat her down on the bed again. "Okay Mercedes you need to take these." I said to her as I handed her three aspirin.

"No I don't want to." She said stubbornly.

"Mercedes your going to have a major headache in the morning if you done take these."

"I don't care." She said to me as she crossed her arms.

"Please Mercedes, for me?" I tried, hoping she would take the bait. She sighed and looked up at me.

"Fine." She grabbed the pills took them into her mouth, then swallowed them with the water I had. She handed me back the water and yawned.

"Okay Mercedes it is time for bed." I said to her as I picked her feet up and put them onto the bed. I laid her down, then picked her feet up again to cover her up. I was about to move when she grabbed my hand and stopped my movement.

"Sam, thank you for taking care of me." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her and nodded my head.

"I would do anything for you Mercedes, you know that." She smiled at me, then let got of my hand. I went and shut off the light and locked my door. I didn't want any drunk people coming in. I then went and laid on the other side of the bed. I grabbed the covers and covered myself up. After I was all settle and about to fall asleep I felt Mercedes move. She moved all the way over to my side of the bed, and put her head onto my chest, and draped her arm across my mid section.

"Goodnight Sammy." Mercedes said to me.

"Goodnight Mercedes." She picked up her head to look at me.

"Sam I told you to call me Cupcake again." She said with a pout.

"Goodnight Cupcake." I said to her causing her to smile and nod her head. She laid her head back down on me and passed out almost immediately.

I couldn't help but smile. All I had ever wanted was right next to me. I would rather spend the rest of my life cuddled up to Mercedes, then having sex with any other girl. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but think about what the future held for us. I knew that I had to make her mine, one way or another.

End of Flashback

Mercedes Prov:

"So yeah that's how you ended up looking like that." He said to me as she smiled at me.

"Wow Sam I put you through hell last night." I said to him. After hearing everything Sam had just said I couldn't believe he would even want to be in the same room as me. I was beyond embarrassed, I knew drinking only caused trouble.

"It was no big deal Mercedes, I was happy to help." I smiled at his words. Sam really has been showing me a different side of himself these past few weeks, and I couldn't help but think that maybe I did ignore the good side of him. There was no way this side didn't exist before, he was acting to genuine for it to have just appeared.

"Well thank you Sam. I'm glade you took care of me. Who knows were I would have been if you didn't."

"Your welcome Mercedes."

"I was being serious when I said I missed my nickname." I told him as I got up off the bed. He smiled at me and nodded his head. "I'm going to shower, I feel like I still smell like puke still." As I walked to the bathroom in which we shared a thought came into my head. I turned around to look at Sam. "Sam what are we?" I asked him.

He got up off the bed and walked over to me. "What do you want us to be Mercedes?" He asked once he reached me. I took a deep breath and looked into those eyes in which I loved so much.

"I don't know Sam. All I know is I like you." I said to him as I put my head down. I really didn't know what to do. I had never been in a situation like this before. I felt him lift my chin so I was looking at him again.

"I like you to Cupcake, that's all that matters. We'll take it as slow as you want. But I already know your the girl for me Mercedes. I have know for a long time. " He said to me as he kissed my cheek. "Now go shower up then come down stairs. I'm gonna make breakfast."

I smiled at his words and walked off into the bathroom.

After I was done showering I put on some jean shorts, with a black belt and a black top. I had wet my hair in the shower so it was ridiculously curly. I put it into a high ponytail and only put on some chap stick. I wasn't dressing to impress. As I walked out of my room I bumped into Quinn.

"Oh sorry Quinny, how did the partying for you go last night."

"UGHH could you not be so loud." She said to me as she covered her ears some. "I drank to much last night." I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Your a horrible best friend." She said to me.

"But you love me anyway." I said to her with a smirk.

"That I do, I have no idea why." I smiled at her words and gave her a slight push. We walked down the stairs and surprisingly it didn't look that bad. Yeah there were cups and some trash everywhere, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I could hear some people in the kitchen talking.

Quinn and I walked in to see a few of our friends from high school sitting at the table. Sam and Artie were currently by the stove cooking. When my friends saw me they squealed.

"Mercedes you look hella hot, especially for someone who was wasted last night." Unique said as she got up to hug me.

"Well thanks Unique, but you look even better." I said to her as I released her.

"Girl you know I don't show up any where unless I am looking smokin." She said to me as she sat back down.

"Morning Mercedes." Marley said form the other side of the table. I smiled at her brightly.

"Good morning Marley, did you have fun last night?" I questioned as I took a seat at the table as well.

"Oh she had fun alright, her and Jake were getting it one last night." Kitty said with a big smile. "I told you he was into you girl." Marley didn't really say anything, she just smiled and blushed.

"I smell food, who ever is cooking is my new best friend." I heard Santana say. She walked in hand and hand with Brittany and looked over at where Sam and Artie cooking. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that they were holding hands.

"So I am your new best friend Santana?" Sam asked her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, but Artie can be." Sam frowned some at her words.

"Yes, I win Fabray, maybe next time." Artie said as he fist bumped the air.

"Come on Santana, you know you love me." Sam said as she walked over to her and gave her a big hug. She shrieked and pushed him away from her.

"I do not, especially after you made fun of me with Mercy last night. You guys are so mean." She said to him as she walked over to me. She sat down in my lap and gave me a hug, while Brittany sat two seats away from me. "Are you feeling better my little light weight? I have never seen you so drunk." I hugged her back and smiled at her.

"Yeah it was definitely a first. Thanks for coming to help me." I said to her as I released her from my hug.

"What? What happened last night?" Quinn questioned as she looked at me and Santana.

"Well you see." Santana said as she got off my lap and kissed my head." Mercy here puked all over herself and Sam last night."

"You did? God I wish I would have been there, I would have taken a picture." I groaned at Quinn's words.

"Ewwww Sam you must have been totally grossed out. I'm feeling sick just thinking about it." Kitty said as she made a face in my direction.

"Actually fish lips was nice to Mercy here. He cleaned her up as much as he could before he came to get me. And when he did he made sure he grabbed water and aspirin for her. He gave her clothes to wear of his, and he even let her sleep in his bed." Santana said coming to Sam's defense.

Shit did he really need to tell them that I slept in his bed last night. I wasn't trying to keep it a big secret or anything, I just knew that everyone was about to freak out. Especially Quinn, who was looking at me with a face that said why am I now just hearing this.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Quinn and Artie yelled causing Quinn to wince.

"Damn who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to start yelling this early in the morning. I am still fucking drunk." Puck said as she walked into the room with Tina and Mike who had a bunch of donuts with them from Dunkin.

"Why are you yelling this early Quinn?" Tina asked as she set the donuts down on the table and sat down next to Quinn, with Mike on her other side.

" I am yelling because Mercedes slept with Sam last night?" Quinn said as she gave me a pissed of expression.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tina screamed causing both Puck and Quinn to wince again.

"Fuck no more yelling guys please." Puck said as she covered his ears and walked over to Sam. He let go of one ear to slap Sam on the back. "Nice job Sam, your the man."

"Wait we didn't sleep together like that, we just slept in the same bed." I said trying to calm everyone down.

"It doesn't matter, you should have told me." Quinn said as she crossed her arms.

"When Quinn? The minute I woke up, come on relax, I was going to tell you." I said to her as I gave her a reassuring smile. "And besides I'm not the only one who has news to tell." I said as I looked over at Santana, then back over at Tina.

Santana stopped smirking at the commotion and gave me a hard look. "Yeah I'm not happy about that either. Did everyone freaking hook up last night except for me?" Quinn asked.

"Well Mike and I didn't hook up, but he did ask me out." Tina said causing Mike to blush.

"What about you Santana?" Quinn asked giving her a knowing look.

"Fine me and Brittany hooked up, are you sharks happy now?" She asked as she took two donuts from the middle of the table. She bite one and then handed one to Brittany who smiled brightly at her and took it.

"Damn now I feel left out as well. We should have hooked up Princess." Puck said to Quinn.

"Dream on Puck I wouldn't give you the time of day. Besides Biff McIntosh asked me out last night, and I except." Quinn said with a big smiled. I looked over at Puck to notice he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Quinn your over here giving me hell and you actually have a date with someone." I said to her, she gave me a guilty smile. "Whens your date?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow he's picking me up and were going to go dancing." She said to me.

"The fuck everyone did hook up yesterday. Damn even Marely did. I need to step my game up." Kitty said as she looked across the room. "Pucker man your looking extra sexy these days." Puck laughed at her words.

"Thanks Kitty." He then grabbed a donut and coffee and walked out of the room. I could tell something was wrong with Puke. I may not have known him that long, but he wasn't acting himself. I looked over at Sam and gave him a look as if to ask what's up with him. 'I don't know.' He mouthed to me. But deep down I had a feeling that he wasn't to happy with the fact that Quinn had a date.

"Hey what's up with Puck? We just ran into him and he looked pissed off." Kurt said as he walked into the room with Blaine. "Oh and Mercedes, we slept in your room last night." He said to me as he walked in and kissed my cheek. Then him and Blaine sat down next to Mike.

"Your welcome." I said to them with a smile. "You didn't have sex in my bed did you? I mean if you did it's okay, but you need to change my bedding if so."

Kurt laughed at my words. "As tempting as that is Mercy, nothing happened. My man here was to drunk to do anything last night." Blaine blushed at Kurt's words.

Sam walked over to the table with two plates. He looked down at Santana, silently asking her to move. She rolled her eyes at him and moved over to the seat that was on the other side on Brittany. Sam sat down and put a plate down in front of me.

"Here's breakfast as promised Cupcake." Sam said to me as he kissed me check. I couldn't help but blush some.

"Damn now they're going to be all sweet and cuddly. I'm gonna have to watch jersey shore, or keeping up the Kardashians to get my drama fill." Santana said causing everyone to laugh.

"I never thought I would see the day that Sam and Mercedes were getting along. Let alone both showing how they feel. First my seductiveness doesn't work with Puck, now Sam and Mercedes are be nice to one another. The world is ending for sure." Kitty said causing everyone to laugh again.

I couldn't help but agree with her words. I never thought I would see the day Sam and I would be getting along like this. But I can't say I hated it.

We ate breakfast and then we cleaned up. Everyone who had stayed behind helped us clean up, it didn't take long at all to get the whole place clean. After that everyone who had come for the party started to leave. To the point where it was only the gang who was still around. We were all still beat from the night before.

"So I think we should definitely stay in today/tonight an just relax for the rest of the day." Blaine said as we sat down in the living room area.

"I couldn't agree more a quiet day watching movies sounds great. We can finish the fast and the furious series today." Mike said with a huge grin. He had been waiting for a week now to see the rest of the movies.

"It sounds good to me." Quinn said causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Great someone order some pizzas for us." I said as I got up. "Oh and I have a surprise guys." I said as I walked towards the kitchen. "Sam can you help me?" I asked him as I turned around. He immediately got up and walked over to me.

"Of course I can Cupcake." I smiled at him and lead him into the kitchen. I walked over to the oven and warmed it up, "What are you doing?" Sam asked as he looked at the oven. I opened the doors to show in one of the dips from last night.

"I saved two of the dips from last night. One chicken buffalo one." I said as I shut the over door, then I walked over the to refrigerator and opened it. "And one Taco dip one." I said as I took out the taco dip and set it on the counter.

"You are truly amazing Cupcake." He said to me with a smile.

"Well thank you. Your not to bad yourself." He smirked at me and nodded his head. I walked over to the cupboard and got out some paper plates.

"Mercedes." I heard Sam say. I immediately turned around at hearing him call me by my name. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Sam asked me. I couldn't help but smile brightly. I walked over to him and grabbed him. I brought his lips down to mine and kissed him hard. He quickly responded and kissed me back. He groaned as I started to move away from him.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Yes Sam I would love to go on a date with you."

###################################

Yep here is another chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Did we like how sweet Sam was to Mercedes when she was sick? Do we love that Brittany and Santana are getting closer? Do we love that Sam asked her out? So much went down in this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it by leaving a review.

Me just saying what is on my mind about the chapter, or why I wrote what I did.

1\. I didn't want to write a sex scene between Sam and Mercedes because it is way to soon for that. But I did want to write something cute and funny about that night.

2\. I gave Quinn another love interest to boost her confidence and make Puck jealous.

3\. I still don't know who Arties love interest is going to be. It's mix between Kitty and Sugar. Who do you think would work best with him?

4\. This chapter was over 5,000 words. Definitely another long one

5\. I won't be updating till next Friday. That's how it is always going to be. I will update every Friday and Saturday. I know it's a while to wait but I am a busy women guys!:)

6.I love your guys reviews, so keep them up!:)


	10. Chapter 10

Mercedes Prov:

Here I am sitting on the floor of my room with a pile of clothes surrounding me. I had been here for the last hour trying to figure out what I was going to wear, and so far nothing had been working out for me. How do girls do this on a daily basis? How do they constantly look nice for dates? Maybe it is because I have never been on one before. Maybe I am just over thinking this, but what ever it was, I was stuck with not knowing what I was going to wear for the night.

As if reading my mind, Santana and Tina came walking in. They looked at me, then looked at all the clothes surrounding me.

"Holly shit your turning into me." Santana said with a laugh as she sat on the floor beside me.

"Mercy I have never seen you like this. I mean never, not even when you had to pick a prom dress." Tina said as she sat down in front of me and gave me a small smile. I groaned at their words because I knew they were right. I had never been one to overthink my outfits, but lately I just couldn't help it. It seemed like nothing looked good on me, or was good enough for a date.

"Mercy you need to think about what Brittany said a few days ago. You can't be dressing for a man. You need to dress for you." Santana said as she rubbed my arm and gave me a smile. I nodded my head at her words.

"I know Tana, I get what your saying. But this is my first date, and I want it to be perfect. I want it to be everything I have ever dreamed of and more." I said to them as I looked down at the clothes I had.

"Then were going to make sure it's going to be. We're going to have you looking so hot that Sam will be walking around with a smile knowing that your on his arm. Every guy around you is going to wish you were with them, and every girl is going to envy you." Tina said to me as she started to look through the clothes I had.

As much as I loved that Tina and Santana were here to help. I wish that Quinn was here as well. It didn't seem right getting ready for something so important without having my other best friend around. It kinda killed me knowing she wouldn't be here to help me with this, like she had been for so many other occasions. But she also had a date today and was currently on hers with Biff. So I wasn't mad that she wasn't here, I was more sad then anything. Thank God I was lucky enough to have my other best friends with me. Hopefully between the two of them, they could help find me an amazing outfit.

But after about another hour of me not knowing what I was going to wear, I was ready to have a break done. Santana and Tina had went through all my clothes and even brought some of theirs, and nothing was looking good to me. I knew I was being beyond unreasonable, but I couldn't help it. My anxiety was at an all time high, and felt like I was going to faint.

"I can't do this guys. I can't go on a date with Sam. What was I even thinking, why in the world would I think that I could? I have nothing to wear, I am running out of time, and I'm a nervous wreck. I can't do it guys, I can't go on a date." I said as I laid down on my bed.

So many things were going threw my mind. I was going over everything that could go wrong on the date. Like what if Sam didn't like me after the date? What if when we were on the date we were so bored and awkward that we both had a bad time? What if I puke all over him again because I am so nervous? This was only a few of the many things that were continuously going threw my mind. I hated having all these doubts floating in my mind, because all they did was tear me down. I may put up a big front and act like I am never afraid of anything. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

Tina and Santana had tried to get me off of the bed and try on things again. But I wouldn't move, I just sat there in a fetal position starring at the wall. Eventually I heard my door being opened and shut. I'm not gonna lie, it kinda hurts me knowing they left like that. But I couldn't blame them.

I don't know how long I stayed in the same position, just starring at the wall and letting my thoughts consume me. But when I heard the door reopen, my thoughts stopped and I looked up. There stood Quinn looking down at me with concern.

"Mercedes Jones get your butt up right now. I thought you guys said you were going to try to get her out of bed." She said as she walked over to me and stood right in front of me.

"We tried, but she wouldn't budge. She needs some meds or something to calm her down." Santana said as she laid down on the bed next to me. I rolled my eyes at her words.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" I questioned as I looked at her.

"Me? You want to know what I am doing here? How about we talk about the fact that you have a date tonight and your still in bed." She said to me as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"I can't do this Quinn. I can't go on a date. Not just with Sam, just ever. I don't know how I ever thought I would be able to." I said as I sat up to look at her.

"Mercedes Jones you can do anything you put your mind to. Your just freaking out because this is your first date. And I can understand why you would feel like this. Do you remember my first date with Finn?" She questioned as she scooted closer to me. "I was a nervous wreck all week thinking about what was going to happen on the date. A zillion questions ran threw mind, but you were there to help me through it all. And when I finally went on the date, I had an amazing time. Granted Finn ended up being the biggest asshole in the world, but I still had a great time." Quinn said as she rubbed my arm in a reassuring way.

"You can't be afraid to live life Mercy. I know you haven't experienced dating. but you have to be willing to try. Otherwise you'll end up old and with a bunch of cats." Tina said with a smile.

"Nahhh she won't end up with a bunch of cats." Santana said as she smiled at me.

"You really don't think I will?" I asked her as I turned to look at her. She shock her head and smiled at me.

"Yeah because you can't take care of another living thing." Santana said with a laugh. Quinn and Tina joined in with the laughing. I took the pillow that was behind me and smacked Santana with it.

"Your not even funny, that was one time, and that snapping turtle was old." I said to them with a frown. They continued to laugh,

"Mercy that turtle was suppose to live to live longer. It was only ten years old." Quinn said as she continued to laugh.

"Come on that's like seventy years old." I said to them.

"Oh my god you did not just say that. That logic only works for cats and dogs, not turtles." Tina said as she doubled over laughing.

I scowled at them. "Whatever, it was probably really sick, or something." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Whatever you say Mercy but that turtle had at least another thirty years left admit it, you killed the poor thing." I didn't answer them and just continued to give them a glare, but I couldn't help but smile and start laughing as well. After another a minute we calmed down and they smiled at me.

"Are you guys done making fun of me?" I said with a to them as I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh come on Mercy you know it's funny, plus your smiling which is a good thing. But that's besides the point, you need to get out of bed so you can get ready for your date." Quinn said as she got up off the bed. "I even brought you something that I think you'll like." She said as she picked up a bag then took a dress out of it. The dress was a beautiful red sundress, that had a bow/string that went across the mid section and tied off to the side. It was an absolutely beautiful dress and I couldn't help but smile.

"Quinn when did you get me this?" I asked her as I got off the bed to get a better view of it.

"I got it today. Santana and Tina called me a while ago saying you were freaking out, and that your couldn't find anything you wanted to wear. So I ended my date with Biff and went to the nearest store to find you this little number. That's why it took me so long to get here." She said to me. "I also got you this hair piece to go with it." She reached into the bag and pulled out a beautiful red rose head clip.

"Quinn you ended you first date in a year just to come and help me get ready for my date?" I asked, I could feel myself starting to get emotional. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Mercy your my sister. Of course I am going to end a date to come help you get ready for yours. I would do it for anyone of my besties/sisters. That's what a true friend is for." She said as she grabbed me into a hug. I squeezed her back and smiled. I don't know what I would do without Quinn or Santana and Tina. They were always there for me when I need them.

"I hate to ruin this sister of the traveling pants moment, but you only have forty five minutes to get ready." Santana said as she got off the bed and pulled me away from Quinn. "Get your butt into the shower right now missy." She pushed me towards the door and went over to my makeup, no doubt picking out the perfect make up for me to wear for tonight.

As I reached the door I turned around to smile at them. "I love you guys." I said to them. The smiled at me and nodded their heads.

"Yeah we love you to now get in the shower." Tina said to me as she pushed me the rest of the way in. I couldn't help but smile as I walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower. I truly did have the best friends any girl could ask for.

The girls got me ready in record time. It took me about fifteen minutes in the shower, and that was because I decided to shave everything. So when I got out of the shower it was basically crunch time. They had already picked out my outfit, once I got that on Tina helped me with my hair, and Santana started to do my makeup. I noticed that Santana made sure to keep my makeup nature, which I liked. And Tina decided she would work with my curls, by putting in some fuzz reliever and hair spray. Quinn made sure to do both sets of my nails with an nice red polish, and she put in the hair piece she got me pinning up one side of my hair.

When they were finally done, and I got a look at how I looked, I was floored. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked. I mean I had looked good before, but not like this. I had never seen myself look so good, I felt a happiness that I have never felt before as I looked at my reflection.

There was a knock at the door, before anyone could answer it Kurt came barging in.

"Mercy you look absolutely beautiful, your glowing." He said to me as he walked over to where I was.

"Thanks Kurt." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back then released me.

"As beautiful as you do look, your late. And there is a fine looking man down there waiting for you girl. If you ass doesn't get down there soon, I might just take him off your hands." I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"You wouldn't dare, your too in love with Blaine." I said to him. "Will you walk me down the stairs good sir?" I asked.

"First of all, your right, Blaine is the only man I want. And secondly it would be my honor Miss Jones." Kurt put his elbow out for me to grab. I smiled at him and followed his lead, with the girls following behind us.

When we were at the top of the stairs I got a good look at Sam. He was standing there talking to Blaine, looking better then I have ever seen him. He was wearing tan shorts, with a nice dark blue top. I could tell he had went to get his hair done because it was neat and looked good. I was glade I had Kurt to help me walk otherwise I might have fallen. As we started to walk down the stairs he stop talking to look in our direction. His eyes went wide, and he is mouth was wide open. I couldn't help but smile at the way he was reacting, it was nice to know I had that effect on him.

When we finally were in front of him Puck smacked him to get him out of his daze. He shock his head and smiled at me.

"Damn Cupcake you look gorgeous. Not that you don't look nice all the time, it's just that you look especially nice now. But you do look good other times, really good, just not as good as right now. Wait that came out wrong." I giggled at Sam's words, I have never seen Sam act so tongue tied. Usually he was well put together and confident, but right now he was acting shy and nervous. It was kind refreshing to know that the great Sam Fabray got nervous just like the rest of us.

"Is Sam nervous? I never thought I would see the day." Santana said causing Sam to blush some.

"Come on who wouldn't be tongue tied after seeing how hot Mercedes looks." Artie said as he winked at me. Puck put his hand up and high fived Artie.

"That's true, if she wasn't my best friend, and wasn't straight. I would definitely be at a lost for words." Santana replied back. I ignored their words and walked closer to Sam.

"I know what you mean Sam, and thank you. You look great as well." I said to him as I looked him up and down. He smiled at my words and nodded his head. He then reached behind him and turned back to look at me. When he did I saw a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers. I couldn't help but smile more brightly at seeing this.

"Dude you got her sunflowers? Come one even I know your suppose to bring a girl roses." Puck said as he looked at Sam with confusion.

"See you should have went on a date with me beautiful, I would have definitely known what flowers to get you." Artie said. I shock my head again at their words.

"Then you guys obviously don't know Mercy as well as you think." Kurt said with a smile. "You have a good Memory Sam."

"Will someone please tell me what's up with the whole Sunflower thing?" Mike asked just as confused as the rest of the gang.

"Well you see." Tina said as she walked over to him. "Mercy hates roses."

"Because they remind her of when her grandmother died and they had a bunch of roses at her funeral." Quinn said.

"So ever since then she has hated them, and said she would never want a guy to bring her roses." Santana said.

"Because she would instantly think of the day she lost her grandmother and the hard time she had at the funeral." Kurt continued.

"Instead she said she would rather have a guy bring her sunflowers . Because sunflowers were bright and made people happy. Plus they remind her of sunny days." Sam finished as he smiled and handed me the flowers. I took them and admired their beauty.

"I can't believe you remembered." I said to him as I continued to look at the flowers.

"I remember everything that has to do with you Cupcake." He gave me a wink causing me to blush.

"Okay love birds before you start to dry hump one another right here and now, you should probably get going on your date." Santana said as she walked over to me and grabbed the flowers. I thanked her and turned back to Sam. He walked over to the door and gestured for me to walk ahead of him.

"Bye guys," I said to them as I walked out the door. Sam said the same and they all said goodbye to us.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Santana called out.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do." Kurt said to her causing everyone to laugh even Sam and I. Sam walked in front of me and opened my door for me.

"There something else aren't they?" He said to me as I got into his truck.

"They are but I love them." I said to him as he closed the door. I buckled myself in and waited for him to get in as well. When he did he buckled up and started the car. "So were are we going?"

"That's a surprise." He said as she started to drive away from the beach house.

"Sam you know I hate surprises." I said with a whine. He smiled at my childishness.

"Trust me Cupcake this is a surprise your going to love, trust me." I took a minute to think about his words. The weird thing was I did trust him, I trusted him fully. I think I always have, I just never wanted to admit it.

"I do." I said to him causing him to look at me.

"You do what?"

"I do trust you." Sam smiled at my words and nodded his head. I could tell he liked what I had said because he couldn't stop smiling. I was really excited for whatever he had planned.

It took about a half hour for us to get to where we were going. I looked around and notice there was a bunch of cars all scatter across this big field with a huge screen in front.

"Sam it really is you, I though you were messing around when you said you finally asked that girl out." A guy said as he walked up to Sam's side of the Truck.

"Stevie dude, that girl is right here, and her name is Mercedes." Sam said as he gave him a look as if to say shut up. The guy moved his eyes away from Sam to look at me.

"Well I'll be damned, you didn't do her justice Sam. You said she was beautiful, but this lady in front of me is gorgeous." The guy said to me with a smile. "The names Stevie miss, but you can call me whatever you want." Stevie finished as he winked at me.

"It's nice to meet you Stevie, I'm..."

"Oh trust me darling, I know who you are. Miss Mercedes Jones, Sam over here has talked my ear off about you for years now." He said to me as, causing Sam to blush for the second time tonight.

Sam reached out and punch Stevie. "Dude shut up already." I could tell that Sam was embarrassed and it was cute to see.

"You know I'm just messing with you man, I have nothing but love for you." Stevie said as he smiled at Sam. We heard a person behind us honk. "That's my que to get back to work." Stevie then looked out and called to the guy a few feet away from us. "Hey Jacob, please show my friends here over to the spot that was reserved." The guy walked over to us and signaled for us to follow him.

"Thanks again man for helping me today." Sam said as put his fist out.

"Dude us man have to stick together. Especially when it comes to trying to impress beautiful women like the one you have beside you." Stevie said as he fist bumped him. Sam shock his head and followed the man in front of us. He lead us over to a spot that had a reserved sign in front of it. The guy took the sign out and told us we could park there.

Sam reversed the truck so the back end was facing the screen. "Sam I honestly can't believe you brought me to a drive in movie." I said to him. I don't even remember ever telling him that I had always dreamed of going to one. The only people who truly knew about me wanting to go were Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Tina. One of them must have told him that I wanted to go to one "How did you know I have always wanted to go to one?"

"Well a few years ago I heard you talking to the girls in Quinn's room saying how you wished some guy would take you to see a drive in movie, that you thought it was romantic. So when I asked you out, I had planned to take you here. They are always showing movies during the summer." Sam said to me. He got out of the truck and walked around to my side of the door. He helped me get down and shut the door. He then opened the back door and pulled out a picnic basket, a mini cooler, and some blankets. I grabbed the blankets from him.

We walked over to the back of the truck. Sam set down the cooler and basket, put the back of the truck down and climbed up.

"Hey pass me the blankets," He said to me as he leaned down. I handed him the blankets and he spread a few of them across the back of the truck. "Okay now the food." I then handed him the basket and cooler, he set them down on one side of the truck. He then walked over to me again and smiled down at me. "Now you Cupcake." He said as he reached his arms out for me.

I shook my head at him. "Come on Cupcake, I promise I don't bite." I laughed at his words.

"It's not that." I said to him as I picked at my fingers.

"What is it then?"

"I'm to heavy. You can't possibly lift me up." I said to him. When I looked up at his face I noticed that he has a pissed of expression.

"Mercedes Jones, I know I already told you not to say things like that. Now trust me when I say your not to heavy and I will be able to lift you with ease." He leaned down further. "Remember you said you trust me, so prove it to me by taking my hands and letting me pull you up here."

I nodded my head at his words. I took a deep breath then reached my hands out for his. Within seconds I went form being on the ground to being on the truck with Sam. "See I told you I could handle you, you just the right amount of women for me." He said as he released my hands. "Come on." He then walked over to the left side of the truck and sat down.

I walked over and sat down next to him. He reached for the basket beside him. "I brought us some Italian stuff. I thought it would be fun to make our own." He said as he took out two plates and handed me one. "How about we make this interesting."

"How so?"

"How about who ever makes their sandwich first gets something they want?"

I raised my eyebrows some at his words. "And what do you want Sam?" I asked him.

" I want a kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yep that's all I want." I considered his words for a moment. Well rather I faked considering his words. Deep down I knew there was absolutely no way I would pass up kissing Sam.

"Okay well what do I get if I win?" I asked him.

"Anything you want Cupcake." I smiled at his words then nodded my head. I quickly grabbed the bread and started to slice it. "What the heck are you doing?" He questioned as he watch me finish slicing my bread.

"I'm trying to win this bet." I said to him as I started to get my sandwich together. He quickly grabbed his bread and started to get going on his sandwich. We both worked diligently to get our sandwiches done first, but in the end I ended up winning. "YESSS!" I shouted causing a few people around us to look in our direction.

"That's not fair, you cheated Cupcake, I want a rematch." Sam said jokingly.

"Nope I won fair and square, well kinda. But either way I get something I want." I said to him smugly, causing him to give me a side glance. He leaned closer to me and looked me directly in the eyes.

"And what do you want Mercedes?" He asked causing me to shiver. I don't know what it is about Sam, but he has this effect on me like no other guys does. Just his voice makes me feel like I'm putty.

I leaned forward and kissed him. I knew that either way I would have ended up kissing Sam, because he wanted it as a prize and so did I. I pulled back and smiled at his shocked expression.

"What was that for Cupcake? Not that I'm complaining."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wanted a kiss a well." I said to him. He smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Anytime you want a kiss you just say so Cupcake." I lightly smacked his chest and smiled at him. But deep down I was doing back flips. I would gladly kiss Sam any chance I got.

We ended up eating our sandwiches with someone chips. And for dessert Sam brought some brownies that Quinn had no doubt made. Quinn was the best baker in the house. I could make you anything you wanted besides baked goods. And she could make you any baked goods, but not cook a meal to save her life. We made a good match in that aspect.

A guy stepped in front of the screen with a microphone letting us all know the movie would be starting in two minute.

"What movie are we going to be watching?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Well originally it was going to be A walk to remember, but you hate love movies and I didn't want to take you to a movie in which you were going to hate. So I called Stevie and asked if there was any chance he could change it."

"And what movie did you change it to?" I asked him.

"I asked them if they would screen in Avengers. At first his boss wasn't to keen on the idea, but when they saw how many people wanted to see it, he agreed willingly. He even let us come in for free, considering all the attention the movie brought in."

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that Sam was beyond nice to have the movie be switched? Maybe it was because he switched it to one of my all time favorite movies? Or maybe it was because I was simply having the time of my life? What ever the reason was I grabbed Sam and brought his lips to mine. He quickly kissed me back. He reached for my sides and picked me up placing me sideways on his lap. I squealed as he did so, but then quickly started to kiss him back. When I felt his mini Sam start to grow I pulled back and smiled at him.

He had a dazed look on his face. "Damn Cupcake, remind me to change movie schedules more often." I laughed at his words and smacked him lightly.

"Your really something else Sam. This whole date has literally been perfect. I mean first the sunflowers, then the whole drive in movie part, the picnic, and now I learned you changed the movies just for me. I honestly can't believe you went through so much trouble, just for me." I said to him as I looked him directly in his eyes.

He shock his head at me. "Mercedes how many times do I have to tell you I would do anything for you? I know we have had a really rough couple of years, and that at some points we were close to killing one another. But that's all in the past now, especially since you know how I feel, and I know how you feel. There is no way in hell I am messing this up. I have wanted this for so long, and I don't think I will ever be willing to give it up. I really like you Cupcake."

I felt my insides melting, I literally think my heart is putty right now. I felt like I could swoon over his words. I couldn't deny that Sam really had shown me a different side of him. The biggest thing he did was take care of me when I was drunk and sick. Not many nineteen year old guys I know would have put up with that. Most of them would have jumped at the chance to sleep with me, or would have left me with puke all over me. Sam truly had been amazing, and it made me wonder why we didn't come clean about our feelings before.

"I really like you to Sam Fabray." I said as I touched our foreheads together. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled at me.

"You have no idea how good that it to hear." He was about to kiss me again, but the sound of the movie starting brought us out of our own little world. I went to go get up to sit on my side of the truck when Sam stopped me. "Stay were you are Cupcake."

"I'm to heavy to be sitting on you lap Sam." He frowned at my words.

"Mercedes Jones I will not say it again. Your not to heavy, your absolutely perfect. Now you don't have to stay on my lap, but don't move just because you think your to heavy." Sam said as he gave me a look that asked what my next move would be. I smiled at his words, only Sam could make me feel like I weighed nothing. I put my head on his neck and snuggled up close to him. He sighed in contentment.

"Your right were your suppose to me Mercedes, in my arms." He said to me as he wrapped his arms around me and brought me in closer. As I stayed cuddled up to Sam, and we watched the movie, all I could think was there was no place I would rather be.

If you think seeing Avengers in the theater was great, seeing it at a drive in was even better. Sam and I enjoyed the movie as we stayed cuddle up next to one another . After the movie was done we started to pack up. It really didn't take long to gather everything. Sam jumped down from the back of the truck while I handed him the things we had. He put them in the back of the truck then came back for me. Instead of fighting him on the fact that I was to heavy. I just let him caught me.

"See you fit perfectly in my arms." He said as he set me down. I smiled at him and nodded my head. Almost out of nowhere it started to rain. People all around us scurried to get into their cars. Even Sam started to sprint to my side of the truck. But I stayed where I was enjoying the feel of the rain. "Cupcake what are you doing?" Sam asked me.

"I want to dance." I said to him as I started to twirl around.

"Well we can dance at home, your going to caught a cold being out here like this."

"But I have always wanted to dance in the rain Sam, please come dance with me?" I said to him. He looked at me for a moment, and I could tell he was battling with himself. After a minute or so he shut the door and walked over to me. He reached his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance Cupcake?" He asked me. I eagerly grabbed his hand and let him bring me closer to him.

"Yes you may." I said to him. He then started to lead me around the grass twirling me around and dipping me. We both laughed at how silly we were acting, the best part was neither one of us cared. All that matter was we were with one another. Sam spun me out then bought me back in. When he did so his lips made their way to mine and he started to kiss me. It was a kiss just like in the movies or in books. It was absolutely perfect.

After we kissed Sam decided it was time to get going. I really couldn't argue considering we both could get sick. He helped me into the truck and we drove home. It didn't take us long to arrive back at the beach house.

"Thank you for today Sam. This literally was the perfect date." I said to him as we pulled up to the house. He turned and smiled at me.

"Your welcome Cupcake, like I said I would do anything for you." He then got out of the truck and opened my door for me. We sprinted towards the house, which was kinda stupid when you think about it, because we were already wet. Sam quickly opened the door and let me in.

"Where have you two been? The movie ended at nine, it is now ten thirty. And why are you guys so wet? Mercedes look at your dress, it's filthy." Quinn said causing us both to jump.

"Damn Quinn wear some damn bells or something, your gave us a heart attack." Sam said as he put his hand over his heart.

"Well I have been having one every since nine thirty came around and neither my best friend or brother where home yet." She said as she put her hand on her hips.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't know we had a curfew." Sam said sarcastically to her. I couldn't help but giggle at his words.

"There's nothing funny about this Mercy. I was worried sick about you two. Now go get dried off before you caught a cold, the both of you. " She said to us as she pointed up the stairs and waited for us to move.

"Yes mom." I said

"Right away mom." Sam said causing us both to laugh as we started to climb the stairs. I heard Quinn scuff from below us which only made me laugh harder. I knew she was generally concerned and I guess that's what made it so funny. I had never seen Quinn go all mom mood on me. Usually it was the other way around. Sam and I walked until we reached my bedroom door. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I had an amazing time tonight Sam. I know I already said it, but thank you." He looked me in the eyes and nodded his head at my words.

"I had an amazing time to Cupcake." He then leaned down and gave me a kiss. Not a rough animalistic one, but a soft heart melting one. Before either one of us could take it any further he pulled back some. He went from my lips to my left ear. "This is only the beginning, just wait and see." He whispered to me, he then pulled back and walked into his room.

My heart was beating so fast at the moment I could barely breath. I felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. That is what Sam did to me by simply just a kiss and a few words.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I slid down to the floor with a huge smile on my face as I recalled everything that happened tonight. I would have never thought someone like Sam was capable of doing something so sweet and romantic. I can't believe that he had truly took an interest in me all those years ago and remembered everything I said I wanted.

I almost felt like slapping myself for being so worried about tonight. If it wasn't for my amazing friends I wouldn't have even gone on the date to begin with. And if I didn't go on the date then I would have never known this other side of Sam. I would have never had the time of my life. I truly did just have the perfect first date, it was everything I had dreamed of and more.

################################

Sooooo this chapter was really fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it . Did we like how loyal Quinn was? Did you like the date? Did we like how Sam knew things that Mercedes didn't think he did? Do we want a chapter that has some of Sam's Prov? Let me know what you think by leaving a review!

Facts about the chapter and why I wrote things the way I did.

1\. I thought it was important to make Mercedes scared for her first date. All of us have had a first date and it can be extremely nerve racking. For someone like Mercedes who has never had a date, it could be ten times worse.

2\. That also gave me the idea to have her best friends be there for her. It was just another way to show how much they truly care about one another and how close they really are. I mean how many people do you know that would end their date, just to help you with your own?

3\. I love roses, but I like Sunflowers even more. I think roses are to traditional and over done. I wanted Sam to bring her something different and unique. Hence the Sunflowers, plus it was a great way for Sam to start showing that he has been paying attention to Mercedes for all these years.

4\. I have never been to see a drive in movie and desperately want to see one. They sound like a lot of fun. That's why I made it Sam and Mercedes first date. It's a cute way to get to spend time with one another and have fun.

5\. I wanted to show the different side of Sam in this chapter and I believe I did so. So many people on here were so quick to judge him when they didn't even know the full story yet. Yes Sam was an asshole, but there was more to him. Remember the golden rule, don't judge a book by it's cover.

truly is just the beginning for Sam and Mercedes. They have a whole Summer with one another, and I am beyond excited to write more about them.

7\. This chapter is over 7,000 words. Ahhh I am definitely giving you guys longer chapters in the hope that you will forget that you have to wait a week to read the next chapter.

8\. I absolutely love all the reviews I get. I smile when ever I see one. Especially when you guys take the time to tell me what you liked about the chapter, so please do so. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's Prov:

I didn't think my first date with Mercedes would be as amazing as it was. I didn't think it was possible for me to fall for her more. But I was wrong, after yesterday I realized that I definitely wanted to me with Mercedes. There was never a doubt in my mind that I didn't want her, but after yesterday I knew for sure that her and I belonged together.

I just loved being with her, I always have. Even before when we fought I enjoyed being with her more then I did with the girls who would throw themselves at me. Maybe it was because Mercedes was nothing like those mindless girls. She was everything a guy could ever want. She was beautiful, smart, kind, sweet, just everything I could ever want. She made me feel things that I have never felt before. She brings out this whole other side of me, that only Quinn really knew I had. She made me let my guard down and wear my feelings on my shoulder.

I was beyond ready to show her that we were ready to be with one another this summer. I was ready to put down my bad boy persona and show her the guy I truly was. People may think that I am a guy who is cool and collected. But that couldn't be further from the truth, I was actually just a comic nerd who was really good at acting. I must have seen Avatar a thousand times, and in my spare time I even took the time to learn Na'vi. That's how much of a dork I truly was. And the scary part was I was ready to show Mercedes just how much of a dork I was already. I was ready to let down this tough act once and for all and just be me. The guy Mercedes truly deserved. Don't get me wrong I will always be sarcastic and witty, I would just be less of an asshole.

"Hey man are you almost ready, breakfast is already done." Puke said as he walked in and sat down on my bed, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Dude relax, you could have gone without me you know?" I said to him as I finished putting on my shirt.

"What I can't wait to walk down to breakfast with my best friend?" He questioned. I laughed at his words, Puck definitely wasn't here because he wanted to walk down to breakfast with me. I knew him like I knew the back of my hand.

"Puck why are you really here?"

"Like I said I wanted to spend time with my best friend." He said to me as he looked at me. "Is that really such a crime?"

"So why didn't you walk down with Mike? You and him are best friends as well?" I questioned as I walked over to where he was and crossed my arms. When he didn't answer I snorted and continued talking. "Puck do I look like a fucking idiot? I know you better then you know yourself, and something is up with you. Your acting like you afraid to..." My voice trailed off because I suddenly knew why he wasn't willing to go down stairs by himself. Quinn was down there helping the girls with breakfast, and he didn't want to face her alone.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Puck said as he stood up and gave me a death glare.

"Oh yeah? There isn't a girl down there who you like and your afraid to be around?" I questioned as I brushed threw my hair.

"I don't get nervous over girls dude. I never have and I never will. I am the bad ass Puckerman, Puck for short, I never get nervous over girls." He said smugly.

I scoffed at his words, he was such an idiot to think I believed him. I had hide my feelings for Mercedes for twelve years, I knew what liking a girl looked like. I knew what acting like you didn't like a girl looked like as well. That's how I knew that without a doubt Puck was into Quinn. Just like me he wanted a girl who wasn't fake like the rest of the barbies out there. He wanted something real, and Quinn was the perfect amount of real for him.

"Do I look like I am stupid Puck? Your talking to the idiot who hid his feelings for years. Trust me when I say your only going to make things worse for the both of you. Tell her how you feel man." I said to him as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sam I don't..." He stopped talking to look at me. He knew I wasn't going to believe a word he said, so he didn't finish his sentence. "I'm not the kind of guy she needs dude, I don't do romance or love. I do hump and dumps." Puck said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Dude your more then enough for Quinn, your actually a perfect match considering she needs someone who isn't going to be prefect. She needs a little bit of imperfect in her life. " I explained to him as I sat down next to him. " Being an ass to her. ignoring her, or acting like your not interested isn't going to get you anywhere. Take it from your idiot of a best friend, you need to just man up and ask her out already." I said to him knowing that he needed this confidence boost.

"Dude I don't think I can go threw the whole relationship thing again. Look at what happened between me and Lauren. she broke my heart man." Puck said as he looked away from me.

Ever since him and Lauren broke up Puck has been worse then he ever was. You see Puck truly did love Lauren, I think it was because she didn't put up with his bullshit. She wasn't even a girl that he would normally date. yet he has still liked her. She made him work his ass off to get her attention, and when he finally won her over she had him on a tight leach. The relationship between them was unhealthy though. You could tell Lauren just put up a front, which wasn't something Puck needed in his life. He needed someone who could be real with him. Because two people putting up a front wasn't going to go anywhere.

When she broke up with him, and left him for another guy he was heartbroken. He must have slept with more women then I could count. It was girl after girl, breaking heart after heart. I had never seen him at such a all time low. I knew he was afraid to fall in love again, but I also knew that Quinn wouldn't treat him like Lauren did.

"Puck you can't be afraid to fall in love. I know I sound like a women right now, but honestly you need to go after what you want before someone else takes it from you." I said to him as I gave him a look. We all knew Biff had his eyes on Quinn and that he would definitely sweep her off her feet. Just like how we knew that Biff was an asshole who acted like he was better then everyone else. I was actually surprised Quinn had even agreed to go on a date with him. "Plus you could end up being my brother in law, how cool would that be?" I added as I nudged him with my shoulder.

He smiled at my words and nodded his head. "Your right dude, I know I have to get my shit together, and I will. But before I make my move on Quinn, tell me about how your date went." He said as he gave me a smirk.

"First of all you may be my best friend but I will kill you if you break my little sisters heart. And secondly my date with Mercedes was amazing dude. She is everything I have ever wanted, and the date was amazing." I said causing Puck to slap me on the shoulder.

"You really do sound like a women. Did I sound like that when I was with Lauren?" He asked me teasingly. I nodded my head at his words.

"You were worse actually." I said to him causing us both to laugh. People truly do act different when they start to fall in love. Wait was I falling in love with Mercedes?

Mercedes's Prov:

The girls and I just got done cooking breakfast and were currently waiting for the boys to come down and join us.

"So Mercy how did your date go last night?" Tina asked. An immediate smile came onto my face.

"It was amazing. Everything I could have ever wanted to have Tina. I never knew Sam was so romantic and sweet. He took me to go and watch a drive in movie. He had the movies be switched so I would enjoy what we were going to see, and we ended up dancing in the rain." I said in a dream like manor.

"That's why you guys were so wet last night. Are you guys crazy, you could have ended up really sick." Quinn said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh mom, don't be such a prude." I said to her as I nudged her. She rolled her eyes at my words.

"You danced in the rain? That is sooooo romantic, I have always wanted to dance in the rain." Tina said as she starred off into the distance.

"Why in the world would you guys think dancing in the rain is fun. You get all wet, you could get sick, and your clothes could get ruined." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Damn when did you and Quinn become such prudes. I thought you two were the fun ones out of the group, the out of control ones." I said to her, causing Santana to scuff.

"Well someone has to be the responsible one since your no longer into doing so." She said to me.

I rolled my eyes at her, Quinn and her could be so dramatic. "Anyway it was a great date. But that is besides the point. Our girl Tina over here has her date with Mike tonight." I said as I looked over at Tina. Quinn and Santana did the same.

"It's not big deal." She said as she took a sip of her juice.

"No big deal? Mike is the first guy you are going on a date with that isn't gay. This is a huge deal." Santana said as she smirked at her. Tina scuffed at her words.

"Oh please they weren't all gay." She said to us, causing us to laugh.

"Tina trust me when I say those men were all gay. Why do you think none of your relationships never lasted?" Quinn asked her. Tina sat there for a minute letting the words sink in.

"Brett wasn't gay though, he was only bi." Tina said to her.

"Oh please girl he was as gay as they come. You were definitely a cover up for him." Santana said. I looked at Tina and noticed that she was starting to get sad. She truly never did have luck when it came to me. They were all gay men who were just playing with her heart or using her as a cover up. I didn't want her to be upset though, that wasn't our intent. We were all really happy for her. And we all knew that Mike definitely wasn't gay. He was a man, who wanted a women, and that women happened to be Tina.

"Hey none of that matters now, because you my friend are going out with a hot Asian tonight who is really into you, and who is definitely not gay." I said to her as I smiled at her. She nodded her head at my words.

"Your right Mercy. I can't believe he asked me out, I am excited and nervous all at the same time." Tina said as she fiddle with the thumbs.

"Where is he taken you anyway?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, he said that it was a surprise and that I should wear something comfy. I mean what does wearing comfy clothes have to do with a date? I have been trying to figure out what we could possibly be doing, but nothing made sense. I am at a dead end." She said as she let out a huff.

I laughed at her words. "Yeah I felt the same way yesterday, and look at how amazing my date was. Just go with the flow and enjoy the excitement of not knowing what he has planned for you." I said to her causing her to smile. She was about to respond when the boys walked in.

"Hey ladies what are you talking about?" Mike asked as he walked in an sat next to Tina. Almost immediately Tina's checks flushed and she looked as red as a tomato.

"We were talking about you." Santana said causing Tina to give her a death glare.

"We were talking about how much you enjoyed the fast and the furious movies." I said coming to Tina's rescue. She sent me a silent thank you, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah those movies where amazing. I can't believe it took me so long to see them." He said to us. I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"It smells amazing in here." I heard Sam say as he walked in. He walked over to the seat next to me and sat down. "Good morning Cupcake." He said to me as he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush some at his actions.

"Good morning Sam." I replied to him.

I watched as Puck took the free seat next to Quinn which surprised me. Puck had been mostly trying to avoid her. Quinn seemed just as confused as she watched him sit down.

"Good morning Princess" He said to her.

"Good morning," She replied in a shocked voice. I honestly was just as confused as she was. Why did guys have to be so confusing?

"So you guys waited for us to eat?" Sam asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, we thought we would wait for you guys. Otherwise we would have ate all the food." I said to him teasingly.

Sam smiled at my words. "Well thank god you did wait because I am starving." Sam said as he started to grab food and put it onto his plate. We all grabbed our food and started to eat.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked everyone as I took a bite out of my food.

"I think we should get out of the house. But not the beach, it's to hot for the beach." Santana said.

"Yeah I agree, it is way to hot for the beach. We would be burnt in seconds." I said causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"So what are we going to do then?" Puck asked as he took a huge bite out of his eggs.

"How about we go bowling? It would get us out of the house, and we would be able to have fun. Plus they have added onto the bowling alley making it more of a wreck center, and they have a pool." Quinn said as she looked around at us to see our reactions.

"I think that's an amazing idea Princess. It would give me a chance to show you a move our two." Puck said as he winked at her. Quinn blushed at his words and looked away from him. Her eyes then turned dark and she turned back at him.

"Please Puck, if anything I would be the one showing you a move or two. You can't keep up with this." Quinn said to him causing Puck to look at her with a shocked expression. He smiled at her and moved closer.

"I would love for you to show me a move or two Princess." He whispered to her, causing her to shift in her seat some.

"Like I said you can't handle what I have to offer." She said as she stared him in the eyes.

"Oh believe me Princess, I can definitely keep up with you."

"We'll see." She said to him as she looked away. I knew she was trying to play it cool. But I could tell that she was excited about the attention Puck was giving her. They honestly did make a cute couple. They would be one of those couples that disagreed on the stupidest things, but would love each other regardless. Those were one of the cutest and most entertaining kind of relationships. I shock my head some, I was getting ahead of myself, they weren't even dating yet.

"So is it decided, are we going bowling?" I asked them. Everyone nodded their heads at my words. "Sweet."

"We have to call, Kurt, Blaine, and Artie. I bet they would like to come." Quinn said to us.

"Yes Kurt loves to bowl. And I am sure the guys would like to come as well." I said.

"If they are coming then I am definitely going to inviting Brittany. I need someone not so annoying to be around." Santana said as she looked down at her plate.

"Awe Tana has a crush." I said to her causing her to give me a death glare. I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Don't be that way Santana, we would all like to have Brittany with us.

"Yeah it would be fun to see you blush some more." Quinn said causing Santana to blush. We all laughed at her expense. She got up and flipped us off.

"Fuck you all." She said as she took care of her plate and started to leave.

"I didn't think you liked us like that?" Tina said to her. Santana flipped her off and walked out of the room, we laughed again at her actions. We all put or dishes away and started to get ready to leave.

"I'll call Kurt and let him know what we have planned for the day." I said to them as I walked up to my room.

"Okay tell him that we will be leaving in a half hour." Quinn called out to me. I nodded my head at her words. I walked up into my room and picked up my phone. I sat on my bed and dialed Kurt's number. I only waited a few seconds before he answered.

"Hey there Cedes, how is my sexy best friend today?" Kurt answered making me laugh.

" I am great Kurt how about you?"

"Well considering it has been a whole day since I have seen you and the gang, I am doing horrible." I couldn't help but laugh at his words, he was so dramatic. "It's not funny Cedes, I need my Mercedes fix."

"For one Kurt you saw me just yesterday, so it hasn't been a whole day since we have seen one another. And for two, am I your drug now?"

"Of course you are my drug Mercedes, always have been, always will be."

I let out a shocked sound. "What in the world will Blaine say about that, he is going to be so heart broken." I said to him in a fake sad voice.

I could hear Kurt laughing from the other side of the line. "Oh trust me baby cakes he knows that if I were to ever miraculously turn straight, you would be the one I would be after."

"Sam's not gonna like that." I said to him. He laughed again.

"Speaking of Sam, how did your date go?" Kurt asked me. I instantly smiled again thinking about yesterday.

"Kurt I can't even describe in words how amazing it was. I had always dreamt about how amazing my first date would be, but the date was beyond anything I could ever imagine. He took me to a drive in movie, he changed the movie were gonna be screening. And we danced in the rain."

"You did not! Ahhh I am so jealous of you right now!" Kurt screamed at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his words. Kurt has always wanted to dance in the rain as well. We use to talk about it when we were younger.

"I know right. I'm telling you it was amazing Kurt. It was better then anything I could have ever imagined. Sam was so sweet and nice, he was perfect."

"I told you that you two belonged together." Kurt said smugly to me. I couldn't help but laugh some at his words. It was true, he was the first person to tell me Sam and I should be together.

"Yeah, yeah you can see into the future." I said to him causing him to laugh and gloat. "Anyway there was a reason for me calling you."

"Oh and what would that reason be? I mean other then the fact that you wanted to hear my angelic voice."

I laughed at his words. "Your such a goofball Kurt, anyway I was calling because I wanted to tell you that the gang is going bowling and we wanted to know if you, Blaine, and Artie wanted to come." I said to him as I started to put on my shoes.

"Are you kidding me, is that even a question? You know bowling is the only sport I am good at. " Kurt said causing me to laugh.

"Okay meet us here in twenety?"

"Sounds good sugar dumpling." He said to me. The line went dead and I smiled. A day with my close friends and the guy I liked sounded amazing to me.

I walked down the stairs and saw all of my friends waiting there. I smiled at them.

"Who is ready to get their bowling on?" I questioned as I walked closer to them.

"I know I am. I haven't been in years. Actually the last time I went was with you guys two years ago." Kurt said with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"So how are we going to do this?" Quinn questioned as she looked around. "I mean we would probably be able to swing only taking two cars."

"Okay then we'll take my truck and your car." Sam said to her.

"Okay well who's going in which car?" Tina questioned.

"I think we should just go boys in one car, girls in the other." Santana said. "I mean that would be the most comfortable way."

"Sounds good to me. Especially since there is five girls and six guys." Quinn said as she started to walk out of the house. We followed her as we walked out of the house.

I felt someone grab my hand and hold it in theirs. I turned to see Sam walking beside me with a smile on his face. I looked down at our hands and all I could think was I had never held hands with anyone before. Sure I held hands with Quinn, Tina, Santana before, but I had never held a guys hand before. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit together.

"I wish it was you I was going to be sitting next to on the way to the bowling alley." He said to me as he squeezed my hand." I turned my head to look back at him and smiled. Secretly I was hoping I would be able to ride with Sam to, but then Santana had to suggest the whole separation between the girls and boys thing.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him as I came to a complete stop in front of my Quinn's car. " I would have loved to be sitting next to you as well." I said to him as rubbed his chest and I kissed his cheek and walked over to the passenger seat opened the door and got in. I looked over to see Sam shaking his head with a smile on his face and rubbing the back of his neck while walking over to the driver seat of his truck.

"Buckle up Santana." Everyone but Brittany said. She groaned in the back seat and started to buckle.

"What's the story with that?" Brittany asked as she looked at us.

"Well lets just say a certain someone doesn't know how to buckle up and has gotten more then a few tickets." I said as I gave Santana a sly smile. She gave me a death glare then gave me the finger. I blew her a kiss and turned back around in my seat. We took off following the boys to the alley.

"So Quinn you never did tell me how your date was going before I ruined it." I said to her as I turned to look at her. She let out a big breath.

"Honestly it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. The whole time he was either on his phone or talking about himself. Don't get me wrong he is really good looking in all, but you can tell he is a jerk who thinks he is better then anyone else." She said to me. "So I was actually happy that I got the call from Santana and Tina. I wanted to be there for my best friend anyway."

"Thank god. I mean I'm not happy that you didn't have a good time. But I am happy I had you there for me. I was really nervous yesterday and needed all of my best friends there. Plus I don't think you should be looking to far for someone to date, when you have a guy who can't take his eyes off of you around at all times." I said to her with a knowing smile. She instantly smiled and blushed.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said as she turned to look out the window.

I heard Brittany laugh from the back seat. "Quinn come on, even I can tell that Puck likes you. I mean his eyes are always on you." Brittany said as she looked at her.

"I don't know, half the time I think he likes Mercy more then anything." Quinn commented, I watched as her whole face fell some. It made me sad to see Quinn like this. I had never seen her so beat down about a guy before. She was usually so confident and had it all together. That's how I knew she really liked him.

"Oh come on Quinn even I know that he is just doing that just to get your attention. I don't know what it is with guys these days, but they all think that acting like an asshole is going to get them somewhere. I think Mike is the only one who knows what he's doing." Tina scuffed from the back seat. If you thought about it, what she was saying was true. It was like kindergarten all over again, guys thinking being mean to the girl you like is going to win her over.

"Then what do you think I should do." Quinn questioned.

"Honestly I think you need to let some of your walls down. I know it's hard Quinny but your never going to be with someone if you have these huge walls built up. Knock them down a few feet." I said as I rubber her arm. I watched as she instantly got sad and her face fell more.

"I don't know if I can do it again Mercy. I mean the only reason I even agreed to go on a date with Biff was because I knew him and I would never work out, and if we did it would be because I wouldn't have to worry about tearing my walls down. After what Finn did to me I find it hard to trust another guy." She said as a few tears fell from her face. I couldn't help but want to go beat the living shit out of Finn. He ruined her confidence and the sprit that she had. I really did hate him, he was an asshole.

"Quinn trust me when I say that Puck is nothing like Finn. You need to give him the chance to prove that to you." Tina

"I didn't even know him and I know that Finn wasn't right for you. He must have never truly loved you to have cheated on you Quinn. Give Puck a chance and see where it goes, you never know what could happen." Brittany said as she reach forward and rubber Quinn's arm.

Quinn wiped her tears and smiled at us. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me." She said causing us to laugh.

"Oh girl your a lot easier to convince then Mercy is. I mean twelve damn years of convincing and she finally started to listen." Santana said. I scuffed at her words and rolled my eyes. But I couldn't help but smile. I loved how we were always there for one another.

It only took about five minutes to reach the bowling alley. I could feel myself getting excited as we parked. I quickly got out of the car and immediately waited for everyone out to get out as well.

"Come on guys." I said to them as I motioned for them to get out of the car.

"Damn girl calm down its not like the blowing alley is going any where." Santana said as she got out of Quinn's car and slammed the door shut. I could tell something was bothering her today, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She had been more bitchy then she usually was.

"Hey easy with my baby." Quinn said as she got out of the car and walked over to where we were. Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed. I watched as Brittany went up to her and rubbed her arm in reassuring way. Almost immediately Santana calmed down and smiled at her. If she thought I acted like a love sick puppy with Chord, she should see how she reacts with Brittany around.

"Why are we still standing here people, we have bowling alley awaiting us." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and started to pull him towards the building. Blaine laughed some a Kurt's childishness and followed him.

The rest of us started to follow. After taking a few steps I felt a hand grab mine. I instantly knew it was Sam's hand. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back down at me and we continued to walk into towards the bowling alley. As we walked hand and hand all I could think was I could get use to this.

It didn't take long for us to get out shoes and two rent to alleys out. It didn't even take long to pick out the balls in which we were going to use for the day. The problem now was deciding who was going to be on each team. Since there was eleven of us and we were going against one another. So that's what we were currently doing, standing around and arguing with one another.

"All I know is I am being on Mercedes Team this time." Sam said as he squeezed my shoulder some.

"Well I also want to be on Mercedes team and I want Brittany to be on our team as well." Santana said as she gave Sam an evil look.

"I don't care who's team either on of you is on. But I am definitely being one Cedes team. I haven't seen her in years and you guys have, end of story." Kurt said as he wrote down his and my name on one of the panels.

"Is Mercedes like some professional bowler or something?" Mike asked, confused as to why everyone was fighting over me.

"No. actually Mercedes is really bad at bowling. I mean not as bad as me, but bad. It's always been like this, us fighting over who would get to be on Mercedes team or side. She like a new toy that never gets old." Tina explained to him. "Well I want to be on Mike's team. I don't need to be on Mercy's team this time." Tina explained as she walked over to the other panel and wrote her and Mike's name on it.

"I mean I don't really care who's team I am on. I mean Mercedes is great in all, but if she's not that great at bowling, then I think I want to be on the other team. No offense Mercedes" Puck said as he walked over to the other panel and wrote down his name. He then started to write Quinn's name down as well.

"What are you doling?" Quinn yelled at him as she walked over to where he was. She was to late to stop him because he already added her name onto the list.

"I am putting you on my team Princess. We need a shark like you on the team." He said to her.

"But I wanted to be on Mercedes team." Quinn said as she crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"And I wanted you to be on my team." Puck said to her. He then leaned down and whispered something into her ear. I don't know what he said, but whatever he did say caused her to blush and look away from him. I couldn't help but laugh some at how she reacted to him.

"Well like I said I am being on Mercedes team." Sam said as he quickly added his name to the team I was on.

"What the fuck Sam!" Santana yelled at him as she walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "Who said you could just add your name onto Mercy's team?"

"I did." He said to her as he poked her nose making her move back and scrunch up her nose. He walked back over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Listen I honestly don't care which team I am on either. Now if that beautiful black goddess over there wasn't spoken for then I would, but since she is I will be on the other team." Artie said as he walked over the other teams panel and wrote down his name.

"Okay then me and Brittany are going to be on Mercy's team." Santana said as she walked over to our panel and wrote both her and Brittany's names down.

"So who's team is Blaine going to be one?" Artie said as he looked over at Blaine.

"He's going to be on my team of course. I mean he is my boyfriend." Kurt said as he started to write his name on our teams side.

"Wait a minute now, I might not be that good at math but I still know that you guys have more people on your team then we do ours." Puck said causing Kurt to stop writing Blaine's name.

"Well then how are we going to do this?" I said speaking for the first time since we got here. I tend to stay quiet when people are fighting over which team I should be apart of. Otherwise your friends start to think you are picking favorites.

"Maybe he could play for both side?" Brittany suggested.

"No that wouldn't work because what if he did better for one team then he did the other." Puck said.

"What are you saying my boyfriend would cheat so we could win?" Kurt asked as he stepped in front of Puck.

"Yeah that's what I am saying. Your his boyfriend, he already loves Mercedes, and him and Sam have this damn bromance going on, of course he would make it so you guys won." Puck said to Kurt.

Kurt shock his head at his words. "Your just afraid your going to lose, trust me we don't need to cheat to win."

"Okay, okay, can everyone calm down." I said stepping away from Sam to stand between Puck and Kurt.

"Mercedes is that you?" I heard someone yell causing me to look around. I finally looked at the entrance to see Kitty walking over to me.

"Hey Kitty." I said as I walked over to her and hugged her. She gave me a quick hug them stepped back. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, I mean she was suppose to be back in Lima.

"Well my grandparents live up around her and I am staying with them. I needed a break from everything." She said as she looked down at the ground.

I knew actually what she was talking about. Let's just say Kitty doesn't come from the best home. If you think my parents are bad then your definitely going to think hers are. He mom is a whore, and when I mean whore I mean someone who sells her body on the side of the street. And her father is a pimp/drug dealer/ drunk who would beat her mom whenever he felt like it. And every once in a while he would hit her as well.

That's why Kitty is the way she is. To me and the girls she is beyond nice and sweet, That's probably because we took her in and gave her friends that she never had. But to everyone else she was a bitch. It was a fake persona she kept up so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. She use to be really bitchy to even the girls and I but one day Santana freaked causing Kitty to break down and cry. Every since that day when she told us why she was the way she was we have helped he cope with her problems.

She never would move out. Her grandparents tried to get her to move in with them constantly, but she didn't want to go because she wanted to be there for her mom. So I am honestly beyond confused as to why she is here. But I knew that was a conversation for another time.

"That's great, but what brings you to this bowling alley?" I questioned her causing her to look up at me.

"Well I work her." I couldn't help but be shocked. I mean she has never worked a day in her life, she's never had to. Plus she's working in a place in which she would always have to be around people? Someone like her who is always bitchy and mean to people she doesn't know or trust. How in the world did she manage that?

"There's no way your working here, with people. I mean what did they need someone to scare all the drunks away?" Santana asked as she walked over to Kitty and quickly hugged her.

"Nahhh if they needed someone for that, they would have called you." Kitty wittingly replied causing me to giggle. Kitty was the one person I knew who always have a quick and evil reply to Santana's evilness.

"Damn!" I heard Kurt say from behind me. He was probably surprised that Kitty had talked to Santana like that.

"So you working today?" I asked her.

She shock her head at my words. "My grandparents own this bowling alley, and they put me in charge of it. I was just coming in to check on things and make sure the new parts like the pool and wreck hall were going okay." She said to me as she looked over at the added on parts.

"Well then do you want to join us in a few games?" I asked her. " It would definitely stop the fighting over who would get the extra player."

Kitty smiled at me and nodded her head. "Yeah sure." She said not wanting to sound to excited. It was part of her I don't care persona.

"Great you can be on their team." Kurt said as he finished writing down Blaine's name. Kitty just shrugged her shoulders and went over to the other side and wrote her name.

"We are so going to win." Santana said excitedly.

"You wish Tana, Mike told me he is great at bowling, you guys are going down." Tina said.

"Yeah but they also have you on their team which means they are definitely going to lose. Which means we win." Santana commented as she gave a smug look.

"Oh please Santana your no better then Tina." Kitty replied causing Santana to give her a death glare.

"Like your any better. Last time we played you got each one in the gutter." Santana said back.

"Yeah well since I have been here I have brushed up on my skills and your going down." Kitty smugly replied.

Again I found myself stepping in between the two groups. "Okay guys damn, you act like where sitting here fighting for a chance to night with a celebrity who we could have sex with. Calm down and lets get playing." I said to them causing everyone to calm down and sit on the couches. I went and walked over to my side of the two alley ways. Sam smiled at me and patted the seat next to him. I went over and sat down.

"Okay I am up first." Kurt said as he stepped up an picked up his multicolored ball. He stepped up and brought his arm back and crossed on leg behind the other. Then brought his arm back up and let go of the ball. It when straight down the lane and knocked down all the pins. Kurt jumped up and turned around to look at Puck who had a shocked face on. "I told you we wouldn't need to cheat to win."

Puck picked up his hand and flipped Kurt off causing us all to laugh. Kurt came back over to the couch and told me it was my turn. As I got up and went to get ready to throw my ball all I could think was I was really happy with my life at the moment. I was so worried about this summer being bad, since Sam was going to be around, but in reality he is the reason as to why I am so happy at the moment. That and the fact that I had all my old and new friends around me. Who cared about what happened after the summer was over, I was going to live in the now, because right now, at this very moment, I was happier then I have ever been. Even with my friends bickering in the back ground.

So what did we think about this chapter? So much went down and so much was said. Let me know what you liked or didn't like by leaving a review.

Just me giving my input on things in this chapter.

1\. I finally did another Sam Prov. I find it so hard to right in his perspective this time around. I have no idea why. Maybe it's because I like writing how Sam makes Mercedes feel, I have no idea. Either way I finally got around to writing a scene in his prospective, YAY!

2\. I wanted to have a scene with just Puck and Sam. I wanted Sam to knock some sense into Puck, because we all know he should just ask Quinn out already. And since I don't write a lot of Sam's prospective it's hard to know or put in what Sam, Puck and Mike are thinking. I hope this gave some insight on how Puck feels for you guys.

3\. I am trying to add more of Tina and Mike into the chapters. I have been rereading old chapters of this and I feel like they kinda get stuck in the back, which isn't my intentions. I don't want to be like the people who wrote glee and only broadcast certain characters. So I am definitely going to try and add them more. If you feel like one character is being left in the shadows, please tell me and I will try to fix it the best I can.

4\. I have only been bowling twice in my life and both times I have sucked at it. I mean the Wii makes you think your an expert. Then you actually get out there to play and you look like a foul. Either way I thought it would be a really fun group activity.

5\. I put in the scene with everyone fighting over Mercedes because she is the glue of the friendships. She's kinda what keeps everyone together, I wanted to convey that with that scene.

6\. I added Kitty back into this story. I don't know if she is going to be a constant character yet, it's to early to tell. I do know what as the story goes on she is going to be coming back more and more. I decided she would be Arties love interest. I choose her because technically Sugar didn't even choose Artie she choose Rory. And not only that but Kitty inspired him to do so many things. I think they would be good for one another.

7\. This chapter has over 7,500 words. How is that for a long chapter? huh? huh? You guys should be happy!

8\. I will be updating again either tonight or tomorrow, and then again on Saturday. I kind of jipped you guys last week with only one chapter. Sorry I was beyond busy planning things for my grandfathers birthday, and in all honesty I went to see Jurassic World as well, which was amazing! You guys should definitely go see it. But anyway that's why your getting three this week! See I made up for last week!:p


	12. Chapter 12

Mercedes's Prov:

We ended up playing about four games all together. I was surprised at how bad I actually was. I mean I didn't think I was an expert or anything. But I definitely thought I was better then what I was, I guess the joke was on me. I was thankful we had people like Kurt, Blaine, and Sam on our team. All three of them were amazing at bowling and were getting really good scores. The problem was the other team had Mike, Artie, and Kitty and they were just as good as the three guys on our team. We had just finished playing the forth game and Mike was currently adding the scores up for the third time.

"Damn are you almost done already?" Santana asked him in an annoyed voice. "I mean come on I thought Asian's were suppose to be smart."

"Santana that is beyond racist." Tina said to her, Santana just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Mike again.

"It just doesn't seem possible." Mike said as he put down the pencil and starred at the paper.

"What doesn't seem possible?" Tina said as she walked over to him and looked at the piece of paper.

"There's no way this is right, move out of the way I will add it up." She said as she slightly pushed Mike so she could sit down where he was sitting.

"What is going on?" Santana questioned.

"I had added the numbers up three times now and each time I got the same result, we are tied." Mike said as he starred down at the piece of paper in which Tina was currently adding the numbers up on again. " I mean the chances of that happening is slim to none. We played four different games and had four different numbers, it just seems weird that we would actually have the same end score." Mike said as he shock his head and waited for Tina to finish adding the numbers up.

Tina shock her head and put down the pencil. "Well Mike is right, we ended up being tied."

"So how the hell are we going to tell who is the winning team?" Puck questioned.

"Well maybe we should have two people from each team go one last time, and whoever has the highest score is the winner." Quinn suggested from the other side of Puck. He smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Damn your pretty and smart, I like that." Puck said to her causing her to blush and look down some.

"Okay, well who is going to go up from each team?" Kitty asked as she crossed her arm. " I mean do we just randomly send someone from our team?"

"No that wouldn't work because we would just send out best player and we wouldn't get anywhere. I think we should send out worst players." Kurt said.

"Okay well then lets look at the scores and whoever has the worst scores from each team is going to be the ones to go up and do one more throw." Mike said as he walked over to the paper that was in front of Tina. He looked down at it then back at Tina and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Tina is going to be the one going up for our team, and will be going first." He said as he looked back down and went over my teams scores. "And it looks like Mercedes is going to be going for your guys team."

I was generally surprised. I mean I knew I wasn't great at bowling, but having the worst score on my team? That was a whole knew level as bad. The worst part was I think Tina did better then me. I wanted to win but I didn't know how I was going to do that. Sam must have noticed my uneasiness because he walked over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Hey your going to be just fine. And it's just a game, if we lose then we lose," He said to me as he kissed the top of my head.

"Screw that, you better get your ass into gear Mercy, I don't want to lose." Santana said to me, only adding onto my nerves.

"Santana leave her alone, just try your best." Brittany said to me with a smile. I smiled back at her, well I tried to anyway.

"Okay lets get this going. I want to go swimming." Quinn said as she sat down and waited for me and Tina to do our throws. I let out a loud sigh and walked over to where my ball was. I felt someone on the side of me. I smiled when I noticed it was Sam.

He leaned down moved the hair away from my ear. "Aim for the second pin on the side as well as the first. This causes all the pins to fall, so you'll get a strike. It doesn't matter which side you do it on. Just make sure you make sure you aim is good and that you swing hard." He whispered to me. He then kissed my neck and stepped back.

I looked over at Tina to notice that she to had Mike beside her and he no doubt was giving her tips. Tina nodded her head at Mike's words and smiled. She then picked up her ball and walked closer to where I was.

"Good luck T." I said to her with a smile. If I was going to lose to anyone I was glade it was going to be her.

"You to Mercy." She said to me as she walked further up the lane swung her arm back and the forth letting the ball go. It rolled down the lane and ended up hitting eight out of the ten balls. The worst part was the last two last balls were together which made it easier for her to get a spare. She waited for the ball to come back up, she grabbed her ball and moved over so she was lined up with the last two balls. She pulled back again then swung her arm up and let go of the ball. It went down the lane and ended up knocking down the last two balls. Tina jumped up and down and screamed.

"Ahhhh I did it." Tina said as she started to do a little happy dance. Her team was routing for her and smiling at her. I turned back to look at Sam and he gave me a smile and gestured for me to go. I let out a deep breath and picked up my ball. I walked down to the lane and looked at the pins. I moved to the right some and lined myself up with the second pin and first. I stood there for a minute trying to make sure I was lined up perfectly.

"You can do it Cupcake." I heard Sam yell to me causing me to smile. The best part was I knew he would be there for me whether I got a better score the Tina or not. I let out a breath then swung my arm back, and then forth as I let go of the ball. I watched as it went down the lane and hit all the pins. There was still one up that was wobbling. I stood there waiting to see if it would fall or not. After about two seconds I watched as it fell.

I stood there looking at it. I couldn't believe I had just actually knocked down all the pins and had gotten a strike. I could hear all of my friends from behind me cheering. I turned around and saw Sam walking over to where I was. I quickly walked over to him and threw myself into his arms. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He spun me around causing me to laugh. He slowed down after a few spins and smiled at me.

"I knew you could do it Cupcake." He said to me as he smiled down at me.

"Thank god I had a good teacher." I replied, I then leaned forward and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck causing him to groan out loud and bring me closer, if that was even possible.

"Okay guys we get it, you guys want to make beautiful little ebony babies with one another." Kurt said breaking Sam and I out of our little moment. It seemed like every time we kissed, something or someone was there to ruin it or cut it short. I looked up at Sam and realized her had a hard look on his face. He was probably thinking the same thing I was.

He set me down and whispered into my ear. "Later you are mine. And were going to be alone so no one can interrupt us." I couldn't help but smile at what he said. He pulled back and I nodded my head at him. Some time alone with Sam sounded amazing. The funny thing was only a few weeks ago I wouldn't want to be anywhere alone with Sam.

"Thanks for ruining our moment." I said to Kurt as I gave him a shove.

"Well I thought that if I didn't end the kiss then you guys would have went all rated R on us." Kurt whispered causing me to giggle and blush. I couldn't deny that when I was with Sam things did get intense. But when you thought about it we had twelve years of sexual tension built up, it was natural.

"Okay I am hot as hell, and I don't mean look wise. It is time for us to go swimming already." Santana said as she grabbed her bag. Brittany got up and grabbed her bag as well.

"You definitely are hot." Brittany said to her as she grabbed her hand causing Santana to blush. I loved how Brittany could make her do that.

"Are you going to come swimming with us Kitty?" I asked her as I picked up my bag. "I mean you said you need to check out how the new things around here are doing. What better way then to get up close and personal?" She laughed at my words.

"I don't know." She said to me,

"I would be cool if you did beautiful. I mean you can't leave me alone with all these love birds." Artie said to her causing Kitty to blush. Now that was something that I didn't think would ever happen. She was just like Santana they never blushed. So to see her blush it was surprising. But when I thought about it all throughout the four games her and Artie had spent a lot of time with one another and talked. She even laughed at whatever joke he had said.

"I mean I could stay. It could be my good service for the day, saving you from all this mushy gushy stuff," Kitty said to Artie as she winked at him. "Thank god I have an extra pair of clothes, towel, and bathing suit here." She said to us as she got up from her seat.

"Oh girl you know I always bring more then one bathing suit, and towel." Tina said to her. Which was beyond true. Like I said Tina always over packs for everything. I don't know why she feels like she needs to do this, but she always does. She literally brought three bathing suit because she didn't know which one she should wear. And two towel incase one of them got too wet.

"Your ridiculous." Quinn said to her as she grabbed her stuff. "Lets go take care of our stuff so we can go swimming." We all picked up our balls and shoes and returned them. Kitty made sure she made it so we would never have to pay if we came here again, which was cool. We walked into the pool area and down to where the changing rooms where.

"Lets not dilly dally." Quinn said as she walked into the girls changing room. I couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. She loved to swim, so I knew she was beyond ready to get into the water. We all went into the two separate changing rooms to change. We walked in and found a perfect spot for us all to change.

"So Kitty why are you here. I mean I never though you would leave your mom." Santana asked her. I looked over at Kitty and watched as her face fell. She looked like she was ready to start crying.

"Santana it's none of our business." Quinn said as she gave her a hard look.

Santana scoffed at her words. "Why isn't it our business? She is one of out close friends and we have been here for one another threw a lot. She should be able to tell us what is going on." Santana said as she gave Kitty a look that said she was waiting.

I walked over to Kitty and out my arm around her. "Listen you don't have to tell us anything. Don't mind Santana she is just in a bad mood today. When you ready you come and talk to us." Kitty nodded her head and gave me a small smile. Santana scoffed and started to talk off her clothes. I moved away from Kitty to change as well.

I don't know what was going on with Santana but it was something. Like I have said before she is a major bitch sometimes, but today it's like a whole new level of bitchiness that's coming out. I knew something had to be bothering her, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. Nothing seemed to be different with her life or any of the rest of ours. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that I was going to have to figure it out soon. I hated seeing her like this.

We all changed into our bathing suits and walked out of the room. When we did we saw the boys standing there waiting for us.

"Okay lets get into the water, I am beyond hot." Quinn said as she started walking over to the steps to get in.

"You definitely are." Puck said to her as he jogged up to her. Quinn blushed and pushed him some. I had really hoped they got together soon. I could tell that they brought out the best in one another. Which is exactly what they both needed.

We all walked in after them and started to swim around. The water was amazing and felt so good. The best part was it was clean and there wasn't a lot of people in it.

"We should play chicken." Quinn said.

I wanted to slap her for even suggesting we play a game like that. I hated playing chicken because I always felt like I was to big to be on anyone's shoulders. I never would play unless I was the person on bottom, and even then I wasn't a big fan of the game.

"Yes I love playing chicken." Brittany turned to look at Santana. " Are you going to play?" She asked her with a huge smile on her face. Santana smiled back at her and nodded her head.

"If your playing then I'm playing." She said to her as she grabbed her hand.

"Okay so do we really need to pick who we are going to be with. I think it's pretty obvious who is going to be with who. But incases it's not, Kurt is with Blaine, Mercedes, is with Sam, I am with Puck, Tina is with Mike, Artie is with Kitty, and Santana is with Brittany." Quinn said as she looked at each couple. Everyone nodded their heads except for me. "Mercy you cool with being with Sam?" She asked.

I shook my head causing everyone to give me a weird look. Shit they must think I don't want to be partnered up with Sam, but that's not what I meant by it. "What I mean is I don't want to play. I will sit this one out." I said to them as swam away from the group and sat down on the steps that led into the pool. I knew there was no way Sam would be able to hold me. I was to big to be put onto his shoulder.

I felt someone swim right up to me. I looked in front of me and there stood Sam. He was giving me a worried look.

"What's wrong Mercedes. Why don't you want to play?" He asked as he put his hands on my knees. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel like playing." I explained to him as I looked over at our friends who were starring at where Sam and I were. I sighed knowing that they weren't going to start playing until they knew I was okay.

"Mercedes don't play me for a fool. I have known you for twelve years, which means I know that something is either wrong with you, or bugging you. So we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. Either way I am going to find out what is wrong with you." Sam said to me as he gave me a determined look. I knew he wasn't going to let it go. Not with the way he was looking at me. I sighed and let out a big breath.

"I just don't like the game Sam."

"Why don't you like the game?" He questioned as he looked me directly in the eyes.

"Because I'm to big to be playing this game." I mumbled under my breath.

"Can you say that again but this time louder, and no mumbling." He said to me as he leaned forward so he could hear me better.

"I'm to big to be playing the game, okay?" I said again but this time so he would actually be able to hear me. I watched as Sam shock his head at me and gave me a disappointed look.

"I thought that's what I heard you say. Now since you seem to not be able to remember a word I say, I'm going to say it again. You are perfect the way you are Mercedes. Not one part of you is to big for me, or anyone for that matter." He said to me as he touched our foreheads together. "Plus if you haven't noticed I'm not that scrawny kid you met twelve years ago." He said to me causing me to laugh. Sam really was a twig when we were younger, he definitely didn't look like that now. He was beyond built and had muscles that went on for days.

"It's just hard Sam. Being around my friends that are all a size two, and knowing I will never look like them. I'm lucky you notice me, no other guy ever did." I said as I put my head down. Within seconds Sam was picking my head back up and looking directly into my eyes.

"First of all Mercedes you don't need to be a size two. A clothes size is just a size. It doesn't make someone better or worse then somebody else. All size is, is a number in which means nothing to most men, me being one of them. Secondly guys notice you all the time. Did you not notice how much Puck flirted with you. If I wasn't interested in you he would have tried to be with you. Not only that but Artie practically drools every time you come around. And if that's not enough the fact that every guy in here hasn't taken his eyes off of you should be enough. You don't know how many times I have wanted to go up to a guy in here and deck him for looking at what's mine." Sam said as he kissed my lips gently.

He pulled back and smiled at me. I nodded my head knowing that he did have some points. Maybe I didn't believe everything he had said, but I knew that he wanted me, and that should be enough for me. "And Mercedes." He said to me causing me to look up at him. "Your not lucky that I noticed you, I'm lucky that you noticed me. If anything your to good for me." He said to me causing my heart to melt some.

I grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought his lips to mine again. I kissed him hard and he pulled himself closer to me. Sam did things to me that I could never explain. Someone else could say the same things he just said and the words wouldn't have the same effect on me. But since it was Sam who said the things to me, I felt a hundred percent better. He made me believe in myself in ways that no one else could. I pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him.

"I'm not to good for you Sam. Were just right for each other." I said to him causing him to smile. He went to leaned down and kiss my but stopped at Quinn's words.

"As much as I would love to see my best friend and brother make out, someone of us want to play a game here. So are you guys in or not?" She asked us. Sam groaned, I knew that he hated that we were interrupted yet again. He looked at me as if to ask if I wanted to pay. I nodded my head at him and he smiled

"Hold your horses mom were gonna play." He said to her as he stood up and grabbed my hands bringing me along with him. I couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"Ughhh I wish you would stop calling me that." Quinn said to him.

"Well I wish you would stop acting like one." Sam counter as he brought me closer to him. "So who's going against who?" He asked as he looked at our friends.

"Well Mike and I are going against Santana and Brittany. Artie and Kitty, are going against Blaine and Kurt. And you and Mercy are going against Puck and Quinn." Tina said to him. Sam nodded his head then looked over at Puck and Quinn.

"You guys are going down. You might as well quit now." He said to them causing Puck to snort.

"Oh please my girl over here is a shark. We're going to destroy you guys." Puck said as he grabbed Quinn's hand and brought her closer to him. I couldn't help but notice that Puck had just called Quinn his. I could tell she noticed as well because she was smiling brightly and blushing.

"Yeah well don't come crying to me when you guys lose." Sam said to him. Puck laughed and shock his head.

"As long as you don't come crying when you lose either." He said causing Sam to laugh right back. They slapped hand and did this weird guy handshake. I liked how we could all be so completive, yet we loved one another and it was all just for fun for us.

"Okay lets get going. "Quinn said as she tugged Pucks hand. He smiled down at her and followed her over to the side of the pool. Sam and I did the same. And so did everyone else who was playing. All the girls were sitting on the pool edge while the guys and Santana crouched down and face away from us.

Everyone started to slide off of the edge and onto their partners back. I kind just sat there for a moment trying to get my confidence back. I felt Sam put his hands up for me to grab. I grabbed his hands and he squeezed mine. I knew he was silently telling me that I was fine. I slid off of the edge and onto his back while holding his hands. Sam stood up and held my hands so I wouldn't fall off.

We finally got it so I wasn't wobbling and that he was holding me sternly. "See I told you I could handle you Cupcake, have a little faith in me." He said from below me.

"Yeah I know you did, and I do have faith in you Sam. No one else could have got me out here." I confessed. I felt him squeeze my legs, I could tell he was trying to tell me that he liked that he was the only one would could get me to play.

"Okay lets play." Quinn said, Puck walked her over to where we were. Everyone was pretty much lined up with us so we made a line. It didn't take long for everyone to get into the sprit of the game. I couldn't believe I had missed out on so much. I mean this was a really fun game. The best part was when you won. Losing wasn't so bad either because the water felt refreshing when you fell into it. I felt stupid for not joining in on activities like this before. I honestly don't know how long we played the game, but I did know that we all had fun. We played one more game before we were decided to get out of the pool. It was only Sam and I, against Quinn and Puck. We had been going back and forth for a while now and neither one of us was giving up.

I knew who ever won this won, won the little game we had going on. And as much as I loved to win, I loved so see my friend happy more. So I decided I was going to throw this last one. I made it so I didn't have that great of a hold on Sam with my legs and stopped pushing as hard as I did. Within seconds Quinn had pushed me hard enough to cause me and Sam to fall back. When I resurfaced everyone was cheering for Quinn and Puck.

Puck put his hands up so Quinn would take them and he lifted her off of his back and into the pool in front of him. He quickly spun her around and kissed her. Everyone went dead silent as we watched this. I think none of us knew how to respond. We didn't really know what Quinn was going to do. But when we saw her wrap her arms around his neck we all relaxed and let them have their moment.

I felt Sam from behind me. He spun me around and smiled at me.

"And the best friends award goes to Mercedes Jones." He said to me.

"Oh yeah and why do I get the best friends award?" I asked as I pulled him closer.

"You get it because I know that you threw the game. I could feel the difference in the way you fought back. Your legs loosened around me, and you weren't fighting back as much." I stay silent at his words, I hoped he wasn't pissed that I let them win. "Hey I'm not mad or anything." He said to me causing me to look him directly in the eyes.

"Your not?" I questioned.

"No why in the world would I be mad. You gave my best friend the confidence that he need to finally make a move."

I couldn't help but smile as I looked over at Quinn and Puck as they talked to one another. She still had her arms around his neck and he had his on her waist. I turned back to look at Sam.

"I'm glade your not mad. And for being such a good sport your going to get something sweet tonight." I said to him causing him to give me a hungry look.

"Is that something sweet you?" He questioned as he brought me closer to him.

I started to kiss his cheek, then his neck. I worked my way up to his ear and whispered. "Your just going to have to wait in see." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips then walked over to the steps and out of the pool. As I walked past where Sam was I noticed he had a tent forming in his shorts. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw this. I wondered why he didn't follow me out of the pool, and now I knew why. He gave me a look that said he was going to get me back. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss. I didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but I was loving it. I followed the girls into the changing room so we could change back into our clothes.

"Mercedes I know you let me win a few times." Quinn said to me as she walked into the room and gave me a disappointed mother look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said to her as I continued to get ready.

"Oh you know what I am talking about. I'm not mad though." She said to me as she turned me around to look at her.

"Then why are you bringing it up?" I questioned.

"Because I wanted to say thank you, winning with Puck was fun. He would squeeze my leg every time we won and he would flirt with me continuously. And then that kiss, Ughhh Mercy it is the best kiss I have ever had. " She said to me with a smile as she looked off to the side dreamingly. I smiled at how she was acting. It was so nice to see Quinn smiling like that. She deserved to be with someone who made her smile like Puck did.

"So what's going to happen between the two of you?" I questioned her bringing her out of her day dream.

"I don't know, all I know is tonight he asked me to hang out with him and I'm gonna do it. I'm not gonna worry about the future with this one Mercy. I am just going to let things happen, and see where that gets me." I nodded my head at Quinn's words. I knew actually what she meant because I was doing the same thing, living in the now.

"Awe Quinn I have never see you so hung up on a guy. Not even with Finn." Kitty said to her. I couldn't help but agree. It took a while for Quinn to act that way with Finn.

"That's because Finn is a man with man boobs, and a small dick. I may not know what Pucks Penis looks like, but I do know he has a better body then that asshole. "Santana said as she finished getting her shorts on.

"Santana looks don't matter." Tina said to her.

"Yes in this case they do and you know it. Finn Hudson was an ugly asshole who used Quinn to keep up his reputation. Puck is a hot ass man who likes Quinn for who she is, not what he could get out of her." Santana replied.

"Hey why even bring Finn up. He probably has an STD now that he's been with Rachel and we all know Rachel sleeps around." Quinn said as she put her stuff into her bag. "And besides I deserve a lot better then that asshole. Heck even Rachel deserves better then him, and you all know I can't stand her."

I was beyond shocked at Quinn's words. Ever since the break up she hasn't really talked about Finn or Rachel. But here she was basically saying what they did really didn't matter to her anymore. That she knew she deserved better then what they put her threw. I was beyond happy that she was finally seeing things the way we did.

"Good for you Quinn. Who needs a boy when you can have a man." Brittany said with a giggle. Santana smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Exactly, now lets finish up in here so I can go see that man." Quinn said to us as she gestured for us to hurry up. We all finished getting ready and put our stuff away. We walked out of the room and looked for the boys. Mike, Kurt, and Puck were waiting there for us. I looked around trying to find where Sam was. And when I did I was pissed.

Sam was off to the side with Blaine, and Artie. They were standing there with a two life guards who just happened to be girls. I watched as they talked and the girls laughed. Then one of them touched Sam's shoulder and he didn't push her off of him. Instead he smiled at her and nodded his head at whatever she was saying.

A feeling I had never known before came over me and I found myself wanting to punch the girl who was touching Sam. Who did she think she was to touch what was mine? Almost all at once I realized that Sam really wasn't mine. Sure we have been on one date, and we have been acting like we were together, but he wasn't actually mine. My anger faded and a sadness filled my body. I turned to Quinn who was standing there looking at me with a questionable look.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded her head at my words.

"But don't you want to wait for Sam?" She asked as she looked over at where he was.

I shook my head at her. "No Sam seems to be a little to busy for me at the moment. Kitty I had fun today txt me later." I said to her. I didn't wait for her to respond. I started to walk away from everyone and out of the building. It didn't take long for the girls to follow me.

"Mercy, hey Mercy wait up." Quinn called as she caught up to me. I walked to her car and waited patiently for her to open the door.

"Mercy what is wrong with you?" She asked as she and the rest of the girls came up to where I was.

"Nothing is wrong with me can you just unlock the car please." I said to her.

"Mercy, your overreacting, you don't even know..."

"Quinn." I said interrupting her. "Open the car, now." She let out a sigh and shock her head. I really didn't want to listen to a thing anyone had to say at the moment. She unlocked the car, I opened the back and put my bags in. I then walked over to the front of the car and got into the passenger seat. The girls followed what I did and got in. Everyone buckle up even Santana without having to be told so. Quinn started up the car and gave me one last look.

I shock my head at her letting her know I didn't want to talk about it. Right as we were driving off I saw Sam run out of the Bowling alley, he looked around searching for us. When he saw us driving off he gave the car a pissed off expression. I watched him motion for the boys to hurry up and he ran to his truck. I honestly hopped Quinn hurried it up, because at the moment all I wanted to do was go home and lay in my bed. How could I think Sam only wanted me. He had always been a player. I was stupid to believe he had changed.

###############################

So let me know what you thought about this chapter. A lot went down and happened so make sure you leave me a review to tell me what you liked or didn't like.

Just me giving my input on things in this chapter.

1\. I wanted Mercedes to be able to do something she never thought she could have done. She is horrible at bowling. That's why I had Sam step up and give her a little confidence boost. I also didn't want to make it seem like Tina was a loser either so I made it so she got a spare, something she thought she could never do as well.

2\. I have only ever played chicken once, and when I did it was really fun. I thought it would be a cute game for the couples to play.

3\. I also added chicken into this chapter to show a little bit of how Mercedes doesn't have a good self esteem.

4\. Which leads to Sam coming to the rescue. I feel like it is important to know that your good enough for the person you are seeing. And Sam certainly does make her feel like she is good enough.

5\. How much did we like the kiss between Quinn and Puck? Nothing has ever been functional or normal between them. Especially not in the show. That's why I didn't think it was important for them to have their first kiss on their first date. Plus how cute was that first kiss anyway?

6\. I wanted Finn to start to be a thing of the past for Quinn. She deserves to move on and be with someone who will like her for who she is. Not for the attention it would get them.

7\. There is a little bit drama in here and jealousy. Keep in mind that Mercedes has never been in a relationship before. But she definitely did overreact there at the end.

8\. I should have a new chapter up by tomorrow I am currently working on it right now. If there is anything you think that should be added let me know!:)


	13. Chapter 13

So before I give you yet another chapter of surviving the summer with my best friends brother I had one thing to say to someone who left an anonymous comment. Mercedes is not a really big girl, she is a bigger girl. And the women who plays her , has recently lost a lot of weight. Not that it matters because she was beautiful before, she lost the weight. But to say that not a lot of people would want Mercedes because she is big, is the most sickening thing I have ever heard in my life. It is because of people like you that girls who aren't a size two feel like they aren't beautiful. As I have mentioned in here before size is just a number. To justify how beautiful someone is by their size is the stupidest thing you could ever do. Because someone who is a size two could be beautiful on the outside, but have a black heart on the inside. And someone who is plus size could be beautiful and have the biggest heart you have ever seen, making her more beautiful.

I'm not in anyway saying that people who are thin or skinny aren't beautiful, because they are. They're just beautiful as women who are plus size, and vise versa. I personally think everyone out there is beautiful in their own way. Society focus to much on size and weight now a days. That's why girls who have a little extra weight, or don't have a thigh gap, or aren't a size zero feel like they need to starve themselves to make themselves look 'beautiful.' It's sicken when you think about it. The media makes it seem like if you aren't a perfect size two - four that your to big.

And I am not saying that it is healthy to be overweight because it definitely isn't. What I am trying to convey threw this short little message is that we are all beautiful in our own way. And that we don't have to be what society considers to be beautiful, to actually be beautiful. We need to just be who we are and screw what others think about us. So to the person that said Mercedes was to big to be liked like she was in this story you are dumb. Your entitled in your own opinion and if you feel that way then fine, but I will never agree with you. And guess what? You don't have to read what I write if Mercedes being liked a lot bugs you so much. Because I am not going to change how I feel about Mercedes and how liked she is. You will just have to find another story to read if you want her to be to big to be liked.

Anyway my little rant is over. Without further ado here is chapter thirteen for you as promised!:)

Sam's Prov:

I don't know what just happened. One moment I was talking to some old friends of mine and the next minute I am watching the girl I like drive away from me. I honestly was dumfounded at the whole situation. I didn't know what happened or why Mercedes was so upset.

"Man it's going to be okay." Puck said from the side of me.

"What the fuck happened man? I don't even know what went down." I said to him as I sped off towards the beach house.

"For one you need to slow down man." Mike said from the back seat. "And secondly we really don't know. I mean one minute we are just waiting for the girls to come out of the changing room. Then Mercedes sees you with those two girls and she suddenly freaks out, and leaves."

"Oh my god some men are so stupid. Mercedes saw Sam with two other girls in which she didn't know. And from where we were standing it looking like there was some heavy flirting going on. So of course she was pissed and upset. She thought Sam was flirting with those girls." Kurt explained from the other side of Puck.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Oh come on. Are you telling me that you weren't flirting with those girls?" Kurt asked.

"It would be weird if I flirted with them considering that they are four years older then me, and that they are together." I said to Kurt in an annoyed voice. I couldn't believe they thought that I was flirting with Frankie and Glenda. I mean can't a guy have a conversation with some old friends of his without people thinking he's flirting with them.

"He really wasn't flirting. I was standing there the whole time and they just talked about the past." Artie said coming to my defense.

"Yeah I mean they mostly talked about how they were glade he had finally asked Mercedes out." Blaine said from the back of the seat.

"This is seriously bullshit. It's okay for girls to have guy friends, but not for guys to have girl friends." I said in an annoyed voice as I continued to drive.

"I know what you are talking about Sam. And I in no way disagree with you. Just try to see it from her point of view." Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt she shouldn't have just assumed that I was flirting with other girls. She should have actually taken the time to talk it over with me." I said to him. Everyone else in the car stayed quit after that. We drove in silence until we reached the beach house.

I got out of the car and walked straight into the house. I didn't grab my stuff or wait for the guys. I just walked in and went straight up the stairs. When I reached the top step I found Quinn walking away from Mercedes room.

"Ughhh I can't stand how stubborn that girl can be sometimes. She doesn't know how to listen." Quinn said as she stopped in front of me.

"What did she say to you?" I questioned wanting to know all the facts before I went to talk to her.

Quinn shock her head at me. "That's just it, she hasn't said one word to me or anyone else since we left the bowling alley. Once we got home she came right inside and locked herself in her room."

"So you can't get into her room?"

"No she locked herself in her room. I can't deal with her being like this. She won't listen to reason. I'm going down stairs to get something for lunch going." Quinn said to me as she walked away from me and down the stairs. I walked over to Mercedes , knocked and waited for an answer. When I didn't hear anything I knocked again. I tired opening the door, but like Quinn said it was locked.

I knew I needed to talk to her. I just had not idea how I was going to do it with her locking herself in her room. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Her and I were sharing a bathroom. Which meant there was a door leading to the bathroom from each of our rooms. I didn't know if Mercedes locked the door or not because I would never invade her privacy like that. But right now that seemed to be the only option I had. I walked over to my room then into the bathroom. As I reached the door that lead to Mercedes room I paused for a moment.

I silently hoped that she didn't lock this door as well. It would seem that luck was on my side because the door was in fact not locked. I walked into the room and shut the door from behind me.

"Really Quinn you couldn't just leave me alone." I heard her say from her bed. She was laying down in a fetal position and was facing away from me. "I just don't want to talk about it right now." She continued. When I didn't say anything she turned around and her eyes went wide when she noticed it was me. "What are you doing in here Sam?"

I wanted to laugh at her question. But right now wasn't the time for jokes. Which is honestly what I felt this whole situation was, a joke.

"Mercedes I think the better question is why in the world did you just leave the bowling alley without us guys?" I asked her as I crossed my arms.

She gave a sarcastic laugh to my question. "Well to be completely honest you looked like you had your hands full. I didn't want to bug you." She said to me as she got off of the bed.

"So you see me talking to some girls and you automatically assume I am cheating on your or flirting with them?" I questioned as I gave her a hard look.

She laughed at my words. "You act is if your a saint Sam. Remember I have known you for twelve years I know your player ways. So I know you were flirting with those girls. And you weren't cheating on me Sam because were not together." She shouted at me as she walked closer to where I was. I was beyond shocked at her words. She acted as if I was standing there making out with those girls.

"Mercedes you know that I have been putting my all into this. I haven't even looked at another girl since we got here and you have the audacity to stand there and accuse me of things that you have no idea about." I found myself starting to pace as I talked. "For your information those girls were friends of mine. Friends who happened to be four years older then me, and who are both lesbians, and with one another. And do you want to know what we were "flirting' about?" I asked using my fingers when I said flirting. "We talked about you and how happy they were that I had finally asked you out. They basically called me an idiot for not asking you before now."

I stopped talking to caught my breath and look at her. "Sam cut me some slack here. I have never been in a relationship before." She said to me. He words made me stop pacing.

"At some point you and everyone else is going to have to stop using the fact that you have never been with anyone or in a relationship as an excuse. This is all new to me to Mercedes. Just because I have been with woman, doesn't mean I was in a relationship with them. Everything I am experiencing with you is brand new to me. I am having a lot of first here as well. So don't use the fact that you've never been in a relationship against me." I said to her as I stepped up close to her so I was right in front of her. "And what are we Mercedes? Because I could have sworn we were together. but I guess to you were not. So what are we and what are we doing?"

Mercedes stood there looking at me like I had two heads. An emptiness filled my heart. She didn't say anything she just stood there looking at me. I shock my head and walked out of her room. I walked into mine and shut the door behind me and locked it. I then went to the door that lead to the hallway and locked that as well. I sat down on my bed and thought about everything that had happened. How did things go from amazing to awful in less then an hour.

I don't know how long I stayed in my room away from everyone else. But when I heard a knock at my door it brought me out of my own thoughts.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"'It's Mike man, open up." I heard Mike yell from the other side of the door. I got up from my bed, unlocked the door, and opened it for him. Mike walked in and gave me an apologetic look.

"What do you want man?" I asked as I went and sat down on my bed. Mike followed me and sat down as well.

"I came up here to come talk to you man. We all pretty much heard what was said. And both you and Mercedes have been up here ever since we got back." He said to me.

"I'm fine man, I just don't know what I did wrong. I have done everything I can do to be the guy that she deserves. I haven't even thought about anyone else since before we came here. And no one else has ever even compared to her. What else am I suppose to do?" I asked him.

"Honestly man I don't think you did anything wrong. And this is coming from the guy who basically wanted to beat you ass when I heard about how foolish you acted by not telling Mercedes your feelings. I think you both need to cool down, and you need to see if she comes to you. If she does then work it out, if not then think about if your willing to go to her and work it out. But let her get the chance to come to you." Mike said as he nudged my shoulder.

I sat there think about what Mike said. I guess all I could do for the moment was wait to see if she came to me or not. I shock my head and looked back at Mike.

"Well enough about me man. Are you excited about your date with Tina?" I questioned him. I hadn't gotten the chance to really get to talk to him alone. But I knew that he was excited about this date.

"Man I am more nervous then anything. She is everything I have ever wanted and everything my parents would want for me. I like everything about her." He said to me as he looked down.

"That's great man." I said as I clapped him on the back. "You deserve to be happy. and I think Tina will make you happy." I said to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah I do, but so do you man. So don't give up so quickly. You've hung in here this long, hang in there a little while longer." I nodded my head at his words. I knew me and Mercedes belonged together, and I would never give up that quickly. But I also wasn't going to apologize for doing nothing wrong. I guess only time would tell where we went from here.

Mercedes's Prov:

I sat in my room feeling like shit. I couldn't believe Sam had just said that to me. But worse of all I couldn't believe I acted the way I did. I have never been the type to be jealous before. Actually I have never been jealous before. I have never had a reason to be before. But then again I have never had a reason to be. I had never felt like someone was mine before. And I guess that's how I felt about Sam, I felt like he was mine.

Then he had to ask me what we were. Honestly I guess I was just as confused as he was. I truly thought that we were together as well. I had just said we weren't because I was pissed at the moment. But when I thought about it, neither one of us said we wanted to be exclusive, I guess I just thought that's what we were. Maybe that's why I freaked today, because technically Sam and I aren't together and he can be with whoever he wants to be with.

It scared me to think about Sam with someone else. Before I really didn't care who Sam was with or who he talked. I mean secretly I hated seeing him with so many women. But back then I was blinded by the hate I thought I had for him, that it didn't matter. Now that my true feelings were out it was like I had my heart on my shoulder. It was out in the open for him to break and it was scaring me. What scared me the most was how quickly I felt my feelings for him growing.

I was currently in my room sitting on my bed when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it hoping that it was Sam who was going to be there waiting for me. I opened the door to find Quinn standing there with her hands on her hips. She walked in, and I shut the door.

"Are you done freaking out?" She asked me as she crossed her arms. I nodded my head at her words. "Why in the world did you freak out like that?"

"Quinn I don't know honestly. I mean I just hate the fact that those girls were talking to him." I said to her as I went and sat down on the floor beside my bed.

"Mercedes you just assumed things. You wouldn't even let me tell you that they were all just friends." She said to me as she sat down next to me. "Mercedes I know you have self esteem issues, but you can't act like you did. All Sam did was talk to some girls. You went crazy for no reason. How would you like it if Sam got pissed every time you talked to a guy. I mean half the time Artie is all over you and he doesn't say anything. He talks to some old friends and your ready to break up with him."

"Quinn I didn't know that they were his friends, or that they were together."

"Mercedes that shouldn't matter. You should have enough trust in Sam to know that he wouldn't do that to you. I mean god it's like you want to ruin this thing you and him have going on. You can't have a relationship without trust Mercy. A relationship with out trust isn't ever going to work." Quinn said to me.

I knew that she was right. I knew that I had overreacted the minute Sam told me that the girls were just some old friends of his. I just couldn't help but feel like Sam was going back to his old ways. I knew that I was in the wrong this time. The problem was I didn't know what I was going to say to Sam. I didn't know how I was going to make things better between us. I mean I had basically said that we weren't together in anyway. What if I ruined it all?

"Quinn I know that I messed up okay? I don't know how I am going to get him to forgive me. I acted beyond ridiculous today. I mean I basically told him that we weren't together." I sobbed. Quinn grabbed me into a hug and held me close to her.

"Shhhh." I heard her whisper. "It's going to be okay Mercy. People in relationships fight. That's just how it goes. But the thing is the person who was wrong has to be willing to admit that they were wrong. Sometimes it will be you, other times it will be Sam. Today it just happens to be you who is going to have to apologize." She said as she rubbed my back.

"But how am I going to say sorry Quinn?" I asked her as I sat up to look at her.

"It's easy you go up to him and say 'Sam I am sorry.'" Quinn said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her words, but I couldn't help but smile some. Even when I was upset Quinn knew how to make me smile.

"Your right, I am going to talk to him right now." I said to her as I got up. She followed me and got up as well.

"Good because you two ignoring one another, after you were both lovey dovey to one another is weird." She said to me as she started to push me out of my room. "Good luck." Quinn said as she hugged me and walked down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Sam's door. I knocked on it, it only took a minute for the door to open. When it did I saw Mike standing there with a shocked expression. He looked back at what I presumed was Sam then back at me. I watched as he turned back to Sam and mouthed 'Mercedes is here.' He nodded his head at whatever Sam said and walked out of his room. He smiled at me before he continued down the hallway.

I walked into Sam's room to see him sitting on his bed. He looked up at me with an unreadable expression on his face. He motioned for me to come in and shut the door, so I did so. After I shut the door I turned back to look at him.

It's now or never I thought as I took a deep breath and let it out. "Sam." My words caused him to look up at my eyes. "I'm sorry." I said as I walked closer to where he was. When he didn't say anything I continued to talk. "I know I overreacted, it's just from where I was it looked like you were flirting with those girls. I became instantly jealous and I felt like you didn't want me anymore. Which I know is stupid, it's just how I am Sam. I don't know if I will ever be confident. I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." I said to him as I stopped talking and took a breath.

He looked down and shock his head. Within seconds he was up off the bed and walking over to where I was. "Mercedes I don't think you understand how I feel about you. I have waited twelve years to get you. That is a long time to want someone. I am never going to get sick of you. I am never going to not want you. And like I have said before no girl has ever compare to you and ever will. I don't want someone who is a size two, or who is society's definition of 'perfect.' I want you, not someone who is like you just you." He said to me as he walked over to where I was. He grabbed me into his arms and hugged me. "And I am sorry if I made you feel like I was flirting with those girls. But I am not going to stop being nice to my girl that are friends, just because they are girls. That is sexiest." He said to me as he pulled back to look at me.

"I don't want you to stop being friends or nice to girls who are your friends. I just overreacted today. I shouldn't have just assumed that you were going to go back to the way you were before. I just have all these new emotions that I am trying to deal with." I said to him. He nodded his head at me.

"I know what you mean Mercedes. Like I said this whole being in a relationship thing is beyond new to me. I have never done things like this before. How about we promise to never just assume something, we will always come to one another to talk before we assume things." He said to me. I nodded my head at his words.

"I promise."

"I promise as well." He said to me as he kissed my cheek. He then looked at his dresser and back at me. "Mercedes I want to tell and show you something." He said to me as he took me over to his bed and sat me down. He sat down next to me but was facing me. "I haven't been completely honest with who I truly am Mercedes. " He said to me causing me to tense up.

"What do you mean Sam. I have known you for twelve years what in the world could you be hiding?" I asked him.

"It's a long story." He warned as he looked at me gaging for my reaction.

"Well I have time." I said to him as I turned to face him better. He nodded his head at my words.

"Do you remember how when I was younger I use to love action figures and science fiction movies and comic?" He asked causing me to nod my head. "Well as I got older I realized how so many other people didn't share my love of comics. When I was in the fifth grade I was teased constantly about. It got so bad that a few of the guys even beat me up calling me faggot, nerd, dorks, man lover. They basically thought I was gay, and made me even question it. I went threw a whole year of constant torture." He said to me as he took a breath.

"Do you remember how you barely saw me the summer before I went into the sixth grade." I nodded my head at his words. "That was because I was at the gym constantly working out and making my body perfect. That summer I made sure I put away all of my action and science fiction figures and movies away and got some girl magazines and pictures to put up. My room went to one of a little kid, to one of a horny teen. I worked my ass of to make myself change from a scrawny little boy to a well built young man. When I went back to school that year was when I started to bad boy player act. I made sure I flirted with all the girls and made sure to let all the guys know that I wasn't someone they could mess with. I lost my virginity that year because I didn't want the guys to call me gay or for them to think I was." He said as he looked down at his hands. I noticed that he had a few tears falling down his cheeks.

I grabbed him and hugged him. He didn't fight back, he just sat motionless and let me hug him. I had never known Sam had went through so much. I had never know there was a reason as to why he changed so much that summer. Hearing him tell me why he changed broke my heart. I could tell he was really upset so I rubbed his back and shushed him. "Hey Sam it's okay." I reassured him. He shock his head and moved back away from me.

"You have no idea what I went through Mercy. And the worst part was I changed who I was so I wouldn't get picked on. It still bugs me to think that I let someone else control who i became. I am so ashamed of the things I have done in the past. I used girls to keep up my image. I broke girls hearts so I wouldn't have to be the person I truly am. Knowing that I caused others pain, because I wasn't man enough to stand up for myself kills me everyday. " He stopped talking to stare me in the eyes. "That's why you need to know that I will never do anything to hurt you Mercedes. I have messed up so much in the past and I have already hurt you enough. I'm not going to cause you anymore pain. I need you trust that I won't break you heart like I did with all those other girls."

"Why Sam?"

"Because I can believe that I have changed and it really doesn't matter. But if you believe that someone as messed up as me can change, then it has to be true. Because your as pure as they come Mercedes. No one else even knows about what I am telling you right now. Because I don't care about what they think. I only care about what you think." He said to me as he grabbed my hands. I couldn't help but feel like my heart was literally melting at the moment. I had never seen Sam be so vulnerable before, he was literally leaving his heart out on his shoulder.

Knowing that he trust me with this secret/story that he has never told anyone else, makes me realize just how serious he is about this thing we have going on. If he could put that much trust into me, then I could definitely put trust into him. The problem was I still didn't know where him and I stood.

"Sam what are we? I asked as I looked into those amazing green eyes in which I loved so much.

"I thought about that as I was in here talking to Mike. I may have jumped the gun in thinking that we were in a relationship. I just assumed that you were mine and I was yours." He said to me with a small smile.

"I want that as well Sam. I just feel like maybe we both are going to fast for the moment. I mean I want us to be exclusive. I don't want us to see anyone else. But I would like to go out so more with just us, before we start to get into the next stage of this relationship."

Sam nodded his head at me. "I think that's a good idea Cupcake. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." He said to me with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh at his words. "So how does tonight sound. We could do a little movie night for just us. No friends around to interrupt us, or get in our way. How does that sound?" He asked as he leaned in closer to me.

"I would love that." I said to him as I leaned closer as well. We were about to kiss when Sam's door was slammed open by a frantic looking Tina.

"UHHHH!" Sam groaned as he moved away from me some.

"Sorry to interrupt you and your kisses Sam, but I need my best friends right now. And one of them happens to be in here." She said to us as she walked over to where I was and grabbed my hands. "You can have her once I leave." She then pulled me off of the bed and started to walk towards the door.

I smiled back at Sam who was shaking his head and smiling as well. "We are definitely locking the theater doors." He said to me causing me to laugh. I nodded my head at his words and smiled. Tina pulled me out of Sam's room and all the way down the hallway until we reached her door. She walked in and pulled me along with her, then she shut the door.

Inside her room was only Quinn. I turned around and gave Tina as questionable look. "Where is Santana?" I asked her.

"She hasn't been in the best mood today. I knew she would only bring my mood down if I asked for her help. So I just let her be alone with Brittany." I nodded my head at her words and made a mental note to go and bug the hell out of Santana until she told me what was wrong with her.

"So what are we thinking about wearing? I asked as I looked around to see she had a few outfits already picked.

"Well Mike told her to make sure she wore something comfy, and since that means they could be doing something adventurous or with a lot of activity we decided that she was better off wearing shorts, and if she wanted something a little more girly, that she could wear a skort." Quinn said from the bed. I nodded my head at her words.

"Okay lets see what you have picked." I said to her as I looked at the bed that was covered with outfits. I hadn't ever noticed how many clothes Tina had until I was standing here looking at what she had just for shorts, skirts, and skorts. This girl really does over pack.

It took a good hour to figure out what she was going to wear. But when we saw were done we had here wearing a tan pair of shorts, with a baby doll blue shirt. Tina looked excited as she looked at her outfit.

"It's the perfect outfit guys. I mean it is comfy and it is also girly. Ahhh I am so excited she said as she started to take off her clothes. "I only have a half hour to get ready. I need to take a quick shower. She said as she continued to strip and walk into the bathroom. Quinn and I laughed at how cute she was being. I sat down on the bed next to Quinn moving clothes out of the way.

"So I take it you and Sam made up?" She said to me as she nudged me.

"Yeah we did. Actually we did more then make up. We talked about things that I never thought we would Quinn."

"I'm happy you guys made up. I won't ask what you talked about because that is between the two of you." She said to me a wink. I shock my head at her and pushed her some.

"Get your head out of the gutter mother." I said to her with a laugh. She rolled her eyes at my words, but smiled at me.

"Oh Puck and I are going to be leaving after this. I wanted to make sure I let you know before we left. Sorry to leave you kinda hanging."

"Nahhh don't worry about it. Sam and I are going a movie date type thing." I said to her. I watched as she relaxed some and nodded her head.

"Great, that means we will all be busy tonight. I didn't want to leave you here with nothing to do." I smiled at her words. I was lucky to have a best friend like her.

"Quinn I love that you worry about me so much. But you need to start thinking about you as well. It's okay to put yourself first every once in a while."

"You know, talking with Puck has made me realize that. It's nice to not always have to make the other person happy." She said to me with a smile. I was about to respond, but Tina came out of the bathroom.

"Fuck guys I only have fifteen minutes left." She said frantically.

"Chill T. Get dressed and we will help with the rest." I said to her as I walked over to her makeup bag. Technically Santana should be here doing this, because she was the best when it came to things like makeup. But I was okay at it and I knew I wouldn't let Tina look bad. Tina got dressed quickly and Quinn had her sit down so she could blow dry her hair. As she plow dried her hair I started to do her make up. I gave her a little bit of a fierce look by using darker colors. But nothing to over the top. While Quinn put her hair up in this super cute bun in which she used like a hundred bobby pins, and a bottle of hairspray to do. But Tina did look really cute.

"Ahhh guys I look amazing." She said to us as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"You do T, Mike is going to shit bricks when he sees you." I said to her with a smile.

"Yeah there will be no doubt that he is straight when he sees how hot you look." Quinn said. She then looked at the clock then back at Tina. "You only have a minute left, we might as well get going."

Tina nodded her head and started to walk out of her room. Quinn and I followed her down the hall and the stairs. At the bottom stood Mike, Puck, and Sam. They all smiled when they saw as walking down to where they were.

"Wow Tina you look amazing." Mike said to her as he grabbed her hand. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded her head at his words.

"See you guys later." She said to us as she and Mike walked out of the room.

"How about you Princess are you ready to leave as well?" Puck questioned.

"I am. I didn't change, I hope that's okay." Quinn said nervously.

"Why would you need to change. You look beautiful in what you are wearing right now." He said to her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Quinn had this huge smile on her face.

"Bye guys." She said to us as she shut the door.

I felt arms wrap around me. I turned to see Sam standing there smiling at me.

"Alone at last."

His words really sunk in. Sam and I were actually alone for the first time ever. Even when we were at the theaters there was people around. This time there was no one else around just him and me. Which made me wonder exactly what is going to happen tonight. I don't know what it's going to be, but I do know I am ready to find out.

############################################

Three chapters in thee days. I hoped you guys enjoyed this one. I had a few mixed ideas on the last chapter. Most of you were on Sam's side which was nice to see for once. So let me know what you thought about this one, because yet again a lot happened. Leave me some reviews to let me know what you liked.

Just me giving my input on things in this chapter.

1\. Sometimes I think when we are in a relationship we act like it's not okay for our partner to be talking to someone of the opposite sex. Which is ridiculous in my opinion.

2\. I didn't think Sam should apologize for anything. He should be able to talk to who he wants.

3\. I wanted to add more Mike into this chapter. Which is why I made him be the one who talked to Sam. Plus we all know he is the only one who knows that acting like a ass is going to get you nowhere.

4\. Everything is new for both Sam and Mercedes. Sex and a relationship are two totally different things. So both of them are experiencing new things.

5\. I finally added in some more of Sam's back story and a little more into why he is the way he is. People get bullied everyday for being different, and it's sad. The world misses out on some amazing people because of bullying,

6\. Next chapter will have some explaining as to why Santana has been extra bitchy

7\. I am anxious to have a chapter that has Mercedes and Sam alone again

8\. We are at that awful time when we have to wait a week till we get another update, trust me though it will be worth it!:]


	14. Chapter 14

Mercedes's Prov:

"Why don't you go pick out some movies for us to watch?" Sam said as he let go of me some to look at me. "While your doing that I will call to have some pizza delivered, and get some snacks picked out for us."

I nodded my head at his words. "Okay what kind of movies are you in the mood for watching?" I asked him.

"Honestly I would love to watch Avatar tonight."

"Really? I have never seen Avatar before." I watched as Sam gave me a shocked expression. "What?" I questioned as I smiled at him.

"You have never seen Avatar? Please tell me that you are kidding right now Cupcake. Please tell me that your not being serious right now." He said to me. I shock my head letting him know that I wasn't kidding. He let go off me and fell back until he hit the wall, he pretended that he couldn't breath and continued to look at me like I had two heads. "Mercedes Jones you are going to sit down with me and watch what I consider to be one of the best movies ever made."

I laughed at the way he was acting. I had never seen Sam act so carefree and goofy. Sam truly has been changing before my eyes. Ever since we have gotten together and even before that he has been showing me this whole other side of him. A side in which I had never seen before. And I have to say I love this new side of him. I liked this Sam.

"Okay Sam, we'll watch Avatar first." I said causing him to smile brightly at me.

"Your not going to regret this Cupcake. This movie is going to rock your world." He said to me as he walked over and kissed me on the cheek. He then walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him walk off.

I walked away from him and went into the home movie theater. I started up the T.V. and got Netflix's going. I searched through the movies until I found Avatar. I got it going and then paused it. Sam came walking in with a bowel of ships and two Brisks with him. He walked in with a smile on his face.

"Someone looks extremely happy." I walked over to where he was and grabbed one of the Brisk he had in his hands.

"Well how couldn't I be. I mean I am going to be sitting down and watching my favorite movie with my favorite girl." Sam said to me causing me to blush. He always knew actually what to say to get me going, but lately it has been a good kind of thing. I shock my head at his words and walked over to a seat to sit down in. Sam followed me and sat down beside me.

"Get ready to have your mind blown." Sam explained as he demonstrated his brain blowing up. I smiled at him.

"Sam Fabray this better be the best movie I have seen in a long time. If it's not then we are going to watch The Hunger Games again." Sam groaned at my words.

"Cupcake please don't make me watch that movie again. Between you and Quinn I feel like I have seen The Hunger Games more then anyone else in the world."

I couldn't help but laugh at his words. Quinn and I were in love with that movie. We read the books over and over again. And when the movies came out we watch all of them constantly. Half the time Sam was forced to watch them with us because we over took the theater room.

"Well Sam you will have nothing to worry about if this movie is as great as you say it is." I said to him as I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then started the movie and settled down into my seat. Sam shock his head at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Cupcake, your going to love this movie." I rolled my eyes at his words and started to watch this movie.

It was about a half hour into the movie when we heard the doorbell go off.

"That has to be the pizza. Pause the movie Cupcake." Sam said as he got up and went to pay for the pizza. I got up and went to go get some paper plates for us to put the pizza on. I went up to the cupboard that had the plates in it and grabbed two of them. I then walked over to where the paper towels were and grabbed a few for us.

"So is Sam going to get lucky tonight?" I jumped at hearing the voice. I turned around to see Santana standing there with a smirk on her face. I put my hand over my heart trying to calm myself down.

"Santana what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were out with Brittany." I said to her as I walked closer to where she was. She rolled her eyes at me.

"No I wasn't with Brittany. I don't know why everyone would just assume that I was with her. I mean it's not like we're dating." She said to me as she sat down and let out a loud sigh.

"Okay Santana, what the hell is wrong with you lately. I mean you can be a bitch ninety nine percent of the time. But it seems like lately there is a whole new level of bitchness going on. What is going on with you."

Santana rolled her eyes at me and looked away from me. "Nothing is going on okay."

I gave a fake laugh at her words. "I'm sorry am I not the person who has know you for most of your life. Or have we just met?" Again she rolled her eyes at me. "Santana I'm not kidding, I know something is wrong with you. I know your going through something. And I wish you would just let me help you. That's what best friends do for one another, they help them through the tough times." I explained to her as I walked over to where she was and sat down beside her.

I watched as Santana went to say something but stopped. She probably knew I wasn't going to let this go. That I wasn't going to let her tell me that nothing was wrong. I knew he better then she thought I did. That's how I knew there was something really bothering her.

"Mercedes I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" I questioned her.

"I mean Brittany hasn't ever dated a girl before. Her parents don't even know she is gay. She has always dated guys before. She use to think that maybe she wasn't gay. But she said she thought that because she wanted to make her family happy. She doesn't know how they will react to her telling them that she is gay. She's only been on dates with girls in secret."

"So what does this mean? I mean are you in a bad mood because she hasn't come out yet, or because she doesn't want to?" I questioned her as I looked at her with concern. I could tell she was really upset.

"No I am not upset that she doesn't want to come out. I mean everyone comes out when they are ready. Some people take longer then others and that's okay. Why I am upset is because she doesn't even want to go on a public date with me because she doesn't want anyone to see us and go tell her parents. So basically she wants to keep me a secret. She want's to keep what we could have a secret." Santana said to me. I watched as her eyes got glossy and she hung her head down some.

"Oh Santana it's going to be okay." I said to her as I rubbed her back.

"No it's not going to be okay Mercedes. I can't be someone's secret, I deserve so much better then that. I deserve to be a girl in which someone is proud of. I deserve to be with someone who wants to show me off and is happy with who they are. I already went through the whole someone trying to hide me before with Dani. I can't do that again." She said to me as she started to cry.

Let me tell you something. Seeing Santana blush was something you didn't see often. But seeing Santana cry is something I have never seen before. In all years I have known ,I have never seen her cry. I saw her get emotional but I have never in my life seen her cry. Neither has Quinn or Tina which is saying something considering we are her best friends.

"Santana I know it doesn't seem like it now. But everything is going to be okay." I said to her. I looked past her to see Sam standing there with a confused face. 'I'll be there in a bit.' I mouthed to him. He nodded his head at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Mercedes I really like this one. Even with Dani I didn't feel the way I felt right now. Brittany is amazing and she makes me feel like I have never felt before. I really like her Mercedes." She sobbed into my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel like shit as I grabbed her closer and rubbed her back. I could deal with a lot, but seeing Santana act like this was killed me. I hated seeing any of my friends upset. But seeing Santana like this killed me more then I could ever imagine.

"Santana what can I do for you?" I asked her as I moved back to look at her. "How can I make you feel better?" She shock her head at my words.

"I just need to be alone right now." She said to me as she moved away from me completely. She started to get up an leave.

"Santana if you need my help or someone to talk to you know I am here for you." I said to her causing her to stop moving and turn to look at me. Her eyes were buffy and red, and she had this sad frown on her face, but she smiled a little at my words.

"Thanks Mercy. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I love you." She said to me.

"I love you to Tana." She nodded her head at me and walked out of the room. I wanted to tell Sam that I would have to rain check on him and go be with Santana. But I knew that Sam and I wouldn't get a lot of chances to be alone. And that Santana wanted to be alone at the moment. Otherwise she wouldn't have left. Sometimes you need to be alone to calm your nerves, and get a straight mind.

I really hoped I was making the right decision. I grabbed the stuff I got ready for the pizza and walked back into the theater room. As I walked in Sam looked at me and gave me a concerned face.

"Hey Cupcake, is Santana okay? What is she even doing here? And was she crying?" He asked me the minute I sat down.

"First of all no Santana is definitely not okay. Secondly she is here because he and Brittany are having some problems. And thirdly yes Santana was crying. Something I never thought I would ever see her doing." I said to him as I handed him his plate.

"What do you mean her and Brittany are having some problems?"

"Did you know that Brittany hasn't come out yet?" I questioned him completely ignoring his question. Sam gave me a shocked expression.

"Really? No I didn't know that. She always seemed so open with me about her sexuality. When we first met she told me that she didn't swing that way. " He said to me. I could tell he was generally confused about what I had said.

"Yeah well I guess she is out, but she isn't out to her family. Every girl she has ever been with has always been a secret. She has never been on a date out in public with a girl before, and doesn't want to take Santana out where they could be seen." I said to him.

"Wow I would have never guessed. I mean Brittany has always seemed so sure about herself and who she was." I shrugged my shoulders at his words. Honestly I never thought Brittany would be one to hide who she was either. She was so nice, sweet, and open. I was generally surprised that she hadn't come out to her family yet, but everyone is different.

"I mean I am upset that Santana is so upset, but I really can't be mad at Brittany. I mean it's her choice when she is ready to come out she will. I can't be mad because she hasn't come out yet. I just wish there was a way for me to make Santana feel better." I said to him. He nodded his head at my words. We grabbed some pizza and started the movie back up. As the movie started I noticed that Sam was texting someone. It wasn't for long I noticed that he had, and I wondered who he was talking to. But I promised myself a long time ago that I would never be one of those girls. A girl who always wants to know who her boyfriend is talking to. So I let it go and continued to watch the movie.

We watched the movie for another five minutes before the door bell went off. I looked at Sam with a questionable look. Sam shock his head and got up off the couch. I decided to get up with him. We walked over to the door and Sam opened it. Standing there was Brittany looking just as horrible as Santana did.

"Brittany come in." I said to her as I gestured for her to come into the house. She walked into the house and looked around. "Brittany what are you doing here?"

"I am here to see Santana. Where is she?" She answered.

"She's in her room hold on." I said to her as I turned and jogged up the stairs. I walked down the hall until I reached Santana's room. I opened the door and walked in, and shut the door behind me. She was laying on the bed facing away from me. "Santana." She turned around to look at me. "Brittany is here." Santana jumped up at my words.

"What is she doing here?" She asked me as she started to pace.

"I don't know. But you know how you could find out?" She stopped pacing at my words. "You can go down there and talk to her." She scoffed at my words and continued to pace.

"I don't want her here. I have nothing to say to her. I won't be a secret for her, I won't." She explained as she continued to pace.

I was about to speak when I heard Sam yelling from the hallway. "Brittany slow down. Let Mercedes talk to ..." Was all we heard before Santana's door was slammed open. There stood a very determined looking Brittany.

"No one said you were aloud in here." Santana said as she stopped pacing to put her hands on her hips. Brittany ignores her words and walked right up to her.

"Santana we need to talk." Brittany said to her, causing Santana to shake her head.

"There is nothing to talk about Brittany. You made it very clear how you feel about me and where you want this to go. There is nothing left to say." Santana explained as she stepped back from her.

"Santana your jumping the gun here. Yes I haven't come out to my family, and yes I have never been on a public date with anyone. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be. I just need some time to get use to it is all." Brittany said as she stepped up to her. "No one has ever made me feel like you do. I love our lady kisses, and how you can be a bitch to anyone else, but not to me. I like how I already feel so connected to you. You make me want to come out to my family and take you on dates so everyone can see that I am lucky enough to have you on my arms."

For the second time today I watched as my best friend started to cry. Brittany walked up to her and embraced her in her arms. Brittany rubbed her back in a reassuring way. "I want all those things to Brittany." Santana stepped back to look at her. "I'm not mad that you haven't come out yet. I'm upset because I felt like you wanted to make me your secret. Someone for you to have one the side. I deserve so much better then that, and so do you." Santana said causing Brittany's eyes to water up some.

"So what do we do now?" Brittany questioned as she looked at Santana with a worried expression.

"What happens now is we work on us. If you want to be with me then where going to do everything in our power to make us work. Because you make me feel things that I have never felt before as well. You make me want to be a better person." Santana said as she stepped closer to Brittany. Within minutes Brittany had grabbed Santana and was kissing her. I stood there shocked. I looked over at Sam and realized that he had a similar look on his face. He then nudged me and gestured for us to leave the room. I nodded my head at his words and we walked out of the room. I shut the door behind me giving them their Privacy.

Sam and I walked back down to the theater room hand and hand. "Well that was something else." Sam said to me as he sat down and brought me down with him. I nodded my head at his words.

"I know I mean that was a lot to process in a short amount of time. But I am glade Brittany came over here to talk to Santana. I wonder what made her come over here." I said to Sam. I watched as Sam gave me a guilty expression. "Sam Fabray, what have you been up to?"

"Well I may have texted Brittany and told her she needed to come over and talk to Santana and that she should follow the words she said to me."

"What words did she say to you?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and brought me closer to him. "She said that when you know someone is meant for you, and that you guys belong together that you should do what ever you can to make it work. Since her words worked so well for me, I figured they would work just as well for her." He said to me as he kissed my cheek some.

I couldn't help but smile at what he had just said. Sam obviously thought I was some one worth fighting for. He must believe that him and I belong together. I couldn't say that I was shocked by knowing this. Because deep down something told me that Sam and I belonged together as well. Sam was turning into a different person right in front of me. And I loved how much he was changing. He was showing me that he truly did cared about me.

"Sam your to sweet. But what made you txt Brittany in the first place?"

"You did. Well I mean don't get me wrong the fact that Santana had actually cried gave me a reason to txt her as well. And the fact that Brittany is like a sister to me is another reason. But the main reason is because of you. I could see how upset you were over Santana, and I knew, you knew there wasn't anything you could do about it. So I tried to intervene and make things better. Granted I didn't know Brittany would come over here, but it still worked out amazing."

I didn't even think. I turned around so I was straddling Sam and kissed him. Sam was shocked at first, but that was only lasted for a minute before he grabbed the back of my neck and brought me closer to him. I decided to see how far I could take things. I moved my lips away from his mouth and started to trail kisses down his chin and onto his neck.

"Hmmm Cupcake, that's feels so good." Sam groaned as she pulled me closer to him. If that was even possible. I smiled at his words and continued to kiss him. I teased Sam as I kissed, sucked, and nibbled on his neck. I went to kiss him on the lips again but he moved his lips away from me. "It's mine turn Cupcake." He said to me as he kissed the top of my chest that was exposed. He then copied what I had just done and lead a trail of kissed up to my neck. When he reached my neck he sucked and licked on the junction between my shoulder and neck causing me to moan out loud. "Cupcake, I do believe we found your weak spot." Sam said as she continued to suck on the Sam spot.

"God Sam please don't stop doing that." I said to him as I pulled his head closer to my neck. I felt him smile against me and he continued to tease me. Not even knowing it I found myself moving against Sam. Sam groaned out loud and stopped kissing me when I did so.

"Cupcake, you can't do that." He said to me.

"Why not?"

"Because if you continue to do that, then I don't know if my little friend is going to stay little for much longer." He explained to me as he pointed down to the part of his jeans that covered his penis. I looked back at him and gave him a somewhat evil smirk.

"Maybe I want him to make an appearance." I said to him as I grabbed him by the back of the neck and started to kiss him. I moved my body against him like I did before. But this time instead of stopping me, Sam worked with me. He grabbed my ass and rubbed it against him harder. I moaned out loud as a sensation I have never felt before went through my body. Sam kissed me hard and quickened his pace. He grouped my ass and gave it a light slap. I moaned as he did so. Things were getting intense, and I only wanted more.

I was about to take Sam's shirt off when he stopped me. I stopped kissing him to look at him. "What's wrong?" I questioned him as I tried to control my breathing.

Sam shock his head at me. "We can't do this right now. Not like this." The minute he said the words I felt stupid. Of course Sam wouldn't want to go all the way with me. I wasn't like those other girls he was use to, I wasn't even close. I found myself getting off of Sam's lap. I made my way to leave the room. I felt embarrassed for even trying to do something like that. "Woah Cupcake where do you think your going." Sam said to me as he grabbed my arm and turned me around to look at him.

I tried to pull my arm away from him. "Please let me go Sam."

"No Mercedes, not until you tell me what is wrong with you." He said to me as he used his other hand to rub my cheek. Before I knew it I could feel myself starting to cry. Sam let go of my arm and brought me into his embrace. "Mercedes please talk to me."

"You don't want to be with me." I said to him as I sobbed lightly into his chest. I felt him give a little chuckle.

"What on earth would make you think that?" He asked as he pushed me back some to look at me.

"Because you stopped us from going any further Sam. You have had sex with countless of women and many times. There must be a reason as to why you don't want to have sex with me. And I know why, it's because I am nothing like those girls." I said to him as I looked down at the carpet. I could feel myself wanting to cry more.

Sam pulled my chin up so I was eye level with him again. "Mercedes I don't think you understand, I would never want you to be like those girls. They were easy lays, they wanted nothing but sex or money from me. They were girls I didn't care about, that's why it was so easy for me to have sec with them. But with you it will be completely different and for all the right reasons. Because when we are finally together were not going to be fucking, where going to be making love. And it's going to be new for both of us, because we have never done anything like it before. I don't want our first time to be in a theater room where anyone could walk in. I want it to be everything we have both ever wanted." Sam said as he kissed the top of my head.

I nodded my head at his words. I knew Sam was right, I would definitely be upset if we had our first time together on a couch. I mean I wasn't expecting candles, rose petals and music when I had my first time. I knew that almost all of the time your first time isn't what you expected. So I knew the reality of it all. But I didn't want my first time to be in an open area, rushed, and where people could walk in.

"I'm sorry Sam. Sometimes I just get a little crazy over nothing." I said to him. He gave me a small smile.

"Mercedes please don't take what I am about to say to offense okay. But maybe you need to talk to someone. Like talk to someone professionally." I was about to shut him down when he put his hand up to stop me. "I'm not saying your crazy or anything, but I think you need someone to talk to who isn't familiar. You and I haven't had the greatest relationship, and the relationship between you and your parents is non existing . I think you need someone to talk to, to help you through your problems." He said to me.

I took in Sam's words and thought about what he was saying. I never have thought about talking to someone. I never thought I would need to. But lately I have noticed I have been getting a lot more emotional, and over nothing. Maybe it's because I am in this whole new relationship with Sam in which I have never been in before. I guess this was making me realize all the things that I needed to fix in my life. Sam made me want to be a confident girl and to be happy with myself. He made me want to change like he was changing. To show a side of me that I had never shown before and make new changes in my life. But talking to someone made me feel nervous. I didn't like talking to people who I didn't know.

"You know Sam, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. I guess I am going to have to give it some thought." Sam smiled at my words and nodded his head.

"I'll stand bedside you either way Cupcake." He said to me as he leaned down to kiss me again. But he was interrupted by Santana's words.

"Sam please try to not molest my best friend right in front of me. "Santana said to us causing us to look at her. I laughed at her words and rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Santana. I thought you wouldn't mind considering you and Brittany were just sticking each others tongues down each others throats right in front of us. " Sam replied sarcastically causing Santana to blush and roll her eyes.

"Oh please you know you love watching two hot girls like us make out." Santana replied.

"Nahhh." Sam turned to look at me and smiled. "The only girl I want to watch do anything is this hot Cupcake over here." He said to her as he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at his words.

"Since you guys are here, do you want to finish watching out the movie with us? We ordered pizza." I said to them. Brittany nodded her head enthusiastically. Santana looked over at her and smiled.

"Sure we would love to crash you time alone." Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hand and walked further into the room. I rolled my eyes at her words then turned to Sam and smiled. He smiled back at me and held out his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and we walked into the room together.

"So what are we going to watch?" Brittany asked as she took a bite out of one of the pizza's Sam ordered.

"Why did you get so many pizzas Sam." Santana asked him as I sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Well I wanted for Mercedes and I to have variety to choose from. And were watching Avatar." He said as he turned to Brittany and gave her an evil smirk. I heard Brittany groan, I turned to her to see that she had a scowl on her face.

"Come on Sam really? This movie again." She said with a sigh.

"What's the deal with her not wanting to watch this movie, is it bad or something?" Santana asked. She was just as clueless as I was.

"You haven't seen this movie either?" Sam asked her ignoring her question. Santana shock her head no. "Oh my god we need to start it over, we can't just have her watch the movie from here. She won't know what is going on." Sam then grabbed the Wii remote and started to start the movie from the begin again. Brittany groaned louder as he did so.

"Nooo you have got to be kidding me." Brittany sighed.

"Seriously what is the deal with this movie, is it bad." Santana asked Brittany. Brittany let out a big breath.

"Sam has made me watch this movie more then twenty times. I could probably tell you exactly what they were going to say word for word. That's how many times I have seen it." Brittany explained to us.

"Oh come on Brit, you haven't seen it that many times." Sam said to her.

"It seems like I have." Brittany replied.

"Can we just watch the movie." Santana said to them.

"Yes I would actually like to watch the movie in this century." I said agreeing with Santana. Sam smiled at us and started the movie. Brittany gave one final groan before settling down and eating her slices of pizza.

As the movie started up I looked around at the people around me. Maybe it was suppose to just be a night with me and Sam, and maybe we didn't get the alone time that we wanted. But that was okay. Because nothing between Sam and I has ever been normal or functional. We have always had a different relationship and a way of going about things. And honestly I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

#####################################

So again so much has happened in this chapter. Leave me a review telling me what you though about this chapter, and what you liked and didn't like.

Let me know what you liked.

1\. I have read a lot of Samcedes fanfictions on here, and in a lot of them Sam is in love with Avatar, which I love. So I decided it would be cute to add his love for the movie into this chapter.

2\. It was about time that Santana told someone what was wrong with her. Because lets face it, she can be a major bitch. But the way she was acting definitely wasn't her.

3\. I wanted to switch things up in this chapter and show Santana's soft side. Because believe me she does have one. It's just not show cased on the show much, and when it was it was made to be a joke almost. There's a lot more to Santana then meets the eye and I intend to show it.

4\. I thought I would switch it up a little and make it be Brittany who hasn't come out to her family. In the show you never see her family or how they reacted to her being gay. I wanted to add it into my story.

5\. I truly do love Santana and Brittany together. I think it's because they are totally opposite from one another. But they bring out the best qualities in each other.

6\. It is way to early for Sam and Mercedes to be having sex, but I thought it would be nice to add a little bit of an intense scene. I didn't want things going to far, but I also wanted them to push their boundaries.

7\. I think Mercedes should talk to someone. She is beyond insecure and about the littlest things. A few certain people believe it is only because of Sam. But if you reread the first chapter you will see that she and her parents really don't have a relationship. I think a lot of her problems would stem from that.

8\. This chapter is two days earlier then what I expected. The next chapter won't be uploaded until Saturday, Sunday at the latest.

P.S. Oh and by the way if you have idea that would fit well into the story. Then leave a review for me or message me. I love hearing from the people who read my story. I already know how this story is going to end, so that won't change. But if there is a scene you think you would like to see in here, write to me about it. If I like it I just might add it into the story. But like I said I already know how this to end, so there's no need to send anything on the ending. : )


	15. Chapter 15

Mercedes's Prov:

"That movie was amazing." I said to Sam as the movie ended.

"Yeah I have to say that I enjoyed that movie as well. It wasn't as bad as Brittany made it out to seem." Santana added.

"I didn't say I didn't like the movie, I just said I have seen it way to many times." Brittany defended.

Sam shock his head and turned to me and smiled. " I'm glade you liked it Santana, and I knew you would Cupcake. Thank god you did because I wouldn't want to have to watch The Hunger Games again." Sam replied with a thankful grin.

"Ahhh I love Hunger Games." Brittany said, causing Santana to groan.

"Oh please not you too. I can't stand that movie." Santana said with disgust.

"I know what you mean, Brittany doesn't know what having to watch a movie multiple times is like until they spend some time with Mercedes and Quinn. I can't stand that movie, which is sad because it is a good one." Sam said to Santana.

"UGHHH I know what you mean. And you didn't have to deal with them at sleepovers. God they are obsessed with that movie. It makes me want to kill the person who decided it would be a good idea to make the book, into a movie." Santana replied back to him. Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey if you need help with killing them, please let me tag along." Sam said back to her causing Santana to smirk and nod her head.

"You know what Sam, I do believe you are my new best friend." Santana said as she started to help pick up.

"I will gladly take the new position." Sam said as he grabbed the trash.

"Oh come on, The Hunger Games is an amazing movie and book. I love how they have a female as the lead character and how kick ass she is. She is strong, intelligent, and brave, is empowers women." I said to them. Brittany nodded her head at my words.

"Yes I agree one hundred percent. Plus Jennifer Lawrence is freaking hot." Brittany said agreeing to my words. I laughed at what she said and nodded my head.

We grabbed our stuff from the theater room and made way to the kitchen to take care of everything.

"I'm not saying that The Hunger Games is a bad movie. What I am saying is it is like listening to a new song on the radio. You like it at first, but then they replay it over and over again so you end up hating it. Which is exactly what you did to us with making us re watch The Hunger Games." Sam said to us as we put away the stuff we had just had out.

"I can't lie that was definitely a good example. But when a movie is as good as The Hunger Games is, you can't ever watch it to many times." I said to him.

"Well you have you Hunger Games, and I will have my Avatar." Sam said to me. I nodded my head at his words.

"Sounds good to me." I said to Sam as I kissed his cheek. He smiled at my words.

"So what are we going to watch next since were not going to be watching The Hunger Games." Sam said to me smugly. I rolled my eyes at his words.

"Oh thank you for reminding me that I won't get to watch one of my favorite movies." Sam smirked at my words. "How about something funny, I am in the mood for a good laugh." I said to them.

"How about a romantic comedy." Brittany suggested.

"Sweetie trust me when I say that you don't want Mercedes to watch a romance movie of any kind, she will moan and complain the whole time we watch the movie, and even after we watch it." Santana explained to Brittany.

"Actually I think a romantic comedy would be nice to watch for a change." I said causing both Sam and Santana to give me shocked expressions.

"This has to be a joke." Santana said.

"Or maybe a trick." Sam added.

"Yeah a way for her to torment us for the rest of the summer." Santana continued.

"Yeah there is no way we are going to be put through the torture she has in store for us." Sam said causing Santana to laugh.

"Okay guys I get it, I have been horrible when it comes to romance movies. But I would like to give one a chance and watch it." I said to them.

"Okay Cupcake, you want to watch a romance movie, then were going to watch one." Sam said to me as he grabbed my hand into his.

"Honey I'm home." I heard Quinn yell from the front of the house. I let go of Sam's hand and ran out of the room to meet up with Quinn. I came to a stop when I saw her.

"Sweetie how was work? I asked her as I walked over to where she was.

"Oh so tiring baby, I could use some loving." At this point we both couldn't help but laugh. I walked up and hugged her.

"So is this something you guys practice?" Puck questioned as he looked at us with a confused face.

"Nahhh they have literally been doing this for a long time. They randomly pick times to do things like this." Santana said as she walked into the room holding hands with Brittany.

"Do you remember when you parents asked us if we were thinking of one another as more then just friends?" I asked Quinn. She laughed at my words and I laughed along.

"Oh my god yes. They talked to us for literally two hours. About how it was okay to be a girl and like girls. And how if we liked one another that they would support us, and that they would love us no matter what." Quinn added.

"Then they brought out all of these books on understanding your bodies. And a whole brochure on how 'It was okay, to be gay'." At this point Quinn and I couldn't stop laughing, and the people around us where laughing as well.

"Wow how old were you guys when this happened?" Puck questioned.

"We were thirteen years old." Quinn answered.

"That was really funny. I remember how mom and dad told me that you might be coming out of the closet." Sam said as he gave another laugh.

"God that was a really good time. I remember my mom and Quinn's mom talking about how to deal with things. They truly did believe you guys wanted to be with one another." Santana said with a laugh.

"Man that was a great time. So what are you guys doing?" Quinn asked as she looked at us.

"Were going to be watching a romantic comedy." I said to her. I watched as she gave me a shocked expression. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her face.

"Please tell me you guys are kidding. There is no way Mercedes is going to be watching romantic comedy." Quinn said to them as she looked at me.

"I know, Sam and I said the same thing. But she said she was serious about it." Santana replied.

"But what if it is a trick, like when she convinced us to watch maid of honor with her?" Quinn asked. I groaned at her words.

"Oh come on guys that movie was beyond predictable. It wasn't even good because I knew that was going to happen in the end anyway. I wanted to watch it because I thought that maybe it would be different then all the other love movies and that she would actually end up with the other guy." I said to her. Quinn rolled her eyes at my words.

"This is exactly why I am not going to watch another romance movie of any kind with you. I don't want to have to hear about it for the rest for my life." Quinn said to me.

"I promise I won't freak out or complain at all. And if I do, then I will do something you have always wanted me to do. Meaning I will finally help you put together a karaoke night and sing. " Santana and Quinn gave me shocked expressions. .

"No freaking way, she did not just agree to sing for us." Santana said excitedly.

"What are you all talking about in here." Tina asked as she walked in with Mike holding hands.

"Mercedes said she is willing to help plan a karaoke night and sing to us if she complains once about the next movie we watch." Quinn explained to Tina with excitement.

"What's the next movie you plan on watching?" Tina asked.

"We don't know yet, but we do know that it's going to be a romantic comedy." Sam said to her. I watched as Tina's smile grew.

"Oh damn we are going to be having a karaoke night soon." Tina explained excitedly.

"What I am lost here, why does everyone want Mercedes to sing?" Puck asked.

"Because Mercedes has a killer voice. She can sing just about anything. And she hasn't sang alone in front of people for almost four years." Quinn said to him

"What are we doing here talking then?" Brittany asked as she grabbed Santana's hand. "Let's go watch that movie and see what happens." She pulled Santana's hand and walked into the theater room. We followed them and all sat down to watch the movie.

"So what are we going to watch?" Sam asked me as he sat down next to me.

"How about Failure to launch." I said to him. "I have heard it's a cute movie." I explained. Sam nodded his head at me and found the movie. I truly hoped that I did like the movie, or that I could at least bite my tongue. Because I really didn't want to sing.

"I mean really how much more predictable could that movie be? Who ever said this was a cute movie must have been drunk when they said so." I said with a huff as I shut off the t.v.

"How many complaints is that?" Quinn asked Tina.

"I would say we are on complaint number twenty six." Tina replied with a smirk.

"Come on guys you could have warned me about the movie. You could have given me a fighting chance." I said to them causing them to laugh.

"Mercedes you were the one who wanted to watch that movie, no on forced you to do so." Santana said to me causing me to groan.

"Well I thought that maybe I would give romantic movies a try. That was the worst mistake of my life."

"You do know what this means, right?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I have to do a karaoke night with you guys, and actually sing." I said to her as I got up off of the couch. " I should have never said I would do it." I mumbled as I started to walk out of the room.

"But you did say you would, so I am thinking we do one this coming Saturday." Quinn said to me as she linked arms with me.

"Quinn that's only four days away." I complained.

"That's more then enough time to get a little get together formed." Quinn replied. I rolled my eyes at her words and sigh. Note to self make another bet that has to do with any kind of romance movie.

We all walked up the stairs and were going to bed. "Night Mercy." Quinn said to me as she entered her room.

"Night Quinn." She smiled at my words and walked into her room. I was about to walk into mine when I felt someone grab my arm gently. I turned to see Sam standing there smiling at me.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." His words caused me to smile. "And that your going to do amazing when you sing on Saturday Cupcake. You have an out of this world voice." He said to me as he gave me a kiss on the lips. I kissed him back, but I didn't put my heart into the kiss. My mind was to busy thinking about how I had to sing in a few days. I pulled back and smiled at Sam.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Cupcake." He replied to me as he let me go. I walked into my room and shut the door. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it.

I wasn't excited about having to sing on Saturday. There once was a time when I loved to sing, but that was yet another thing my parents ruined for me. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Four years ago

My teacher had just told me I won a solo in the schools concert. I had worked so hard to get the spot, and now it was mine. I rehearsed everyday, and made sure I was as perfect as I could be. It was nice to know that my hard work had paid off. The best part was my mom and dad were going to be home tonight, and I could tell them in person.

My parents were always away on business and never around. I wish I could say that them not being around didn't bother me, but it did. I wanted to have a relationship with my parents, like my friends did with theirs. But it was hard to have a good relationship with your parents when you know that nothing you do will ever be good enough for them. I mean I worked my butt off to get all A's and be a good kid. But they never seemed to notice me. They would brush everything I have ever done off as if it wasn't good enough, which it never was.

But I knew that there was no way they could brush something like this off. I mean more then half of the school had gone after this position, yet I was the one who got it. A lot of kids got good grades, but not a lot of kids got picked out of over a hundred kids to do a solo. This had to empress my parents, it just had to.

"Mercedes, Dwight and I are so proud of you." Mary explained to me, making me smile.

"Thanks I am really happy. I hope my mom and dad are impressed." I said to her. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head at me.

"I am sure they will be just as proud of you as Dwight and I are. But know this Mercedes, you should never do something to impress some one else. If you, being you, isn't enough for them, then they don't deserve to be in your life." Explained to me. I nodded my head at her words. I knew she had a point, but I still wanted for my parents to be impressed.

Mary stopped the car in the driveway. The minute the car stopped I jumped out of it. "Mercedes Jones, you know better then to jump out of a car like that." Mary yelled at me. I turned to her and gave her a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry Mama Mary." I said as I gave my best baby face. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Your lucky I love you. We'll see you in the morning." Mary replied.

"Bye Mercy!" Quinn shouted to me as they took off.

"Bye Quinny!" I shouted back. I quickly turned around and walked into my house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I yelled as I walked further into the house.

"There is no reason to yell Mercedes. You could have announced you presence in a different way." My mother said as I entered the room. She was in the kitchen cooking, which meant that we were having some one important over for dinner. That's the only time she ever cooked.

"Mom, I have some amazing news." I said to her as I walked closer to where she was.

"Have you lost weight?" She asked me as she turned to look at me.

"No, but I did get the solo in the school's concert." I said to her excitedly. She scuffed at my words and turned back around.

"You said you had some amazing news Mercedes. You getting some stupid part in a concert isn't amazing news." I felt this immediate pain go through my heart. I had worked so hard on getting this solo and she was acting like it was no big deal.

"Mom a lot of people tried out for this spot, and I got it. This is a big deal." I explained to her.

"What is a big deal?" My father asked as he walked into the room looking like a million bucks. We were definitely having someone over for dinner.

"I got the solo in my schools concert. It's the only solo in the whole thing. A bunch of kids tried out for it, but I got it." I said to him with as much excitement as I could muster. After my mom acted like this was no big deal, I really didn't think my father was going to react any differently.

"Oh, well I suppose that is okay news. I would have thought you would have told me you joined a sport or something like that." My father said as she entered the room. "The food smells delicious dear, what are you making?" He asked my mother as he walked up to her and kissed her on her head.

"I am making baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. I also made a apple pie for later on tonight." She said to him as she kissed him back.

I stood there dumbfounded. I couldn't believe my father was more excited about what we were having for dinner, then me winning a solo. Why couldn't my parents be like other parents and just be happy if their kid was passing? No instead nothing I did ever impressed them. I watched as my father let go of my mother and stepped back to look at me.

"Make sure you change into something nice for tonight. We have a very important person coming over and I want us all to look perfect." He was about to walk out of the room when he turned around to look back at me. "And make sure you where something that doesn't show how big you are. I don't want to be embarrassed when he sees you." My father said to me. He gave me one last look before walking out of the room.

I ignored his words and looked back at my mother. My eyes were already watering at what my father had just said. "What will I have to do to impress you guys? What can I do to make you love me?" I asked her. She stopped doing what she was doing to look at me.

"Well for one you could give up this stupid idea of you singing. Your voice is mediocre at best. Secondly you could lose some damn weight. Not only is it not healthy to be as big as you are, but it is an embarrassment. I mean look at your father and I, we are healthy and perfect. There isn't one once of fat, were beautiful. Now look at you, your all fat and no beauty. Your an embarrassment for a daughter. Sometimes I wish you looked more like Quinn or Santana. Heck I would even like it if you were as thin as that Asian friend of yours." She said to me as she turned back to tend to her food.

At this point tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't believe my parents didn't want me because of my weight. All this time I had thought if I just tried harder to be the perfect kid they would be happy. But the only way they would be truly happy was if I was super model thin.

"A mom is suppose to love her kid no matter what." I screamed at her. She put down the spoon she had and spun around to face me.

"Mercedes when will you understand I am being the best mother I could possibly be. Smarts can only get you so far in life, it's what someone looks like that makes them successful. Your lucky to have friends with the way you look. I mean honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you were just a DUFF to them. Not only that but no guy will ever want to be with you. How could a guy want to be with someone who weights more then them. This isn't a movie Mercedes, the hot guys don't fall for the fat chicks in real life. And your father and I will never love you, if you look the way you do. So if you want us to be impressed, and you want to actually have a good life, then loose some fucking weight, and then come talk to me. And like I said, give up singing, because your not good at it." She turned back to her food and started to prep it. "Now go get ready and try to look have way decent."

I ran out of the room crying at my moms words. I couldn't believe she had just said that to me. I mean don't get me wrong, my mother always says I have to lose weight. But tonight she took it to a whole neither level. A level in which I thought that she and my father would never reach. My heart was literally breaking. Everything I had ever worked for was for nothing. Nothing I did would ever matter to them, as long as I was still bigger, I was an embarrassment.

The neck day I went to school and told my teacher I couldn't do the solo. There was no point in having the solo now anyway. It's not like my mom and dad would be there to see me do it. It's not like they gave to shits about me doing it in the first place.

After that I fell into s deep depression. I was at a point in my life where I wanted to kill myself. I mean nothing seemed to matter anymore. My grades slipped, I lost touch with a lot of my friends, and I was constantly putting myself down. The only good thing that happened was I lost weight. A lot of weight. It got to a point in which I wasn't eating at all. The worst part was my parents weren't around to see it, and when they did see me, they said I needed to lose more weight.

I truly believe that if it wasn't for Quinn, Santana, Tina, Sam, Dwight and Mary, that I would have killed myself. Either by not eating like I should, or in a more harmful way. They pulled me away from this dark path that I was on and saved my life. They all stuck by me and made sure I didn't do anything drastic. I honestly don't know what I would have done without them.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ever since my mother told me I couldn't sing, I didn't do solo's. Sure I continued to sing in the choir, but only because Mary and Dwight refused to see me give it up. They told me I was to talented not to sing. So I continued to sing in the choir, and deiced I would do the same in college. But it has been a long time since I have sung on a stage alone and I was scared. Signing in front of a few friend in my room or in a car wasn't anything. But singing in front of a bunch of people was nerve racking, especially since my mom had said I was so bad at it. I really wasn't looking forward to Saturday.

I don't think four days have ever gone by so fast in my life. One minute is was Tuesday, and the next it was Saturday. For the whole four days I have been a wreck and have been really bad at hiding it. Everyone's been asking me what's wrong with me, and I have just blown it off and said I wasn't feeling good, or I was tired. But the reality of it was I was beyond scared about singing this Saturday.

Mom parents words still haunted me everyday. No matter what I did I always felt like a failure. I could win every award ever made, and I still wouldn't feel like I had accomplished enough. I don't think I would think anything I ever did would make me feel good enough. There use to be a time when singing made me feel like a completely different person. That's one of the best tings about singing, is you can be anyone and look like anything and still have an amazing voice. People didn't look at what you looked like when you sang, they just heard how amazing your voice is.

That's why I use to sing. It made me feel like I could be anyone I wanted to be. It use to be my dream to be able to travel the world and sing for millions of people. To inspire people with my music and make them feel things they have never felt before. That was my dream until my parents basically told me I would never be good enough to do anything as long as I was bigger. They made me believe that I would never amount to anything.

I heard a ringing coming from my phone. I walked over to my bed and picked up my phone. I looked down to see my fathers number flashing across the screen. I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Mercedes, how is your trip so far?" My father asked getting right to the point. He was never a man who wasted his time. When he wanted to know something he just dove in and asked, he didn't beat around the bush.

"It's been fine dad. How is New York?"

"It's as busy as ever. Your mother and I finally have some alone time today, and we decided we would give you a call." He said to me in a rushed tone. I could tell he was just calling to make himself seem like a good father. He had to be around someone important trying to make an impression. "Hold on dear, one of my new clients is just about to leave." I rolled my eyes at his words. I knew that there was a reason as to why he called.

I wanted a few more minutes for them to come back on the line.

"So are you doing anything proactive there?" I heard my mother say to me.

"Well no not really. I mean we are planning to have a karaoke party today."

"Oh my god really Mercedes, You have to be joking. I thought you gave up that stupid singing thing long ago." She sneered at me.

"Mom it's not like I am doing it professionally. I am just planning on singing with some friends." I defended.

"So your willing to make a joke of yourself in front of everyone you know? Mercedes you don't have a good voice, you don't even have an okay one. The only okay thing you do is write, and even that is mediocre at best. You should be using the time you have to loose weight. You could have a better life if you were thinner Mercedes." She said to me yet again crushing my sprit

The thing was I liked my life. I loved the people who were currently in it. Besides my parents everyone else I knew made my life amazing and fun. "I like my life mom."

I heard her give a heartless laugh. "Of course you do Mercedes. You would be happy just being a fat girl with no life. Listen I have to get going your father and I have some things to do. You know things that don't involve wasting our time singing, and not losing weight like we should be." My mother said to me before she hung up one me.

I could already feel the tears falling down my face. I took my phone and threw it across the room. All I wanted was for my parents to love me like regular parents did. To not critic everything I did. They were the reason that I had no confidence. That I was constantly putting myself down.

"Yeah hold on Mom she's in here room." I heard Quinn say. And before I knew it she was in my room shutting the door behind her. She took one look at me and she knew something was wrong. "Ummm mom Mercedes is in the shower. When she gets out and is dressed, I will have her give you a call, okay?" She waited a minute and nodded her head. "I promise I will make her call. I love you too." She said to her then she hung up her phone and walked over to me.

"Mercedes you got to tell me what is wrong with you. And I won't take the whole I am not feeling good or I am tired shit anymore. I only let it go because I thought you would work through it yourself, but obviously that's not going to happen, so what's going on?" She asked me as she sat down on the bed next to me.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get past Quinn. When she knew something was wrong with me, she wouldn't let it go until I told her what was wrong.

"Quinn I can't sing tonight."

She scoffed at my words. "And why can't you sing tonight?" She questioned.

"Because I can't sing okay Quinn. Everyone is going to make fun of me. I am a fat loser who will never be good at anything until I lose all this extra weight." I said to her as I got up off the bed and grabbed onto a love handle of mine. Quinn's eyes went wide at my words and she sat there shocked for a minute. She then shock her head and got up as well.

"You've been talking to your mother haven't you?" She asked me as she walked closer to where I was. The thing about having best friends that were like sisters, was that they knew you better then anyone else. Half the time they knew you better then you knew yourself. I nodded my head at her words, and within seconds she had engulfed me into her arms.

"Quinn why can't she love me. Why can't either of my parents love me like your parents love you. Why can't I have what so many other people have. I wouldn't even care if they were separated, as long as they loved me." I sobbed into her shoulder. She held me tighter at my words, and rubbed my back.

"Mercedes please listen to me." She pulled me back some so she could look into my eyes. "If your feeling like you want to hurt yourself, you need to tell me now. Because we will leave right now and go get you the help you need. I don't care how long it takes, even if it's all summer, a whole damn year. But I need to know now, because I can't lose you Mercedes, none of us can. We almost lost you once, we won't risk that again." I watched as Quinn started to cry at her words.

"Quinn I'm not thinking about hurting myself. I just wish I had parents who actually cared about me." I explained to her as I tried to wipe the tears that were flowing out of my eyes. She nodded her head at my words.

"I know what you mean Mercedes. And I know it's not the same thing, but you know my mom and dad love you like they do Sam and I. Sometimes I think they love you more." She joked. "But honestly Mercedes you don't need them. Because all they do is bring you down. They are jealous of how talented and amazing you are. You don't need to change a thing about yourself. And if you do change something about yourself. Make sure you change for you, not to impress those stupid parents of yours. Because all you should ever have to do in life, is be exactly who you are. And if people don't like you for you, then they don't deserve to be in your life." Quinn finished as she gave me a hug.

I stood there thinking about what Quinn had said. I knew she was right about everything she had just said. I truly have never even thought about how my actions effected the people around me. I never thought about what they would have to deal with if I was to end my life. Maybe I never thought about it back then because I was selfish, and just wanted to end the pain I was feeling. But even though my pain would end, their pain would last forever. And I knew that I didn't need my parents approval to do anything in life. I just longed for them to be proud of me. But that was something I would never get I guess.

Quinn pulled away from me and gave me a small smile. "Listen Mercedes you don't have to sing tonight. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But before you decide what you want to do think about this. Your parents have been bringing you down for years and making you think you can't do things that you can. When are you going to stop listening or caring about what they say. And start living your life for you? The decision is yours, but just remember that we all love you, and we think you amazing." Quinn gave me one last hug. She walked over to my door, and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She then reopened it and gave me a seriously look. "One thing that you don't have a choice in is calling mom. She literally is beyond pissed that she hasn't heard from you. And I am not going to have her killing me, because you forgot how to pick up and phone. So give her a call." Quinn said to me as she closed the door again.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about what she had just said. Maybe I didn't have parents who love me, but I had two people who had taken me in, and treated me like a kid of their own. And I knew they loved me unconditionally. I walked over to my phone and picked it up from where I had thrown it. I was thankful that it didn't break or that the screen wasn't cracked. I unlocked my phone and went throw my numbers until I came upon Mary's number. I sat down on the floor and pushed her number.

It only took a few minutes for her to answer. "So now that your out of college and away from us you think you can just forget about us?" Mary asked causing me to smile.

"Mama Mary you know there is no way I could forget you. I love you way to much." I said to her knowing that what I said would make her feel better. I heard a deep laugh from the other side of the phone and I knew that Dwight was on the phone with her.

"When did my girl become such a smooth talker?" He asked me.

"Well I have a Daddy Dwight who has been teaching me for years." I responded causing him to laugh.

"Oh sweetheart we have missed you. We miss all of our kids. I can't believe that we have to wait another two weeks to see you guys." Dwight said back. I could hear the sadness in his voice. This broke my heart for a whole different reason. It broke my heart because here was a man who wasn't my father and cared about me like I was on of his own kids. Both him and Mary treated me like I was a member of there family.

"We miss you guys to. It's not the same without you guys here." I said to them.

"Oh I am sure you guys are having fun without us. We herd that party was totally amazing." I sat there shocked at their words. I couldn't believe they knew about the party.

"How did you guys know?" I questioned causing them both to laugh.

"Mercedes Jones do you honestly believe we wouldn't find out. We knew the day that it was going to be and what time. We just decided that you guys should be able to have some fun. And from the looks of things, it seems like nothing was ruined or broken." Mary said to me.

"Yeah it was a out of control, controlled party, if that makes any sense." They laughed at what I said.

"The only reason we even bring the party up to you, is because we found out something interesting started after that night." Mary said from the other side of the line.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I questioned them.

"Well a little birdy told us that after that night you and Sam got together." Dwight said to us, you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Oh yeah." Was all I could seem to muster up at the moment. I didn't even think about how Mary and Dwight would react to Sam's and I's relationship. I mean this whole time they saw me as a kid of theirs and treated me as so. Now things would be changing, Sam and I were dating.

"Oh yeah? That's all you have to say to us?" Mary questioned.

"Ummm Yeah."

"Mercedes Jones I swear on everything I love your going to drive us crazy. Do you know how long we have been waiting for you guys to get together and you and Sam decided to not tell us. Thank god I have another daughter who knows how to keep her family included on what's going on." Mary said. I could hear the happiness coming from her. But I could also feel how disappointed she was that I didn't tell her that Sam and I were going out.

"Mama Mary, Daddy Dwight I'm sorry. It honestly just slipped my mind. So many things have been going on, I guess I didn't even think to tell you guys."

"Well please at least invite us to the wedding." Mary joked, causing me to giggle.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"Honestly hunny we are so happy for you two. I'm glade my son finally got his head out of his ass and asked you out." Dwight said to me.

"I couldn't agree more. I thought I was going to have to knock some sense into that boy. Or into you. Considering you hide how you felt as well. I swear, back in my day if you liked someone you let them know it." Mary said agreeing with Dwight. "Either way it happened, and I can't wait to see you guys in two weeks.

"I can't wait to see you guys either."

"Please promise to try and give us a call at least once next week. We miss having you around. Oh and make sure someone records you singing tonight. I am already upset about not being around my babies. Now I find out that the one of them that has a voice of an angle is going to be singing, and I won't be there to hear her." Dwight said causing me to frown.

"I don't know if I am going to sing." I whispered to them.

"Mercedes Jones, I swear on everything I love you better be singing tonight. I already know your parents have gotten into your head again, and hunny you can't let them. You are a beautiful, talented, intelligent young women who deserves only the best in life. And if singing makes you happy, then get your pretty little face onto the stage and sing your heart out." I smiled some at her words.

"Okay I'll try." I said to her.

"That's all I am asking for. Listen we have to get going. But we expect a call from you next week." Dwight said to me. "Promise?"

"I promise. I love you guys."

"We love you to Mercedes." They said at the same time. I smiled as I heard the line go dead. That's how a conversation with your parents should go. I was honestly so luck to have them in my life. Maybe I didn't have my parents, and that was okay I guess. As long as I had people who loved me, I knew I was going to be alright.

#####################################

So I know this chapter didn't have a lot of the other characters in it. But It was important for me to add it in. So let me know what you guys thought about it by leaving me a review!:)

Just me giving my input on things in this chapter.

1\. Lets be honest. Amber Riley, the girl who plays Mercedes Jones on Glee has an out of this world voice. In my opinion she was the best one the show. Which is why I wanted to ass as scene in here with her having to sing, which will happen next chapter.

leads us into the reasons she doesn't want to sing. Even in the show her parents don't support her dreams of becoming a big time singer. They think she is wasting her time.

3\. Her parents are horrible people. And I'm sorry I didn't convey that to you guys before, because maybe then some heat would have been taken off of Sam. But come on guys I am only on chapter fifteen, and were only going on them being there for almost two weeks. There is only so much I can write in one chapter.

4\. Like I said I wanted this chapter to be different and be a filler. A few people think that Mercedes problems are all Sam. Well they aren't, because lets be honest they never dated, and they both treated one another like shit. Most of her problems stem from her parent and how they treat here, which was definitely conveyed in this chapter. They truly are horrible parents.

5\. Mary and Dwight are like her parents. Of course they will never fill that void of not having her parents in her life. But they do love her like their own, and have done everything and anything they could do to make her happy and feel loved.

6\. I added the two phone calls in here for one major reason. I wanted to show how completely different both conversations were. The one with her parents was filled with hatred and sadness. While the one with Mary and Dwight was happy, uplifting, and joking. I wanted people to truly understand how different the two of them were.

7\. I am working on another chapter as we speak. And I might have it up tomorrow. But if not then it won't be up till next Friday or Saturday. Maybe earlier if I find the time to do so. But I am beyond busy lately.

8\. Like I mentioned before I love suggestions on what people would like to see in this story. I took a few peoples words and tweaked the idea. But most of you wanted a phone call with Mercedes parents and I gave you one. So if there is something you would like to see, or if there is something I haven't conveyed or explained enough. Leave me a review or message me, I love hearing for you guys!:)


	16. Chapter 16

Mercedes's Prov:

I have never talked to Mary and Dwight right after talking to my parents. I usually talk to them at two different times, because the conversations were always so different. I didn't realize until right now how different they truly were. I went from talking to people who could careless about me, to talking to people who loved me unconditionally. It made me realize how truly awful my parents were.

I don't know why it took me so long, but after just getting off the phone with the both of them it hit me hard. I have been spending my whole life trying to get my parents approval, and do things that they would be proud of. I spent more then half of my life wanting to please my parents. Everything I did, I did with he hopes that my parents would be happy with me. Maybe that's why I was the way I was, constantly looking for peoples approval and thinking I wasn't ever good enough.

I promised myself that this summer would be different. That I would try to work on myself and become a better person. One of the ways that I could do that is leaving my parents behind completely. So many times Mary and Dwight have asked me to come and live with them. I told them no because I wanted to stay home with my parents, in the hopes that one day they would be proud of me and love me for who I was. I thought that if I just worked harder, that they would be happy with me, but no matter what I did, they would never love me like they should.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take not being good enough for them, I deserved so much more then what they gave me. All these years I have dealt with the pain that they put me through. For years I let them bring me down and make me feel like I was nothing. But enough was enough, I couldn't keep doing this to myself. I couldn't keep holding on to false hope. I needed to break away from them completely . If I didn't, I do think I will ever find the happiness I deserved.

I knew now that I needed to make a change in my life, a big one. And moving out of the house that had caused me so much misery though out my life was definitely a big change. I knew that Mary and Dwight would take me in without even second guessing it. They were constantly asking me if I wanted to come live with them. And I finally think I was ready. I mean really the only time I would be there was when I had days off or had a vacation from college. Because Quinn and I would be sharing a door space with Santana and Tina. So I wouldn't be there all the time, not that it mattered, because Mary and Dwight loved me.

So I guess that it was really happening. I was really going to be moving out of my house, and into the Febray's home. To be surrounded by people who love me and would lift me up. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of moving out of my loveless home, and into a one full of love.

Almost immediately I knew what I was going to do tonight. I was going to sing. I was still scared about singing tonight, but the good thing was I knew I had amazing friends around me to support me. I got up from the floor and walked over to my bed. I pulled my laptop from my bag. I started it, and went and looked through songs that I would like to sing. I came apon one that I had always loved, and I immediately started to memorize it, and the funny thing was it fit my life perfectly. I knew that this was the first song I was going to sing tonight.

"Okay Mercy, it's time to get ready." Quinn said as she walked into my room, followed by Santana, Tina, and Brittany.

I gave her a questionable look. "It's already time to get ready? How long have I been up here?" I asked her as I looked at my clock noticing that it was four o'clock. I couldn't believe it had gotten so late.

"You have been up here ever since breakfast." Tina said answering me. I nodded my head at her words. I couldn't believe I was up here that long. I knew I was up here for a while, but all day? I made me sad thinking I missed a day with my friends, because I was so caught up in what my parents had said so long ago, that I missed being with the people I loved.

"But the get together? You guys set it all up without me?" I asked them.

"Yeah we figured you needed some time alone to yourself." Santana said to me with a small smile.

"I'm sorry guys. I was suppose to help you guys set up. That was the deal." I said to them. They all just smiled at me.

"We would rather see you work things out, then you help set up. Plus we made the men do the heavy work." Brittany said with a laugh, causing me to smile.

"I'm so glade I have amazing best friends like you guys. I don't know what I would do without you all." I said to them. They all nodded their at me.

"Okay enough with the mushy gooshy. Let's get ready." Santana said to me as she put down her bag that was filled with clothes. Everyone followed what she did and we looked threw our stuff.

Finding an outfit today didn't take as long as it did the past few times. It actually only took me about ten minutes to find the outfit I wanted to wear tonight. I was wearing a black thigh lengthened skirt with a red shirt that showed off some of my cleavage. It was a perfect rock out outfit, and that what I was going to do tonight.

"Mercedes how in the world did you find an outfit so quick?" Tina asked. She was the one who had the most clothes and was the farthest from finding an outfit.

I shrugged my shoulder at her. "I don't know. I guess I am in a mood where I know what I want tonight." I said to her with a smiled I started to get undressed. I then started to get dressed in the outfit I had picked.

"All I know is Mercedes is going to be looking hot tonight." Santana said as I finished getting dressed.

"You know it." I said to her as I winked at her. She fanned herself and pretend she was fainting.

"Mercedes Jones where the hell is all this confidence coming from, and why in the world are you now just showing it?" Santana questioned me as she smiled at me.

"Right? I mean damn, talk about sexy." Brittany said agreeing with her.

"I don't know guys. I am just in the mood for some change in my life. Which is why I am going to be singing tonight." They all stopped doing what they were doing to look at me. Within seconds they were all smiling at me.

"AHHHH no freaking way." Quinn said as she got up off of my bed and walked over to where I was engulfing me in a hug. "I am so proud of you." I hugged her back and nodded my head at her words. I let go of her and smiled.

"I can not believe my Aretha is going to be singing tonight. I am so excited." Santana explained.

" I know right? I am so going to record this." Tina said agreeing with her.

"Actually you really should. Mary and Dwight basically demanded that someone record me singing tonight, since they will not be here to see it themselves. So could you record me, at least when I sing the first song?" I questioned her.

Tina nodded her head and smiled at me. "Of course I can. I mean I was being serious about me doing it anyway."

"Great, thanks Tina."

"No problem." She replied.

"Mercedes I have never heard your voice before, but I know that your going to be amazing." Brittany said to me as she gave me a big smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Okay guys we still need to figure out what we are going to be wearing tonight, and what were doing with out hair. " Santana said to us, reminding us that we had to get ready.

"Santana will you do my makeup tonight. Your the best at it." I asked her.

"Of course I will. Your going to be looking so damn fierce." She said excitedly to me she clapped her hands and went back to looking threw her bags.

It took everyone about another half hour or so to find an outfit that they wanted and to do their hairs. In the end of it all I put my hair in a really high pony tail, and curled my hair. I made it so I hade two hairs hanging down on each side, which were curled. Santana ended up doing my makeup like she said she would, and I have to say, the end result of it was I looked amazing. I looked like a women on a mission, and that was exactly what I was.

"Mercedes you are a force to be reckoned with." Tina said to me as she smiled at me.

I laughed at her words. "Thanks Tina, we all look hot." I said to her. I turned to look at Santana and Quinn. "You guys are going to be those few back ups right?" I asked them. They smiled and nodded their heads at my words.

"You know we have your back girl." Quinn said to me.

"Yeah, although I would love to be in the crowd watching my best friend bring the house down, I will definitely be there to help you out." Santana agreed.

"Great, lets get going guys." I said them as I left my room, the girls followed behind me. We walked down the stairs and found the boys outside on the deck area. They had all kinds of equipment set up for the night.

"Damn you girls are looking fine." Artie said to us with a smile.

"You know it!" Santana replied to him.

I watched as Puck and Sam both turned to look at us. Instead of watching Sam I watched Puck. And the reason being is he looked absolutely in awe at what Quinn was wearing. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him look at her. When Quinn noticed him looking she started to blush and got this goofy look on her face. I loved how Puck could make her feel like this. It was about time that she found someone worth her time, who really liked her.

Puck walked up to Quinn and smirked at her. "Your looking hot Princess." He said to her as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, you look good to Puck." She said to him.

I turned away from them to look back at Sam. He was still staring at me with a shocked expression, but now he was smiling at me. He had a look of love on his face that made me melt some. I walked over to where he was. The minute I reached him he grabbed me into his arms and kissed me. I was definitely surprised at his actions. After about a second I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me for another minute or so before her pulled back.

He had a dreamy look on his face. I knew I must look like he did. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." He said to me with a slight quilt look on his face. I laughed at his words.

"Hey I wasn't complaining." Sam smiled brightly at my words. "In fact I would love another kiss." I said to him as I pulled him closer to me. I was just about to kiss him when I heard Kurt's voice.

"Mercedes Jones you are in big trouble." He said to me as he walked over to where and Sam where. I watched as Sam got pissed again, I knew he hated how people would interrupted us. I rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek. He calmed down at my actions and smiled at me.

"Tomorrow, it's going to be just me and you beautiful. And were not going to stay here, and were not going to tell anyone where were going." He said to me as he kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled. I turned back to see Kurt walking over to me with a pissed off expression, with Blaine walking beside him.

"What in the world could you be pissed at me for?" I asked Kurt and Blaine as they reached me. Kurt put his hands on his hips, and tilted his head some.

"I don't know maybe I am pissed because I have not heard from one of my best friend in the last four days. Or maybe it is because I am just now finding out that, that same best friend is going to be singing tonight." He shouted.

"Okay before you freak out for no reason, I would like to get my hug in." Blaine said to Kurt as he walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "I am so excited to hear you sing tonight. Everyone says your amazing." Blaine whispered to me. I smiled at him as he let me go.

I turned back to a pissed off Kurt. I knew he had a reason to be upset. I would have been upset with him if he had ignored me for four days. "I'm sorry Kurt. I was kinda working threw something." I said to him causing him to immediately calm down. He knew how horrible my parents were to me. He knew how much I have been threw. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for my little freak out moment. I was just really worried about you. Plus I hate when we don't talk." He said to me as he let go of me and smiled at me. I nodded my head knowing what he meant. Kurt and I already lost to much time with one another.

"It's okay Kurt, I shouldn't have shut you out."

"I understand why you did though. But none of that matters because you are going to be singing tonight." He said to me excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at him. Kurt has always loved my voice.

"That's right, my girl here is going to make us all look like chumps once she starts to sing." Sam said as he put his arm over my shoulder again. I smiled at him. I sure did hope I could still sing. It seems like forever since I actually put some effort into it.

The party seemed to go from only having a few people, to having a bunch. I guess word got out quick about the karaoke party. Most of everyone I knew was there, and a few people I didn't know at all. This time I knew everyone would be leaving because there wasn't going to be any drinking. And if anyone wanted to stay, they knew they had to bring stuff to do so. Which we had more then enough land for them to do so on.

It was about an hour into the night and a bunch of people had already sang. My nerves were at an all time high, and I felt like me agreeing to sing was a really bad idea. I was currently standing on the deck watching Santana sing Valerie, one of her favorite songs. She had the perfect voice for the song and was killing it.

All of a sudden I felt someone beside me. I turned to see Sam standing there smiling at me.

"You know it doesn't get easier by waiting." He said to me.

"I know, I know, it's just that I feel like this was a horrible idea. I don't know why I even agreed to doing this." I confessed.

"Mercedes you agreed to do it, because deep down you wanted to do it. Your an amazing singer Mercedes. And I'm not just saying that because I like you, or because I am trying to boost your confidence. I am saying it because it's true. Don't be selfish and hold that beautiful voice in. Get your beautiful butt up there and sing for us." He said to me as he grabbed my hands.

I couldn't help but smile at Sam's words. Recently he had a way of calming me down like no one else could. He made me feel like I could do all those things I wanted to do. That my parents words really don't matter. I think that's why I like Sam so much. Because even when he was being an asshole, he always told me I could do anything I wanted to do. Or be anything I wanted to be. He made me believe in the impossible.

"I know your right. I should probably go up next. If I don't do it now, I never will." I confessed to him as I squeezed his hand some.

"Well you better bet that I am going to be standing right in front. I want to get the best seat. That way after you bring the house down I can gloat about how amazing of a singer my girlfriend is to everyone." He said to me as he kissed my hands. Almost immediately his eyes went wide at his words and so did I.

"Girlfriend?" I questioned him. He put his head back and groaned out loud.

"Shit." He said as he let go of my hands and started to pace. "I had this whole thing planned out and I fucking blurt it out like that." He said as if talking to himself. "I was going to bring you out on this nice date. I thought we could go to the arcade, then have dinner, and then I was going to take us to the peak and watch the sunset. That's when I was going to do it, I was going to ask then. It was suppose to be romantic and sweet. Instead I freaking ruined it." He said to me as he continued to pace.

I giggled at his words, I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. The way Sam was acting at the moment was to adorable for words. To see him get upset over this was beyond sweet.

"Sam." I said to him trying to get his attention.

"You deserve the best Mercedes. And that's what I have been trying to give you, the best of everything. I wanted to ask you out in a cute way, a way in which if we ever got married you could tell our kids about." He said.

"Sam." I repeated.

"But no, instead I blurt out that I am basically claim you as mine, without your consent, and at a party at that. So now if we ever did end up married you would have to tell our kids how I made a complete foul of myself at a party." Sam continued.

"Sam!" I shouted at him causing him to stop moving. I walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. I pulled back and smiled at him. "I think I like the idea of telling our future maybe kids about this situation more." I said to him as I grabbed his hand into mine.

"Really? You don't want the whole sunset deal. I mean I spent forever thinking about it." He said to me.

"Nahhh I would rather have it be like this. Somewhere, where you emotions took over and you couldn't help but say I was your girlfriend." I said to him causing him to smile.

"You are something else Cupcake. But just so were clear." He said to me as he walked over to a rose bush on the side of the house. He walked back to me and gave me the rose. "Will you Mercedes Jones, be my girlfriend?" He asked as he handed me the rose. I couldn't help but swoon as he did so.

"Yes Sam Fabray, I will be your girlfriend." I said to him as I took the rose away from him and smelled it. Even though roses weren't my favorite flower, I have to say I really liked them at the moment.

"As much as I would love to kiss you right now and believe me I would love to. I would much rather see my girlfriend go up there and show everyone who has the best voice." He said to me as he started to pull me to the stage. Santana was just finishing her song and bowing at the crowd. She looked over at Sam and smiled as she saw he pulling me over to the stage.

"You all are in for a special treat. One of my best friends/sisters is going to be singing for you tonight. Up next is the sexy Mercedes Jones." She said to the crowd causing them to shout out an applause. Sam grabbed my rose, and out of no where Quinn showed up and started to pull me over to where Santana was.

"Are you ready for this?" Santana asked while she put her hand over the mic so no one could hear.

"Not really, but if I don't do it now, I never will." I said to her causing he to nod her head and agree. Santana and Quinn walked behind me to where the back up microphones where.

I walked over to the front microphone and looked out at all the people. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I almost felt like getting sick. But then I saw Sam making his way threw the crowd until he was standing right in front of me. He smiled at me and gave me to thumbs up. I smiled back and let out a deep breath. I looked over at Artie who was controlling the music and nodded my head at him. As the music started I let out on more breath before singing.

Mercedes parts Quinn's and Santana's parts.

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

As I sang the first verse my eyes stayed glued to Sam who was looking up at me with a huge smiled. I smiled back and then looked out at the crowd as I started to sing the next verse in which the beat picked up.

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Everyone was now cheering me one and dancing to the song. I couldn't help but feel this confidence take over me. I started to sing the next verse with more fierceness and confidence.

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years

I miss my home (Miss my home)

But there's a fire burning in my bones

And I still believe

Yeah I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

At this point I could feel the momentum picking up, everyone was now silent. But as I picked up the next chorus part they all clapped and stomped their hands and feet along to the song.

This is my fight song (Hey!)

Take back my life song (Hey!)

Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song (My fight song)

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me

As I finished the song an eruption of applause was set loose. People where whistling and cheering loudly. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall down my face. This was what I loved about singing. I loved how it made me feel, and how it could make everyone else feel. I can't believe I have been missing out on this feeling for the last four years. All I knew now was I wasn't going to ever give it up again.

Before I knew I was being tuned around and I was engulfed in Sam's arms. He picked me up and spun me around. I couldn't help but smile and cry as he did. But for the first time in a long time the tears were not caused because I was sad. They were caused because I was happy, truly happy.

"Cupcake I am so proud of you, you just sang your heart out." Sam said to me as he set me down some. Before I could respond I felt two more set of arms around me. Quinn an Santana were squeezing the living shit out of me.

"AHHHH My best friend is going to be s super star." Quinn said to me as she let me go.

"Hello, she is going to be winning a Grammy." Santana sais as she to let me go.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked as he looked at me more closely.

"I'm crying because that felt so good to do. I'm crying because I have never sang like before. I'm crying because I couldn't be more happier at the moment." I said to him with a smile. He smiled back at me.

"You deserve to be happy Cupcake." He said to me as he smiled at me.

I noticed that people were still cheering for me. "I think you should sing one more song before you get off the stage." Santana said to me. I thought about what she said and nodded my head.

"Okay only if you'll sing with me." I said to her.

"You bet your sweet ass I will." She said to me as she pulled me away from Sam and Quinn and back over to the microphones.

"Pretty girls?" I asked her as I looked at the song list. Santana nodded her head at me. I smiled and turned to Artie to tell him what we would be singing. I turned back to the crowd and started to sing.

By the time our karaoke get together was over, it was eleven at night. Most of the people had left throughout the evening, and only a few people brought their tents to stay in. All in all the night was amazing. Everyone of the people and the gang sang, even Sam, and a few other people. And I can't lie, when Sam started to sing I won't give up my Jason Marz I couldn't help but swoon. The best part was when Sam sang he looked right at me. My heart literally melted when he did so. It was my favorite part of the whole night. Knowing that my boyfriend was willing to do anything to keep us together.

Ahhh I said it for the first time, well I thought it. As I watched him sing I couldn't help but keep saying this man was my boyfriend, over and over again. I couldn't believe it, even though I knew it was true. The gang was walking into the house. We were trying to figure out where everyone was going to be sleeping.

"Artie can take the room that is sharing a bathroom with me." Mike said to us.

"Okay but where is Kurt and Blaine going to be sleeping?" Tina asked she then turned to look at Brittany. "Wait where the heck are you sleeping?"

"She's going to be sleeping in my room." Santana said with pride. I couldn't help but smile at them. Tonight they acted affectionate with one another. Not to the point that people would think they were dating, but you could tell Brittany was really trying to come out of her shell, it was cute to see.

"Oh I see." Tina said causing them both to blush.

"That doesn't explain were they are going to be staying." Quinn said.

"They can sleep in my room." I said to everyone.

"Then where are your going to be sleeping? With me?" Quinn questioned me. I couldn't help but blush at her question. I wans thinking about sleeping in her room. I was actually thinking about sleeping in Sam's room. Not anything inappropriate. I just wanted to be with him alone. Plus I loved the idea of waking up next to Sam again.

"Actually I was going to sleep with Sam. If that's okay with him." I said as I turned to look at him. He gave me a surprise look before he recovered and smiled at me.

"Ohhhh." Quinn said as she gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know that's okay with me Cupcake." He said to me as he grabbed my hand.

"Wanky." Santana said as she started to walk up to her room hand and hand with Brittany.

"Your one to talk." Sam responded causing her to blush.

"I guess it's settled then. Thanks Cedes." Kurt said to me as he started to walk up to my room with Blaine.

"No problem." I said called out to him.

"You know Princess you could have slept in my room, heck you still can." Puck said to Quinn as they started to climb the stairs. She looked at him in smiled. As they reached the top step she turned and gave him a chase kiss.

"Maybe next time." I heard her say to him as she kissed his cheek before walking off to her room. Puck smiled at her words and watched as she stated to walk away. He rubbed the back of his neck and shock his head.

"Are you ready for bed?" Sam asked me as he tugged my hand. I nodded my head at him and we started to walk up the stairs as well. Tina, Mike, and Artie followed us.

As we got towards my door I thought about going to get PJ's of mine. Then I thought what if they are doing something in my room. I mean hey as long as they cleaned everything up after it was okay, but I definitely didn't want to walk in on my best friend and his boyfriend going at it, no thank you.

"Sam?" I said to him as we entered his room.

"Yeah?" He asked me as he walked over to his closet.

"Can I borrow some clothes to where to bed. This outfit isn't a going to bed kind of outfit." I said to him.

He turned around with clothes already in his hands. "One step ahead of you Cupcake. Although I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you, with you looking like that." He said as he winked at me. I smacked his chest causing him to laugh. I grabbed the clothes from him and went into the bathroom, and I closed the door. It didn't take me long to change, and after I was done I folded my clothes and put them on the counter in there.

I walked back into the room to find Sam in a pair of basketball shorts. He was shirtless and I couldn't help but want to lick everyone of his abs. Sam truly did have an amazing body. I couldn't help but admire him. When he noticed I was in the room her smiled at me.

"Are you enjoying the view?" He asked me, causing me to blush. He laughed as I did so.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Cupcake. Every chance I get, I find myself looking at you as well." He said to me as he sat on the bed and patted the other side of the bed. I smiled at him and walked over to where he was.

"You know your parents know about us, right?" I asked him as I sat down on the bed and faced him. He groaned and nodded his head.

"Yeah I know. My dad and mom bitched me out for about thirty minutes because I didn't tell them about us. Then I got bitched at for another thirty minutes because it took me so long to admit how I felt." Sam said as he shock his head.

"Yeah they weren't very impressed with me either. I got the whole I thought you loved us speech, and please make sure to at least invite us to the wedding thing." I said to him with a laugh, causing him to laugh.

"I mean you would think they would give us a break considering we have only been dating for a few weeks." He explained, I nodded my head at him.

"I know what you mean. But you know your mom and dad. They always want to know what is going on with all of us. "

"You have that right. The scary thing is even when we don't tell them about things, they find out. I mean they knew about the party." Sam said to me.

"I know! I don't know how they do it but they do. It was probably Mrs. Johnson from across the street, she looks like a tattle tail." I said to him.

"Yes, I knew she was to nosey." Sam said causing us both to laugh. "God do I love you laugh." Sam said to us as we calmed down some.

"Well I love it when you make me laugh." He nodded his head at my words.

"I wish I could of been the cause of you laughing a long time ago." Sam said to me as he put his head down some. "I wish we didn't spend so much time not liking one another, tormenting one another. I wish we could have always been like this, we wasted so much time Mercedes." He said to me as he lifted his head to look me in the eyes.

"Sam we were young. We both did our wrongs, but that's in the past. That's what I am doing tonight, I am letting go off the past. So be here in with me right now and forget about the past." I said to him as I moved closer to him.

"Your right Cupcake." He said to me as he launched himself at me causing me to lay back. Before I could think he was tickling me.

"Sam stop!." I shouted at him as I continued to laugh.

"What's the magic words Cupcake." He said to me as he continued to tickle me.

"Sam is the best, most amazing person in the world." I said to him, yet he didn't stop."

He stopped tickling me and looked me dead in the eyes. "The new magic words are 'Sam is the luckiest man alive because he has the best girlfriend ever." Sam said to me. I smiled at his words and brought his face down to mine. As I kissed Sam I couldn't help but think, the past was truly in the past. It was time for me to move on and be happy.

########################

So how much did we like this chapter. I worked till two in the morning to finish this for you guys. Because I don't know if I will be able to update again this week. I know please don't hate me, because I love you guys. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought about this chapter.

Just me giving my input on things in this chapter.

1\. It is time for Mercedes to move on, and I think getting away from a home that has so much pain and hatred in it will help.

2\. How adorable was Sam asking Mercedes to be his girlfriend. I didn't plan for it to go that way. I wanted it to happen next chapter, but I thought it would be adorable if it happened the way it did.

3.I love the song I had her sing in this. If you haven't heard it before it is called fight song by Rachel Platten. Go listen to it, it is a truly amazing song.

4\. I almost added the scene were Sam sang to Mercedes in here, but decided not to. I wanted this night to be about Mercedes and her moving on from the past. But I did mention it so you guys would know that he did sing to her.

5.I feel like a lot of characters became back noise in this chapter, and unfortanly in the next one most of it will be like that again. But I will try to have them become in here more. It's so hard with having so many people as the main cast.

6\. Yes Mercedes sleeping in Sam's room is a little weird, but it wouldn't be the first time. And I wanted them to have some time to talk with just them, and for them to be alone. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Sam's Prov:

I found myself being woken up by the suns harsh rays of light. I turned slightly so it wouldn't be in my eyes. As I did so I heard a groan come from Mercedes. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at her. Her lips were open slightly, and this light snore was coming out of her. Her hair was all over her face, and she was wrapped around me like and anaconda. To someone else she may look like a mess, but to me she looks absolutely perfect.

I thought about how last night went. I was upset with myself for letting the cat out of the bag before I should have. I truly did want to go the whole nine yards when it came to asking Mercedes to be my girlfriend. But I opened my big mouth and ruined it. Thank god Mercedes still said yes. I tried to down play it so I didn't seem like a dork, but in reality I was freaking out when she said yes. Then to watch her go kill it on stage completed the night for me. I couldn't be more proud of Mercedes and all that she accomplished last night. She truly was amazing, no one else compared to her.

Even after all that she has been through, she find a way to bounce back. I guess that's one of the main reasons as to why I liked her so much. She has been through more then most people, and yet she still finds the courage to get over it and move on. She was stronger then I was in many ways. When I went through a really rough time I changed completely. When she went through a rough time, she struggled to find happiness again, but she never changed. She never once even tried, she was who she was, which is why no girl could ever compare to her in my eyes.

I was excited about today. Even though I had ruined the biggest part of the date by asking Mercedes to be my girlfriend, the rest was still going to be fun. The best part was I found something better then going to the arcade to do with her. I couldn't wait for her to see what I had in store for her.

I knew that I had to get up, because I really needed to pee. I tried to move, but when I did so Mercedes arms just tightened around me. I couldn't help but laugh as she did this. I had never been a big cuddlier before, actually I use to hate it. Maybe that's because the women who I had sex with I didn't want to really be around. But with Mercedes it was totally different, I could spend the rest of my life cuddled up to her.

"Mercedes." I said to her, trying to wake her up some so I could move. She groaned as I did so and pushed her head further into the crock of my neck. "Mercedes." I said again, yet she didn't move or say anything. I sat there wondering what I should do. I really had to use the bathroom, and I didn't want to wake her up in a jerkish way. Then I thought came to my mind. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. At first she was unresponsive, but after a few more kisses I felt her lips moving against mine. She moaned slightly as she deepened the kiss.

"Sam." She whispered lowly.

"Good morning Cupcake."

"It is good morning, considering that's the way I was woken up." She responded to me. "Any particular reason as to why you are waking me up though?" She asked me as she opened her eyes fully to look at me.

"Well I have had to go to the bathroom. I didn't really want to wake you, but it seemed like waking you was the only way I was going to get out of your hold." I told her, she gave me a guilty look.

"Sorry, I guess I never realized what a big cuddlier I am." She confessed as she unwrapped me from her arms. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Trust me Cupcake I love cuddling with you. I just really have to use the bathroom." I explained to her as I got up off the bed and sprinted into the bathroom. I heard her laughing from the room, no doubt she was laughing at how fast I had moved, I really had to go.

I can't tell you how amazing it feels to go to pee after you've been holding it for so long. I'm sure most people have experienced this situation before. Having to hold you pee, then being able to finally let it go is an amazing feeling. I finished up peeing and washed my hands. I walked back into the room to find Mercedes looking around at the pictures I had in here. I just stood there for a moment watching her. She truly was a beautiful women, and I can't lie, she looks extra sexy in my clothes.

I walked over to her so I was behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She squeaked as I did so.

"Dammit Sam I didn't even hear you coming." She said to me as she slapped one of the arms that were around her.

"I'm sorry for startling you Cupcake, I didn't realize you were so deep into your thoughts." I confessed as I kissed the top of her head.

"I was just looking at this picture here with me and you. I have never seen this picture before." She responded to me as she pointed to the picture of me hugging her on our beach. It was a picture that was taken a few years back by my mom. When she showed it to me, I immediately asked her to print it up for me. I hated that day, because Mercedes was so upset, I remember that day like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

TWO YEARS AGO.

It had been the summer time and I was looking forward to going up to our beach house a relaxing. It had been a tough year for me. Especially since I was going to be staring my senior year. I worked extra hard to keep my grades up, and get ahead of everyone. Most people thought I was just some jock who was a player. Which was partly true, but there was a whole other side of me that no one new. A side of me that loved to learn, and tried to get the best grades I could. Most of my buddies thought I paid someone to do my work, and even some of the teacher did at first. But when I aced pop quizzes that I was given, none of the teachers doubted me again. I knew it was stupid to be basically living a double life. A life where I was a jock who used girls, and another where I cared about my future and wanted to get into a good school. It was hard to keep both reputations going at once, but I managed to do it.

I was currently bringing my bags down the stairs when I heard my sister , and a few other people crying. I walked down the stairs to find Quinn, Santana, and Tina, all sitting there crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked them as I set down my bags and walked over to where they were. Quinn looked up at me with her red eyes. I could tell she had been crying for a while now.

"It's Mercedes." She responded to me. Almost immediately my heart stopped. It had only been two years since we had almost lost Mercedes. It was a really hard time for all of us. I tried to act like I was strong, when I was around people. But at night when I was alone I would cry thinking about almost losing her. That was the year that I stopped being so mean to Mercedes. I had never planned on being mean to her in the first place, I was only trying to get her attention. But after she almost died I decided it was time to stop.

But after that year I really didn't do anything to hurt her in anyway. I mean I still tease her, and she still teases me. I want things to be different between us, I have tried to get us out of this love/hate thing that we have going on, but nothing I do seems to be enough for her. It's like she wants us to be like this. Like she likes not getting along with me. I hate it in more ways then one. And if I had it my way, Mercedes would have been mine. She would be my girlfriend and the whole love/hate relationship would only be a love one. But I didn't have it my way, and I was stuck in this teasing stage with her.

I looked at Quinn and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. "What's wrong with Mercedes?" I asked as calmly as I could. But I could tell I was shaky when I did so.

"Her parents are making her go to fucking fat camp. They are making her miss this trip because they are heartless assholes. She sounds like she is only minutes away from having another break down, and her parents won't let any one of us see her. I fucking hate them." Santana said to me as she started to cry hard.

"Well we have to go over there. We have to take her with us. We can't let them destroy her again." I said to them in an urgent voice.

"It's no use, we have all tried to speak with them and they pretty mush threatened to call the cops and for us to never see her again." Tina responded to me.

"Plus mom and dad are over there right now. They're freaking out Sam. I have never seen dad so mad in his life. He literally punched a hole in the wall. They are just as scared as we are Sam. "Quinn said as she tried to wipe her tears.

I was about to respond when my front door was slammed open. My father came walking in with this pissed of expression on his face.

"Dwight please try to calm down, we'll think of something." My mother said as she followed him into the house and tried to calm him down.

"CALM DOWN?!" He shouted. "They are threatening to never let us see our girl again Mary. They are acting like we are some fucking strangers off the street. We are the ones that have been taking care of her, her whole life. And they have the audacity to tell us we can't see her. She is so fucking close to hurting herself again and they don't even care." My fathers voice was becoming smaller by the minute. I watched as he started to cry and so did my mother. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

I looked around at everyone and realized I had to do something. I couldn't let them bring Mercedes back to a dark place. I couldn't let them make her feel like she was nothing again. Like she didn't deserve to be loved. I walked over to the key rack and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked me.

"I am going to get Mercedes." I said to her as I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me.

The whole ride over to Mercedes house I was steaming. I had this rage in my that I couldn't explain. It didn't make since to me how they could be so cruel to her. How they could not treat her like they loved her. Instead they treated her like shit. Like they she was a piece of shit on the side of the street that they just stepped in. The worst part was they knew that she was suicidal. They knew that she had went threw such a hard time before. And instead of being there for her, they made her feel worse about herself and yelled at her for making them look bad.

The more that I thought about all the horrible things they put them through, the more pissed off I became. It seemed like I reached Mercedes home in record time. I got out of my truck and slammed my door. I walked over to their door and knocked on the door loudly. I didn't hear anything for a minute so I knocked louder, and wouldn't stop knocking. Before I knew it Mercedes's mom was answering the door.

"What?" She asked me. I ignored her words and pushed past her and walked into her house. "Sam Fabray I don't know who you think you are, but I do know that I didn't invite you into my home." She shouted to me as I climbed up the stairs that lead to where Mercedes room was. I could hear her following me up the stairs. When I reached Mercedes room I opened the door to find her in the corner on the floor crying. She had a bottle of pills in her hand and was staring at them intensely.

I sprinted over to her and grabbed the pills from her hands. "Mercedes what do you think your doing?" I asked her as I looked at the dieting pills. I couldn't help but look at them with disgust.

"She's taking her medicine, she needs a little extra help to lose the weight she needs to." Shantel, Mercedes mom said answering me. I turned around and have her a cold look.

"I wasn't fucking asking you, I was asking Mercedes." I sneered at her.

"Your in my house Sam Fabray, and you will respect me." I laughed at her words. I looked over at the bed and noticed Mercedes had some bags packed. No doubt they were her bags for the fat camp that they were sending her to.

"Come on Mercedes, we're leaving." I said to her as I grabbed her hand and helped her up off the floor.

"The hell you are. She is going to fat camp. She needs to lose all this extra weight she is carrying around with her." I could feel myself getting more pissed at Shantel's words. I watched as Mercedes started to cry harder.

"How the fuck do you call yourself a mother. Don't you see what your doing to her? She is this close to fucking trying to kill herself again, and you don't give to shits." I shouted at her.

"What is all this yelling about." Rodger asked as he entered the room.

"Sam here seems to think that Mercedes is leaving with him. And I was just telling him that she will be attending fat camp instead." Shantel responded to him. He nodded his head at her words.

"I don't think she is leaving with me, I know she is." I said to Shantel causing her to give me a death glare.

"Sam, Mercedes needs to go to this camp, she needs to lose weight." Rodger said to me, I shock my head at his words.

"Mercedes needs parents that give two shits about her. She needs to have parents that actually love her. You two are the worst parents I have ever heard of, and don't deserve to have her in your life." I said as I grabbed Mercedes bags off of the bed.

"I don't know who you think you are..." Rodger started but I interrupted him.

"I am someone who actually cares about Mercedes. I could fight all day with you guys it really doesn't matter. Because the end result is going to be that Mercedes is coming with me. Come on Mercedes." I said to her causing her to grab my arm. Her father stepped in front of us blocking the way to threw the door.

"Mercedes isn't leaving." He said to me to me in a stern voice. I laughed at his word.

"You may be rich and powerful, but my family is ten times more rich and ten times more powerful. I'm not my parents, I don't go the good way and try to bring people down in a lawful kind of way. I will destroy the both of you. All it takes is one call and everyone knows what kind of people you truly are, and what you have put Mercedes threw. So test me I dare you, try to stop me again. And you can kiss your lives goodbye." I sneered at them. Rodger stood there for a minute almost thinking about what he should do next. He gave me a cold look as he moved out of my way.

I walked out of the room with Mercedes right beside me, she was holding on to me for deer life. We walked out of her house and down to my truck. I opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. I then put her bags in the back of the truck and walked around to the other side and got into the drivers side. I shut my door and looked over at Mercedes. She was just sitting there, staring off into space. I reached over her and grabbed the seat belt, and buckled her in. I did the same for me and I started up the truck.

When we were away from the house I turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She shock her head no at my words. I reached over the console and grabbed one of her hands in mine.

"It's going to be okay Mercedes, you don't have to deal with them any okay. I promise I will keep you safe." I said to her as I squeezed her hand and continued to drive to my house. When I reached my house I shut off the truck and got out. I then walked over to Mercedes side of the door and helped her out of the truck. I shut the door behind me and we started walking towards the house. Before we could even take five steps Quinn was running out of the house towards us. She grabbed Mercedes into her arms and hugged her tightly. I watched as the rest of the girls followed suit and made a circle around Mercedes. They all stood there holding one another. My father and mother walked out and went over to me. My mother engulfed me into a hug.

"Sam, you did it." She said to me as she squeezed me. I nodded my head. "How?" She asked me as she pushed back some to look at me.

"I just let reminded them of who they were messing with mom." I told her seriously. My father came over and side hugged me.

"I'm proud of you son." He said to me. I nodded my head at his words. I looked over at Mercedes and noticed she was just as lifeless as she was before. Physically she was with us, but mentally she wasn't. I hoped that she was going to be okay.

All day Mercedes was pretty much silent. She didn't talk to anyone and kept to herself. We had traveled up to my camp to get some space from everything. My parents called someone to come and talk to her, but Mercedes didn't say anything to them. She just sat there and starred off into space, like she had been doing all day. We were all starting to worry. We have seen Mercedes at some really bad points, but this was scary bad.

It was now almost sunset time and Mercedes was outside by the beach all alone. Everyone had tried to talk to her but me. I figured that she would rather talk to her best friends then me, or even my parents for the matter, but she didn't she wouldn't speak and would basically ignore them. I guess it was my turn to try. I don't know if she will talk to me, but it was worth trying.

I walked out of the beach house and down the stairs until I was standing beside Mercedes on the beach. She turned her head to look at me, then looked back at the ocean. I couldn't lie the view was amazing.

"Mercedes your freaking everyone out. You have to talk to someone." I said to her as I turned to look at her. "I know your dealing with a lot. And I know you are really hurting right now, but you can't shut the people out who love you the most. You can't push the people you need right now away from you." I watched as Mercedes stood there looking the same. But this time she looked as if she was thinking about something.

Neither one of us said anything for a long time, we just stood there looking out at the ocean. I knew she needed someone beside her, so I stayed there. I would stay there the rest of my life, if it meant she was going to be okay.

After what seemed like forever I heard her speak. " I almost did it." I turned my head to look at her again.

"You almost did what?" I asked her.

"I almost took all those pills Sam. I was ready to take the whole bottle." She said to me as she started to cry again.

"Why Mercedes, why would you do that yourself, to all of us?" I asked her. I couldn't help but feel shaky at my own words.

"Because Sam they will never love me. Nothing I do will ever be enough. Not only that, but my mom told me that she wouldn't care what happened to me. So I thought why should I care, if she doesn't care. You know?" She said to me as she turned to look at me.

"You should care because you have so many people who love you Mercedes. You should care because you have so much to give to this worlds. You should care because we would feel so lost without you." I said to her as I engulfed her into my arms.

"I don't know what I would have done, if you didn't show up Sam." She sobbed to me as she hugged me back. I couldn't help but shed a few tears at her words.

"But I did, that's all that matters now Mercedes. Things are going to be better for you." I said to her as I rubbed her back.

"Promise?" She asked me.

"I promise." I responded to her.

And things were different. She got more helped and basically was at our house all the time. Her parents knew not to question why she was with us so much. My parents told her to move in, the room she was staying in was basically hers, but she wouldn't. I knew she had hopes that her parents would turn around and be there for her. That's why she went home when ever they were home.

Ever since that day with Mercedes I promised that I would focus all my time on trying to be with her. After that day I didn't sleep with another girl. Sure I flirted to keep my reputation up, but I didn't get with any of them. I knew that I had to start changing my ways so I could be a guy that Mercedes deserved, someone that she needed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That day seems like forever ago." Mercedes said to me. "I can't believe your mom and dad got a picture of us."

"Yeah me either. But it's a great picture." I said to her as I kissed the top of her head.

"How could I have been so blind Sam? You have been there for me through so much. You have tried to show me that you were changing and I ignored it." She said to me as she turned in my arms. I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"You had to much going on. You were blinded by this idea that I hated you, when really you were all I thought about. Back then I couldn't do anything right. Plus we were comfortable messing with one another. I think we both knew that we liked each other, but it was just the wrong time to act on it." I said to her seriously.

She nodded her head at my words. "I just wish things would have been different back then. I wish we didn't start off the way we had. That I would have let things go. I give my parents multiple do overs, and second chances. But I didn't let you get away with anything." She said to me as she put her head down. I reached out and lifted her chin.

"You gave me a second chance now Mercedes. We both screwed up in the past. But that's the beauty of it, it is in the past. We're together now, and that's all that matters." I said to her with a smile. She smiled back at me.

I'm glade we are."

"I am to Cupcake." I said as I gave her a quick kiss. "Now go get ready." I said to her as I pulled back.

"Ready for what?" She asked me.

"Our date." I responded to her.

"We're going on a date today?"

"All day." I said to her. Her eyes brighten at my words.

"So it's going to be just me and you all day?" She asked me . I nodded my head at her and smiled. She smiled back at me. "Then I better get going." She said to me. I nodded my head again at her words.

"Make sure to bring a bag with you. You should bring a bathing suit, a towel, and an extra pair of clothes just in case." I said to her as I walked over to my closet to get my own bag ready.

"Sam Fabray what in the world do you have planned?" She asked me as she stood in the thrust hold looking at me.

"Your just going to have to wait and see." I said to her causing her to smile brightly. She shock her head and walked out of my room. As she did so I couldn't help but think she was going to love what I had in store for her.

Mercedes's Prov:

I was currently had just got done taking a shower and getting dressed. I was now packing up a little bag for Sam's and I's date today. I couldn't help but feel giddy as I did so. I was excited to see what he had planned for us. It would be nice to know that we were getting away from the house and getting some alone time with one another.

"So you don't know where he is taking you?" Kurt asked me for like the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"For the hundredth time no Kurt I do not know where he is taking me." I responded to him.

"God how can you even pack or dress yourself when you have no idea where he is taking you. How do you know what you are packing is what your going to need?" Kurt asked me in distress.

I laughed at how he was reacting. "I just pack what I want to wear Kurt. Not every outfit needs to be perfect." I said to him causing him to gasp.

"Mercedes Jones you did not just say that to me. You did not jut say that every outfit doesn't need to be perfect. Are you on drugs?" Blaine and I laughed at Kurt's words.

"No I am not on drugs, I just don't need to always look like I am gong on a run way, like you do." I said to him causing Blaine to nod his head in agreement.

"You see? Some people like to be surprised and wooed Kurt." Blaine explained to him,

"Well I don't like to be surprised, I feel so unprepared for what is going to happen to me. I hate it, I like knowing exactly what I am going to be doing."

I watched as Blaine put his head back and groaned. "Trust me I know you do. I can never do anything nice for you because you always need to know what I have planned." Blaine responded to him.

"I just like looking perfect. I like looking my best for my man always." Kurt explained to him, this caused Blaine to smile.

"You always look perfect in my eyes." Blaine said to him as he leaned down and kissed him. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them. They truly were in love and it was adorable to see. They broke apart and they both gave me guilty looks.

I waved my hand at them dismissing their looks. "Don't worry about it. I wish people would actually let me and Sam kiss without us always being interrupted." I said to them as I zipped up my bag.

"The only reason why people stop you guys is because we feel like you guys are always one second away from ripping each others clothes off." Kurt said to me causing me to blush.

"Don't worry Mercedes, half the time Kurt and I act the same way." Blaine said to me in a reassuring way. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

I was about to respond when I heard a knock at my door. I walked over to it to find Sam standing there looking fine. You could tell he had just got out of the shower because his hair was still wet some. He had on some jean shorts and a light blue shirt. He truly was a sexy guy, it was weird to think that he was my sexy guy now.

"Hey Cupcake, are you ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded my head at him. I walked over to my bed and picked up my bag.

"Bye guys." I said to Kurt and Blaine as I started to walk back over to where Sam was.

"See you later Mercedes, bye Sam." Blaine said to us.

"You better take good care of my girl Sam, or else." Kurt said to him.

Sam laughed at his words. "You have nothing to worry about, she will be just fine." Sam said to Kurt as he grabbed my bag.

"She better be." Kurt responded to him. I rolled my eyes at him and took Sam's hand. I waved goodbye to the guys before Sam and I walked hand and hand down the stairs. I could heard some people in the kitchen and was almost tempted to and say goodbye to them. But the girls would no doubt want to know what went down with Sam and I last night. And I truly didn't want to take the time to tell them right now. I just wanted to be with Sam at the moment.

We walked outside and to Sam's truck. He but our bags into the back seat, then opened my door for me and helped me in. It was times like this that I hated being so damn short. Unfortanly for me I was a short person who was in love with trucks. Sam shut my door and walked over to his side of the truck. I buckled up as he was doing so. He got in and buckled up himself before he started the car up.

"Are you ready Cupcake?" He questioned me. I nodded my head at him.

" I am ready to spend some time alone with you, that is for sure." My words caused him to smile. He pulled away from the house and we were on the road, again I found myself having no idea where we were going, but I didn't care. Like I said as long as I was with Sam I was happy.

Sam and I talked the whole time we were on the road. It was kind of crazy how easily Sam's and I's conversations went. We talked so freely with one another and we always seemed to find something to talk about. Before I knew it we stopped at an aquarium. I looked around to see that no one else was here, and that there was a closed sign on the door. I turned to look at Sam who had a huge smile on his face.

"Sam what in the world are we doing here? This place is closed, do you plan on us breaking in?" I asked him jokingly. He shock his head at me and got out of the truck. He walked around to my side and helped me out. He then grabbed the bags and my hand and walked towards the entrance. He let go of my head to knock on the door.

Within seconds someone was there opening it for us. Sam grabbed my hand and smiled at the women. I recognized her as one of the girls he was talking to the other say at the pool. She smiled brightly at us.

"Sam I am so happy you made it. We have everything set up for you. Come in you guys." She said to us as she opened the door for us. We walked in and she shut and locked the door behind us.

"Thanks for doing this for us Marissa, it means a lot." He said to her with a smile.

"Anything for Sarah and I's favorite pain in the ass." She responded to him causing Sam to roll his eyes.

The girl looked away from Sam and at me. "Hi, we haven't met before. I am Marissa." She said to me as she stuck out her hand to mine.

" It's nice to meet you as well, and I am Mercedes." I said to her as I shock her hand.

"Oh trust me I know who you are. I have been practically beating his ass for years for not making his move on you." She said to me with a smile.

"Okay I get it. I was an idiot." Sam said.

"Yeah but you became smart again the minute you asked her out." Marissa said to him as she grabbed his cheek and pinched it. He moved away from her and gave her a dirty look. "Oh don't act like that my little Sammy."

"I am not your little Sammy, and don't call me Sammy." He said to her causing me to laugh.

"That is just priceless. I think I like the name Sammy." I said to him causing Marissa to laugh.

"Ughhh look what you did Marissa." He said to her with a groan.

"You know you love it, come on Sarah is waiting for us out back." Marissa said to us as she walked ahead of us and further into the aquarium. Sam and I followed her until we were in front of this huge pool. I looked in to see two dolphins inside of the pool. I couldn't help but squeal as I saw them. They were so adorable.

"This is what you had planned for us?" I asked as I turned to look at Sam. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"I thought this would be a fun thing for us to do, and a good way for us to get out of the house." Sam said to me causing me to smile.

"The changing rooms are off to the left." Marissa said to us, breaking us out of our little moment. "Sarah and I will be here waiting for you guys." She then got into the pool, and started to play with the dolphins.

I quickly went over to the changing rooms and changed up. I was beyond excited for the chance to be able to swim with some dolphins. I had never done it before and have always wanted to. I finished changing and walked back out and over to the pool. Sam was standing there waiting for me. When I reached him he grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go swimming with the dolphins Cupcake?" He asked me with a smile. I nodded my head at him. We walked into the pool and waited to be told what to do.

Swimming with the dolphins was everything I ever imagined it would be. The dolphins names were Snow and the other one was Flake. They have been best friends since they got here, and were pretty my inseparable. I can't explain in words how cool it was to be able to play with them. They are such smart animals, they were kind and sweet. We must have spent a good two hours just hanging out with them. Then Marissa and Sarah took us to look at the other animals they had in there. We must have spent another two hours looking at and playing with the other animals they had. I don't think I have ever had a better time.

I was in the changing room getting dressed with Marissa and Sarah.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked them.

"Well we met here actually. I have been working here since I was young. And Marissa started to work here about five years ago. That summer when she started I was in charge of trainer her. I guess you could say it started from there. " Sarah said to me with a smile.

"No that's when she started to like me. I liked her before I got started working here. She was the reason that I started to work here actually." Marissa said to Sarah. Sarah gave her a shocked expression.

"You did? I didn't know that." Sarah said to her. Marissa nodded her head at her. Sarah smiled brightly at her.

"That's to sweet. So you guys have been together ever since?" I questioned them.

"Yeah were going on year number four with one another. " Marissa said as she finished getting ready. "Can I say something to you, and you not getting upset or mad?" She asked me.

God did I hate when people asked me this. I mean you automatically knew they were going to ask to say something to you that you definitely weren't going to like. Otherwise they wouldn't have asked you that question. I wanted to say no, but then it would bug me not knowing what she wanted to say to me.

"Sure." I said to her as I finished getting ready. I sat down on a bench and she sat down on the one in front of me with Sarah beside her.

"The other day when you saw us at the pool, you freaked out didn't you?" She asked me. I immediately felt myself becoming red in the face. This wasn't something I thought she was going to ask me. But I nodded my head at her causing her to shake her head. "Listen Mercedes I don't know you well enough to even think about judging you. And I don't judge anyone anyway. But trust me when I say you have nothing to be worried about. You all Sam has ever talked about. And not only that but you shouldn't be getting upset because he talks to girls." She said to me.

"I know what your saying, I just have a lot of issues I have to work through." I said to her.

"I know, like I said Sam has always talked about you. And I can understand why you would think that what you thought. But you should give Sam more credit then that. After all he hasn't been with a girl in two years because of you." Marissa said to me.

"Marissa!" Sarah shouted at her. "That's

"What she deserves to know. She thinks Sam is such a player, which he was. But he has changed dramatically because of her. He has never thought about or liked a girl as much as he does you. Look at what he did here for you, he rented out the whole place so only you guys could come here. The guy is crazy about you, and it's about time that your start to realize it. I don't want to come off mean, or like I am being a bitch. I just think you should know that Sam is investing all of himself into you." She said to me as she put her towel away.

I sat there and thought about her words. Sam hadn't been with someone in two years? There was no way she was being truthful, I mean was she? If she was that would mean that he would have stopped being with girls around the same time that he took me away from my parents two years ago. I was flabbergasted with what she had just said. I didn't think Sam had stopped his player ways until recently. But could he have stopped all those years ago?

"I'm sorry, I know that was a lot to take in, I just thought you should know. Take it from someone who is older and was in the same boat you were in. People can only help you so much, you have to help yourself the rest of the way." Marissa said to me kindly. I could tell she was generally trying to help me.

"Thank you for telling me." I said to her as I got up and grabbed my bag.

"No problem, and like I said I wasn't trying to be a bitch or anything. I just thing you should realize how much you truly mean to Sam before it's to late." I nodded my head at her words and walked out of the changing room. When I did I saw Sam standing over by the dolphins. He was watching them swim with a smile on his face.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey there Cupcake, are you ready to go get some dinner?" He asked me as he turned around so we were now facing one another.

"I am, I'm starved actually." I said to him. Almost on cue my stomach started to growl. Sam laughed as he heard this.

"You weren't kidding there Cupcake, lets get you something to eat." He said to me as he turned and wrapped his arm around me. He lead me out of the aquarium and over to his truck. He helped me in and started up the truck. I didn't know where we were going to eat, but I know I was excited for it. My thoughts were filled with the words that Marissa had said. I truly did hope that what she was saying was true, because if it was, that means Sam had been changing long before I realized it.

When we pulled back up to the house I was beyond confused. I thought that we would be away from the home all day. Not that I was complaining thought, I enjoyed any time I had with Sam. I was just confused as to what we were doing.

"Come on Cupcake." Sam said to me as he got out of the truck and walked over to my side of the truck to help me out.

"Sam what in the world are we doing here?" I asked him as he helped me out of the truck.

"You'll see Cupcake." He sais to me as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the back of the house. I walked with him all the way down the stairs. And when I looked out and saw what was in front of me I was in complete awe. In front of me was a little table that had two chairs on each side of it. All around it there was lights that went up into a tent form. There was two plates on the table and two candles on the middle of it. Everything was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't believe Sam had come up with something so romantic and sweet.

"Sam." I said to him as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah"

"You did all of this for me?" I questioned him, I could feel my eyes starting to water as I said this.

He nodded his head and smiled at me. "Of course I did Mercedes. Do you want to know why I picked this spot?" He asked me with a smile. I shock my head no at his words. "I picked this spot because exactly two years ago today, we stood on this spot and you thanked me for helping you. That was the day that I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to make you mine, and now you are."

I was now crying at his words. I had underestimated Sam in more ways then I could explain. I had always thought Sam was a heartless jerk who only cared about himself. When in all reality he had the biggest heart I had ever seen. He cared about people more then he let on.

"Sam I have no words. This is more amazing then I could ever explain." I explained to him. He smiled brightly at me.

"You deserve the best Cupcake. Now come on, let go eat before our food gets cold." He said to me as he pulled me over to the little table. He pulled out my seat, I thanked him an I sat down. He smiled down at me and walked over to his seat. I looked down at the spaghetti and bread sticks that was on my plate, and I knew that he has asked Santana to make the dinner. Santana loved spaghetti and she loved breadsticks more. Back in Lima she went to this one place that served none stop breadsticks, she loved going there and would eat enough breadsticks for ten people.

"This looks amazing." I said to him with a smile.

"It does, lets dig in Cupcake." He said to me as he picked up his fork and started to eat his food. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. Sam truly was amazing, and had more depth to him then I could have ever imagined. This honestly was the best date I have ever been on.

Sam and I have been talking back and forth while enjoying our meal.

"So Cupcake, did you enjoy going to the aquarium?" He questioned me.

"I did. I have never been swimming with the dolphins. I knew they were smart. I just didn't know they were that smart." I responded to him. He nodded his head as he took another bite of his food.

"I know what you mean. This is my first time as well. I mean I have been to the aquarium before, but I have never swam with them. It was definitely a time to remember. It made it even more special that I got to do it with you." He said to me. I smiled at his words and thought about what he had said.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really start to like me two years ago today?" I asked him causing him to put down his fork to look at me. He shock his head no at me. I gave him a confused face, which caused him to laugh.

"Mercedes two years ago today is when I realized I needed to step up my game and do what I could to make you mine. I can't really say when the first time I liked you was. But if I had to guess I would say I started to like you the first time I saw you. I have liked you the whole time I have known you Mercedes. I was just an idiot and waited forever to make you mine." Sam confessed with a small smile.

"Why did it take you so long Sam. I mean I am just as much as fault as you are, but I mean, if you realized two years ago today that you really liked me, then why didn't you ask me out then?" I questioned him.

He sighed and leaned in closer. "I wanted so badly to make a move back then Mercedes. You don't know how many nights I stayed up wondering if I should just tell you how I felt. But then I would wake up and see how broken you looked, and I knew that there was no way I could come onto you then. You had a lot of things going on Mercedes and the last thing you needed was me trying to get with you. You needed to work on yourself and get better." He replied to me making me smile. I mean it would have been nice to have Sam as a boyfriend back then, but he was right, I was dealing with way to much back then.

As I thought about Sam's words, I thought about what Marissa had told me today. I don't know if what she told me was true. But then again why would she lie to me. What would lying to me do for her. Even though I heard it from her, I wanted to hear it from Sam.

"Sam I have one more question." I said to him.

"Shoot Cupcake." He said to me as he leaned back in his chair some to look at me.

"Have you not slept with anyone in the last two years?" I questioned him. His eyes went wide at my words and he looked shocked that I would have asked him something like that.

"Who told you?" He asked me, instead of answering my question. I didn't want to rat out Marissa, but I also didn't want to lie to him.

"Marissa." I said to him causing him to groan.

"Fuck she wasn't suppose to tell you that." Sam said to me.

"Why? I mean that's not something to be ashamed of Sam." I asked him generally confused.

"Because I didn't want that to be a factor when it came to our relationship. I was going to tell you eventually, I just didn't want that to be the only reason as to why we dated."

"I guess I can understand where your coming from. But it is nice to know that you haven't been with a women in two years." I said to him causing him to blush. "But why did you stop being with women? I mean I am in no way complain."

"Mercedes I told you that I changed that day. Seeing you so upset and broken made me realize I had to change to be a man you need, a man you deserved." He responded to me. I couldn't help but smile at his words. I got up from my seat and started to walk over to where Sam was. He got up and pushed back some. When I reached his chair he pulled me down into his lap.

"Sam Fabray, you never cease to amaze me. I never thought I would be able to feel the way I do right now." I said to him.

"I know what you mean Cupcake, you have always made me feel things that I have never been able to explain. You make me want to be a better person, you make me want to be the real me." Sam said to me as he pulled me closer.

I nodded head at his words. It was funny how we both brought out the best in one another. I gave Sam a deep kiss, he responded immediately and kissed me back. Sam turned me around so I was straddling him. Sam licked the bottom of my lips making me gasp. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance for a moment before I finally gave up and let Sam win. He gave a groan as I did so. I pulled back to look at him and smiled at his dazed look. I couldn't help but feel like there was a million butterflies going threw my stomach. Sam opened his eyes and smiled at me. At that moment I felt an emotion I had never felt before. I immediately knew the feeling I was feeling as I looked at Sam.

"Sam."

"Yeah Cupcake?"

"I think I am falling in love with you." I said to him with a blush. Sam's eyes went wide and he smiled brightly at me.

"Mercedes I know I am falling in love with you." Sam said to me as he brought me down for another kiss.

We stayed out there for a while, kissing, talking, and watching the sunset with one another. I couldn't believe how great this summer was going so far. It was crazy to think that just two years ago we were in this exact spot, only the circumstances where a lot different this time. We have come such a long way, and the best part was it was only the beginning.

#################################

SOOOOO much went down in this chapter it's crazy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me a review to let me know what you liked or didn't like.

Just me giving my input on things in this chapter.

1\. I wanted to give you a glimpse of Sam's and Mercedes's past. It's hard something writing a story like this, when you have no back ground info to back it up. People automatically go after someone because they don't know their past. That's why I added that scene.

2\. I wanted to have a moment where Sam realized that he would do anything for Mercedes. That's the moment he had two years ago on that same beach.

3\. I love dolphins. I use to be obsessed with them, and I desperately want to go swimming with them.

4\. I wanted to have another voice in the story to remind Mercedes that Sam has only been thinking about her. I mean two years of no sex with anyone? That is a big commitment if you ask me.

5.I mean how cute was that date? I would love for a guy to be that sweet with me. I love aquariums, and sea life. Then the fact that he set up a dinner in the exact spot that he realized he need to change is beyond cute.

6\. I am excited for you guys to see a different side of Mercedes. I think i am going to add a little bit of a sexy scene coming up soon. Not sex per say, but I think they have a lot of sexual tension that needs to be released.

7\. This chapter was over 9,000 words long. It's the longest one I have ever done, and I think it's the best one personally.

8\. I won't be able to upload until next Friday. Like I said before leave me a review or messing me if there's something you like and think it would look cute in this story. You never know I just might add it!:)


	18. Chapter 18

Mercedes's Prov:

It had been a week since Sam's and I's last date, and the memories of the night were still imprinted in my brain. I couldn't believe Sam had planned such and amazing day for us. The best part was he planned it out like it was an anniversary of ours. It's crazy to think how much has changed in the last two years, and even crazier to think about how much more things can change. Things between Sam and I were getting hotter by the minute, and I loved it. So far things between him and I have been intense yet controlled. We haven't really gone to out of the box, which I am happy for, yet scared for at the same time. I know that I would like things to go further for us, but I have no idea how to get things there.

Suddenly my door was being opened, and in walked Quinn, Santana, and Tina breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Your in big trouble missy." Quinn said to me as she sat down on the bed nest to me.

"Right? I mean did you seriously think you were going to get away with not telling us what has been happening for the past two days between you and Sam." Santana said to me as she sat down in front of me on my bed.

"All I know is I want to know what went down yesterday. The backyard looked amazing from what I saw. Sam made a beautiful little area for the two of you." Tina said as she sat down in front of Quinn.

I couldn't help but smile at their words. It was crazy to think that I haven't told my best friends about what has been going on with me. In a way I hated how I haven't really had time with them, but then again I loved working on Sam's and I's relationship. It had always just been me and the girls, it was nice to have a little bit of a change in there. But I definitely missed my best friends.

"Okay so which one do you want to hear about first?" I asked them.

"Is that even a question? I want to hear about what went down with you and Sam the other night." Santana explained to me as she scooted closer as if she was hanging on my every word. I gave a little chuckle at her words.

"Honestly Sam and I spent most of the night just talking about things. Nothing exciting to report there. "

"WHAT?!" Santana yelled. "Nothing at all happened? Did you guys even kiss?"

I rolled my eyes at her words. "Of course we kissed. I mean kinda, we didn't really kiss for long." I explained to her.

"Well why not? I mean your both attracted to one another. When I am in a room alone with you guys I feel beyond awkward. The sexual tension is always there." Tina explained.

"Well I don't know. Every time we try to go further one of us pulls back. Honestly I mostly pull back, I just don't know how to take things further between the two of us. And I don't want to look like a fool and embarrass myself in front of him." I said to her as I put my head down some. Sam was my first everything, I didn't know how to progress on certain things. And it was hard for me to try and guess when I should be moving faster.

"The big question here is do you want things to progress between you and Sam. Do you want to take it to the next level?" Quinn asked me. I sat there thinking about what she had asked. I did want things to get more intense when I am with Sam. I don't think I am ready for sex yet, that doesn't seem like something we are ready for as a couple. But I do believe things need to get a little more intense between us.

"Yes I do. I am in no way ready for sex, but I definitely want to take things further." I answered. Quinn nodded her head at my words.

"Well then I guess we need to help you get there now don't we." I couldn't help but smile at her words. All of my friends were more experienced then I was. Even Tina who has only been with guys who were gay was more experienced then I was. If I was going to take things to the next level, then I definitely was going to need my best friends help.

"Okay so basically we need to find something to do tonight that will set the mood for both Mercedes and Sam." Tina explained as she started to think of ideas.

"Damn things are going to get wanky." Santana said to us causing me to shake my head. Leave it to her to take it there.

"I think we should do a group thing, in which they can leave for afterwards. Just sending them to a place alone might not give them the mood they need. But being with us, and having them be all hot and bothered could definitely get their moods going. "Tina said to us.

"You know what I know what the perfect place would be." Quinn said excitedly.

"Where?" I questioned her as I turned to look at her.

"We should go to the new teen club the have in town. It just opened this year and heard it is amazing there. You have to be eighteen or older, which we all are. It's basically a place for people who aren't old enough to drink to have fun. It's exactly like a club, only there is no alcohol." Quinn explained to us. I couldn't lie, then idea of going to a teen club sounded fun and exciting.

"I am totally in. I feel like I haven't been able to show Brittany my sweet moves yet, and this would be the perfect time to do so." Santana said excitedly.

"Are you sure Brittany is ready for that? I mean for you guys to be out and about and be touchy feely with one another?" Tina asked her with a worried expression.

After Santana told me what was going on, she told the rest of the girls. Now that we all know about Brittany, we are trying to remind Santana to take it slower with her. Santana is use to the fast lane. I mean she came out when she was ten. She has always known what she has wanted and has never been afraid to let it show. She does what she wants when she wants. And the thing was Brittany wasn't like that. She was sweet, kind, and almost kid like. She was the exact opposite of Santana in every way, which is why they work together so well.

I watched as Santana instantly got sad. She put her head down some and pouted. I knew this relationship was going to be tough for Santana. But I also knew that it would be worth it in the long run. If they could get through this little bump that they had, then they could get through anything.

"Santana." My words caused her to look up at me. " Just go with the flow. Maybe Brittany will want to try and step out of her shell tonight, you never know."

"Yeah, I mean you guys have been touchy feely lately. Maybe tonight will be a chance for your guys relationship to blossom as well." Quinn added.

"You never know what can happen. I mean take me for example, I am finally dating a man who isn't gay, anything can happen." Tina concluded making us all laugh.

I watched as Santana wiped a few stray tears from her check. "You guys are dorks, but your my dorks." She said to us with a smile.

"Don't you forget it." I said to her with a smile.

"So are we going to go to the teen club?" Quinn asked us excitedly.

"I think it's an amazing idea. We could get out of the house and have some fun." I said to her.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't really done anything outgoing and fun in a few days. It would be nice to be able to get out and about." Tina added.

"So it's decided then. Were going to go to the teen club tonight." Quinn said as she jumped up and down.

"I am all for tonight, but I need a new outfit to wear. Brittany's jaw is going to drop when she sees me, I'm going to be so hot that she won't be able to keep her hands off of me." Santana said with excitement.

"Yes, I need a new outfit as well. I want to look nice for Mike tonight." Tina said agreeing with her.

"Why don't be just make a girls day out of it. We can go shopping, get our hair done, our nails done, and eat some lunch. It's been way to long since we have had a girls day." I explained to them causing them all to smile brightly.

"Hey I am in, you know I am never one to not want to shop. If shopping was a profession, I would definitely be a pro at it." Quinn said to us making us laugh.

"Okay, let's get going then. We'll go tell the guys that we are leaving and what our plans are." Tina said as she got up off the bed. We all followed her out of my room and down the stairs. We could hear the boys in the game room. We followed the voices and found all of the boys in the game room playing a game.

"Dude I totally just wrecked you! Did you see that." Puck yelled excitedly as he pointed at Mike.

"Whatever dude that was a lucky kill. You won't be that lucky again." Mike explained to him as he got ready for another round.

"Don't worry Mike, you will get them next time." Artie said to him as he patted his back.

"Yeah right you guys are so going down." Sam explained happily.

"That's because you guys cheat. We said no teams." Artie defended.

"We're not teaming up, we're simply helping one another when it's needed." Sam said with a sly smile.

"That is basically cheating." Mike said.

"Hey I am not on any ones team and I am kicking all of your asses." Blaine said happily.

"Shut up man, it's not even fare how good you are at this. I mean your not even trying." Puck said.

"Will you guys just shut up, I mean damn it is just a game." Kurt yelled at them. He looked over in our direction being the first one to notice us. "Oh thank the lord, people who know nothing about video games." He said as he got up walked over to us hugging us all at the same time.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he was reacting. The boys stopped the game to look over at us. Sam was the first one to get up , he walked over to where I was.

"Hey beautiful." He said to me as he kissed me on the lips quickly.

"Hey." I whispered. I couldn't help but feel so giddy when he was around. I felt like there always a thousand butterflies in my stomach.

"What are you guys up to." Puck asked Quinn as he gave her a quick kiss as well.

"Were going shopping. We were thinking we would go to the new teen club tonight." Quinn explained to him.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Being able to see you in a hot tight dress seems like a great idea to me." Puck explained. Within seconds Sam was slapping the back of Pucks head.

"Dude, that is my sister I don't want to hear about how you want to see you in a revealing dress." Sam said to him. Puck just laughed and smirked at Quinn.

"You guys are going shopping? I am totally tagging along. If I stay here a minute longer I may just die of boredom." Kurt dramatically said to us.

Mike laughed at Kurt's words and walked closer to Tina. He leaned in and said something to her causing her to blush and nod her head. He pulled back and gave her a kiss on her check, causing her to blush more. It was so cute to see Tina acting so giddy and love struck.

"Yes Kurt you can come with us, and we should be back in a few hours." I said causing the boys to nod their heads and Kurt to scream excitedly.

"Yesssss a girls days is what I have been missing. I have been around way to many boys lately." Kurt said as he went over to where he was sitting to pick up his phone and wallet. He walked back over to us and smiled. "Come on girls, lets get going." He said as he rushed out of the door. We laughed at his actions. The girls started to walk out and so did I, only I was stopped when I felt Sam's hand grab mine.

I turned around to see a smiling Sam. He leaned down and moved the hair away from my ear. "Buy something extremely sexy for me tonight Cupcake." He said to me as he kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but blush at his words. Knowing Sam was on the same page as I was, it was refreshing to know.

I smiled up at him and got on my tippy toes so I could reach his ear as well. "Don't worry, I will definitely be looking sexy for you tonight. You'll be drooling when you see me." I said to him as I nipped at his ear causing him to groan. I stepped back and gave him a satisfied grin. I walked away from him and out of the room. I don't know where all this confidence was coming from, but I was loving it.

It didn't take long for us to get to the mall. Which wasn't as packed as your would expect it to be for summer time. As we looked around I became excited about all the options they had.

"How about we try this store." Quinn said as she pointed to this story called Sexy Summer. I couldn't help but nod my head as I saw the name of the store. I definitely needed something sexy for tonight.

"Yeah now that's what I am talking about." Santana said as she linked arms with me and we all walked into the store. The minute we walked in Santana let go of my arm and walked over to a rack of dresses. She was smiling widely at all of dresses they had.

"Come on Mercy." Kurt said to me as he linked arms with me. " We need to find you a hot outfit for you to wear tonight."

Kurt lead me over to where there was a bunch of dresses in my size. I was actually surprised that they had so many dresses that would fit me. I knew I wanted something dark and sexy for tonight. Nothing to colorful or cute. Tonight I wanted to just be sexy.

"Hey Cedes what about this one?" Kurt said as he lifted a nice pink dress. Honestly the dress was really cute, and if it was for another day I would definitely be wearing it. Because it wasn't a hot dress, it was a cute summer dress.

"No not for tonight, but that would be a great dress for this summer." I said to him causing him to nod his head and put the dress into a little cart that we had.

"Okay Cedes how about this dress?" Kurt asked again as he picked up a purple dress that was a little shorter then the other one, but the dress still flowed. Which wasn't something I wanted.

"Nope, but again I do like the dress, just not for tonight. " I said to him as continued to look threw dresses. Kurt put the dress in the cart with the other one and continued to look.

"Okay I found the perfect dress." He said to me causing me to lift my head to look at him again. When I did I found him holding up a beautiful white strapless dress. Across the middle was a bow and sparkles, then it flowed down to about someone's knees. This dress by far was the best dress I had seen out of the three, and I definitely wanted it, but I didn't wan it for today. I shock my head at Kurt and motioned for him to put it in the cart anyway.

"What are you looking for tonight?" Kurt huffed at me. "I mean these are all dresses that you would usually wear Cedes, and yet your turning them all down."

"Honestly I want something that is going to show all of my curves. I want a dress that is almost like a second skin." I told Kurt, I couldn't help but blush as I said this. I didn't usually go for dresses that were reveling, tight, and short. I usually went for dresses that hide my figure and what I had. But not today, I wanted to be adventurous and out there.

"Damn, you did not just say that." Kurt said excitedly. "I have been trying for years to make you wear hot things and you have refused, and now you want to? Damn Sam truly is good for you." I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"I don't know Kurt. All I know is Sam brings out this whole other side of me . He makes me want to be adventurous and try new things." I said to Kurt causing him to smile at me.

"Awe my little Cedes is calling in love." Kurt explained as he clapped his hands together. I couldn't disagree with his words. I truly felt like I was falling in love with Sam. It was a feeling I had never experienced before, but I was ready to explore.

I just happened to turn my head some and I saw a whole other side of the store. It was a small section, but it was a section that had dresses that I was looking for. "Omg Kurt follow me." I said to him as I walked over to the section. They had a variety of sexy dresses that ranged from fun colorful colors to dark and mysterious colors. I was floured at all the options they had for me to look at.

"Cedes you just have to try these two on." Kurt said to me as he held two different dresses. One was a dark blue dress that was a little longer then I was looking for, but was definitely for fitting, and the other was a dark purple. This one was a little shorter then I was expecting but yet again was defiantly form fitting.

I nodded my head at Kurt causing him to smile brightly. "I can not believe you are trying on these dresses I am so excited." And before I could answer him he started to fill the cart with a bunch of different dresses for me to try on. All of them had something I liked so I didn't mind.

"How are you guys doing over here?" Quinn asked as she walked over with Tina and Santana. They all had a bunch dresses to try on. "Are you ready to try some stuff on?" She asked me with a smile. I nodded my head at her words.

"I am so excited. It's like I am a fashion judge." Kurt said as he pushed my cart. As we walked I noticed this one dress at the entrance of the place Kurt and I were just in. The dress was a simple black dress, but it had sparkles all over it. It was a from fitting dress, that stopped an inch above the knee. I just knew I had to try on that dress, it was by far my favorite one so far.

The girls and I walked into the changing rooms, while Kurt sat outside waiting for us. I put on the dark blue dress that Kurt had picked out for me . It did fit well, but my boobs didn't really fit the top right, and the dress was to long, but it still was a nice dress.

"Come on Cedes I want to see what you look like." Kurt said to me. I immediately opened my door and walked out. When I did I found Santana in a black mini dress, Tina in a pink dress that was longer in the back then the front, and Quinn in a white skin tight mini dress. Out of all of them, I liked what Santana was wearing the most. It looks amazing on her, and looked good with her long black hair. The dresses Quinn had on was nice as well, but it looked more like something you would wear to a special event. And Tina's dress just looked to cute, I mean it was a nice dress, but if she was going for sexy, then she definitely needed a new dress.

"Santana you are looking hot!" I said to her with a wink. She smiled a big smile at me an nodded her head.

"I do like the dress, but I still feel like I need something more sexy." Santana said to me as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't like this dress at all. It looked a lot better on the rack out there. This dress is to sweet I think." Tina said as she also looked at herself in the mirror." That's it I'm trying on another one." She said to us as she left the little area we were in to go back into her changing room.

"Yeah this dress isn't the one I want for tonight either." Santana said as she followed Tina in to her own dressing room.

"Mercy I like that dress on you, but it's to long." Tina shouted from her dressing room.

"Yeah it's classy kind of sexy. You just need sexy." Santana yelled agreeing with Tina.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." I said back to them. I walked back into my dressing room. "That's not the dress you want for tonight Quinny. It's hot, but a classy hot like mine."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I think I am going to keep this dress for a special occasion or something, but I don't like it for tonight either." Quinn said as she went into her dressing room as well.

"Damn guys why did I even need to come. You guys already know what you want." Kurt said with a huff.

"Don't worry Kurt, you'll be there to help us with our final look." I said to him as I changed into another dress.

It went like this for another half hour. We would all step out in the dress that we had on and would decided weather we liked it or not. At this point everyone had a dress except for me. Santana had finally settled on a dark red dress that was one shouldered. Kurt immediately gave her two thumbs up and told her that she was a vision in red. Tina settled on a darkish purple dress that had spaghetti strapped, and came to her knees. It wasn't skin tight, but it was still tight. And Quinn had decided to go with a navy blue dress that was strapless and fell about a inch about her knees and was skin tight. They all had these amazing dress that they looked hot in, and I was stuck with nothing. Nothing I put on seemed to be sexy enough and I had run out of dresses.

"Come Mercy this dress looked amazing on you." Quinn said to me as she held up a dark blue dress. It did look good on me. But it wasn't the dress I wanted to wear. It was all closed up at top and I didn't like it.

"No that's not the dress. It's not right Quinn, this is hopeless. I don't know why I even thought I could dress up sexy." I whined to her.

"Your naturally sexy Mercedes. You just want to find a perfect dress for tonight and you don't even know what it is." Kurt said as he rubbed my back in a reassuring way.

"Hey I didn't see you in this dress." Tina said as she walked over to me with the dress that I grabbed before we came into the changing room. I had thrown it to the side while I tried on the other ones. I couldn't believe I hadn't forgotten about this dress.

"OMG I forgot about this one." I said excitedly as I grabbed the dress from her and smiled.

"I don't remember seeing that one." Kurt said to me as he looked at the dress with awe. "That dress is absolutely perfect."

"You weren't with me when I saw it. I picked it up right before we came into the changing rooms.

"You have to try it on, like right now." Tina said excitedly. I nodded my head at her and walked back into my changing room. It didn't take me long to put the dress on. I stepped out of the dressing room and looked at my friends.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked them. They all stood there with shocked expression on their faces. I looked in the mirror behind them and couldn't help but smile. I looked amazing in this dress. It hugged my body in all the right ways. It came to about a half an inch above my knee, and showed my cleavage in a good way that wouldn't make me look like I was trying to be slutty. It was the perfect dress. I heard a whistle coming from the side of me causing me to turn and look at my friends.

"Mercedes Jones you look hot!" Santana said to me as she eyed me up and down. "You lucky I am all about Brittany, and that your are my best friend. Otherwise I couldn't be help responsible for my actions. I laughed at Santana's words and shock my head.

"She's right Mercy, I have never seen you look so damn sexy. I know my brother is going to freak when he sees you tonight." Quinn added.

"Freak isn't the right word. Sam is not going to be able to speak. He'll be standing there with drool running down his face." Kurt explained causing us all to laugh.

"Guys I am so hungry. Since Mercy found her dress can we please go and get something to eat?" Tina whined as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah let me go change first." I said to her as I quickly made my way back into the changing room and changed back into my clothes. When I walked back out I found all of my friends gone. I walked further into the store to find them where the shoes are. I could hear Tina whining.

"Ughhh why in the world didn't we look for accessories while she was trying on dress?" Tina asked as she continued to look for shoes that went with her outfit.

"Will you relax, you acting more whinny then Santana." Kurt said to her as he helped her look through some shoes.

"Besides you the one who needs shoes to match your dress. If I really needed to I could wear my black pumps at home." Quinn said to her.

"I need new earing anyway. I don't have any red ones, and red earrings would complete this outfit. So stop your damn complaining." Santana said to her as she walked over to where they had their earnings. I honestly didn't need anything else in the store. I had nice shoes at home that would go perfectly with the dress I was going to be wearing. And I had more then enough jewelry to sort through. So I headed to the cash register to cash out.

It didn't take long for the girls to find what they needed. Surprisingly Tina took the longest out of all of us. Which was funny considering she was the one who was complaining about being hungry the whole time. We walked over to a Pizza Hot that they had and went in.

"Welcome to Pizza hot, how many people do you have with you? And are you here for the buffet" An overly perky woman asked us.

"Four, and yes." Kurt said to her. She nodded her head at his words.

"Would you guys like a table?" She asked us.

"No we would like to sit on the damn floor." I heard Santana mumble. I nudged her with my elbow some. I couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"Yes." Kurt said to her in a duh tone. I mean honestly where else were we going to sit, like Santana said on the floor?"

"Okay please follow me." She said to us as she walked over to a table. We all followed her and sat down. I was in-between Santana and Kurt. While Tina and Quinn sat from across us. "My name is Kelly and I will be your waitress today. What can I get you guys to drink?" She asked us as she pulled out a pad of paper.

"Pepsi." Quinn and Tina said.

"Water." Kurt said.

"Lemonade." I answered.

"Coke." Santana said.

The girl nodded her head as she took down what we wanted. She put her pad away and smiled at us. "I will be right back with your drinks." With that she left us.

"Lets go get some food I am literally dying here." Tina said as she sprinted out of her seat and over to the buffet table. We all followed and laughed at her actions. We grabbed a plate of food each and started to walk back to the table.

"Hmmm break sticks." Santana said as she took a huge bite out of the bread stick she had in her hand.

"God she is in love with those things. I am surprised she hasn't turned into one of them." Tina said causing us to laugh. Santana stopped eating to give us evil glares.

"Oh god that is right, I almost forgot about that." Kurt said as he laughed harder.

"How could you. Santana was freaking out when we told her she wouldn't be able to eat break sticks anymore because she was going to turn into one." I explained as I laughed harder.

"Fuck you guys, I was eight years old. I hated you guys so much for making me believe that." She sneered at us causing us to laugh harder. It was true, Kurt, Tina, Quinn, and I told her that if she continued to eat breadsticks like she was she was going to turn into one. She freaked out and stopped eating them immediately.

"Yeah then my mom had to ruin the fun by telling you that was impossible." Quinn said with a smile.

"Thank god one of the Fabray women is nice." Santana said as she took another bit of her breadstick. We all laughed at her words.

"Oh my god do you remember the time Kurt asked out that really hot guy at Subway because he thought he was gay?" Tina said with a laugh.

"Holly shit yes, the guy was so embarrassed when Kurt went on his whole rant about how everything he did made people believe he was gay." Santana said as she started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along with my friends. It had been so long since I had been with all of my best friends like this. I didn't know how much I missed them until I was here with them right now. It's not like I have been ignoring them, or not seeing them, it's just that we haven't been spending as much time with one another like we usually would. I guess that was apart of moving on and getting older. You spend less of your time with your friends and you work on your life. But as I looked at my friends, and I watched them laugh with one another, I knew that no matter what we would always be friends. And that we would always be there for one another. That's what I loved most about our friendship, it was timeless.

We spent the rest of the day shopping. And at one point we went to go and get or hair and nails done. Altogether it was an amazing day with my best friends and I was glade that we took some time to hang out with one another. It was a much needed best friends day and I was so glade that we took the time to be with one another.

We had just arrived at the house after picking up Brittany, and dropping Kurt off at his house to get ready.

"What time are we going to the club?" Brittany asked as we got out of the car.

"We'll probably leave here around nine. Which gives us exactly three and a half hours to get ready, which should be more then enough." Tina said as she looked at her watch.

"Great because I really want to make Puck drool tonight." Quinn said making us all laugh.

Instead of going to see the boys, we made our way right up to my room. We didn't want the boys to see us until we were done getting ready.

"Okay you guys know the rules. But this time you have a half hour to shower." Tina said as she made her way to her room.

"Yes I really need to shave." Quinn said excitedly as she made her way to her room.

I couldn't wait for Sam to see how I looked tonight. And I couldn't wait to step out of my comfort zone some and step things up between Sam and I. Who knows what tonight's going to bring, but whatever it is, I am ready for it.

I couldn't help but giggle at her actions. I made my way to my room and took a shower. Just like Quinn, I was in a major need of a shaving as well. I took my shower and made sure to shave everything. When I got out I could already hear someone in my room. I quickly dried off and put on a pair of matching black underwear and bra. I stepped out find Tina pacing my room.

"T what's wrong?" I asked her as I walked closer to where she was. She stopped pacing to look me in the eyes.

"I am so nervous for tonight." She explained as she started to pace again.

"Why are you nervous, it's not like you and Mike haven't been on a date lately or that you guys haven't hung out before. Plus we're all going to be there with you." I reassured her.

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand Tina. Tell me what's wrong." I said to her as I stopped her pacing by grapping her arms.

"We haven't kissed yet." She said to me. I honestly didn't know what to say to this. Not that her and him not kissing yet is bad, it's just unheard of. Especially when it came to Tina. Usually she jumps head first into the water without seeing how cold it is. She isn't known for waiting to show her affection to the person she was with.

"So do you think tonight you want to take that next step?" I questioned her.

"I don't know Mercy. I don't know what I want anymore. I feel like I have never been in a relationship before. That's how Mike makes me feel. And granted all of my other relationships sucked and didn't go very far, but I have still been in relationships before. With Mike I feel like I am new to everything. Like I am experiencing everything for the first time. And it excites me, but scares the shit out of me as well." Tina said as she sat down on the floor. I followed her and sat down in front of her.

"Tina I don't know a lot about relationships, but after being with Sam some I know that feeling your talking about. The thing is I have never been in another relationship, so that's why everything feels so new to me. But I think why everything feels so new to you, is because you have never experienced these things with someone who you truly liked. Someone who you could fall in love with." Tina smiled brightly at my words.

"You have no idea Mercy. I have never been with someone like Mike before. Not only is he beyond hot, but he is so smart. And he likes the real me, not the fake me, the real me. I don't have to pretend to be somebody else, because he likes me just the way I am. You have no idea how good that feels." She said to me as she started to smile more. I could tell she was thinking about Mike at the moment.

"I do know what you mean Tina. I never thought I would feel the way I do when I am with Sam. He makes me feel like I can do all the things that seems so impossible before. Sam has seen me at my worst, and has still stuck by my side and been there for me. To know that he can handle me at my worst, makes me want to always be my best for him." I couldn't help but blush some at my own words.

"Awe is my Mercy in love?" Tina asked me as she gave me a knowing smile. I blushed some at her words. I couldn't deny that my feelings for Sam were growing my the minute.

"It's definitely starting to feel like that T." I said to her, before she could respond to me my door was being opened by Brittany.

"I have no idea what I am going to do with my hair. I kind of what to have it up and looking like a fairy, so I could be a hot fairy tonight. But then I want to kind of have it down so I could look super sexy. But then when I dance it would be in my face, and I can't stand that. Ughhh the struggles of being a girl. " Brittany said as she sat on the floor next to us and put her head in my lap.

"I think you should wear it up." I said as I looked down at her. "Santana told me you are someone who hits it hard on the dance floor, and you can't do that if you going to have your hair in your face.

"You think so?" Brittany asked.

"Definitely. Or you could do a half up half down thing. That way you could have both looks." Tina said adding some input. Brittany instantly smiled at her words.

"Okay I have no idea how I want to do my makeup tonight. I mean I usually go bold and hard, but with my dress being so bold and hot, I think I might want to bring it back some. But what if I do that and it looks boring? UGHHH I hate being a girl sometimes." She said as she walked over to us. She dropped her stuff on the floor and laid on the floor beside us with her head on the floor. We couldn't help but laugh at how she was acting. We knew the only reason she was freaking out and putting so much thought into it was because she wasn't to impress Brittany tonight. Well Tina and I knew that, Brittany might not know. It was beyond cute to watch Santana actually care about something. "Fuck you all." We heard her mumble with only made us laugh harder.

"Who's fucking who?" Quinn asked as she walked into the room. We all laughed at her words. "What in the world are you guys doing on the floor? We have to much work to do, sisterhood of the traveling pants moment is over." She said as she put her stuff on the floor.

"You would think we only have ten minute to get ready." Santana mumbled as she got up off the floor.

"Well we do only technically have a few hours to get ready." Tina added said as she got up as well.

"Mercy if we're going to curl your hair, we should probably do it right now." Quinn said to me.

I was about to respond when Brittany put her hand to my lips. "I am going to do Mercy's hair tonight." She said to me as she got up off of my lap and held her hands out to me. I grabbed her hands and she helped me up. She lead me over to a chair and sat me down.

"So what are you going to be doing?" I asked her as I sat down.

"You just wait and see." She said to me. I knew Brittany wasn't going to do me wrong in anyway, but it freaked me out not knowing what she was going to be doing.

It was about an hour later and Brittany had finished my hair. I knew she was straightening it, which was why it took so long. She walked around to look at me and smiled brightly at me.

"Damn Mercy you look hot!" Santana said from behind me.

"Wow you do look amazing! I feel like I haven't seen your hair straight in so long." Tina said with a smile.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at what I saw. Brittany had straight my hair down completely. I had gotten it cut today, and got rid of my bangs that went across my face and got a side bang instead with looked amazing with my hair straight. Brittany made sure to put more of my hair on the right side of my face to give me some volume. I honestly couldn't be more excited with the way I looked at the moment.

"Brittany I love it, thank you!" I said to her as I got up and gave her a hug. She eagerly hugged me back.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I shock my head at her word causing her to frown.

"Your not a friend Brittany, your a best friend." I said to her causing her to smile and nod her head some.

"We're all super hot best friends." She responded causing us all to laugh.

"Okay your turn." I said to Brittany as I sat her down in the chair I was just in. Brittany smiled at me and waiting for me to begin.

"Okay make me look just as hot as you do, that way people will believe we are actually friends." Brittany said to me causing me to laugh. I think this is why I already love Britany so much. She is like us in so many ways and she fits right in. With the way she acts around us and how we act around her you would think that we have been friends for all of our lives. She was another one of my soul mates. People think that the word soul mate only applies to the person who is going to be your partner in life. But I think that it can always be used for people who are going to be with you for the rest of your life. Which is exactly what my best friends/sister and Kurt were for me. I couldn't imagine my life without these people and thank god I would never have to.

It was now nine thirty and we had finally finished getting ready. I already knew we were going to hear it from the boys. But I honestly didn't care, we all looked amazing, and were definitely ready for a night out.

As we walked down the stairs we could hear the boys groaning.

"Damn it's about time, do you know that you guys are a half hour..." Puck didn't finish his words. He was to busy looking at Quinn. She blushed instantly when she was him looking at her. She walked right up to him. "Damn Princess you look, I don't even have words for how amazing you look." Puck said to her as he looked her up and down.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She responded as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I walked right up to Sam who was still looking at me with a shocked expression. I honestly didn't know how he felt about what I was wearing. I had never worn anything like this before. I had always wore things that were more loss and free. This dress showed everything I had to offer.

"What do you think Sam?" I asked him as I spun around so he could see how I looked in it all the way around. My words seemed to shake him out of his thoughts because he immediately engulfed me in his arms .

"I think." He said as he kissed my neck. "That we should just skip going out with the group and stay here. I don't know if I will be able to control myself." He said to me as he started to nip at my neck. I couldn't help but shiver as he did so.

"Hmmm as tempting as that would be, I am not one to just give the goodies away Sam Fabray. You are definitely going to have to work for it." I said as I gave him a kiss on the lips. Sam moaned as I did so. He brought me closer to him and grabbed my ass as he did so. Sam's words were swarming in my head. I was definitely considering skipping going out tonight, especially as I kissed Sam right now.

"Okay you two, break it up." Kurt said to us. We broke apart and I gave Kurt a I am so gonna kill you look. He just smiled at me and linked arms with Blaine.

"We should get going, we are already going to be arriving there later then we expected." Artie said as he opened the door and walked out. I linked hands with Sam and we walked hand in hand out of the house. "Hey we need to stop by Kitty's house. I invited her tonight and told her we would pick her up." Artie said to us.

"You invited Kitty?" I asked him. I was generally shocked. I didn't know they had been talking.

"Yeah I hope that's okay." Artie said nervously.

"Of course it is." I said to him reassuringly. I was really happy that he had invited Kitty and that he would have someone to talk to and hang out with. Artie was the only one out of all of us that wasn't with someone.

"Your riding with me tonight." Sam said to me as he lead me over to his truck. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Sam and I got into his truck. Along with Mike and Tina. We decided to take three cars that way we would have enough room. So Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck. While Artie Blaine and Kurt were in another car.

Sam started the truck up and leaned over to me. " I can't wait to have you alone later." He said to me as he moved back over to his side and took off away from the house. I couldn't help but be excited about what he had just said. Tonight for me was about coming out of my shell and trying new things. I definitely wanted to explore the feelings I had for Sam tonight. And something told me that tonight was going to be a night to remember.

############################

So this chapter was a little slow, but I wanted to showcase the friends more in this one. I didn't want it all to be about Mercedes and Sam. I am hoping to get another chapter done by Sunday. The next one is definitely going to have some hot scenes in it. I know I said that about this one, but I promise the next one will be hot! Let me know what you liked by leaving me a review.

Just me giving my input on things in this chapter.

1\. I desperately want Sam and Mercedes to get hot and heavy. I think they have a lot of sexual tension that needs to be released.

2\. I wanted to girls to have a girls day, and the guys to have a guys day. Just because you are with someone doesn't mean you plow off your friends.

3\. I wanted Mercedes to step out of her comfort zone and try new things. Hence her trying on more form fitting dresses and clothes.

4\. I wanted a scene were it was just Tina and Mercedes. They have yet had a moment that I wrote about, and I thought it was time we did.

5\. I don't know what is wrong with me, but lately writing has been harder for me to write this story. I feel like I am boring you guys and that I may be stretching things out farther then they need to be. I'm in a slump. :/

6\. I have no idea when my next update will be. It may be Sunday, Monday, or next Friday. I have no idea when, especially since I am hitting a slump.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam's Prov:

I couldn't explain in words how amazing Mercedes looked at the moment. Don't get me wrong Mercedes is a gorgeous women, and has always looked great. But most of the time she was sweet and cute. But tonight she was anything but cute, she was fierce and sexy. She was showing a whole other side of herself that I had never seen before. And I couldn't say that I was hating this new side of her, actually I was loving it.

Mercedes has been on my mind for the past week nonstop. I mean she was always on my mind, but this was a whole new level of being on my mind. I couldn't help but think about her all the time now. I could feel the sexual tension building between us, and it was driving me insane. I knew that I had to take things slower with Mercedes because she was new to this sort of thing. But I also knew that we both wanted to go further into the relationship and take things into the next level.

I was excited about tonight because it seemed to be the night that things would be taken further. That tonight was going to be different and we were going to try and move things along. But I honestly didn't know how I was going to even be able to focus on anything beside her tonight. I was surprised my little friend wasn't making more of an appearance. With the way Mercedes was looking tonight, I didn't know how I was going to last more then an hour with seeing her in that dress. I couldn't wait to have some along time with her tonight, and to see where we could take things.

"Sam." Mercedes said to me breaking me out of my train of thought. I turned to look at her and she had a smile on her face. "Are we going to go in?" Her words made me shake my head some. I looked in the back of the truck and realized that both Mike and Tina were out of the truck.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her causing her to laugh. I couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked when she laughed. God this was going to be a long night.

"They went inside. You were spacing out and I told them we would meet them in a minute." She said to me as she smiled brightly at me.

"Really I was spacing that much?" She nodded her head at my words. I couldn't believe I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that everyone was already into the club.

"So are you ready to head in?" She asked me again. I nodded my head at her words. She opened her door and I did the same. I walked around the car so I was where she was. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine.

"Lets go get our groove on Cupcake." I said to her as I lead her into the club.

It was days like this that made me happy that I had a rich family who everyone knew. Now I wasn't a spoiled rich kid who acted like he was better then everyone else. But every once in a while I did enjoy the perks of being able to get into places like this for free, and not having to wait in lines. People were constantly trying to impress us, which would impress our parents. We usually didn't take advantage of things like this, but every once in a while we did.

As we walked in I looked around and couldn't help but be impressed when I saw how this place looked. It definitely had a club feel to it, and it definitely looked like a club.

"This place is amazing!" Quinn said excitedly as she started to pull Mercedes away from me and onto the dance floor. I reluctantly let her go. "Come on Mercedes, lets get or dance on." She shouted as she pulled her further into the crowd.

"Lets go Brit and Tina the dance floor is calling our names." Santana said as she started to pull them away as well. I couldn't help but laugh at how reluctant Mike was to let Tina go. It made me think about the conversation him, the guys, and I this afternoon.

FLASH BACK

Mercedes had just left me speechless after what she had said to me. It was nice to know that we were both on the same page when it came to wanting to take things further between us. The sexual tension between us is crazy, she's all I can ever think about. I have wanted to take things further between us, but it seems like every time we're about to take that next step, one of us pulls back or someone interrupts us. Tonight was going to be a good day. I was excited for what it was gong to bring.

"Dude lets get going I want to destroy Blaine at this game!" Puck yelled at me bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned back around to look at the guys and walked back over to my seat.

"Someone seems to be deep in thought. Are you thinking about Mercedes?" Blaine asked with a knowing smile. I sat down and flipped him off causing all the guys to laugh.

"No worries man, that's how I get when Tina is around as well." Mike said smiling at me in a reassuring way. I nodded my head at his words. I knew Mike had it bad for Tina. It was kinda funny to see considering he hasn't been serious about someone in a long time.

"So how has things with Mercedes been?" Blaine asked me as he put down his controller and turned to look at me fully.

"Dude it's great, the only problem is we never have any alone time. And when we do have a lone time one of us always pulls back and stops it from going further." I say to him as I lean back in my seat to relax some.

"Dude at least you and Mercedes have kissed, Tina and I haven't done anything at all. We haven't even kissed." Mike said to me as he put down his controller as well.

"I guess where doing this whole sister hood of the traveling pants thing right now" Puck said as he threw his controller down onto the table. He then sharply turned to look at Mike. "Your kidding me right? You and Tina haven't even kissed yet?" He questioned him. Mike sighed and sat up some.

"Yeah we haven't even kissed. I mean I want to, you have no idea how badly I want to kiss her. But when ever I go in for the kiss she pulls away or turns her head. I don't want to rush her or anything, but damn she's killing me." Mike said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well have you talked to her about it?" I asked him.

"No, I mean we really haven't had the time to talk about it. Plus I don't want her to feel like I am rushing her, or for her to be thinking only about sex." He responded to me.

"Man you need to just go up to her and kiss her. Take charge and control of the situation." Puck said to him. "I mean that's what I did with Quinn and look how good that ended up. I didn't plan anything, I just went for it and kissed her. And it was the best kiss of my life."

"So what I just walk up to her and kiss her? I mean doesn't that seem like a jackass kind of move?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah it is. I know that most of the girls that I would like would hate that. Plus when Puck kissed Quinn they had just won the chicken game. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing, and to Quinn it was romantic. If you just kiss Tina without there being a moment or spark it may ruin it." Artie said answering Mike's question.

"Dude who the hell are you Oprah?" Puck said causing us to laugh.

"Hey I agree with Artie. You need to kiss her when you can both feel the heat of the moment. Be the man and take charge, but do it a moment that will be memorable for her." Blaine said agreeing with Artie.

Mike turned to me as if asked for my advise. I put my hands up in a don't ask me kind of way. "When I kissed Mercedes the first time I took her first kiss and I almost ruined my chances with her. I thought that she was going to kill me." I said to him causing everyone to laugh. "But if you want my input man then I would definitely kiss her in a heat of a moment type of thing."

Mike smiled at my words and nodded his head. "So what should I do, how do I get that heat of the moment type of thing?" He asked us.

"You can't force that kind of moment, it needs to just happen. When the moment is right, it's right." Artie said to him.

"Yeah I mean tonight would be a great night to have one of those moments. Were going to be going out to a teen club. The girls are more then likely going to be looking great. Grab her and dance with her during a upbeat kind of song, and see where things go." Puck said to him causing Mike to nod his head. "Sam the same thing goes for you dude, you have to grab Mercedes tonight and make your move. I am actually surprised you and Mercedes haven't done anything besides kiss. I mean the sexual tension between you to is crazy."

"That is an understatement. It didn't take long for me to realize that I had no chance with Mercedes after being in a room with the both of you." Artie said to me. I almost forgot about how Artie had wanted to be with Mercedes when we all met. I guess it because Artie and I are really close now, and that Artie is feeling Kitty lately that it hasn't crossed my mind. Which I was happy for, I felt bad that Artie didn't really have someone to be with when we all hung out.

"No one had a chance with Hot Mama besides my man here." Puck explained to us as he slapped me on the back.

"Yeah well it only took me twelve years to get her. And don't call her Hot Mama." I said to him Puck causing him to laugh.

"Hey the only thing that matters is that you got her in the end. When I first met Kurt I felt something that I can't explain in words. But I was to stupid to go after what I wanted. Maybe it's because back then I didn't think I deserved someone as amazing as him. Sometimes we don't go after what we want, because we believe that we don't deserve to have it." Blaine explained to me causing me to nod my head in agreement. I have always believed Mercedes deserved better then me. Was that the reason why I took the bench when I should have been playing the game? The best part was none of that really mattered at the moment, because Mercedes was finally mine.

"Okay I am so sick of this girly shit. I mean damn I feel like I am turning into a women. Can we please get back to the game now?" Puck said as he picked up his controller. I laughed at the way he was reacting. Puck was never a man who liked to talk about things like this. It was funny to see how he reacted to us talking about things like this.

"Yeah man lets start playing. We wouldn't want to have you grow a vagina on us." I responded to him as I picked up my controller as well causing all of the guys to laugh. I was beyond ready for tonight and what ever it brought. And as I looked over at Mike I knew he was ready as well.

END OF FLASHBACK!

The guys and I went to find a table for us to sit at. The problem was most tables only sat five people at each table. So being the problem solver that Mike was he suggested that we put two of the tables together. After we did so we sat down and ordered something to drinks, non alcoholic of course.

"Dude Mercedes is looking hot tonight. This is definitely your chance to take things further." Puck said causing me to look over at where her and Quinn were. They were dancing to Pretty Girls by Brittany Spears. I couldn't help but stare at Mercedes as she danced. She danced so well and looked sexy while doing it. I couldn't wait for my chance to dance with her tonight. I knew it was going to be something to remember.

"Yeah I am excited for tonight." I said to Puck as I turned to look back at him. He nodded his head at my words.

"All is I am so looking forward to having some alone time with Quinn tonight." Puck said excitedly.

I was about to respond to his words when I felt two hands cover my eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I felt this. "Hey handsome, guess who?" I heard someone say causing me to frown. I instantly knew it wasn't Mercedes voice. I quickly moved away from the hands and turned around so I could look at the person. Standing in front of me was Jenny Johnson. If people thought I was a player, then they had no idea how bad Jenny Johnson could be. She slept with anyone and anything, and did it for pure game. I'm not judging because at times I was no better then she is.

"Jenny what are you doing here?" I asked her as I scooted away from her, hopping she would get the hint. Obviously she didn't because she sat down in the chair next to me and scooted closer to where I was.

"Well I heard that you, Mike, and Puck were going to be staying here for the summer. And I thought that where ever you three hotties were would be a good time. So I am staying with my cousin Rachel down her at her family's summer home." She said to me as she twirled her hair in hand.

"What's your cousins last name?" I asked her quickly. Hoping it wasn't the Rachel I was thinking about. Please god let it not be the Rachel am thinking about.

"Berry." She said to me as she leaned closer to where I was showing off more of her cleavage. I couldn't believe this was happing at the moment. Why in the world couldn't things just be going smoothly for once in a while. No there always has to be something bad going on.

"Is Rachel here right now?" I questioned Jenny.

"Yeah she's here with her boyfriend, Finn Hudson I think it is. What's with all the questions Sam?" She asked me as she scooted closer. I immediately scooted away from her and looked around the club. Within seconds I saw Finn and Rachel across the room talking with one another.

"Shit!"

"Sam what's wrong dude?" Puck asked me.

"Fucking Rachel and Finn are here." I answered him as I got up from the table. I couldn't let Finn hurt my sister again. Both him and Rachel destroyed her, and she was finally getting back to a good place. I wasn't going to let them ruin her again.

"Sam where are you going? I was hoping we could have a quickly in the bathroom." Jenny said as she got up as well and grabbed my arm. This is where Jenny and I were so different. If I was going to have sex with someone, I did it on my bed or theirs. I didn't do it at a teen clubs bathroom, or any bathroom for that matter.

"Jenny I have a girlfriend." I said to her as I ripped my arm away from her.

"Sam Fabray doesn't have girlfriends, just like I don't have boyfriends." She said to me as she grabbed my arm again.

"The old Sam Fabray didn't do girlfriends. Because none of the girls I was with was worth being my girlfriend. But the girl I have now is everything I have ever wanted. So you need to back off and leave me alone." I ripped my arm away from her yet again and walked over to where Quinn and Mercedes were.

"Sam are you here to steal my beautiful best friend away from me?" Quinn asked me as she continued to dance with Mercedes.

"I have to tell you something." I said to her as I stopped her movements.

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn asked me as she gave me a funny look.

"Rachel and Finn are here." I said to her causing her face to instantly fall. She looked around until she spotted them, it was like she had seen a ghost. Her face went white and she looked like she was going to faint at any moment.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Mercedes sneered as she stared at Finn and Rachel. If looks could kill then they would both be dead.

"I don't know, all I know is they are here and I don't think it is a good idea for us to be here." I said to Mercedes as I looked at Quinn who was still starring at them like if she stared hard enough they would disappear.

"Okay I will get the girls and you get the guys. We'll just go hang out at the house, maybe we could..."

"No." Quinn said interrupting Mercedes words.

"No what?" Mercedes asked her.

"No we are not leaving. I have let Rachel and Finn destroy way to much of me. I am finally happy and I deserve to be happy. They can't effect me like they use to." She said to us as she continued to dance. I watched as Mercedes smiled at Quinn and started to dance with her again. I couldn't help but smile at the both of them. I was beyond proud of Quinn for acting like this. She was so strong, it was admirable to watch. My smile however faded the minute I saw Rachel and Finn walking over to where we were.

"Shit." I heard Mercedes mumble under her breath.

"Why the fuck is that fake ass bitch doing here?" Santana asked as she walked over to us with Brittany and Tina.

"Who are they?" Brittany asked as she starred at Rachel and Finn.

"That's the asshole who cheated on Quinn, and the bitch that he cheated on her with." Santana answered with a sneer.

Before anyone could say anything else Finn and Rachel were standing in front of us.

"Wow guys it is so great to see you all? How is your summer going?" Rachel asked in a fake friendly voice.

"Well much worse now that you two are here." Santana said as she starred Rachel down.

"Oh Santana you always did have such a great since of humor." Rachel said with a fake laugh.

"I don't think she was kidding when she said that." Brittany said as she stepped up and linked hands with Santana.

"And you are?" Rachel asked.

"None of your damn business is who she is." Santana sneered at her.

"Calm down Santana, were all friends here." Rachel said back to her.

"Oh I am sorry were friends? When did we become friends?" Tina asked Rachel.

"Come on guys haven't we always been friends. I mean just because me and Finn here are together doesn't mean we're not friends." She said as she snuggled up to Finn. He looked like he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Well the last time I checked friends don't sleep with their friends boyfriends. And you were never our friend." Mercedes shot back.

"Oh Mercedes don't be so cross. I mean look at Quinn here, she isn't pissed at us." Rachel said as she gestured to Quinn. Almost immediately Quinn snapped out of her shocked state and gave Rachel a fake smile.

"Of course I am not pissed at you Rachel. Actually I am so thankful for you. I mean if it wasn't for you I would still be stuck with an asshole of a boyfriend who wanted me to be something I wasn't all the time. Instead I am with a man who actually treats me like I should be treated and who would never cheat on me with a selfish bitch like yourself." Quinn said to Rachel causing her to look shocked. She immediately went back to her fake smile.

"Well where is this so called man of yours?" Rachel Questioned as she looked around.

Quinn looked over to the table where Puck should've been, but he wasn't there. Within seconds she was being spun around and being kissed by Puck. As I looked over at where Rachel and Finn where I couldn't help but smile at their shocked expressions. They probably thought that Quinn was lying when she said that she had a guy. The joke is definitely on them. After another minute Puck moved away from Quinn and smiled at her. He turned to look back at Rachel and Finn.

"Hey I'm Puck, Quinn's boyfriend." He said as he outstretched his arm over to them. Rachel shock his hand and eyed him up and down in a seductive way. While when Finn shock his hand he looked at him like he wanted to kill him.

"Oh we were just talking about you. I'm Rachel and this is my boyfriend Finn." Rachel said to Puck as she kissed Finn's cheek.

"Well I would say it is nice to meet you guys, but that would be a lie. Honestly you both make me sick to my stomach. You." Puck said as he pointed in Finn. "Your are the stupidest fucking person I have ever met in my life. Do you see how beautiful this woman beside me is. You left her for this?" Puck said as he gestured to Rachel. "Now I am in no way saying your ugly, but what I am saying is you have no respect for yourself or the people around you. You seem like the kind of girl who go's after what she wants and doesn't care about the consequences. I mean who sleeps with another girls man? But hey thank you both for being so damn stupid. Because now I have this beautiful woman, and I don't intend on ever letting her go. With that said I want you both to leave my woman, my friends, and myself alone. Because honestly I don't have time to deal with your pathetic selves." Puck said as he grabbed Quinn's hands and walked away from Finn and Rachel.

I couldn't hide the huge grin that was on my face and I didn't want to. People may question why I am not more protective of Quinn when it came to Puck, and this is why. Puck is one of my best friends, better yet one of my brothers. I know him better then he knows him self. I know that Puck isn't this bad boy ass hole that he tries to be. And the only reason he acts like this is because he has been through so much pain and disappointment in his life. Puck's world was filled with so much darkness and sadness that he was almost like a lost puppy. When Quinn came into his life she brought light and happiness. That's why they worked so great with one another, and that's why I have wanted them to be together form the start. I know that they work well with one another and bring out the best in each other.

"I have been waiting for so long for someone to put your selfish assholes in your place. I hope that you both rot in hell." Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hand and started to walk off where Quinn and Puck had just walked off to.

I loved the looks that Rachel and Finn were making at the moment. The both were shocked and didn't look as confident as they did when they first walked over. I thought I would take the moment to get my two cents in as well. I walked right up to Finn and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't care who you are with and I don't care who you think you are. I want you, and your girlfriend to say as far as possible away from my sister. Actually like Puck said stay the fuck away from the all of us. I don't need you bringing down my sister again. Do we have an understanding?" I asked as I looked at Finn. He nodded his head at my words. I nodded my head back at him. I immediately walked over to where Mercedes was and grabbed her hand. I walked away from assholes who broke my sisters heart and walked back over to where our friends were with Tina and Mike following us.

"Well that was fucking intense." Tina said as she sat down with Mike next to her.

"All I know is I am glade Puck here told those motherfuckers off! Puck you are my new idol, you out bitched me." Santana said as she high fived Puck.

"Fuck them, tonight was about us going out and having a good time with one another." Puck said.

"Amen to that." Artie said as he sat down with Kitty, Blaine and Kurt.

"Where the hell have you four been?" I asked them.

"Well Kurt and I were killing it on the dance floor on the second floor." Blaine said with a smile.

"Where were you two?" I asked Artie with a knowing smile.

"We were just off talking." Artie responded.

"Yeah more like sucking face." Brittany countered.

"Wanky!" Santana added causing us all to laugh.

"Okay, okay what did we miss?" Kitty asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Lets just say you missed Puck here telling Finn and Rachel were to go, and the shortest route there." Santana said answering Kitty's question.

"What Rachel is here? Where is that fucking man stealing bitch?" Kitty asked as she looked around the club.

"Calm down Kitty. Don't worry we put her in her place." Mercedes said with a smile.

"I don't want to talk about Finn and Rachel anymore. I want to spend time with my close friends and have a good time." Quinn said to us as she got up from the table. "So lets get on the dance floor and have some fun." Quinn grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him away from us and onto the dance floor.

Before I knew it I felt my hand being pulled as well. I looked over to see Mercedes standing beside me with a huge smile on her face. "Let's see what you've got Sam Fabray." She said to me as she pulled me out of my seat and on to the dance floor. They were playing Talking Body by Tove Lo. Mercedes instantly turned around and started to grind herself against me. I wasn't prepared for the way she was making me feel so quickly. I put my hands around her body and tried to slow her movement some so I didn't get to excited to quickly.

Mercedes turned in my arms so she was facing me again. She wrapped her arms around me and brought me closer to her. "You so sexy when you taken care of Quinn and the rest of us. The whole big brother thing is really turning me on." She whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but moan at her words.

"Cupcake you are killing me here." I said to her as I tried to put some distance between us. She instantly brought me closer again and smiled at me.

"I want to drive you crazy Sam. Because your driving me crazy." She said to me as she started to feel my body. I could feel my little Sam starting to grow.

"Mercedes I don't know how much longer I can be here with you acting like you are right now. Your turning me on so much right now." I said to her causing her to smile more brightly.

"The let's get out of here." She said to me causing me to lose my breath. I couldn't believe how Mercedes was acting right now. She was a totally different person and I was loving it.

"Are you sure you want to leave right now?" I asked her. She nodded her head at my words. I didn't stand there and argue with her. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from everything. I grabbed my phone and called Puck as I helped Mercedes into my truck.

"Hey dude why the fuck are you calling me? Where are you?" Puck asked me.

"Mercedes and I are leaving." I said to him as I closed Mercedes door and walked over to mine and opened it.

"Dude are you okay? What happened?" Puck asked frantically.

"Dude calm down. Where just going home to have some alone time." I said to him causing him to laugh.

"Damn man you freaked me out, I had no idea what you were going to say. Well have fun with that, I will cover for you guys here." He said to me.

"BFAM." (Brother from another mother) I said to him.

"BFAM." He said back to me. I closed my phone and smiled at Mercedes. She smiled back at me.

"Are you ready Cupcake?" I asked her.

"I am more then ready." She said to me with a smile. I started up my truck and took off away from the teen club. I was more then ready to be home and see where things were going to go between Mercedes and I.

Mercedes's Prov:

The minute we got in threw the door of the beach house Sam and I were all over on another. Sam pushed me up against the door and started to kiss me fiercely. He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his little friend poking against me, and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. I could feel myself becoming more excited by the minute. Sam bit my lip slightly causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. We fought for dominance. Sam quickly won the little war we had going on.

Before I knew it I could feel myself being moved. I removed my lips from Sam's to look around. I quickly realized that Sam was carrying me up the stairs. I couldn't help but gasp as I realized this. I was way to heavy, I was surprised Sam was able to even lift me up, let alone carry me.

"Sam you need to put me down." I said to him as I tried to unwrap my legs from around him.

He quickly tighten my legs back around him and started to kiss my neck. "Now why in the world would I want to do that Cupcake. I happen to like where you are right now." Sam whispered as he continued to kiss my neck causing me to moan.

"Because I am to heavy Sam, you could hurt yourself." I said to him in a low voice. His kisses were driving me crazy and I really couldn't think straight. Before I knew it Sam stopped kissing me and stopped his movements. He removed his head from the crock of my neck and moved back slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Mercedes Jones I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that your not to big or heavy. Your perfect to me, everything about you is perfect. I wouldn't want you to lose one pound or change one thing about you. I don't know what I can do to make you realize that, but I promise you one day your going to believe me. Even if it takes the rest of my life to prove it to you." He said to me in a stern voice.

My heart literally melted as I heard him say this. It was still hard for me to believe that Sam would want someone like me. That anyone would really want someone like me. My parents were constantly putting me down and making me feel like I wasn't good enough. It was hard for me to think of myself as someone who was desirable. But I knew that if I was going to let my parents go and move on from the pain they caused me then I needed to let their hurtful words go. I needed to just be me, and believe that I was good enough for anything and anyone.

I smiled at Sam, and then I leaned down and kissed him. He immediately responded to my kiss and started to walk up the stairs with me again. Before I knew it I heard a door being closed and my back was met with the soft comfort of Sam's bed. I felt like he was an octopus with eight arms, his hands where everywhere. Sam was kiss my neck softly and slowly. He kissed my neck and worked his way down to the top of my breast.

"Sit up." Sam said to me as he leaned back some. I knew what he wanted, but I was apprehensive about doing it. I didn't know if I was ready for Sam to see my body. Which kind of seemed stupid when I thought of it, because Sam has said to me over and over how much he liked me for who I was. But the thing was the only people to ever see me in such a vulnerable state was Quinn, Tina, Santana. No guy has ever seen my body before, and even thought Sam was always reassuring me that he liked me the way I was, I was still nervous about him seeing me like this.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked me when I didn't sit up like he had asked.

"I'm nervous." I said to him in a low voice.

"Why are you nervous Cupcake?" He asked me.

"No one other then the girls have ever seen me without a shirt on." I said to him as I put my head down slightly. I was embarrassed by this fact for some reason. I guess it was because I knew Sam had been with a good amount of girls and I had been with none.

"We don't have to do anything if your not ready." Sam said to me as he lifted my chin to look at him. I shock my head at his words.

"I am ready, I mean I want this. I am just nervous about you seeing me like this."

"Cupcake." Sam said to me as he cupped my cheeks with his hands. "You have nothing to be nervous about. To me you are absolutely perfect in every way possible. We don't have to do anything right now if your not ready for this. But know that if you are ready, that I am ready as well. I want every part of you and love every inch of you."

Again I found my heart melting at Sam's words. Sam had always been a charmer and has always had a way with words. But this was different then all of those other times. Sam wasn't trying to impress me or trying to make me swoon. He simply was being himself and showing how much he cared for me. Which only made me like what he was saying a thousand times more.

I didn't even think I pushed Sam back slightly and sat up some. I quickly pulled my dress off and flung it across the room. I then proceeded to take my bra off as well causing Sam's eyes to bulge out. I couldn't help but giggle at his shocked expression. I took the opportunity to grab Sam and kiss him. He kissed me back and pushed us back so I was laying back down and he was hovering over me. Sam left my lips to kiss his way back down to my chest. He grabbed both of my breast and help them in his hands, and looked back and forth between the two breast as if deciding which on he wanted to tasted first. I guess my left boob looked better because he quickly stuck my left nipple into his mouth causing me to moan. Sam switched back and forth between each of my breast. I felt myself getting more excited by the minute. Especially when his mouth started to make his way down my body.

I gasp as he reached my panties. He looked up at me and smiled. He kissed each of my thighs and started to pull of my panties. I could feel myself becoming more wet as he did so. He slowly pulled off my panties and threw them away from us. He then leaned down and went to town on me. Now being a young woman like I am, I occasionally have pleasured myself. But let me tell you the feelings he was making me feel was a hundred times better then I could make myself feel. Sam was definitely talented and before I knew it I could feel myself reaching the peak of my orgasm. Sam could sense that I was close because he started to pay close attention to my clitoris. Within seconds I could feel my body starting to warm up, and an amazing pleasure washed over me. An orgasm like I have never felt before hit me hard. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feelings Sam was giving me.

After a few minutes I was settling down and Sam was making his way up my body. He kissed his way up until he reached my lips again and kissed me lightly. I kissed him back and smiled at him. He then laid down beside me and cuddled me close to him. I gently moved away from him and gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am laying down cuddling up to my amazing girlfriend." He responded to me.

"Well what about you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I mean what about what you need. Don't you want me to please you?"

"I mean of course I would like it Cupcake, but I'm not expecting it. I don't want you to feel like I am forcing you. " He said to me with a smile. I smiled back at him and moved on top of him so I was straddling him. "Cupcake what are you doing?" He asked me with a shocked expression.

"I am going to return the favor sit up." I said to him as I leaned up so he was able to sit up as well. He sat up and quickly removed his shirt and laid back down.

"I'm all yours Cupcake." He said to me with a smirk. I smiled back at him and leaned down to kiss him. I kissed him passionately and moved myself against him. Sam immediately moaned, he put his hands on my hips as if to guide me to the right speed. I moved my lips away from his lips to kiss his jaw. I followed what Sam had done to me earlier and started to trail kisses down his body. It seemed like with every kiss Sam would either moan or quiver. I couldn't help but smile when he did this. It was nice to know that I could effect him this way.

I made my way all the way down his body until I reached his shorts. I had never done anything like this before and was beyond nervous. As I found myself shaking as I trying to unbuckle his pants. I was becoming more frustrated by the moment. I hated that I couldn't do this right. Within seconds I felt Sam's hands cover mine.

"Take your time Cupcake there is no rush, I'm not going anywhere." He said to me with a smile as he laid back down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I reopened my eyes I looked back at the shorts buckle. I calmly took my time and got the buckle off and unzipped Sam's shorts. I looked up at him as I tried to pull his pants off. He picked his body up off of the bed, allowing me to slide his shorts and underwear off. I threw his clothes on the floor and turned back to look at Sam.

I had never seen a penis in real life before. Of course I have seen on like on the internet and such, but never one that was right in front of me. Sam looked like someone who had a big penis. I mean he wasn't monster size, but he was at least seven and a half inches, maybe eight. Now looking at it, it seemed so big. I didn't know how I was going to fit it into my mouth. Let alone my vagina if we ever got to that stage in our relationship. Not only that but I didn't know what to do. Or how to please Sam like he had pleased me. Sam must have sensed my uneasiness because he glance down at me and gave me a concern face.

"What's wrong Cupcake?" He asked me as he sat up on his elbows.

"I don't know what to do Sam. I don't know how to please you." I said to him shyly.

"Mercedes anything you do will please me."

"But I want you to teach me how to do it. Tell me what you like." I said to him as I looked up at him.

"Okay well first of all start at the tip and lick around it." Sam said to me. I did as he said and he groaned. "That's great, now try and stick some of it into your mouth." Said instructed me. I followed what he said and put the tip and about an inch and a half more of his penis into my mouth. Sam groaned louder as I did this. "That feels so damn good Cupcake. Now use one of your hands and start at the base of my shaft, I want you to move you hand up and down in a swirling motion. Use both your hand and your mouth together, going up and down." Sam concluded. I did exactly what Sam said and his whole body moved off the bed. He moaned loudly and started to breath heavily.

"Am I doing okay?" I asked him as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"You don't know how good your doing Cupcake." He said to me. Hearing this gave me an extra boost of energy. I lowered my mouth back to his penis and started to please him. I kept going putting more of him into my mouth. Sam was loosing control from above me . "God Cupcake I am so close." He said to me warning me. Within seconds I could feel a hot liquid enter my mouth. I had read some where that guys liked it when you swallowed and cleaned them off. So I did just that causing Sam to twitch some. After I did this Sam looked down at me with a hooded expression. He sat up and reached down for me. He pulled me up so I was laying beside him.

I put my head onto his chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart. We just sat there enjoying each others company. I was the one who broke the silence first.

"I decided to move in with you guys." I said to Sam causing him to move to look at me more clearly.

"Your officially moving in?" He asked me. I nodded my head at his words. "You have no idea how happy mom and had are going to be. Wait have you told them?"

"No I was planning on telling them when they came next week. I wanted to surprise them."

"Cupcake they are going to loose it when they hear this. They have wanted you to move in for so long. This is going to make them so happy." Sam explained to me.

"Do you think they still want me to live there with everything going on between us? I mean don't you think it will be weird with us living in the same house?"

"No I don't. Well I mean it will definitely be new considering that we are dating now, instead of pretending to hate one another. But mom and dad have known how I have felt about you for the longest time. They always thought we would end up together. If they knew this and they still offered you to move in them, then I don't think they are going to mind." I nodded my head at his words.

"I'm excited for us to be going to the same school this year again. Before I was dreading it because of how we acted towards one another, but now I am really excited about it." I said to him as I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"So am I. I can't wait to show everyone my hot ass girlfriend, and let all those guys know you are mine." Sam said to me, causing me to smile at him. I liked the thought of everyone knowing I was Sam's and that he was mine. I laid my head back down on his chest and smiled. All of a sudden I felt myself becoming overly tired. But before I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard Sam say I love you. But then again I could have been dreaming.

I woke up feeling extremely hot. I opened my eyes and realized I was in Sam's room. The memories of last night filled my head and I couldn't help but smile as I thought of what had went down. Last night was one of the best nights of my life, and I was so glade that it had happened. Sam's strong arm was wrapped around me, and he was spooning me from behind. I could feel Sam's little friend poking me as well. I turned around so I was facing him and straddle Sam. He moaned my name as I did this which made me smile even more brightly.

I kissed him on the lips. It took about two kissed before Sam was responded to my kisses. I pulled back to look at him. "Good morning." I said to him. He smiled up at me.

"Good morning Cupcake." He said to me as he pulled me back down to him. He kissed me passionately and I moved myself against him. Sam moaned and before I knew it I was being flipped over. I couldn't help but squeak and giggle as Sam did this causing him to laugh. "What an amazing way to way up." He said to me as he leaned down and started to kiss my neck.

I moaned as he did this and leaned my head more to the side. All of a sudden Sam's door was being opened. "Sam honey were is Mercedes and Quinn." I heard Mary say causing Sam to stop his movements. Sam and I turned to see Mary and Dwight standing there with surprised expressions.

"Mom, Dad, closed the door." Sam yelled at them as he tried to shield me as much as he could.

"Shit sorry guys." Dwight said as he shut the door ushering Mary out. I could help but put my hands over my face. I couldn't believe the people who I considered to me a mother and father to me had just seen me in such a compromising way. This definitely wasn't how I saw this morning going.

###############################

Sorry about not having an update last week guys. Like I said I was in a funk. I am doling a lot better now, but last week the words just wouldn't come to me. It doesn't help that I am currently working on three different stories. One on here and two Wattpad. Either way I am back! So a lot went down in this chapter. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought!

Just me giving my input on things in this chapter.

1\. So I wanted a scene where Sam met up with someone who he in the past would have hooked up with. I wanted to show how Sam has moved on from that, and how he only wanted Mercedes.

2\. I just had to bring Rachel and Finn back into the picture. I wanted them to try and stir up some drama with everyone. I still haven't decided if I am going to have them come back again.

3\. How sweet was it of Puck to come to Quinn's defense and basically burn both Rachel and Finn.

chapter I will be putting in what happened at the club with the rest of the friends. They had to be side stepped for this chapter in order for Mercedes and Sam to have some alone time.

5\. I haven't wrote a sex scene in what seems like forever, and I have never really done and oral scene. So I apologize if it wasn't the best. I tried to make it as realistic as could be, but I'm not going to lie I struggled some.

6\. I thought it was important for you guys to know that Sam and Mercedes were going to be going to the same school again. I had always planned it out that way, but have yet to mention it. Just so you know Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Tina, and Mike will all being going to the same school. I don't know about Blaine, Artie, and Kurt, but I am trying to think of a way to still keep them in the story when the summer is over.

7\. How embarrassed would you be if your boyfriends parents came in on you and your boyfriend being intimate. I personally know I would die of embarrassment.

8\. I honestly have no idea when I will be updating again. It may be sometime this weekend. If not this weekend then definitely next week. Again I am sorry there was no update this last week. I know how it feels to love a story/book and to wait for the regular chapter, only for it not to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Mercedes's Prov:

I have never been more embarrassed then I am at this moment. I never would have thought that I would be in a situation like I was right now. I couldn't help but be beyond embarrassed at what had just happened.

"Cupcake are you okay?" Sam asked from above me with a laugh. I slapped his chest causing him to laugh harder.

"Sam it's not funny. The people who I have considered to be my second parents just caught me in an intense moment with their son." I said to him as I cover my face again. I felt my hands being removed by Sam and he was sitting there looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Cupcake it's gonna be okay. Yes it was embarrassing, and yes I will never be able to live this down. But none of that really matters to me at the moment."

"Why is that?"

"Because last night I had one of the best nights of my life, and nothing, and I do mean nothing could take that way from me. So yeah I am beyond embarrassed, but I am still on a high from spending an amazing night with my amazing girlfriend." Sam said to me as he leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't help but melt at his words. I kissed Sam back and he moaned as I did so. His hands started to roam my body, I found myself getting caught up in the moment again. Then I remembered that Mary and Dwight where most likely down stairs waiting for us.

I pushed Sam away from me and he gave me a confused face. "What's wrong Cupcake?" He asked me.

"Sam your mom and dad are down stairs right now. We need to get showered and go down and see them."

"Ughh Cupcake." Sam moaned as he moved off of me. "The minute we go down there it is going to be like an episode of CSI. There going to be questioning us none stop." Sam whined as he threw his right arm over his face. I laughed at how he was acting.

"Sam you know we just can't stay up here and avoid them. Because eventually they are going to make their way back here and they won't leave until they see us." I explained to him. He rolled over so he was facing me.

"I'm okay with going with the second option if that means I get to spend some more alone time with you." Sam said to me as he started to kiss my neck. I quickly moved away from him and got off the bed.

"Stop trying to distract me. We are going to go down there. I'm going to shower first, then you can get in and shower." I started to walk to the bathroom and I heard Sam whistle. That's when I noticed that I had nothing on. I would have covered myself, but it seemed silly to do so considering Sam had seen all of me already. I turned around and rolled my eyes at him,

"You know we could take a shower together." He said to me as he put both hands behind his head causing his muscles to flex. I couldn't help but stare at his body. Sam truly was a beautiful human being and had the body of a Greek god. I shock my head as if to get the thoughts of my mind.

"As tempting as that is, I don't think we would be doing much showering if we were to take a shower together." I turned around to walk into the bathroom.

"I would be okay with that." Sam shouted to me as I started the shower. I smiled as I heard this, he was a goofball, but he was my goofball.

It didn't us long to get ready. Once I was out of the shower Sam got in and showered while I got ready. I decided I wanted to keep it casual and comfy today. So I put on some comfy black shorts and my Tom Brady jersey shirt. I was in my room putting my hair up into messy bun when Sam walked in. He was wearing some black basketball shorts that had white strips, with a white shirt. I smiled at him and got up from my bed.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him as I reached him. He shock his head at me.

"No because your going to get the sweet version of this talk. I am going to get the harsh part about it."

"Why do you say that?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and we started to walk out of the room.

"Because this is your first relationship. And even thought it is mine as well, I have more experience when it comes to this thing, and both my parents know this. So basically your going to get a little slap on the wrist, while I get the you should know better speech. Because I think they think we went all the way." He explained to me.

I stopped at the top of the stairs. I didn't really think of that. I mean of course Sam and I had done something. But we hadn't gone all the way. I could certainly see how they would think we did thought. I mean it basically looked like we were about to have sex right then and there. God this talk was going to be more awkward then I originally thought.

I felt Sam squeeze my hand and smile at me. "Don't worry about it Cupcake. It's not like they are going to tell us that they don't want us together. They probably are just going to give us a long ass speech about the importance of being safe. And how we should always make sure we have protection, or something like that." He reassured me. I nodded my head at his words and we started to walk down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad." Sam shouted.

"Where in here son." Dwight answered. We followed the voice into the dinning room area. In there was Quinn and Puck. Quinn looked like she was beyond embarrassed, while Puck looked like he was sitting bricks.

"Come in guys. We were just meeting Quinn's new boyfriend, Puck. It is Puck right?" Mary asked him.

"Yes, well technically it's Noah, but my last name is Puckerman, so everyone calls me Puck. But you can call me Noah or Puck, anything really." Puck stuttered on. You could tell that he was nervous and it was kind of cute to see.

"I like Puck just fine. And please don't be nervous, we just want to get to know you." Mary said to him with a smile. You could see Puck visibly relax at her words. Sam and I sat down and Mary turned to smile at us. "So how is the happy couple?" She asked us with a knowing smile.

Sam groaned from beside me, and I started to blush. The thing was she said one thing, and it had a totally different meaning to it.

"Mom, Dad. Can we please not do this." Sam whined.

"Do what son?" Dwight asked as he half chuckled.

"You know what. This is beyond embracing and awkward." Sam responded.

"I don't know what they are talking about. Do you know what they are talking about?" Mary asked Dwight with a devilish smile.

"Maybe they are talking about us walking in on them about to do the nasty." Dwight answered with that same evil smile. All of a sudden everyone busted out laughing except for me and Sam. I had never been more embarrassed in my life. It was one thing to have the talk with just Mary and Dwight. It was a totally different scenario to have it in front of Quinn and Puck as well.

"Guys were just messing around with you." Dwight said as he stopped laughing to smile at us. "Honestly were not old farts guys. We know what people your age do when they are in a relationship. As long as you guys are being safe, and your using protection then it's none of our business." Dwight said as he looked at Sam and I, then at Quinn and Puck. We all nodded our heads at Mary and Dwight, and they smiled back at us.

"Dwight, Mary is that you?" I heard Santana ask as she came into the room. Tina and Brittany followed behind.

"Santana it's good to see you." Mary said to her as Santana walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's good two see you both as well. But I thought you were coming next week." She said as she hugged Dwight.

"Please don't remind us." Sam said with a groan. Everyone else didn't know what he was talking about, but Mary, Dwight, and I did.

"Oh don't mind him, he just didn't get the morning he was excepting. Come give me a hug Tina." Mary said. Tina quickly walked over and hugged Mary then hugged Dwight.

"Well I'm happy that your both here." Tina said to them with a smile as she sat down next to me.

"Brittany it's nice to see you here. Wait why are you here?" Dwight asked as he turned to look at Brittany. Santana walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Dwight." Mary yelled.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just wondering if she was here as a friend of Sam's or if she was seeing one of the boys here.

"Mary, Dwight, this is my, my ummm..." Santana was at a lost for words. I couldn't really blame her thought. Brittany and her hadn't really put a stamp on their relationship yet. They are still trying to overcome the fact that Brittany wasn't out yet thing.

"I'm her girlfriend." Brittany said stepping in. I couldn't help the gasp that came from my mouth, and neither could Santana, Sam, Quinn, Tina, and Puck. Santana stared at Brittany with a dumfounded expression. Brittany smiled at her, which caused Santana to smile. She turned back to look at Dwight and Mary.

"This is my girlfriend Brittany." Santana said with a smile. You could feel the happiness radiating off of Santana as she spoke. It made me smile to see her so happy.

"Santana how come you didn't tell me you were dating?" Mary asked her putting her on the spot. Mary and Dwight always wanted to know what was going on in our live, but in a good way.

"Well it's new, really new." Santana said with a smile.

"Wait Brittany I didn't know you were a lesbian. Not that it matters to us obviously, but I didn't know you were out." Dwight said with a smile.

"Well I'm not, well not yet anyway. I am working on it." Brittany said in a small voice.

"Well good for you sweet heart. We all deserve happiness." Dwight said to her causing Brittany to smile brightly. She nodded her head at Dwight's words.

"Well I want to hear all about it, actually I want to hear all about all of your guys summer. Lets have some girl time out on the deck." Mary said as she got up from her seat. The girls and I followed behind her while the boys stayed seated at the table. We walked out onto the deck and all sat down.

"How are my babies." Mary asked us. Quinn, Tina, and Santana to groan at her words, but I only smiled. They might be embarrassed by her calling them her babies, but I loved it. Maybe it was because my own parents never gave me an affection or called me cute nicknames like that which made me crave for someone else to. Either way I loved when she called us things like this and usually was the first one to respond.

"Were doing good Mama Mary. It's been great up here, we've had the perfect weather." I said to her. She shock her head at me and frowned.

"I don't want to know about the weather. If I wanted to know about the weather then I would go and check the news. I want to know about how your guys relationships are doing."

"Well Puck and I are just getting together. I mean we've been seeing one another for a week or so, but last night we made it official." Quinn said with a smile causing me snap my head in her direction.

"Wait when did this happen?" I asked her causing her to blush.

"Well right after you guys left. Puck and I went to the booth to take a break from dancing. And when we were sitting there I asked him if he meant what he said to Rachel and Finn. That we were actually dating."

"Wait you ran into Rachel and Finn. What in the world are they doing up here." Mary asked.

"Apparently her parents now have a home up here." Santana sneered.

"Like I saying I had asked him if he meant it, and he said yes." So that's kind of when it became official." Quinn finished.

"Awe hunny that's great. Puck seems like an amazing young man. A lot better then that Finn fellow." Mary stated.

"Really mom? I thought you liked Finn." Quinn asked shocked.

"No I never liked that boy. I knew that there was something off about him. He just didn't seem like the right kind of person for you. But this Puck fellow, he seems like a good guy. I mean I don't know him well, but from what I have seen so far I like him. " Quinn smiled brightly at her mothers words.

"Thanks mom, it means a lot." Quinn responded.

"No problem hunny. Now onto my Sassy Santana, tell me about you and Brittany here." Mary said as she motioned to them. Santana's cheeks instantly got red as Mary said this causing us to laugh. She turned our way and gave us a nasty look. "Don't mind them sweetie, tell me about how you and Brittany got together. "

Santana shrugged her shoulders some. "I don't know really. One minute we hardly knew one another, and the next minute we are flirting heavily with one another. It all happened at once and we've pretty much been inseparable since then." Santana answered.

"I'm happy for you Santana, and you as well Brittany. You to make an absolutely adorable couple. Now onto you miss Tina, how has your summer been? Any hotties?" Mary asked Tina.

Now most people would think it is weird for you to be talking to your best friends mother like that, but for us that wasn't the case. Mary was a mother figure to us, but she was also another friend. She told us when we were doing wrong, and helped us to do the right thing. She was the perfect combination of being a parent and being a friend. We all had very open relationships with her. We never kept anything from her, she was the first one we told anything to. Like for me she was the first person I told that I wanted to be a singer when I grew up. For Tina she was the first person Tina ever talked to about why she use to dress in all black. For Quinn she was the first person she told about when she had sex. And for Santana she was the first person she told she was a lesbian to. Mary just had this presence about her that made you want to tell her about what was going on in your life.

"Well there is one guy." Tina said with a smile.

"And your sure he's not gay in any way?" Mary asked generally concerned. Which caused Santana, Quinn, and I to laugh. "Ignore them Hun and tell me about your new guy." Mary encouraged her well she gave us a stern look, which only caused us to laugh harder.

"His name is Mike."

"Wait Sam's Mike?" Mary asked.

"Yes Sam's Mike, well now my Mike. Umm well we've been on a few dates, and last night we had our first kiss.

"And their second, and their third, forth fifth." Santana added causing Tina to blush.

"Okay we get it, now tell me how it happened." I said to her as I leaned forward in my seat some.

"Well Mike and I were dancing to an upbeat song and things were getting physical. All of a sudden the DJ does a slow song. So Mike and I got close and we started to dance together. At one point in the song I looked up to see Mike starring down at me. I felt like there was a million butterflies as he looked at me. He leaned down and kissed me. It was like a scene out of a movie or book. It was so damn perfect. I spent most of the night staying up and thinking about it." Tina told me. I couldn't help but smile at how sweet she looked. I was happy she finally got the kiss she and Mike have been waiting for,

"Awe Tina that is amazing. I'm happy for you." I told her.

"That is so adorable. You know I am going to have to meet him." Mary said.

"Mom you have met him." Quinn stated.

"I met him as Sam's best friend. Now I need to meet him as Tina's so to be boyfriend." Mary said with a smile.

"Wait you guys had your first kiss last night?" I asked Tina, she nodded her head at my words. "God I missed everything good last night."

"Well I wonder why miss disappear." Santana said with a smirk, which caused me to blush.

"AHHH Yes, I would ask about that, but I think I already know what happened." Mary said with a knowing smile, causing me to blush more.

"No it's not like that. I mean we did some stuff, but we didn't go all the way." I said to her.

"Well like Dwight said, as long as your being safe and using protection, then it's not are place to say anything. But you know me, and you know I have to put my two cent in. All I want to say is wait for the right moment. I didn't wait for the right moment and ended up giving my virginity to a man who was a jerk. To me that night meant everything, but to him it meant nothing. He ended up leaving the next morning before I woke up. Now I am in no way saying Sam is like that guy, but what I am saying is wait for the right moment." Mary said to me with a smile. I nodded my head at her word and smiled at her.

"Thanks Mama Mary."

"No problem sweetheart. I have missed you all so much. Being on the road all the time has really sucked, especially since I don't get to see my babies before they leave me for college." Mary said sadly.

"Mom the college is only a half hour away, I think your going to be okay." Quinn told her.

"Which is why I don't understand why you guys just don't stay home with us." Mary explained.

"Ughhh mom we have gone over this before. It will be good for us to get out and experience the full college experience." Quinn said to her.

"I know but I would rather have all of you right with us." Mary said with a smile. I suddenly remembered what I had decided on. I knew hearing that I would be officially moving in with her would make her beyond happy, even if I was still going to live at a dorm.

"Actually Mama Mary I have some exciting news." I said to her.

"What is it dear?" She asked me as she turned to look at me fully.

"Well I have been thinking a lot about things lately, and I decided that I would like to move in fully. If the offer still stands, I don't want to be in a home of hate anymore." My words caused her eyes to bug out and she smiled brightly at me. Before I knew it she was out of her chair and was pulling me out of mine to her arms. She screamed loudly and hugged me tightly.

All of a sudden the boys came running out side onto the deck.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Dwight asked as he walked over to us.

"She's finally moving in Dwight, she finally getting away from them." Mary said with a smile as she released me, Within seconds I was being lifted off the ground my Dwight and being spun around. I couldn't help but laugh as he did this.

"Finally we will have our girl fully." He said to me as he set me down and kissed the top of my head.

"We're so happy you will finally be moving in fully. When you guys get back from staying up here we will go to your house and get your things." Mary said to me as she side hugged Dwight.

"Sounds good to me." They both were smiling brightly and I couldn't help but smile as well. They started talking about renting a truck to move my stuff, and having me remold my room so it better fit my taste. For so many years I held onto false hope, hoping that one day my parents would come around and realize that I was worth loving. For so many years I put myself threw hell in the hopes of please them. Looking back now it made me sad thinking about all the things I did do, or didn't do just to place them. But that was a thing of the past, everything bad that has happened was a thing of the past. I was moving forward, and that's all that mattered now.

I felt Sam's arms wrap around me. "You definitely made their day." He said to me as he pecked my neck.

"Yeah it certainly does seem like it, doesn't it." I said to him as I turned in his arms.

"You seem to have that effect on people Cupcake. Because you certainly do make me happy." He said to me. I smiled at his words and reached up to cup his cheeks. I pulled him down to me and kissed him. I heard wolf whistling behind us, and then I heard a picture being snapped from beside us. Sam and I both broke apart to see Mary standing there with a quality expression on her face.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it, you guys are adorable. Oh the grandbabies they will give us." Mary said dreamingly.

"Mom it is way to early to be talking about grandchildren!" Sam explained to her.

"The boy is right Mary, as much as I agree with you about how adorable our future grandchildren from them will be. It is way to early to be talking about that kind of thing. Besides they have to get married first." He said to us as he gave a laugh. I knew he was messing with us, which is why I laughed along as well.

"Okay maybe it is to early to be talking about babies. But I can't wait till the day we do." Mary explained.

"Damn it is already one o'clock, where did the morning go?" Sam asked as he looked down at his watch.

"I know right? I am beyond starving." Mike said as he entered the room looking freshly showered.

"Mike hunny how are you?" Mary said as she walked over to him. He outstretched his arms and hugged her.

" I am good Mary, what about you?" He asked her.

"I am fantastic, all my babies are doing great. Which reminds me, are you seeing one of my babies?" She asked him. Mike gave a questionable look.

"Ummm I'm not into guys, so that would rule Sam out. And Puck has pretty much claims Quinn as his, so no." He answered her.

Tina gave a laugh at his words and walked over to him. "Were all here babies. You see Mercedes, Quinn, Santana and I have know one another since first grade. Hence we have grown up with one another. So Mary has always considered us to be her babies. That's why she asked that." Tina explained to Mike as she grabbed his hand and held it into her own.

"Oh well then I am definitely seeing one of your babies." He said to Mary as he pulled Tina closer and kissed her. Mary immediately grabbed her phone and took a picture of them causing Tina and Mike to break apart.

"Mom really? Are you going to take a picture every time we kiss our girlfriend/boyfriend." Quinn asked her.

"If I feel like it then yes. You are all my babies and I want to document this kind of moments." Mary said to her.

"Okay back to the hunger situation. I am dying here," Mike said.

"I agree with my man over here. We need to figure out something to eat," Puck said as he rubbed his stomach.

"How about we do a BBQ?" Mary suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great. The guys can work on the grill, while we make some side dishes." Quinn said.

"I'm down for anything. As long as I get food into my system soon." Mike said.

"We should invite Kurt, Blaine, Kitty and Artie over." I suggested.

"What Kurt is here? God I haven't seen that sweet boy in what seems like forever." Mary said with a smile.

"Well make sure you invite them over. Tell them it should be like a half hour until the food is done." Dwight told me. I nodded my head at his words and took my phone out to txt Kurt.

"BBQ at our house in thirty. Do you, Blaine, and Artie want to come over?" I texted him.

"You bet your hot self we'll be there." Kurt texted me back. I then sent a text to Kitty.

"Hey we're having a BBQ at our house in thirty. Do you want to come?"

" I would love to. I'll be there in fifteen." Kitty texted me back

"They are all coming." I told Mary and Dwight.

"Great, now lets get some food going." Mary said as she walked into the house. A BBQ with my close friends and family sounded like a good idea to me.

Boys say girls complain a lot. Well let me tell you, when boys are hungry they are even worse the girls. I can't tell you how many times I heard is the food ready yet come from the boys over the last thirty minutes. You would think they haven't eaten for days.

"I swear on everything I love if I hear them ask if the food is ready one more time. I am going to stick my shoe up their ass." Santana sneered.

"I could help you with that." Kitty said as she walked in threw the door.

"Kitty how have you been sweetie?" Mary asked as she walked over and hugged her. Mary knew how hard Kitty's life has been in the past. She and Dwight have always been there to help her.

"I have been good. I am living with my grandparents now." She said to Mary causing her to smile.

"I am glade you are sweetie. Sometimes a new scene can really help put things into prospective for us." Kitty nodded her head at Mary's words.

"What can I help with?" She asked as she looked around at the food we were making.

"It would be great if you could cute up some tomatoes and lettuce for the burgers." Mary said to her. Kitty nodded her head and walked over to where the tomatoes were and started to cut them.

"The pasta salad is official done." Quinn said with pride as she set the bowl down onto the table.

"That looks great Quinny." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Brittany." I said to her with a smile.

"Okay I am down with the potato salad." Santana said.

"And I am done with the Fruit Salad." Brittany said.

"I am almost done with the dip" I said to them as I put the pickles onto the taco dip. "Okay I am done."

"The cheese, peperoni, and crackers are done as well." Tina told us.

"And I have finished to full pitchers of lemonade. One regular and the other one pink." Mary said to us. "Okay why don't we bring this food out to the boys. I am sure they have the table and tent up by now. "

We all grabbed our food and walked out to the deck. When we got there we food the boys finishing up putting the tent up that went over the table.

"It looks great boys." Mary said with a smile. The girls and I put down the food onto the table.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Kurt said as he walked out onto the deck with Blaine and Artie.

"Oh my Kurt, it has been forever since i have seen you handsome face. Come and give me a hug hunny." Mary said to him. Kurt immediately walked over to where Mary was and gave her a big hug.

"How are you doing Mary?" He asked her as he stepped away from her.

"I am great now that I have all of my babies altogether again." Mary said with a smile. "Now who are these two dashing men with you?" Mary asked him. Kurt stepped back and walked over to the boys.

"Well this is our close friend Artie." Kurt said as he pointed at Artie.

"How are you doing ma'am?" Artie said as he stepped forward and put out his hand. Mary lightly smacked it away.

"First off all there is no ma'am here, only Mary, and that is my husband Dwight." Mary said as she grabbed Dwight's hand and brought him over to them.

"It's nice to meet you." Dwight said with a smile.

" And you'll quickly learn that I am a hugger." She said to Artie as she hugged him. She let him go and then looked back at where Blaine was. "And this is?" Mary said with a knowing smile.

"This Mary is my amazing boyfriend Blaine." Kurt said with a smile and a blush.

"Ahhh it is so nice to meet you." Mary said as she gave him a hug.

"It was nice to meet you as well. Kurt has told me so much about you and Dwight." He said with a smile,

"Well we're glade to finally meet you guys. Your just in time, were about to eat." Dwight said with a smile.

"Great because we ar starving." Kurt said as he walked over to the table where we were. "Cedes how is my vanishing women doing?" Kurt asked me with a knowing smile. I gave him a hard glare and he just laughed at me and gave me a hug.

"I'm glade you could come." I said to him with a smile.

"Me to. Now let's eat." Kurt responded to me.

We all sat down and grabbed our food. It was crazy how easily we all got along and how easily the conversation flowed with one another. We all ate and then cleaned up the table. We were now sitting at the table playing a gaming two games of Bull shit. I was playing with Sam, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Tina , Dwight, Blaine. While Mike was playing with Santana, Brittany, Mary, Kitty, Artie, and Kurt.

"Bull shit." Quinn yelled at Kitty.

"Fuck!" Kitty yelled loudly as she picked up all the cards that were on the table. I couldn't help but laugh as she did so. I took the moment to look around at all the people who surrounded me. I felt a happiness like I have never felt before at seeing all the people I cared about being around me. Everything in my life had been going great. It was moments like this that made everything in life worth while. Being around people who made me happy, and loved me. It made all of the bad things that ever happened in life, not seem as bad. Days like today were days that I knew I would remember for the rest of my life. I guess it's true what they say about life, you can't have a rainbow without the rain.

###########################

So it's a shorter chapter but it was important and it was a filler one. Let me know what you liked about this chapter by leaving me a review. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Mercedes's Prov:

We had an amazing time for the rest of the night. We played countless games and messed around. I hadn't had this fun in a long time. I don't actually think I had ever had this fun in my life. Of course I have had fun times before, but this time I feel like the fun we were having meant so much more. Everything I did lately seemed to mean more to me. Maybe it was because I finally decided to let my mom and dad go. That I wasn't going to let their word and actions effect me. It was like the weight of them was finally off of me and I was able to live my life and have fun.

It truly was a long night of games. We were out all night playing games. I don't think anyone really paid attention to the time. But before we knew it, it was ten o'clock at night. Brittany. Kurt, Blaine, and Artie had left at this point. And the rest of us decided we would clean up, then head in for the night and go to bed. That's were I was currently laying in my bed not being able to sleep. Usually I could fall asleep easily and I didn't have a problem. But tonight definitely wasn't one of those nights.

I found myself thinking about Sam. A smile instantly was plastered on my face as I thought about him and how great things were going for us. It was almost like I was dreaming my life right now. I would have never imagine that my life would be like it is now. I am happier then I have ever been, and I have Sam to thank for it. If Sam didn't help me build my confidence like he has been doing, then I don't think my life would be the same. Being with Sam has made me realize that I deserve happiness. And I wasn't going to go one second more without it.

As my mind was consumed with Sam, I thought about what he was doing right now. I wondered if he was sleeping right now or not. I looked over at the clock and realized that it was twelve at night. Sam had to be sleeping right now, there was no way he was awake right now. I didn't want to go in and wake him, but there was also the chance that he was still awake. If he was then I would have someone to talk to. I decided that I would at least see if he was still awake, if not then I could always just come back to my room and read a book or something.

I got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom that he and I had shared. I walked over to the door that lead to his room and slowly opened it. When I did I saw Sam sitting up on his bed looking in the direction of the window. When the door opened he turned his head and looked in my direction. When he saw me standing there he smiled at me.

"Well hello my gorgeous girlfriend. What do I owe the pleasure of you being in my room? Not that I am complaining." He said to me with a wink. I smiled at his words.

"Well I was trying to sleep, but I just couldn't." I said to him as I leaned against the door frame.

"What coinkydink I could sleep either."

"Why do you think that is?" I asked questioned him.

"Well I don't know about you, but I know I can't sleep because all I can think about is my beautiful girlfriend who is only a room away. I hate the idea of her and I not sleeping in the same room. Because I sleep a hell of a lot better when I am with her." He admitted to me. I found myself smiling at his words. When I thought about it Sam and I had been sleeping together a lot lately. Maybe that was the reason that I hadn't been able to sleep tonight. Because I didn't sleep as good alone as I did when I slept with Sam.

"You know, I think I am having the same problem."

"Well then get your beautiful self over here." Sam said to me as he moved the blankets off of the other side of the bed. I smiled as he did this, I turned around and shut the bathroom door. I walked over to where Sam was and slide down into the bed next to him. He covered me with the blanket and pulled me closer to where he was. "Now this feels a lot better."

"It definitely does." I agreed. I laid my head down his chest, and he wrapped his arm around my mid section. I enjoyed the warmth of Sam's body, against the cool air of the air conditioned house. I could hear his heartbeat against my ear and I was loving it.

"I love having you in my arms." Sam whispered to me causing me to blush and smile. We sat laid there enjoying one another's company. It was nice to have silence like this, but my thoughts became consumed with the thoughts of the future. When I thought about this I thought about how I didn't really know what Sam had planned for the future.

"Sam."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever think about the future?" I asked him causing him to move away from me some and give me a confused face.

"Cupcake I thought I told you I was beyond excited about us going to the same school again. I love the fact that I am going to be able to have my girlfriend going to the same school as me. But if you don't believe me, I could always show you." He said to me as he leaned down and kissed my neck causing me to giggle. I lightly pushed him away from me.

"No what I mean is where do you see yourself in like ten years. What do you see yourself doing?" I asked him as I turned completely to look at him. He leaned back and it looked like he was deep in thought. He then turned to me and smiled.

"In ten years I see myself making my own comic books, and having my own comic book company. I see myself married with at least two kids, and owning a home that was big, yet comfy at the same time." He said to me with confidence. I can honestly say his words shocked me to the max. I would have never thought that Sam would be into making comic books, or owning his own comic book company.

"I would have thought you would have taken over your father's company." I truthfully said to him. He chuckled at my words.

"Nah I have never been interested in taking over the business, that is more of Quinn's thing. That's why she is going to business school. I mean I am as well, but because I want to know how to run my own company."

"I am so flabbergasted right now. I didn't know you wanted to make your own comic books. I mean I know you liked to read comic books and such, but I didn't think you would want to pursue that as a career. That is amazing Sam, but why do you want to own your own company. Wouldn't it be easier to just make comic books, and not have to worry about running your own company?" I asked him.

He shock his head at my words. "No it wouldn't be easier because now a days most companies want to change your initial ideas. I mean once in a while you will find a company that will fully take your idea, but it is rare. When I come up with a story to tell I want it to be mine and only mine. I don't want to have my ideas rendered just to make others happy. Which is why I want my own company, if I had my own company I wouldn't have to worry about those things. Plus when I took on people I would let them do whatever they wanted with what they have created." He said to me with pride.

My heart swelled some to see Sam so excited about his dreams and the future. Most guys his age that were in college messed around and got drunk. They might have an idea of what they want to do in life, but they weren't as invested as Sam was into his future. I would have never thought that Sam would put that much thought into his future. It just goes to show that you can't assume things about people.

"So what about your Cupcake, where do you see yourself in ten years?" He asked me.

"Probably writing my own books, or being a journalist." I answered him.

"What? Your not going to pursue your singing career?" He asked me.

"No, I mean it is more of a hobby then anything."

"Mercedes when someone sings as well as you do, it is not a hobby, it is a natural born talent that should be shared with the world. You have such an amazing voice, and I am not just saying that because we are dating. You could ask anyone and they would tell you that your are simply amazing."

"You don't get it Sam." I said to him as I turned away from him some.

He gently grabbed my chin and made me turn so I was facing him again. "Then make me understand."

I let out a loud breath at his words. " It's not a realistic career Sam. If I was going to be a journalist or even a writer then I have a better chance of making something out of myself. But if I was to just go off and try to make something out of my singing career which is a one and a million chance, then I could fail and make a fool of myself. It's better to be safe then sorry." I admitted to him.

"Mercedes do you honestly think that me wanting to start my own company and make my own comic books is the most realistic thing to do? Of course it's not, if I was being realistic then I would just take over my fathers company and play it safe. But instead I am going after my dreams and trying to make me happy. And if my dreams don't come true, then at least I tried. I wouldn't have to live my life wondering what if. Because failing isn't the worst thing Mercedes, not trying is."

Sam's words hit me hard. My whole life I had been someone who had hid under her own little rock and only let a few people join me. I had never tried to do the things that I wanted to do in life because I was afraid of failing. Back then I wanted to do everything perfect so my parents would love me. So I never colored outside of the lines and I always played by the rules. But maybe Sam had a point. I could still go to college and major in journalism so I would have something to fall back on, and I could still get myself out there musically. But the problem was I didn't even know what the first step was to get to where I wanted to be.

"Sam I don't even know how to get there. I don't even know how I would reach my dreams." I admitted to him.

"Mercedes that is the best thing about having people around you that love you. Because those people will do everything in their power to help make your dreams come true, I personally know I would. Because there is not doubt in my mind that you are going to be a big star one day. Your amazing in everything you do, especially singing. I can see you making it as a singer, more then I can see me selling and owning my own comic books company. That's how much I believe in you and your dreams." Sam said to me causing my heart to melt.

I leaned forward and crashed my lips to his. Sam responded and kissed me back. I pulled back and smiled at him. "What was that for? No that I am complaining or anything." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"That was for once again believing in me when I didn't believe in myself." I answered him.

"I will always believe in your Mercedes."

"And I will always believe in you." I said to him with a smile.

"Let's go some where just me and your tomorrow night, another just us date." He said to me. I nodded my head at his words.

"And where do you intend on us going?" I asked him.

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be as good of a date." He teased, I rolled my eyes at him causing him to laugh. I found myself yawning as I did this.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He turned around and picked up his phone.

"Holly shit." He said as he closed it and turned back to me.

"What? What time is it?"

"It's two in the morning. I can't believe we have been talking for that long."

"Two hours to be exact." I said to him.

"Let's get some sleep. You know my mom and dad wake up at the crack of dawn." I nodded my head at his words. Sam laid down and held his arm out to me so I could cuddle up to him. I laid my head on his chest again and found myself relaxing instantly against him.

"Goodnight Cupcake." Sam whispered to me.

"Goodnight Sam." I whispered back. And before I knew it my eye lids became incredibly heavy and I found myself in a deep slumber.

Sam's Prov:

I woke up the next morning extremely early. I tried to sleep longer but I couldn't get Mercedes words out of my head. It killed me that she thought that she wasn't good enough to be a singer. Everyone I knew thought she was amazing. When we had our little karaoke gathering everyone loved her and basically begged her to get back up there and sing more. It seemed crazy to me that she would even doubt herself when it came to singing. Even though she didn't say anything I knew that some of her problems came from her parents when it came to signing. They never believed her and made her feel like she couldn't make it as a singer.

I knew that I had to do something to get her name out there some how and make it so she would have more confidence in herself. The problem was I didn't know what I could do. I laid there thinking for a while, when finally a thought came to mind. I knew that this was something I had to do. It was something that would get Mercedes name out there, and if people liked it, then it would boost her confidence.

I slowly started to get out of bed while removing Mercedes from around me. I didn't want to wake her up. It was really early and she needed to sleep. Not only that, but I wanted what I was about to do be a surprise. When I finally got out of bed I walked over to my laptop bag and grabbed it along with my phone. I slowly opened my bedroom door and stepped out of it. I quietly closed my door and winced some when it squeaked. I looked over to the bed to see that Mercedes hadn't moved. I quickly closed the door and walked away from it.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. I then made my way over to the little library/office that we had in the house. It was definitely the best place to be able to have some alone time to do what I wanted to do. I went over and sat down at the desk that was in the room. I plugged my laptop charger into the wall and then into my laptop. I took out my phone and dialed a number, I knew who I was calling was going to kill me, but I wanted this to be done for tonight for Mercedes and my date. It rang a few times and I almost thought he wasn't going to answer. But then on the eight ring he answered.

"Why in the world are you calling me right now? You do realize it is only six in the morning right?" Mike answered grumpily.

"Yes I do know how to tell time. I need your help dude." I said to him.

"What is it man, are you in trouble." He asked urgently.

"Just come down to the mini library area."

"Okay dude give me a minute, I will be right down." Mike said as he hung up. I ended the call and reached into one of the desk drawers. Inside the drawers was different CD's. I looked threw them until I found the one labeled Mercedes's singing. I smiled happily and took the CD out. As I did so Mike came in.

"Shut the door." I told him. He did as I said and then locked it.

"Dude what in the world was so important that you had to wake me up at six in the morning?" He asked me as he sat down in the chair next to mine.

"I need your help."

"Okay well what do you need my help with pacifically?" He asked me.

"I wan to make a video to put on YouTube of Mercedes singing. I also want to make a few CD's with the same video and send them out to some major record labels. The problem is I in no way no how to mesh all these videos together. Or how to do some special effects on them. That's were you my friend come in." I said to him.

"Dammit Sam this couldn't have waited for another few hours?" He asked me grumpily.

"Technically it could. I just couldn't sleep because I wanted to do something for her. And once I knew what I wanted to do there was no way I could sleep at all. So I thought I would get started now, but I have no idea what I am doing. That it why I called you down here to help me."

"Your so fucking lucky your one of my best friends. Otherwise I would be tempted to punch you in the face right now." He said to me as he grabbed the laptop away from me.

"Your the best Mike. I definitely owe you dude." I said to him as I lightly slapped him on the back.

"You do, now lets see what we can do. Give me that CD so we can upload it and see which videos you want." I handed Mike the CD he put it in, and all of a sudden a bunch of different videos of Mercedes showed up. Mike clicked one and it was from a year or so ago around Christmas time. Mercedes was singing holly night, and silent night, she sounded absolutely flawless. "Wow." Mike said as he watched her sing.

"I know."

"She is amazing. Those songs are tough to sing and to actually sing correctly." He said with admiration.

'"Your telling me dude. This is why I need to get her name out there. She is amazing and has the talent to make it to the big leads." I said to him as I watcher her sing. I could feel Mike's eyes on me, I turned to look at him. "What?"

"You really care about her don't you. I mean I know you care about her, but this is a whole new level of care."

"I would say it's past caring about her. I think I am in love with her." I admitted to him.

"Good for you man. It's about time you found happiness as well."

"Thanks man, that means a lot." Mike smiled at my words and turned back to the computer.

As he did so I couldn't help but hoped this worked. All it takes is for one person to believe in you. And I wanted to be that person for Mercedes. I knew she had what it took, it was about time that everyone else knew what she had as well. I couldn't wait to show her this tonight.

Mercedes's Prov:

I woke up feeling like something wasn't quite right. I looked to the side where Sam would have been sleeping to realize that he wasn't there. Which was weird considering Sam always stayed in bed with me, or woke me up when he was ready to get up. Maybe he was in the bathroom? I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. I opened the door and walked in to find that Sam wasn't there. I couldn't help but wonder where he was. For the time being I shrugged it off and decided that I would take a shower and get dressed for the day.

I took a shower and put on the new purple sundress I got the other day when I went shopping with the girls. I put my hair into a high pony tail, and added just a little lip gloss. I grabbed my phone and I walked out of my room and down the stairs. As I reached the bottom step I heard people talking from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Santana, Quinn, Puck, Tina, Mary and Dwight sitting there eating breakfast. They stopped talking and smiled when they saw me.

"Mercedes sweetheart how did you sleep last night?" Mary asked me as I reached the table.

"I slept really good." I said to her as I sat down next to her, and Santana.

"I bet you did." Santana said sarcastically causing everyone to laugh. I kicked her lightly under the table, or at least I tried to but ended up kicking the table instead.

"Shit." I said as I grabbed my foot and held it into my hand.

"Mercedes are you okay?" Dwight asked me with concern.

"Yeah I am fine, I just accidently hit my foot against the table." I responded to him. He nodded his head at my words and took a plate from the middle of the table and loaded it up with some pancakes.

"Here you go sweetheart." He said to me as he handed me the plate.

"You know you don't have to get my food for me right. I am not a baby any more, but thank you." Mary gasped at my words.

"Mercedes Elizabeth Jones you will always be our baby. All of you will, and you better always remember that." Mary said as she pointed her fork at everyone at the table. We all laughed at what she had just said.

"Does anyone know where Sam is?" I asked them. They all turned to me with shocked expressions, except for Puck.

"I thought he was with you." Mary said to me.

"Well we slept together in his bed last night. But the morning when I woke up he wasn't there."

"Well that is just weird. You know Mike wasn't in his room either." Tina said to me. For the first time I realized that Mike wasn't there as well. I turned to the last friend who was still in the room. As my eyes landed on him he looked at me.

"Puck?"

"Yes Mercedes?"

"For one you know you can call me Mercy if you want, and for two where is my boyfriend?" I questioned him.

"Remind me who is your boyfriend again?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"Puck come on, please just tell me where he is."

"I can't do that Mercedes."

"What not?" I asked.

"Because I would be a horrible best friend if I did. He told me to keep it a secret." He said answering me.

"Will you tell me if I give you a kiss?" Quinn asked him. He turned to look at her and shock his head. "How about it I..." I didn't hear the rest, but what ever she was saying was effecting him because he was biting his lip and breathing hard. Quinn pulled away from him and smiled. He slowly shock his head again, causing Quinn to frown.

"Fuck Sam is so lucky that I am a good best friend. Shot sorry for swearing." Puck said as he looked over at Mary and Dwight. I wanted to laugh at he did so, and I would have if he wouldn't have looked so cute and innocent as he did so.

"Oh please when you have someone like my sassy Santana over there around all the time, you get use to hearing swears. Plus were not prudes Puck, you can swear." Mary said to him with a smile. Puck let out a breath at her word and nodded his head.

"I must say that I like this one a lot more the that jerk of an ex you had." Dwight said to Quinn causing het to smile.

"That's exactly what I said sweetie. And Mercedes I am sure Sam is okay and safe. Why don't you give him a call though to ease your mind." I nodded my head at her words and picked my phone up and dialed Sam's number. It took about four rings before he answered.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." Sam answering.

"Hey where are you?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you that Cupcake."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's a secret." I scoffed at his words.

"Come on please tell me." I pleaded with him. I heard him laughing and someone else.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Mercedes I am generally hurt." I heard Mike say.

"Oh I am sorry Mike I didn't recognize your voice." As I said this Tina's head shot in my direction. 'Ask him where they are.' Tina mouthed to me, I nodded my head at her words.

"Mike?"

"Yes Mercedes?"

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"You see I can't tell you that."

"Please?" I pleaded again hoping he would cave.

"Nope sorry Mercedes." Mike said with a laugh.

"Sorry Cupcake. Your just going to have to wait to see me. But know that I am okay." He said to me, I scoffed at his words. I knew he was okay, I now wanted to know where he was. But I knew there was no way he was going to tell me where he was, so I gave up.

"Fine."

"Don't be upset Cupcake you will get to see me tonight. I'll be ready to go leave the house for our date around five. So make sure your ready to go." He said to me. I had almost forgot about our date.

"Okay I will be ready. You sure you don't want to tell me where you are?" I said trying one last time to figure out there location.

"I am sure, I will see you tonight. Goodbye Cupcake." He said to me.

"Goodbye Sam." I responded as I hung up.

"So no luck with finding out where they were?" Tina asked me.

"No I asked both of them and they wouldn't tell me. And it doesn't look like Puck is going to say anything so I guess I am left knowing nothing." I huffed, I really wanted to know where Sam was.

"You see this is the thing about you women. You want us to be spontaneous and do surprises. But when we try to do those things you want to know what we are doing and get mad when we don't tell you." Puck said causing Dwight to laugh. Dwight lifted his head and Puck high fived him.

"Oh I definitely like this one." Dwight said with a chuckle. The boys seemed to be amused but us girls weren't.

"It must be a really big/nice surprise, it will be worth the wait." Mary told me. I nodded my head at her words. I knew it was going to be great, I just hated waiting to know what it was. I put my phone down and started to eat breakfast. It was hard for me to enjoy Mary's amazing pancake because my mind was on Sam and what he was doing right now. I was beyond ready for tonight, I wanted it to be here already. Sometimes I wish someone who was really smart would invent a time traveling machines. It would make waiting a lot easier.

It was now five o'clock in the afternoon and I had just finished getting ready. Quinn, Santana, Puck, Brittany, Tina, and Mike had gone out to dinner leaving me alone to get ready. When I saw Mike appear earlier I had hoped that Sam was with him, but no such luck. I was becoming more and more impatient by the minute. I was glade it was finally time for me to see Sam. I hated not seeing him today. I guess I had gotten so use to seeing him everyday for most of the day that it was weird for me not to see him all today.

I decided that I would wear some black shorts, with a baby doll light blue shirt with a V cut. I wore my black sandals, and did a mermaid side braid in my hair. I only added a light lipstick, not wanting to overdue it with makeup. I gave myself one final look in the mirror and smiled. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. As I walked down I saw Sam standing there smiling at me.

"You look amazing as always Cupcake." He said to me as I reached him. I smiled at his words.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded my head at his words. He held his elbow out to me and I took it. We walked out of the house, and locked the door behind us. We walked to his truck and we both got in. We buckled up and Sam started the truck and drove away from the house.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him? He shock his head at my words. "Your impossible." I said to him causing him to laugh.

"I am impossible." He said as he pointed to himself. "You my dear are impossible, you just don't give up."

"Well I want to know." I whined, he laughed again.

"Well your not going to know until we get there. It's only a few minutes away so calm down." He said to me with a smiled. And true to his word we arrive where we were going in less then five minutes. He drove down this dirt path that seemed to last forever. I had absolutely no idea where we were and found myself looking around to find something that I have seen before. When he stopped I looked in front of us to see a whole little panic area was set up on the grass. And in front of the picnic area was a white screen and a projector. A little ways off from that was this little pond of water. I was officially lost at what was going on.

"Sam where are we, and what is all this?" I asked him as he opened my door.

"It's my surprise to you Cupcake. This place is very important to me." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the picnic area. As we got closer I noticed that there was a pizza sitting there with chips and drinks around the area.

"Weren't you worried that an animal would come and eat this?" I asked him with a chuckle as I sat down with Sam.

"Well kinda, but that's why I wanted to get going at five. I told the pizza guy to have it here for five ten. It seems like it all worked out well." He said to me with smile. I found myself smiling back at him.

"So what is the projector for?" I asked him.

"You'll find out the minute we finish eating." Sam answered.

Let me tell you I have never eaten so fast in my life. I mean ever, when I was done, I felt like I might be sick.

"Are you okay Cupcake?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah I am okay, I just ate way to fast." I answered.

"Well who's fault is that?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Yours!" I accused him.

"What? How is it my fault?" He asked with a laugh.

"It's your fault because you wouldn't tell me what the projector was for and said after we were done eating that I would find out. So I ate fast because of you. Which reminds me what is this for?" I asked. Sam shock his head at my words.

"You my dear Cupcake you so impatient, but I did say once you finished I would show you and I am a man of my word." Sam said as he started up the projector. He then took out his laptop from a bag and hooked the two up. He went online and went to YouTube. He typed in Mercedes Jones singing. A video appeared and he clicked it, as he did so the video started and I heard me singing silent night. I gasped as he did this.

"Sam what is this?" I asked him.

"This is me showing you how amazing you are Cupcake." He said as he pointed at the screen. I sat there frozen watching me sing all these different songs. I felt speechless as I watched them and could feel myself crying. I had never in my life watched me sing, and as I did for the first time right now, it felt amazing. I watched all these different videos all up to the one of me singing Fight Song by Rachel Platten. I cried harder when I watched me sing so flawlessly. I looked so happy and carefree, it was amazing to see.

"That's not even the best part, look at all these amazing comments and likes. Not one person said something negative." Sam said as he showed me the hundreds od different comments. The video had only been up for today and it already had so many different views, likes, and comments. I felt my heart swell as I saw this.

"Why did you do this Sam?" I asked him.

"I did this because I wanted you to realize that you don't need your parents approval to do something Mercedes. These people haven't ever even met you and they are in love with your voice. Many of them wanted to know if you had an album out for them to buy. You need to go out there and share you voice with the world. Because so many people want to hear you amazing voice." Sam said to me as he wiped my remaining tears.

"You did all this for me Sam?"

"Of course I did, I would do anything to help you reach your dreams." He said to me. I grabbed Sam's face in my hands and connected our lips. I couldn't believe Sam had done all of this for me. I couldn't believe he had spent all day trying to make sure this was perfect for me. It was in this moment that I realized that I was in love with Sam.

#########################

So what did we think about that chapter? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. And I know I kinda copied glee with the whole having Sam put a video of Mercedes online to build her confidence and show her that she should follow her dreams. But I just loved that scene in glee and wanted to add it in here, but make it a little different. Let me know what you thought about this chapter by leaving me a review!:)


	22. Chapter 22

Mercedes's Prov:

I had always wondered what it would be like to be in love. I actually thought I would never be in love, or that I would ever get the chance to be in love. But yet again Sam made me believe in the impossible. I couldn't believe Sam had did everything he had done for me yesterday. He put so much into perspective for me. I now had so much hope for my future. Seeing how many people loved my singing, really gave me the confidence I needed to follow my dreams. Having friends and family who like your singing is totally different then having people who you don't know like your singing. I would have never realized this if it wasn't for Sam and all of his hard work.

I had decided I wanted to something nice for Sam. I wanted to do something that would thank him for everything he has done for me so far. To show him how much I appreciated everything he has done for me. The problem was I had no idea what I should do. When Sam planned something for one of our dates he always made them romantic and sweet. He left me breathless and amazed every time we went on a date. I wanted to leave Sam feeling the same way. I just didn't know what to do. So I decided I was going to talk to one of the people in my life who had always been there to help me threw life.

I walked threw out the house until I found Mary in the kitchen sitting and typing on her computer. She smiled when she was me.

"Mercedes sweetheart how was your date?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Did you know what Sam had planned for me?" I questioned her. The guilty expression told me everything I needed to know. "Mama Mary you are such a traitor." I teased.

"I am no such thing, I just like helping my babies do sweet things for the people they love." She defended. I rolled my eyes at her words.

"Well that is perfect then, because I need your help."

Mary immediately closed her computer and gestured for me to sit down. I did and she smiled at me warmly. "What do you need sweetheart?" She asked me.

"Well I want to do something really nice for Sam. Every since we have been here Sam has helped me transform in more ways then I thought was possible. He has made me realize things that I never imagined I would realize. He has had so much faith in me, and has done so much for me. I just want to so something nice for him to show him that I recognize how much he has done for me, and how much I appreciate everything. I want him to feel like I do when he does the things he does for me." I said to her, I watched as Mary wiped a few stray tears.

"It is so nice to know that Sam has helped you so much Mercedes. I always knew that you two were meant for one another. I could see past the fake hatred you guys did. I knew that you both had feelings for one another. I am so glade that you guys are with one another. Now onto what you asked. Honestly if you want to do something nice for Sam, I would think about doing something that would mean the world to Sam." She said to me.

"Well see that is the problem. I have no idea what I should do. I mean I don't know what to do or give to a guy who basically has everything he could ever want." I explained to her, she nodded her head at my words.

"Well you could always do something that is comic book related. That is Sam's dream, if you could somehow plan something around that, then I think you would make Sam feel amazing."

I sat there thinking about what Mary had just said. Then it hit me, if I could pull this off, then Sam would be ecstatic and would have a once in a life time experience. I just hoped I could pull it off.

"I know what I am going to do." I said as I jumped out of my seat, and quickly walked toward the exit of the kitchen.

"And what is that?" Mary asked as she turned to look at me.

"Your just going to have to wait and see." I responded with a smile. I knew that what I was trying to do was going to be a long stretch, I knew that there was a possibility that it would never happen. But I also knew that Sam meant the world to me, and that I would do anything for him. I had to at least try.

One week later

Sam's Prov:

Mercedes has been acting extremely weird lately. She's acting off and not really being herself around me. I tried to brush it off and told myself that it was just me. But when I asked her to go on a date yesterday, and she told me she was to busy, I knew something was up.

I knew that Mercedes wasn't cheating one me, and I don't say that in a jerkish way. I just know that she isn't the type of person to do something like that. I just didn't know what was wrong with her. I thought that maybe it was because her mother and father had gotten ahold of her recently and crushed the light that she has been shinning so brightly lately. But when I asked Quinn she told me Mercedes hasn't talked to her parents in a few weeks. So that ruled that option out, which left me with nothing.

I even went out and fully asked Mercedes if something was wrong. I didn't want to have the type of relationship were her and I didn't communicate, I wanted her and I to talk to one another. But when I asked her if anything was wrong, she just said she was really busy. I just kind assumed she meant she was busy with trying to get her singing career out there, but when I checked online there was nothing there. At this point I was out of options and ideas as to what was going on. The worst part was I felt like I was loosing my relationship with Mercedes before it could really start, and I wasn't ready to let what we had go. Not after I had realized how much I truly cared about her.

I didn't know what had happened, or what I had done wrong to make her act this way. But I knew that I was going to stick by her and be there for her if she needed for me. Maybe I would plan something nice for her tonight without her knowing it. That way she would be surprised and we would have some time with one another. To work on whatever was going wrong with us, or what was wrong with her.

I was currently outside sitting by the ocean. "Hey dude I have something for you." I heard Mike say as he walked over to where I was. He came over to where I was and sat down next to me. He handed me a note that had my name on it. I immediately knew it was from Mercedes, she had a certain type of handwriting that you couldn't not recognize. I took the note from Mike and read it.

It read...

Sam,

I can't explain in words how much you have done for me.

You've made me a better me.

The feelings I have for you are real,

I love the way you make me feel.

My life would not be the same without you,

for you there is nothing I wouldn't do.

You made me realize that there's nothing I couldn't do,

so I planned something amazing just for you.

I planned something I knew you would cherish forever,

A moment you would truly sever.

So relax today and hang tight,

because you'll get your surprise tonight.

Love forever and always

Mercedes

I smiled as I read her words. I felt myself becoming overwhelmed with excitement. I couldn't believe Mercedes had planned something for me. That is probably why she has been acting so weird this whole week. Why she has been so distant and weird, she was planning something for me. I felt stupid for spending so much time worrying. I was now excited to see what she had planned.

I turned to Mike and he was smiling at me. "Dude do you know what she has planned?" I asked Mike. He nodded his head at my words. "Well?" I said expecting him to say something.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what she has planned." Mike shock his head at my words. "Dude your my best friend." I emphasized . Mike shock his head at my words again.

"Just because you are my best friend doesn't mean I am going to tell you what she has planned. Mercedes has worked really hard on this surprise, and I sure as hell am not going to be the one to ruin it for her."

I knew what Mike was saying was true, but it sucked not knowing what was going on. I now know how Mercedes felt when I planned dates for her. I now know how much it sucked to not know what was going on. But I was beyond excited about the fact that she had planned something for me. I couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" I pleaded, hoping he would give me something I could work with. Mike smirked at me and nodded his head.

"She has planned something for you that you will remember for the rest of your life." Mike said to me as he got up from where he was sitting and started to walk back towards the house.

"Thanks that was a big help." I turned and yelled sarcastically to him.

Mike turned around and smiled. "Your welcome!" He said to me as he stuck up both his thumbs. I rolled my eyes and turned back to look at the water. His words only made me want to know what she was planning that much more. I sat there thinking about what he had said. She had planned something I would remember for the rest of my life? What in the world had she planned? I couldn't wait for tonight, I knew that what ever she had planned would be amazing.

Let me tell you I will try to never make Mercedes wait for a surprise again. All day I have been trying to think of what the surprise could have been, but I came up with nothing. I had tried asking everyone and I got the same answers as Mike gave me, only worded different. 'Like Sam when you find out what she planned you'll remember it for forever. or Sam this is going to me a memory that last you a long time.' I gave up trying because what they were saying was only driving me crazier.

I had been told by Quinn to make sure I was ready by six to leave. And it was now five fifty nine. I dressed in some khaki shorts, with a white three button shirt. I didn't really know what to wear for tonight. I had no idea what we were doing, or where we would me going. I now had more of an understanding to what girls go threw on a daily bases when going on dates that were unexpected. You truly didn't know what to wear, it kinda sucked. I didn't usually put a lot of thought into what I wore, but for some reason tonight I did. I grabbed my phone and wallet off of my night stand and walked out of my room. I walked down the hall way and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom there stood Mercedes looking beyond gorgeous. She was wearing this beautiful white sundress that came just to about her knee. Her hair was done with this braid traveling threw her hair, and the rest was hanging out in her natural curls. There was this lace strip across her dress that helped define her boobs more. I couldn't help but be in awe when I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Mercedes you look drop dead gorgeous." I said to her as I walked over to where she was. She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"You look quit handsome yourself." She responded to me. She grabbed my hand. "You ready to go?" I nodded my head at her words. She smiled and started to pull me away from the house. As I left I saw my mom watching us. She had a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile as I saw this. I followed Mercedes out side until we reached Quinn's car. We both got in and buckled up.

"So do I get to know what is going on now?" I teased asking the same question she asked me when I showed her the surprise I had for her last week.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p' and shaking her head. She started the car and we took off. "How was your day?" She asked me. I turned to look at her.

"Horrible." I answered.

"Why is that?"

"Because all I could think about was what my beautiful girlfriend had planned for me. I tried going all Sherlock Holmes and I couldn't find out a damn thing. All that was on my mind was you and what you were planning. But it was a good day in a sense as well because I felt like you were going to break up with me before Mike gave me the card." I told her truthfully. She gasped at my words.

"Why in the world would you think I was going to break up with you?" She asked me as she turned to look at me, then back at the road.

"Because this week you were off. I mean I know now it was because you were busy planning something for me, but I didn't know that all week. So I was kind of stuck thinking that you weren't happy with me anymore. I guess I let my negative thoughts consume me." I responded to her.

"Sam I'm sorry you felt that way. I'm also sorry that I spent like every minute trying to avoid you. I just have such a hard time trying to keep secrets from people, especially when I am the one planning the secret. I'm having a hard time keeping what I have planned for you right now." She told me. I felt beyond stupid for ever thinking that she was going to break up with me.

We drove for another ten minutes before we showed up at this nice restaurant. I couldn't lie I was surprised Mercedes had took me here. Not that I was complaining or anything, it was just that Mercedes and I usually didn't like to go to these kind of restaurants. We liked to be in easy going places, were we could have fun. But maybe it would be nice to be at a nice restaurant, and talk with one another. I was always up to trying new things.

Mercedes and I both got out of Quinn's car and walked over to the entrance. I opened the door for her and gestured for her to go ahead of me. She did a little curtsey causing me to laugh. We both walked in and I grabbed her hand. We walked over to the host and she smiled at us.

"Hello my name is Monica, and I am your host. Do you have a reservation or are you a walk in?" She asked us.

"We have a reservation under the name Jones." Mercedes responded to the Monica. Monica then proceeded to look at her book, she smiled which mean she must have found our reservation.

"Yes we have you right here Miss Jones, please follow me, your guest is already here." She said to us as she gestured for us to follow her. We started to follow behind her when her words hit me.

"Wait someone is going to be joining us?" I whispered into Mercedes ear. She smiled brightly as I did so and nodded her head. Now I was more curious then ever before. I mean who in the world did she invite to have dinner with us? We continued to follow the host until she lead us to a private section of the restaurant as we got closer to out table I realized there was a man sitting there. And the closer we got I realized that sitting in the booth we were headed to was Stan Lee. The one and only Stan Lee.

I stopped moving and looked at him with a shocked expression. There was no way Mercedes had planned all this for me. There was no way she got my idol, every comic book nerds idol to come and have dinner with me. This couldn't be real, I had to be dreaming right now.

"Sam come on we don't want to keep our guest waiting." Mercedes said as she started to pull me over to the table. My feet followed but my mind was blank at the moment. I was frozen with excitement and didn't know how to react at the moment.

"Here you guys are, your waitress with be Janet, she will be out to get your orders in a bit." Monica said as she walked away from the table. Stan Lee stood and smiled at me.

"You must be Sam, the young man I have been hearing so much about, it is a pleasure to meet you." Stan Lee said as he held his head out to me. I immediately shock my head to get out of this frozen state I was in and grabbed his hand to shake it.

"Oh Mr. Lee I am so excited to meet you. I am a huge fan, and when I say huge I mean huge." I gushed to him. I wanted to slap myself right then and there. I was acting like a thirteen year old girl freaking out about meeting Justin Bieber.

Stan Lee smiled at me and nodded his head at my words. "It is always nice to meet a fan, especially a fan who is wanting to follow in my footsteps."

"How did you know that?" I questioned him.

"Well this young lady over here has told me a lot about you and your future dreams. She ever gave me a copy of some of your work." Stan Lee said to me as he reached into his bag and took out a copy of a comic book I had done. I turned to look at Mercedes and she was smiling brightly.

"You gave him a copy of my comic book? How did you even know I had one?" I asked her.

"Well Puck told me about how you spent all of the school year working on your comic book. How that what all your thought about and how hard your worked on it." She responded to me.

"But Mercedes that was all the way at my house, how in the world did you get it?" I questioned her.

"I drove to your house with Quinn and got it, I also got a few other things that I thought you would want Stan Lee to sign." She explained to me as she took out a bag full of my stuff at home from under the table. Each one of them had a signature on it by Stan Lee. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I couldn't believe Mercedes did this all for me.

"That's a four hour drive each way Mercedes. You drove eight hours just for me?" I questioned her.

"I would do anything for you." She responded saying exactly what I had told her when I planned my thing for her.

"I must say your have quit a remarkable young lady on your hands here Sam. Not many women I know would do what she has done for you. Your very lucky." Stan Lee explained to me. I nodded my head at his words, I was really lucky to have Mercedes in my life.

"Hello yawl, my name is Janet what can I get yawl to drink?" Janet questioned us. You could tell she was from the south, she definitely had the accent. I was thinking probably Texas.

"I will have some tea and a water." Stan Lee replied to her.

"I will have a Lemonade and water." Mercedes said.

"I would like a Pepsi please." I said to her. She nodded her head at our words.

"Do yawl know what you want to eat? Or do you need some time to think about it?" She questioned us.

"Were going to be doing some talking, then we'll order. If that is okay with the both of you. I would like to not be distracted when we talk about your work Sam." Stan lee said to us. Mercedes nodded her head agreeing with him.

"That would be amazing," I responded to Stan Lee. He smiled at my words and nodded his head.

"Okay then, I will be back with your drinks soon, and when your ready you guys call me and I will get your orders." Janet said with a smile. She then walked away from the table to get our drinks.

"So as I was saying this young lady gave me a copy of your work, and to say that I am impressed is an understatement. Your so talented and at such a young age. I didn't finish a comic book at this level until I was 39. And that comic book happened to be Fantastic Four, I worked on that with a gentlemen called Jack Kirby. But you are writing comics just as good and only at the age of nineteen, that is amazing." Stan Lee explained with excitement.

"Sir you have no idea how amazing that is to hear. I keep your wiring in mind when I am writing. I want to make people enjoy my comics, like you have done." I responded to him.

"Here is yawls drinks, like I said when you are ready to order wave me over." Janet said as she handed us our drinks. We thanked her and she went on her way.

"Well Sam what ever you are doing, keep doing it. I like the whole concept of this comic book. I think what I like best is the main character Four. At first I had no idea why you would give him a name like that, but then I realized you named him that because his power is he can control all four elements. It's so simple, that's what makes it so creative. Another thing that I like about this is that he is not facing the world alone. He has his two best friends Shadow his sidekick, and Heather his love interest by his side. They make an amazing team together and get the job done." Stan Lee said with excitement.

"Wow I am floured that you know so much about the comic."

"Of course I do. Originally I was just going to skim read it and just give your some pointers. But after reading the first few chapters I couldn't put it down. Which says a lot because I usually don't like something off the bat like I do this comic book, but I have no shame in saying I love this comic. But if I was to say one thing it would be this. You need to let readers know how the three came together. I understand that this is going to be a series comic and that maybe you had planned to add that in the future, but I honestly think adding it right off the bat would be better. It would let the readers connect with the characters and their connections more."

"I never thought about it that way, but that does make sense. I already know how they meant, and was planning on putting it in my next comic, but your right when you say people need to know how they met. It does sound kinda weird that we just jump into the story and action of it all." I said to him.

"Well son you can still jump in like that, because that is what grabs the audience. But maybe as you introduce the other two main characters, you could show the readers how Four met them." I found myself nodding my head at his words. God he was a genius when it came to these kind of things.

"That would be an amazing way to introduce them actually. Thank you for the suggestion." I responded to him. He nodded his head at my words.

"Of course, anything for a future comic brother. Now if you don't mind I would love to get something into my stomach." Stan Lee said. Mercedes and I both nodded out heads at his words and looked at our menu's. We waved Janet over and she took our orders.

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." Mercedes said as she got up from the table.

"Of course, take your time." Stan Lee said to her with a smile. We both watched as she left the table and walked to the bathroom. When she was out of our sites Stan Lee turned to look at me again. "You have an amazing young lady there Sam. I have to say I don't usually do this kind of thing, but when I received the letter Mercedes had wrote to me. I just couldn't not come down and meet the young man she has spoken so highly about." He said to me.

"She sent you a letter?" I asked him. He nodded his head at my words and reached back into his bag. He pulled out an envelop and handed it to me. I grabbed it from him, and he nodded his head again as if to tell me that it was okay to ready it. I took the letter out of the envelope and opened it up.

It read...

Dear Mr. Stan Lee,

My name is Mercedes Jones and I am writing you this letter because I have a huge favor to ask you. I know this may sound weird coming from a person you have never met before. And I am sure what I am about to ask you is something many of your fans have asked your before, but I hope you take my favor into consideration.

You see my boyfriend Sam has recently made me realize that I can follow my dream. A dream that I never thought was possible. For as long as I can remember I have wanted to be a singer, but I never had the confidence to follow my dreams. My boyfriend Sam being the caring person he was, went out of his way to prove to me that I needed to follow my dreams. I won't bore you with the details of what he did, but lets just say he got my name out there for the world to see.

What Sam did for me is something that I will never forget, and I want to give Sam the same kind of memory. Which is where you come in Mr. Stan Lee. If it is possible I would love for you to come down this next week and meet Sam. I know that him meeting you would be something he would never regret. I know meeting you would put his dreams into a better perspective for himself.

I turned the page so I could read the other side of the letter.

"I can't believe she went threw all of this for me." I explained to him as I folded the letter and handed it back to him. Stand Lee smiled at me and put the letter back into bag.

"The love she clearly has for you is the reason as to why I came. Like I said I never usually do things like this. But it was clear that you have changed this young lady's life in more ways then one, and I knew that I had to meet the young man she considered to be her hero. And I have to say I am not disappointed, you truly are a remarkable young man Sam, your future only is going to get more amazing and brighter. Especially if you have a women like Mercedes by your side." Stan Lee explained to me, I couldn't help but agree with his words.

I was about to respond when I felt Mercedes take her seat next to me.

"What did I miss?" She asked as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"We were just talking about Sam's future and how bright it was." Stan Lee responded to her. Mercedes nodded her head at his words.

"I agree, Sam definitely does have an amazing future to look forward to." Mercedes said agreeing with Stan Lee. I grabbed her hand and held it into my own.

"Here is your food. I hope yawl enjoy it." Janet said as she place out food down onto the table. We all said thank you and she smiled at us. "If you need anything at all, just call me over." She said to us as she started to walk away.

"Let's dig in." Stan Lee said to us.

For the rest of the night we ate and talked. Mercedes gushed about how much she loved Avenger, Iron Man to be pacific. And we talked about how he came up with the idea for each comic. And how he loved to be featured in the movies that were based off of his comic books. It was getting late and your could tell that Stan Lee was getting tired.

"I hate to be the one to break up the party, but I am not as young as I once was. I think it's about time that I retired for the night." Stan Lee said as he stood up.

"You have no idea how much you have helped me Mr. Lee. I thank you so much for you coming to meet me." I said as I stood up and held my hand out to Stan Lee. He took my hand and shock it eagerly.

"Your more then welcome Sam. It was a pleasure to meet you, and Miss Mercedes over here. It was a trip well made." Stan said to us.

"Mr. Lee before you leave is it possible for us to get a few picture with you?" Mercedes said as she held up her Camera.

"Of course, come on lets take come pictures." He replied.

"Okay Sam go over there so I can get a picture with you and him." Mercedes said to me as she pushed me over to where Stan Lee was. We took two different pictures, one with us acting like a superhero, and the next with us standing side by side. Then Mercedes asked Janet to come over so she could get a few pictures with us as well. When we finished Mercedes took the camera back and smiled at the results.

"Thank you again Mr. Lee." Mercedes said as she hugged him.

"Your more then welcome Miss Mercedes. And Sam, I look forward to reading your comic when you added what we talked about and finish it up. On here I put a few ideas or little side notes of what I liked on here." Stan Lee said as he handed me the copy of my comic book.

"Thank you."

"Your more then welcome. I hope you both have an amazing summer." Stan Lee said as he grabbed his bag and started to leave.

"You as well Mr. Lee." Mercedes called out to him. She turned around and smiled at me

"Mercedes I can't believe you did all this for me. I can't believe any of this is real. I feel like I am still in a dream or something." I said to her as I grabbed her into my arms and kissed her. I pulled back to look at her, and I the love I had for her multiple. "Mercedes?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I said to her. I couldn't believe I had just said that to her. I couldn't believe I had enough guts to say it out loud. I watched as stood there just starring at me. I didn't know how she was going to respond to me. I felt my heart sink as she didn't say anything. It's not like I expected her to say it back, I just had hoped for some kind of response. Right when I was about to tell her she didn't have to say anything back to me, she grabbed me and kissed me. The kiss was the best kiss we have ever experienced in my life. All of our other kisses didn't seem to compare to this one, even the kisses we had shared. This kiss was passionate, sweet, and filled with so much love.

Mercedes pulled back and smiled at me. "I love you too Sam." Her words made me sigh with relief. I grabbed her into my arms and kissed her again. If it would have been a movie or a book the people around us would have been cheering and clapping. They would be celebrating our love for one another with us. But this wasn't a movie or a book, it was reality. It was just me kissing the women I loved, in a crowed restaurant with people who couldn't be bothered with us. All that matter was Mercedes and I at the moment. And for the first time in forever reality was better then fantasy.

I truly think this is one of my favorite chapter that I have ever done. I know I have said that a few times, but this truly is one of my favorite chapters. I had so much fun writing it, and doing it in Sam's Prov. I wanted to have a chapter where Sam's prospective was the main prospective. So if you loved this chapter as much as I did, leave me a review and tell me why.

I wanted to try something new and fun. So I wanted to have a little contest. The person who leaves me the best review telling me why they liked this chapter will get their name mentioned in my next chapter. All you have to do is tell me why you liked the chapter in a review. Then at the end of the review write my name is _. You don't have to do this, especially if you didn't like this chapter, if your don't want to, or if you just want to leave a regular review. I just wanted to do something different and fun for all of my amazing readers, and add one of you into the story that so many of you have been supporting!:)


End file.
